DON'T
by Keun Yoon
Summary: [EPILOGUE UPDATED] Baekhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dibelakangnya. dia terlanjut mencintai Park Chanyeol, tetapi ia ingin melupakannya. ia bersumpah pada dirinya agar tidak lagi jatuh kedua kalinya. namun takdir bisa saja merubah apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? EXO ChanBaek-GS
1. Prologue

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Lee Jaehee (Author's own chara)**

**Kim Junshi (Author's own chara)**

**Xi Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini seperti hari kemarin.

Mau tak mau aku harus mengawali hari dengan sekolah, resiko siswi tingkat 3 sekolah menengah atas

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat lebih awal dari murid lainnya. Duduk di kelas, menaruh _hoodie_ ku di sandaran kursi. Biasanya aku akan mengeluarkan buku bila ada tugas atau ujian pada hari ini. Tetapi, pikiranku masih melayang entah kemana.

Pernahkan kalian mengetahui suatu fakta yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dibelakangmu? Fakta itu membuatmu sakit, terkejut dan… ah entahlah, dan kalian baru mengetahuinya beberapa saat kemudian.

Kemarin, tepat dimana aku mendapat firasat buruk, temanku, sahabatku, Jaehee. Bercerita seperti wanita yang sedang kasmaran. Membicarakan suatu kenyataan yang membuatku harus memakai topeng, dibalik wajah dan hatiku yang sedang menangis sambil mendengarkan cerita itu.

Jaehee akhirnya menyatakan siapa yang ia sukai, Park Chanyeol. Pria yang aku sukai, ku sayangi, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Sekelebat khayalan kebersamaan ku dengan pria itu hancur seperti kayu yang terbakar, abu melayang.

Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu Park Chanyeol, aku mulai tertarik, lalu berteman dan ah… memendam perasaan. Aku teringat aku selalu saja membuatnya kerepotan, tetapi pria itu selalu baik padaku. Terkadang aku suka teringat oleh momen yang pernah ada. Namun, aku salah menyukai pria ini. Park Chanyeol bukanlah pria biasa saja, banyak sekali yang menaruh hati padanya. Semakin lama aku semakin menjauhi dirinya, entah saat itu hormon labil dalam adrenalin, emosiku, secara psikologis tahap kedewasaan ku mulai tumbuh, aku berpikir dia telah berubah sifat. Yeah, kupikir dia memang aneh, hari ini kau bertemu dengannya, menciptakan peristiwa yang berkesan, ketika esok hari, dia berubah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. _Freak yeah, but that's true._

Jaehee, yang kukenal sebagai sahabat yang selalu mendengar ceritaku bagai orang kasmaran mengenai pria itu. dia selalu mendengar dan menasihatiku. Sosok dewasanya yang kusukai. Membuatku merasa nyaman.

Tetapi dibalik khayalanku, pikiranku, hidupku. Ada hal lain yang sangat tertutup, berusaha agar aku tak mendengarnya.

Yang kini kesimpulannya, Park Chanyeol menyukai Jaehee.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol selalu _chat_ Jaehee sewaktu malam, tidak sering. Isinya menceritakan hari-hari mereka, curahan hati dan sebagainya. Sedangkan waktu itu aku pernah berkoneksi dengan Chanyeol. Respon pria itu berbanding terbalik dari kata-kata yang dikirim ke Jaehee dibanding diriku.

Chanyeol juga suka memperhatikan Jaehee. Aku baru menyadarinya saat ini. Mungkin bagi perempuan yang sedang menyukai lelaki, merasa lelaki itu memperhatikanmu, namun nyatanya… dia memperhatikan yang ada dibelakangmu.

Otakku selalu menganalisa waktu-waktu terdahulu, semakin kuat aku berpendapat dalam pikiranku, rasanya seperti membunuh diriku sendiri.

Menangis dan menangis. Aku merasa bodoh sekali.

Untuk apa aku mengejar pria itu, nyatanya seperti ini?

Aku berharap bisa memutar waktu, hingga batas waktu aku cukup menyukai pria itu. tak perlu mencintainya!

Bodoh, bodoh!

Menangis karena pria itu, rasanya konyol untuk _pride_ yang kumiliki harganya tinggi.

Dengan kepekaanku, Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang mudah ditebak dengan caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Terlebih dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Hingga aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjauhinya, melupakannya.

Tapi aku tak bisa!

Cara lainnya adalah, aku berkencan dengan seorang pria yang sewaktu itu menyatakan cintanya padaku, Junshi.

Alhasil, aku dapat menyukai. Tetapi…

Park Chanyeol masih di dalam sangkar lubuk hatiku.

Aku merasa gila, aku benar-benar masih menyukainya hingga saat itu kami seperti orang asing.

Hingga aku memutusi hubungan dengan Junshi. Kejanggalan aneh menyapaku.

Dimulai dengan Jaehee yang suka bercerita seseorang yang ia sukai, namun selalu merahasiakan siapa seseorang tersebut.

Aku selalu melewati hari-hari dengan Jaehee, kebutuhan manusia sosial.

Hingga waktunya tiba, Jaehee menyatakannya. Awalnya aku selalu berpikir siapa yang kira-kira ia sukai, kutebak pria yang ia sukai adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan jawabannya adalah benar.

Aku terkejut mengetahui dimana Chanyeol selalu menghubunginya, hanya menghubungi, tak lebih. Di sekolah, mereka hanya saling sapa. Kalau diperhatikan, sapaan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang terdengar mendayu. Chanyeol mengerti situasi, dimana dia berada, banyak yang memperhatikannya.

Sewaktu kami tingkat dua, dimana aku mulai mengejar Chanyeol, pernah Jaehee selalu datang ke kelas Chanyeol tepat samping kelasnya sendiri. Mereka selalu membuat tugas bersama, tujuan Jaehee ingin membantu Chanyeol, namun kaum hawa mulai panas, merasa ganjil, banyak yang menyudutkan Jaehee melalui SNS. Sejak itu Chanyeol dan Jaehee tidak terlihat untuk bersama.

Hingga kini _basher_ Jaehee kurun waktu semakin sedikit. Aku bersyukur juga dengan hal itu.

aku yang telah mengetahui kenyataan itu, mengapa aku masih mengharapkan pria itu ?!

aku benci diriku sendiri. Hatiku terlalu rentan, terlalu sensitif.

Terlebih, banyak teman-temanku yang dulu selalu menggodaku karena menyukai Chanyeol, mereka telah mengetahui faktanya. Aku merasa dikhianati. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya berpikiran seperti itu.

Aku tahu alasan mereka agar menjaga perasaanku saat itu, tapi… bagiku lebih baik aku mengetahuinya lebih dulu agar aku berhenti menyukai Chanyeol sebelum aku mulai berada di ambang batas hingga mencintainya.

Apa Chanyeol pernah merasa kesal padaku?

Kupikir bisa saja, seharusnya dia melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku berkesan bukan denganku, tetapi dengan Jaehee.

Bisa saja aku dianggap sampah olehnya.

Pantas saja aku pernah dicampakkan, dijauhi.

Cih.

Tapi karena itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tetapi tidak bisa minta maaf.

Mungkin cara terbaiknya adalah… membiarkan mereka berdua, tidak ada pengganggu lagi.

Mungkin itu adalah cara yang terbaik.

Tentunya aku tidak bisa membenci Jaehee. terlalu disayangkan untuk memusuhi gadis itu.

Jaehee adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut, dewasa, pria manapun yang mendekatinya akan merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan aku? Byun Baekhyun yang yeah… tidak begitu cantik, pemarah, seperti laki-laki. Jaehee tetap melebihi diriku.

Tak sadar seseorang duduk disampingku, Naowen, teman sebangku, yang juga menyukai Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, tadi Park Chanyeol menyapaku dua kali! Sewaktu dijalan dan berada di koridor" ucapnya sambil berseri-seri. Aku pun terkekeh menanggapinya. Tetap saja aku berpikir 'jangan terlalu bahagia, jika kau mengetahui faktanya, kau akan jatuh pingsan sekarang juga'.

Hingga sekarang aku sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan pria itu, bila kami berpapasan, tak ada yang menyahut satu sama lain. Bukan gengsi, aku malas sekali bila bertemu pria itu.

Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pria itu lagi.

Hingga nanti, waktu lain, aku akan menganggapnya orang asing , walaupun ia adalah orang pertama yang sangat berkesan bagiku, sekaligus menyakitkan ku.

Aku bersumpah, aku melupakannya.

Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kami hanya akan bertemu di hari kiamat saja.

Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali mengenalnya lagi.

Biarkan takdir menyatukan Jaehee dan Chanyeol, asal mereka bahagia nantinya.

Aku tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLLA! I'm back! Sekian perjalanan panjang akhirnya bisa bikin juga /terharu/

Disini aku bawa Chanbaek lagi as usual yey! Terlalu sayang banget sama couple ini

Lagi fav GS, gapapa kan ya? jarang munculin yaoi hehe

Mungkin bakal dilanjutin abis UN LOL, doain lancar ya! Amin!

Ini ff sebagai pertanggung jawaban usai UN, jadi wajib dilanjutin hingga ending!

Aku harap dukung cerita ini, kalau ada kesalahan bisa review as usual

Agak klasik sih dari prologuenya, nanti chap selanjutnya pasti kalian terkejut :3

Thankyou!

Author


	2. Chapter 1 : UNEXPECTED

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**UNEXPECTED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku segera merapikan buku yang ada di depanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam _backpack___ku beserta alat tulis dan membawa tas yang cukup berat itu. segera aku pamit pada Naowen dan menghampiri teman-temanku yang berbeda kelas tentunya, terdapat Jaehee, Naehyun dan Rioka.

"tak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan kelulusan! Ah.. aku akan rindu sekali pada kalian semua!" ucap Rioka dengan suara khas perempuan Jepang yang terdengar imut, ia pun memeluk lenganku dan tersenyum. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"iya, kira kira seminggu lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian. Ah, apa kalian ingin berkunjung ke café Delight? Sembari mengobrol banyak, sudah lama kita tidak meluangkan waktu bersama" ucap Naehyun pada kami. Aku pikir idenya cukup bagus. Aku pun mengangguk, Jaehee dan Rioka juga.

"cha! Kita kesana!" seru Rioka, kami pun mengunjungi café tersebut yang memang tempat itu adalah tempat berkumpul favorit kami. Jarak café itu tidak begitu jauh, jadi kami bisa berjalan kaki menuju kesana

"Hai, Jaehee" sapa seseorang yang tengah berpapasan dengan kami. Aku pun yang tersadar akan hal itu melirik orang tersebut, oh Park Chanyeol.

"h-hai" Jawab Jaehee. lalu ia meninggalkan kami menuju arah berlawanan

"aw, lucu sekali" goda Naehyun pada Jaehee yang tengah diam menutupi rasa malunya, kulirik wajahnya merona.

"tapi ia sombong sekali tidak menyapa kami bertiga, bukan begitu Baek?" ucap Rioka padaku, aku yang tadi terdiam langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk saja.

"aish kalian ini! Hanya menyapa saja, kalian jadi heboh sekali, ayolah cepat kita harus kesana" ucap Jaehee pura-pura menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang kesal. Kami pun terkekeh.

Sesampai café, kami pun disuguhkan beberapa menu andalan tempat tersebut. Seperti biasa, aku memesan jjangmyeon dan _milk tea_. Setelah memesan, kami pun memulai pembicaraan kembali

"oh ya, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jaehee padaku. Aku yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung terdiam. Baru kusadari aku harus melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Tapi belum sekalipun aku berpikir ingin melanjutkan kemana

"emm, entahlah aku masih bingung" ucapku. Naehyun pun yang mendengar agak terkejut

"yang benar saja?! Kau tidak ingin kuliah?" tutur Naehyun. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah

"yah… aku mau, terlebih ayahku memberi tahu bahwa aku harus kuliah. Tapi… ya itu, aku tak tahu kuliah dimana" jawabku. Ketiga temanku menggeleng bersamaan, terlihat lucu.

"aku sangat mengincar sastra di Yonsei, tentu aku ingin sekali menjadi reporter" ucap Rioka. Aku yang mengetahui itu tentu tidak bergeming, Rioka sangat pintar dan kurasa mampu memasuki kuliah seperti Yonsei.

"woah, mungkin kau akan menjadi reporter cuaca harian? Hehe" ejek Naehyun pada Rioka

"tidak, tidak. Aku bisa menjadi reporter acara lain tentunya" ucap Rioka sambil mendengus

"ah.. pasti seru sekali. Aku ingin _health &amp; medicine_ di POSTECH. Ayah dan Ibuku sangat mendukung" ucap Naehyun

"itu berada di Pohang, bukan? Cukup jauh" ucapku pada Naehyun. Ia pun mengangguk

"walau saingannya sangat berat, tapi aku merasa sesuai dengan bidangku disana, terlebih universitas itu lebih memfokuskan pada bidang _science _juga" tutur Naehyun berseri-seri

"bagaimana denganmu, Jaehee?" Tanya Rioka

" aku menyesuaikan kemampuanku saja, jadi aku ingin mengambil _humanities_ di universitas nasional Mokpo saja, lumayan jauh dari Seoul, tapi tak apa"

"woah, berarti kita akan benar-benar berpisah ya? Ah.. aku akan merindukan kalian" sendu Rioka sambil memainkan wajahnya seperti ingin menangis, aku yang melihatnya lucu sekali

Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami dan menaruh dengan hati-hati pesanan kami di atas meja. Kami yang melihatnya sudah ingin melahapnya

"_itadakimatsu!_" seru Rioka memakan bulgogi yang penuh dimulutnya, kami pun tertawa melihatnya

Selesai menghabiskan makanan kami, kami melanjutkan perbincangan sambil menyeruput minuman kami masing-masing

"hmm… sepertinya aku tahu kuliah yang ingin aku masuki" ucapku sambil memainkan sedotan pada minumanku

"benarkah? jadi sedari tadi kau memikirkannya?" ucap Jaehee lalu terkekeh. Aku pun tersenyum

"tentu saja, tinggal seminggu lagi kita akan ujian untuk kelulusan, lalu segera mempersiapkan untuk ujian masuk kuliah" ucapku.

"lalu, kuliah mana yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naehyun. Aku pun menggeleng

"rahasia" ucapku lalu menjulurkan lidah

"ya! Bagaimana bisa begitu?!" seru Rioka, aku pun terkekeh

"tetap rahasia, jika aku diterima, kalian pasti terkejut. Doakan saja" ucapku

"iya, masing-masing harus bisa. Kita saling mendoakan, ya!" seru Rioka

Kami pun melewati hari di tempat tersebut hingga petang dengan canda tawa dan pembicaraan yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu. Ujian kelulusan pun telah kami lampaui. Cukup menguras otakku hingga aku begadang dan waktu tidurku sangat sangat sangat minim.

"akhirnya! Ujian telah dilampaui!" seru Naehyun.

"iya syukurlah. oh Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaehee sambil memerhatikan wajahku, aku yang menanggapinya hanya mengangkat alis tanda heran

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku padanya

"astaga, kau terlihat seperti panda. Mengerikan" ucap Rioka. Aku pun terkekeh

"aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku ingin hibernasi" ucapku pada mereka

"tapi… kau terlihat pucat, apa baik-baik saja kau ikut dengan kami menaiki bus umum? Terlebih kau harus jalan kaki kerumah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari halte" ucap Jaehee yang sungguh perhatian. Aku menanggapinya tersenyum bahwa aku baik-baik saja

"iya aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah" ucapku untuk meredakan kekhawatiran mereka

"baiklah…" ucap Naehyun

Kami pun mulai berjalan di koridor bersama-sama

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing, seperti ada yang menghantam kepalaku berat sekali

Ugh… kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya melayang? Mataku rasanya berkunang-kunang…

Aish! Aku tidak boleh pingsan disini

Kalian… tunggu aku

a-aku….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Naehyun yang mendengar suara itu berada dibelakangnya langsung menoleh kebelakang

"astaga! Baekhyun!" seru Jaehee lalu menghampiri Baekhyun bersama Naehyun dan Rioka

"ya Tuhan! Ayo kita bawa ke UKS segera!" seru Rioka. Jaehee pun menepuk pipi Baekhyun yang terasa panas, lalu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun

"astaga! Ia panas sekali!" ucap Jaehee

"ah! Itu ada Chanyeol, apa perlu kita butuh pertolongannya?" Tanya Naehyun pada Jaehee. Jaehee pun mengangguk mantap

Naehyun pun memanggil Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menanggapi melihat kegelisahan disana langsung menghampiri

"ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, lalu ia melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring di lantai dengan kepalanya diantara pelukan Jaehee

"bisakah kau gotong Baekhyun? Bawa ia ke UKS, aku mohon" ucap Jaehee. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya gaya _bridal_ seperti di drama televisi dan membawanya ke UKS diikuti oleh ketiga wanita dibelakangnya

Sesampai UKS, Baekhyun langsung dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur yang tersedia untuk pasien

"dokter pasti sudah pulang sejak bel pulang, bagaimana ini?" ucap Chanyeol pada lainnya

"entahlah, setidaknya ia harus dikompres, panas sekali badannya" ucap Jaehee.

"Aku mendapat plaster khusus menurunkan panas dari lemari itu, mungkin ini akan sangat berguna" ucap Naehyun sambil memberikan plaster itu. Jaehee pun mengambilnya lalu menempelkannya pada dahi Baekhyun

Mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing tempat sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dan tertidur damai

"hari semakin gelap, aku harus segera pulang" ucap Rioka pada lainnya

"aku juga" ucap Naehyun

"baiklah, kalian bisa pulang duluan. Orang tua kalian pasti mencari kalian" ucap Jaehee. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk

"baiklah, lalu bagaimana denganmu Jaehee?" Tanya Rioka. Jaehee pun terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun

"aku akan menjaganya sampai ia siuman" ucap Jaehee

"eh? Bukankah kau harus menjaga adikmu dirumah? Ibumu sedang sakit bukan?" Tanya Naehyun. Jaehee pun menggigit ujung jarinya, bingung dengan situasi

"biar aku saja yang menjaganya"

"eh? Apa… apa tak apa, Chan?" Tanya Jaehee pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun tersenyum lembut pada Jaehee yang membuat Jaehee agak merona karena Chanyeol terlihat tampan dimatanya

"tak apa, lagipula keluargaku sedang berada di luar kota. Aku bisa pulang larut dari biasanya" ucap Chanyeol

"ya ampun, kau benar-benar terbaik Yeol!" seru Rioka. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"baiklah, aku akan ikut pulang bersama kalian. Dan, bila Baekhyun telah siuman tolong kabari aku, ya?" ucap Jaehee pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah, kami pulang. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik!" seru Naehyun. Tiga kawan itu pun meninggalkan dua insan yang berada di dalam UKS

"Jaehee?"

"ya?"

"kau… tidak apa membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri menemani Baekhyun?" Tanya Rioka pada Jaehee.

"aish, memangnya Chanyeol itu siapaku? Aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya, itu juga untuk kepentingan Baekhyun. Lagipula… aku baru ingat akan kewajibanku dirumah, selagi ada yang mampu menjaga Baekhyun, aku merasa lega. Kita juga sudah mengenal Chanyeol, bukan? Jadi tak perlu dikhawatirkan" ucap Jaehee. Naehyun yang mendengarnya terkekeh

"aku suka gayamu, berpikiran positif" ucap Naehyun

"Baiklah kita harus mencari bus kali ini" ucap Rioka. Mereka pun menunggu bus umum untuk dinaiki, tak lama sebuah bus menghampiri mereka dan mereka memasuki bus tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam, jam menunjukkan pukul 6:25 PM . sekolah terlihat sepi, diantaranya ruang UKS yang masih terdapat dua manusia di dalamnya

Tubuh mungil itu mulai menggeliat dibalik selimutnya. Mata sipitnya perlahan membuka dengan anggun, lalu melirik yang ada di depannya, langit-langit ruangan putih dengan lampu yang menyala terang membuat pupil matanya mengecil. Pemilik tubuh itu menoleh kearah kanan, terdapat seorang pemuda yang terlelap diatas lengannya yang terlipat terletak di tepi tempat tidur. Baekhyun pun mengernyit heran, siapa pemuda ini? Dan mengapa ia berada disini

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat waktu, ah ya… seharusnya ia sudah pulang kerumah bersama teman-temannya. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap,pikirnya. Ia pun memperhatikan seisi ruangan 'pasti aku berada di UKS' pikirnya lagi.

Tak lama pemuda itu menggeliat, Baekhyun pun terkejut dan bangun lalu agak menjauhi pemuda disampingnya. Mata Baekhyun membelalak

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Pemuda itu pun mengucek matanya dengan sudut telapak tangannya, lalu melirik Baekhyun

"eoh? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"syukurlah" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu dari ponselnya.

"mengapa aku disini?"

"oh ya… tadi gadis-gadis itu memanggilku agar menyelamatkanmu yang tengah pingsan, lalu kubawa kau kesini" ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun pun membayangkan bahwa ia baru saja digotong oleh seorang Park Chanyeol

"oh, pipimu memerah, apa kau merasa tubuhmu panas lagi? Aku akan memberimu plaster _fever _padamu" ucap Chanyeol

"ah ti-tidak tidak! Aku merasa lebih baik, terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun

"baiklah. Kau benar-benar ok? Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Orang tuamu bisa mengkhawatirkan anak kecil sepertimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menautkan kedua alisnya, protes.

"aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh! Huh!" dengus Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tertawa

"baik, baik. Aku bercanda. Kita pulang, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dijawab dengan anggukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun segera memakai sepatunya asal dan membawa tas punggungnya, namun tas itu langsung ditarik oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya

"kau masih terlihat lesu begitu, ingin membawa tas seberat ini? Mau jadi Hulk?" ejek Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

" baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera meninggalkan UKS bersama Chanyeol

"oh, bagaimana tiga kawanku meninggalkanku? Dasar tidak tahu diri" gumam Baekhyun yang tentu terdengar oleh Chanyeol

"mereka punya urusan masing-masing, jadi selagi mereka mempercayaiku untuk menjagamu, mereka tidak khawatir" ucap Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

Sesampai pintu masuk sekolah, Baekhyun pun berhenti

"ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"cukup disini saja, aku akan pulang naik bus umum. Terima kasih telah menjagaku" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"wow, _men_? Itu tidak bagus oke? Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Chanyeol

"ta-tapi, aku harus…"

"tidak. Kau masih menjadi tanggung jawabku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatinya hanya pasrah atas perlakuan Chanyeol

Hanya satu motor yang terlihat di parkir sekolah. Tentu Baekhyun berpikir itu adalah motor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengambil sebuah jaket lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"apa?"

"Pakai jaketku, bodoh"

"apa? Tidak perlu. Kau bisa masuk angin malam begini, terlebih kau yang mengendarai" tolak Baekhyun

"apalagi kau?! Kau masih sakit lalu masuk angin malam, mau kuantar ke UGD?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menaruh jaketnya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkannya hanya cemberut, mau tak mau memakainya atas perintah pemiliknya

Chanyeol pun menyalakan mesin motor yang berukuran cukup besar itu, lalu memberikan _helmet_ cadangan yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya lalu memakainya.

"ayo, naiklah" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menaiki kursi belakang motor itu. Mereka pun meninggalkan area sekolah

"Baekhyun"

"ya?"

"kau tidak merasa kedinginan kan? Anginnya cukup dingin kali ini" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memfokuskan diri pada penglihatan di depannya

"ah… sedikit" jawab Baekhyun

"tahanlah sedikit, ya?"

"iya" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun pun merenung memandangi punggung pemuda didepannya. Ia merasa ini tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Padahal ia tidak berniat untuk bersama pemuda ini. Mengapa Chanyeol masih begitu baik padanya? Bahkan Baekhyun merasa canggung dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun tahu didalam lubuk hatinya merasa senang sekali, tetapi otaknya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya menolongnya saja, bisa saja Jaehee memintanya dan tentu Chanyeol menerimanya. Ah Baekhyun merasa pusing memikirkannya

"rumahmu masih yang lama, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun

"iya" singkat Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menangguk sebagai isyarat mengerti.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun yang cukup minimalis. Baekhyun pun menuruni motor Chanyeol lalu memberikan _helmet_ dan segera membuka jaket pemberian Chanyeol

"biar saja kau pakai, kau bisa mengembalikannya waktu lain. Buka jaketnya jika kau sudah di dalam rumah" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pun terdiam menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk.

"terima kasih, Chan. Aku akan mengembalikan jaket ini secepatnya" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya

"sama-sama. Aku duluan ya?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tersadar dan mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali menyalakan mesin motornya

"_bye_, Baekhyun"

"_bye_"

Chanyeol pun menjalankan motornya hingga jauh dari pandangan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap pria itu lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan jaket hangat yang Chanyeol berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaehee…"

"ya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar menatap Jaehee

"bisakah kau menemaniku mengembalikan jaket milik Chanyeol?" Jaehee pun melirik jaket dipelukan Baekhyun. Ia pun terdiam sebentar. Lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun

"ayo!" ucap Jaehee menarik lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menurut

Sampai di depan kelas Chanyeol, mereka pun melirik sedikit keadaan di dalam kelas, terlihat Chanyeol sedang tawa canda dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun merasa lega karena ia berpikir sebelumnya bahwa Chanyeol mungkin berada di kantin, jadi bisa saja ia terhambat untuk mengembalikan jaket miliknya

"itu orangnya, panggil sana" ucap Jaehee. Baekhyun pun menatap Jaehee dengan tatapan 'kau saja ya?'

"aish, bagaimana bisa aku menangkap telepati darimu itu? baiklah" ucap Jaehee, Baekhyun pun terkekeh.

Baekhyun pun menunggu Jaehee yang sedang berinteraksi dengan kawan sekelas Chanyeol agar memanggil Chanyeol menghampiri mereka. Tak lama datang Park Chanyeol dari balik pintu

"hai" sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sumringah

"hai juga" ucap Jaehee sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa?"

"oh ya, Baekhyun ingin mengembalikan jaketmu" ucap Jaehee sambil menarik Baekhyun yang sedang melirik arah lain, sengaja mengalihkan pandangan.

"benarkah? ku pikir kau akan mengembalikannya dalam waktu lama" ucap Chanyeol mulai menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam, Baekhyun pun terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan jaket yang telah terlipat rapi pada Chanyeol

"sebelumnya terima kasih, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"sama-sama" jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

"kalau begitu aku duluan, apa… apa kau masih ingin disini Jaehee?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sengaja sepertinya untuk menggoda Jaehee, mungkin agar terlihat normal

"a-ah tidak! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Tugas yang belum kuselesaikan harus segera dikumpulkan" jawab Jaehee

"ah ya, kalau begitu kami permisi Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun mengangguk sopan lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, Jaehee pun mengekori Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan pula, berpikir terlihat canggung dengan suasana formal. Chanyeol pun kembali ke dalam kelasnya

"terima kasih sudah menemani, aku harus kembali" ucap Baekhyun. Jaehee pun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"sama-sama. Oh ya, doakan aku ya, dua hari lagi aku akan ke Mokpo untuk ujian masuk universitas" ucap Jaehee berseri-seri. Baekhyun pun yang mengetahuinya tersenyum lebar

"benarkah? ah aku pasti mendoakanmu! Semangat!" ucap Baekhyun

"terima kasih. Jadi besok aku mulai tidak masuk sekolah. Kalian boleh mengunjungi rumahku sewaktu sore setelah aku belajar persiapan ujian esok hari,ya? Naehyun sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Jaehee.

"baiklah! aku akan mengabari Rioka. Semangat!" ucapku. Mereka pun berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAEHEE-YA!" seru tiga gadis berada di depan suatu rumah. Tak lama seorang gadis manis dengan rambut coklat berkuncir kuda keluar di teras balkon. Tiga gadis itu pun masing-masing menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang dibawa

Tak lama gadis itu, Jaehee, membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan tiga gadis yang berdatangan ke ruang tamu

"kami membawa snack, ada kue kesukaanmu lho!" ucap Rioka sambil mengacak kantung belanjaan untuk mencari apa yang diinginkannya

"TA-DA! _Brownies_ keju! Masih hangat lho dari tokonya" ucap Rioka sambil memberikan _brownies_ itu pada Jaehee

"sebentar ya, aku akan memotongnya untuk dimakan bersama. Kalian bisa ke kamarku duluan" ucap Jaehee lalu menuju dapur

Tiga kawan itu pun menuju kamar tidur Jaehee di lantai dua. Mereka agak terkejut bahwa lantai kamar Jaehee dipenuhi oleh tumpukan tebal buku-buku yang entah apa buku itu, tanda Jaehee telah habis-habisan berjuang untuk ujian esok hari

"ah maaf kamarku berantakan" Jaehee pun menaruh _brownies_ dan teko berisi susu sapi murni beserta gelas 4 buah diatas meja. Ia pun segera merapikan tumpukan buku yang berserakan

"silahkan, sudah kurapikan" ucap Jaehee. lalu Rioka, Naehyun dan Baekhyun duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet, Jaehee menaruh hidangan diatas meja kecil pendek di depan 3 gadis tersebut

"Jaehee, kulihat kau sudah menyiapkan koper dan segala macam. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seisi kamar Jaehee

"oh itu, aku berniat bila aku diterima oleh universitas, aku langsung tinggal di apartemen kakakku disana. Karena pengumumannya 4 hari setelah ujian berlangsung, menurut Ayahku tanggung, lebih baik menginap di apartemen kakakku di daerah setempat dan menyiapkan kepindahanku, hehe" tutur Jaehee.

"jadi, kemungkinan hari ini terakhir kita kumpul bersama, begitu?" Tanya Rioka. Lalu disambut jitakan kecil oleh Naehyun

"tentu saja bukan akhir, kali ini saja. Kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi, sudah pasti" ucap Naehyun. Jaehee dan Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"kalau begitu, apa respon Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Rioka. Baekhyun pun ikut menyetujui pertanyaan Rioka dengan anggukan

"dia belum mengetahuinya, baru kalian saja"

"oh… begitu" ucap kami serempak

"bagaimana dengan kalian? Kapan ujian kalian? Oh ya sekalian cicipi juga hidangannya" ucap Jaehee pada 3 kawannya yang mulai mencicipi _brownies_ keju yang nikmat

"POSTECH mengadakannya lusa, setahuku sama dengan Yonsei" ucap Naehyun sambil mengunyah _brownies_, disambut anggukan Rioka yang sedang mengunyah penuh

"semangat! Kalian pasti bisa, ya? Oh bagaimana denganmu Baek? Kau pasti sudah mendaftar ke universitasnya bukan?" Tanya Jaehee pada Baekhyun yang sedang menelan _brownies_ sambil menuangkan susu dari teko ke gelas miliknya

"iya, mereka mengadakannya 4 hari lagi, jadi ketika Naehyun dan Rioka ujian, aku mulai berangkat meninggalkan Seoul"

"eoh? Berarti kau mengambil universitas diluar kota, bukan begitu?" Tanya Rioka. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"katakan! Dimana?" seru Naehyun.

"haruskah aku?"

"tentu saja!" seru serempak 3 gadis yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun agak terkejut lalu terkekeh

"aku mendaftar di _KAIST_"

"apa? Kais?" Tanya Rioka

"bukan, bodoh. Itu institut teknologi sains dan teknologi" tutur Naehyun

"yah! Aku kan baru pindah 3 tahun yang lalu kesini. Belum tahu apa-apa juga" ucap Rioka sambil mendengus lucu

"benarkah? kau mengambil jurusan apa, Baek?" Tanya Jaehee

"tentu saja _Arts_, mungkin desain interior" ucap Baekhyun

"ah, kemampuan menggambar dan imanjinasimu tak diragukan lagi. _Challenge accepted_" ucap Naehyun

"woah, _ganbatte_ Baekhyunie!" seru Rioka

"terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"oh,berarti…"

"apa, Jaehee?" Tanya Baekhyun

"kau sama dengan Park Chanyeol juga?" Ucap Jaehee menatap heran pada Baekhyun

"APA?" seru Baekhyun menggema

"kalau tidak salah, ia juga ke institute itu, mengambil _engineering_ sih" ucap Jaehee

Baekhyun pun terdiam. Merutuki kebodohannya. Mau tak mau, ia sudah mendaftar pula, itupun pilihan yang tepat pula bagi Baekhyun, mengapa harus kembali bertemu pria itu?

"semangat Baek!" seru Jaehee. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lesu dan tersenyum.

'yang benar saja, Tuhan!' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SURPRISE! I CAN PUBLISH IT FASTER THAN I THOUGHT. Walaa~ sudah tahu kan kira-kira seperti apa ? coba aja tebak sendiri hehe

Ofc Baekhyun akan bersama Chanyeol, but masih rahasia kapan mereka akan bersatu. Mungkin sebelum mereka kuliah? Atau di kuliah? Atau setelah kuliah? Atau mereka sudah tua? Don't know :v

Aku bisa lanjutin karena selama persiapan UN, banyak waktu luangnya ternyata. Belum mulai belajar dirumah, jadi alihin aja sama ini :3

Dan tentunya kemungkinan bakal late update juga, gak selamanya kan as I said on last chap, rite :))

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! Dan terima kasih udah nyemangatin aku, senang sekali xD

Semoga bertahan nunggu updatean nya yah hehe

Thanks!

**Author**


	3. Chapter 2 : EVIDENTLY

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**EVIDENTLY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takdir itu benar – benar terjadi.

Tolong katakan padaku ini tidak akan terjadi.

Otakku terus merespon sebuah kalimat yang telah kubaca di dinding pengumuman kelulusan ujian masuk KAIST.

Namaku, Byun Baekhyun. Terpampang disana, lulus.

Bukan, bukan karena itu yang menjadi alasannya.

Tepat dibawah namaku terdiri 2 kalimat yang membuatku terkejut.

Nama orang yang tak ingin aku temui lagi.

Nama itu yang menganggap hidupku menjadi gila karenanya.

Park Chanyeol dinyatakan lulus.

'YANG BENAR SAJA?!' jerit hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang beserta darahku yang berdesir cepat.

Ugh… pasti wajahku terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan papan dinding itu dengan lesu. Ugh, cobaan hidup macam apa ini?

Oh, oh tidak Baekhyun. Tak perlu khawatir. Ia tidak satu fakultas denganmu bukan?

Aku menuju sebuah papan dinding lainnya yang menampilkan denah lokasi sekitar kampus ku yang cukup luas. Mencari gedung fakultas ku

Ah ya aku dapat. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

Sengaja aku ingin melihat-lihat sekitar gedung fakultasku sendiri. Aku pun mulai melihat sebuah gedung putih dengan papan reklame besar bertuliskan sebuah motto 'seni bagian dari hidup'. Aku pun memasuki gedung tersebut yang menjulang tinggi, kira-kira 18 meter. Kemudian terdapat beberapa patung kesenian dan papan-papan berbentuk khas kesenian hasil karya mahasiwa disini. Aku pun yang melihatnya kagum.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh siapa yang telah memanggilnya

"oh? ya?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"astaga! Yang benar saja!" seru gadis cantik itu sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut. Baekhyun masih heran siapa sebenarnya gadis ini

"y-ya?"

"ini aku bodoh! Luhan!" ucap gadis berambut coklat nan bergelombang itu. Baekhyun masih menautkan alisnya. Matanya menatap gadis dihadapannya untuk memecah problema yang kini ia dapat. Siapa gadis ini?

"aku! Teman sewaktu sekolah dasar, kau tak ingat?" ucap Gadis itu lagi. Baekhyun pun membelalakan mata lalu tersenyum lebar

"ah, ya! Luhan! Xi Luhan!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Luhan yang mendapat respon akan Baekhyun juga ikut senang

"iya! Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Luhan

"tentu saja! Ya Tuhan kemana saja kau ini!" ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan sambil berseri-seri.

"kau diterima di kuliah ini?" Tanya Luhan

"tentu saja" ucap Baekhyun

"syukurlah. kalau begitu sama denganku! Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu seperti ini! Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunie" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"lantas, kau di terima fakultas ini?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"iya, bagaimana denganmu? Aku mengambil desain interior" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Aku sama denganmu! Namun aku mengambil seni sinematografi disini. Ah setidaknya kita bisa bersama lagi!" seru Luhan lagi.

"bagaimana jika kita ke café sekitar sini? Aku yang traktir" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"tentu saja, ayo" setuju Baekhyun. Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah café yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari area kuliah sambil berbincang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berhasil menghabiskan sepotong _cake_ pesanan mereka. Kemudian mereka menyeruput masing-masing secangkir kopi hangat yang ada didepan mereka

"jadi kau mencoba-coba untuk masuk ujian disini, dan diterima? Bersama pemuda yang kau sukai?"

"yah… begitulah. Aku benar-benar _shock_ melihat namanya terpampang dan dinyatakan lulus. _Oh God_!" seru Baekhyun

"tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda itu, siapa namanya tadi? Paek Chanyul?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ejaan nama yang Luhan sebutkan pun tertawa "bukan, bodoh. Park Chanyeol"

"oh ya ya, Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan membenarkan kosa katanya

"Lu, aku izin ke toilet sebentar, ya?"

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama!" ujar Luhan lalu disambut anggukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menuju meja _counter_ kasir untuk bertanya dimana toilet itu berada. Kemudian setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun segera menuju toilet wanita dengan terbirit-birit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun pun keluar dari toilet tersebut. Ketika ia berjalan di perempatan, tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena ia tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang

"ah maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Orang yang ditabrak pun mengangguk pada wanita kecil di depannya

"oh, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun pun langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, terkejut karena suara itu tidak asing di telinganya

"oh? Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

'aish! Mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?' batin Baekhyun

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terdiam sebentar

"aku sedang _meet up_ dengan teman. Ada apa?"

"ah tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak salah kau juga diterima di KAIST?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"iya" singkat Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil

"wah, selamat, ya? Kau mengambil fakultas apa, Baek?"

"seni. Desain interior"

"oh gedung antik di sebelah gedung fakultasku, ya?"

"apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkejut. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"aku mengambil arsitektur, pada akhirnya. Gedung fakultasnya bersebelahan dengan gedung fakultasmu" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menggumam tanda mengerti

"oh ya, apa kau ikut berkumpul dengan teman sekelas kelas 1-C? Katanya malam sabtu di rumah Jeohwa, seperti biasa" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terdiam tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"ah entahlah. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul lagi dengan mereka, terakhir saat usai ujian semester" ucap Baekhyun

"benar juga. Mungkin kau bisa pergi bersama gadis-gadismu"

"maksudmu Jaehee Naehyun dan Rioka?"

Chanyeol terkekeh "tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Kalian selalu bersama seperti perangko"

"oh ya, aku akan bertanya pada mereka dahulu" ucap Baekhyun

"baiklah. aku sudah kebelet sekali, aku harus ke toilet" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tengah menahan urin yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"ok, pergilah" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini terbirit menuju toilet pria

"aish! Lama sekali!" ucap Luhan ketika Baekhyun duduk di kursinya

"maaf,ya? Tadi ada kendala" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendapat pernyataan itu pun tampak protes

"katakan yang sebenarnya, Baek!" ucap Luhan yang berniat menyudutkan Baekhyun

"oh, haruskah?"

"tentu saja! Aish kau ini!" dengus Luhan sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

"baik, baik. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tak tahunya itu…. Chanyeol"

"apa?"

"tak ada pengulangan" ucap Baekhyun lalu menyeruput kopinya dengan santai

"benarkah? dimana pria itu? tunjukkan padaku!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun pun melihat beberapa meja pengunjung di café.

"tidak ada" ucap Baekhyun

"o-oh! mungkin pria tinggi yang menawan itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk seseorang. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan

"yeah, itu dia" ucap Baekhyun santai

"astaga! ia tampan sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau pernah dekat dengan orang itu? dan kau menyukainya? Oh Tuhan kau harus mendapatkan pria tampan dan menawan itu!" ujar Luhan hingga Baekhyun heran bagaimana bisa temannya ini menjadi cerewet?

"entahlah"

"apa maksud 'entahlah'? aish, kau ini" ucap Luhan lalu mendengus. Baekhyun pun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh

Mereka berbincang cukup lama dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"dimana rumahmu, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaitkan kancing jaket yang ia kenakan

"aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri" ucap Luhan

"lalu ayah ibumu?"

"mereka berada di Yongsan. Hidup mandiri" ucap Luhan dengan penuh bangga

"berhati-hatilah kalau begitu. Aku harus kembali ke hotel dan _check_ _out_. Kembali ke Seoul untuk mempersiapkan kepindahanku" ujar Baekhyun

"aku punya ide!"

"apa?"

"bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku? Daripada kau harus mencari apartemen yang pastinya penuh dan lokasi tidak strategis, kecuali punya ku" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan alisnya naik-turun. Baekhyun pun tampak berpikir

"boleh juga. Aku akan izin pada orang tuaku, jika mereka setuju aku akan mengabarimu, oke?" ujar Baekhyun dibalas dengan anggukan Luhan

"baiklah, sampai jumpa! Hati-hati!"

"iya. sampai jumpa!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan menuju hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun membalas pesan di _chat-room_ berisi diriku, Jaehee, Naehyun dan Rioka

'tentu saja aku ingin ikut, kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul lagi?' pesan dari Naehyun. Tak lama muncul pesan lagi

'apa benar kau bertemu Chanyeol, Baek?' pesan dari Jaehee. aku pun merasa takut. Entahlah, rasanya pertanyaan ini seperti mengintimidasi

'tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, lalu ia bertanya akan hal itu. Jika kalian ikut, aku pun ikut' lalu aku mengirim pesan tersebut.

'oh begitu' pesan dari Jaehee. ugh pasti Jaehee merasa terkejut. Yah aku juga terkejut bertemu pemuda itu

'aku ikut!' pesan dari Rioka akhirnya sampai.

'aku juga, bagaimana yang lain?' pesan dari Naehyun. Aku pun menunggu Jaehee untuk menyetujui ajakan itu, menunggu Jaehee untuk menjawab

'entahlah. Aku tidak tahu' pesan dari Jaehee yang membuatku kaget.

'bagaimana bisa begitu?! Kau harus ikut!' lalu aku mengirim pesan itu.

'memangnya kau ikut Baek?' Tanya Jaehee

'sepertinya begitu, aku ikut' pesanku menjawab pertanyaan Jaehee

'emm… baiklah. aku ikut kalau begitu' pesan Jaehee yang membuatku senang hingga berteriak kecil membuat supir taksi melihatku heran dari spion. Aku pun langsung tersenyum sendiri menatap layar ponselku

'baiklah! aku segera _boarding_. Sebentar lagi sampai bandara' lalu aku mengirim pesan itu

'baiklah. hati-hati Baek!' pesan dari Rioka pun muncul kembali

'iya, semoga sampai dengan selamat' pesan dari Naehyun pun muncul

'berhati-hatilah Baekkie-ya' pesan dari Jaehee pun muncul bersamaan

'iya. Tentu saja. Terima kasih' aku segera mengirim pesan itu lalu mematikan ponselku,mencari uang untuk membayar taksi yang kutumpangi karena beberapa meter lagi aku sampai di area _lobby_ bandara

Tepat supir taksi memberhentikan mobil, aku pun menyerahkan uang tarif pada supir dan berterima kasih. Aku pun keluar dari mobil taksi dan segera masuk ke dalam mengingat jadwal terbangku tinggal sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun eomma!" seru seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Baekhyun dan menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun yang tengah menuangkan sirup ke dalam teko, ia pun terkejut akibat perlakuan wanita yang tingginya sedikit melebihi Baekhyun

" pasti Tao-ya, bukan?"

"hehehehe, ketahuan" ujar gadis itu sambil terkekeh lalu tersenyum manis sambil melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh sirup di meja _pantry_ dapur dan menghadap Tao.

"syukurlah kau sudah sembuh, apa Kris merawatmu dengan baik? Maafkan aku tidak bisa jenguk karena aku sedang ujian kemarin lusa" ucap Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum sumringah lalu menggeleng

"tidak apa, aku hanya gejala tifus. Untungnya cepat sembuh" ucap Tao lalu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"aish anak ini, aku merasa menjadi seorang ibu sungguhan" ujar Baekhyun menatap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"eomma harus cari 'appa' nanti di kuliah ya!" seru Tao lalu terkikik pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"kau ini, lihat saja nanti" ucap Baekhyun lalu membawa teko berisi sirup menuju _dispenser_ mengisinya dengan air mineral dingin. Lalu ia mengaduknya dengan telaten

"aku akan ke ruang tamu, bisakah kau membawa gelas-gelas diatas nampan itu? tolong ya?" tawar Baekhyun pada Tao, Tao pun dengan sigap menuruti pertolongan Baekhyun

"woah… akhirnya minumnya datang. Makanannya mana?" ujar seorang pria sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan Tao yang tengah menaruh teko dan gelas-gelas diatas meja, ia pun mengambil gelas kecil meminta dituangkan air sirup dari dalam teko. Baekhyun yang memahami maksud pria itu pun menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan pria itu meminumnya sambil tersenyum sumringah, tampak lega

"sabar sedikit, Jongdae. Nanti Xiumin eonnie dan perempuan lainnya akan datang. Kau kembali ikut bermain sana bersama mereka" suruh Tao sambil menunjuk sekumpulan lelaki ditengah keseruan bermain game 'Truth or Truth' sambil bermain apalah Tao tidak mengerti.

"hiyaa! Kau kalah Kris!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kris yang tengah kecewa dengan permainan itu

"oke,oke. Aku mau satu per satu dari kita semua harus bertanya tentang hubungan Kris, setuju?" ujar Jeohwa

"mulai dariku, _Bro_!" seru Suho

"bagaimana hubunganmu sekarang?" Tanya Suho pada Kris

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? tidak seru!" ucap Chanyeol

"tenang saja, ini baru permulaan" ucap Suho

"hmm…. Baik-baik saja" ujar Kris dengan wajah khas _cool_-nya

"apa kau pernah menciumnya?"

"bagaimana dengan adegan panasnya?"

"apakah dia menyukainya?"

"wow, wow! Bisakah kalian pelan sedikit ? atau kalian mau terkena tendangan mautnya? Pelan-pelan saja! Jangan berteriak" ujar Kris lalu menyuruh para lelaki lainnya agar lebih mendekat

Baekhyun dan Tao melihat kerusuhan para lelaki tiba-tiba tengah berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa kecil.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"paling gosip, tentang wanita" ujar Tao santai sambil menonton televise di depannya

"dasar tidak tahu diri" dengus Baekhyun

"oh ya, kau diterima KAIST ya?" Tanya Tao dan disambut anggukan lugu Baekhyun

"woah! Selamat eomma!" seru Tao tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"terima kasih, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku tidak lulus di universitas Korea, tetapi aku akan mencoba ke universitas lain" ujar Tao

"kalau begitu, tetap berjuang, ya!" ucap Baekhyun. Tao pun mengangguk mantap

"berarti eomma sama dengan Chanyeol, kata Kris Chanyeol diterima disana"

"iya, benar" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil

"eomma"

"ya?"

" eomma masih menyukainya?"

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu pun menatap Tao, terdiam lama. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau hingga sekarang aku masih menyukainya, apa daya hubunganku dengan Junshi dulu?"

"ah ya kau benar… aku jadi teringat dulu eomma selalu saja menceritakan hal-hal tentangnya, walau hingga menangis sih… aku jadi tak tega" ujar Tao

"ah… aku bahkan lupa pernah seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh pelan

"bagaimana tidak, eomma selalu pulang bersama dengannya, bercerita banyak hal, kencan dan sebagainya. Apalagi eomma bilang ia satu-satunya pria yang membuat eomma nyaman"

"bukan kencan, Tao. Aku tidak tahu waktu itu Jeohwa tidak jadi ikut bersepeda bersama, jadi mau tak mau aku dengan Chanyeol saja yang bersepeda" ujar Baekhyun

"ah menurutku tidak begitu" ucap Tao lalu terkikik. Baekhyun pun mencubit pelan lengan Tao lalu Tao pura-pura meringis

"sudahlah, tidak perlu diingat kembali" ujar Baekhyun kembali menonton televisi.

"bagaimana kabar Kim Junshi? Sejak kalian putus hubungan, kalian tidak terlihat selalu menyapa" Tanya Tao

"tidak tahu"

"bohong!"

"serius aku tidak tahu" ucap Baekhyun

"padahal kau masih penasaran bagaimana sisi sebenarnya pemuda itu bukan, aish kau malah memutuskannya" ucap Tao sambil mengerucut bibirnya sebal

"entahlah, pertama kalinya aku berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang tidak aku kenali sebelumnya. Dalam waktu seminggu dia mendekatiku dan menyatakan cinta, aku terima saja. Kupikir ia akan menunjukkan sisi aslinya atau apalah. Tapi ia masih terlihat tertutup, dan cuek sekali padaku"

"salah Junshi juga, ia seharusnya lebih terbuka. Apa dia masih menyukaimu, Baek? Kau memutuskannya saat ia masih tidak rela untuk putus hubungan, bukan?"

"sepertinya tidak. Kami berpapasan saja aku tidak menyahut. Ia berpikir aku gila mungkin, jadi _move on_ lebih baik" ujar Baekhyun

"aish, kau pasrah sekali sepertinya"

"ya sudah lah, hidup aku yang jalani, Tuhan menentukan"

"iya, iya" ucap Tao lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, datang para gadis-gadis yang tengah membawakan beberapa kantung belanja.

"kami pulang! Dan waktunya makan!" seru Naehyun dengan ria, membuat para kumpulan lelaki berseri-seri

"kami akan membantu!" seru para lelaki serempak lalu menolong para wanita yaitu Jaehee, Naehyun, Rioka, Jeynah dan Xiumin yang kerepotan membawa kantung belanja

"kalian membawa apa saja, eoh? Banyak begini" Tanya Jongdae sambil menolong Xiumin

"tentu saja sambil berbelanja beberapa cemilan dan minuman, ditambah menu makan siang untuk serigala-serigala kelaparan seperti ini. Terlebih keperluan Jeohwa, merepotkan" ucap Xiumin. Jeohwa yang mendengar hanya menyengir

"maaf noona ku sayang" goda Jeohwa

"dasar bocah" dengus Xiumin

"aku akan membantumu, Jae" ucap Baekhyun yang telah menghampiri Jaehee lalu Jaehee memberikan kantung belanja berisi beberapa snack makanan kepada Baekhyun

"biar ku bantu juga" ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Jaehee. Jaehee pun merona dan memberikan kantung belanja satunya dari genggamannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun terdiam lalu segera pergi ke dapur

Setelah para lelaki membantu membawa kantung belanja, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara mereka sendiri. Para wanita tengah mempersiapkan piring dan menaruh nasi serta lauk-pauk untuk dimakan. Lalu mereka menaruhnya di atas karpet ruang tamu untuk makan bersama

"hey, kalian! Mau makan tidak?" seru Rioka pada kumpulan anak lelaki. Mereka pun masing-masing menoleh dan menyerbu mengambil tempat. Para wanita yang melihatnya terkekeh karena tingkah mereka terlihat lucu 'seperti anak TK saja' pikir mereka

Mereka pun mengambil masing-masing piring yang telah dihidangkan. Membuat lingkaran sambil duduk bersila dan makan bersama dengan sumpit

"enak sekali!" seru Jeohwa

"iya, kami menunggu lama tahu! Kalian tega membuat kami kelaparan setengah mati?" ucap Suho

"aish, kau berlebihan" ucap Naehyun. Yang lainnya pun yang melihat terkekeh

Acara makan bersama pun usai. Masing-masing dari mereka segera menaruh peralatan makan ke dapur, sebagian kaum wanita mencuci peralatannya. Kemudian para lelaki tengah berkumpul kembali menghabiskan permainan mereka sendiri

"kalian sedang bermain apa? Sedari tadi kelihatannya seru sekali" Tanya Jaehee kepada para lelaki. Mereka pun tersenyum senyum sendiri

"truth or truth, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jongdae. Jaehee pun tampak berpikir sejenak

"boleh, aku ikutan. Tetapi para perempuan lainnya juga, ya?"

"oke!" seru serempak para lelaki. Jaehee pun mengajak para wanita agar ikut berkumpul, para wanita pun menyetujui ajakan Jaehee dan mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran

"Baek, cepat kemari!" seru Tao pada Baekhyun yang baru saja dari dapur sehabis mengeringkan peralatan makan

"kalian sedang apa? Acara makan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun lugu

"bukan bodoh, sudahlah cepat kemari!" seru Naehyun. Baekhyun pun menurut

"kalian ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"truth or truth" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terdiam

"ah aku sebaiknya tidak ikutan" ucap Baekhyun yang berusaha kabur. Rioka yang melihat itu langsung menangkap pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan menahannya.

"_gotcha!_ Kau harus ikut!" seru Rioka. Baekhyun yang tertangkap pun pasrah, terlebih teman-temannya juga tampak protes padanya terlihat dari wajah mereka

"baiklah" ucap Baekhyun. Lalu semuanya turut senang

"baik, bagaimana cara bermainnya?" Tanya Rioka

"ini terlalu banyak pemain, mungkin kita langsung saja Truth or truth nya, seperti biasa, menggunakan kompas. Siapa yang kena, dia harus menjawab segala pertanyaan dari masing-masing pemain" tutur Suho. Rioka pun mengangguk mantap bahwa ia telah mengerti

"kompasnya pakai apa?" Tanya Kris

"ini saja" ujar Chanyeol menaruh sebuah ponsel ditengah lingkaran

"ya! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau Iphone ku tergores!" seru Kris yang terkejut melihat perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terkekeh. Kris merebut ponsel kesayangannya

"tenang saja, bukankah kita memiliki bandar uang disini?" ujar Chanyeol

"siapa?" Tanya Suho

"tentu saja kau, bodoh" ucap Jeohwa. Suho yang merasa pun hanya mendengus kesal. Para wanita yang melihat drama picisan itu tertawa karena tingkah mereka

"pakai ini saja, bagaimana?" ucap Jongdae sembari menaruh remote televise di tengah lingkaran. Semua pun menyetujuinya

"yang ada tombol merahnya berarti arah tandanya, siap?"

Jongdae pun memutar remote itu, sambil berputar yang rotasi putarannya tak begitu lama, semua saling menatap remote itu dengan gelisah

Semua mata terbelalak melihat arah tombol merah itu ke Chanyeol

"BINGO!"

"wahahaha kau kena, idiot!"

"ah sialan" dengus Chanyeol sambil terkekeh

"mulai pertanyaannya!" seru Jongdae

"aku, aku! Aku dulu! Siapa yang kau sukai kali ini?" Tanya Naehyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam

"aku menumpuk pertanyaan dari kalian dahulu, baru ku jawab, oke?" tawar Chanyeol pada lainnya

"pertanyaanku sama dengan Naehyun" ucap Rioka

"aku juga" ucap Tao

"aku juga deh" ucap Xiumin

"Jaehee? Baekhyun? Apa pertanyaan kalian?"

"setelah kuliah, ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Jaehee.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa bingung sendiri

"bisakah yang lainnya dulu? Aku masih berpikir" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk mengerti

"apa pertanyaan kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol

"pertanyaan ku sama dengan Naehyun" ucap Jeohwa

"aku juga" ucap Kris

"apa harapanmu kali ini?" Tanya Suho

"bagaimana bisa kau punya _fans_ banyak di sekolah? Kau memakai dukun?" Tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol dan lainnya yang mendengar pun tertawa

"oke, Baek. Apa pertanyaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali pada Baekhyun

"emm… aku tidak tahu" ucap Baekhyun

"benarkah? aku yakin kau punya beberapa pertanyaan untukku" ujar Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti menyudutkannya semakin gugup, entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup sendiri hingga menggigit bibir bawahnya menutup kegugupannya

"ba-baiklah… emm… mengapa kau ingin mengambil arsitektur? Itu saja" ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran sambil menatap Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengangguk

"baiklah, jawaban untuk Suho. Aku harap aku bisa mempunyai gitar listrik baru"

"aish, kau sudah punya dua biji"

"bagiku tak cukup, makanya belikan satu untukku" goda Chanyeol pada Suho

"memangnya siapa kau? Tidak mau" tolak Suho. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"baik, pertanyaan Jongdae. Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

"suka-suka ku bertanya apa! Kau tinggal menjawab apa susahnya" jawab Jongdae tak kalah sengit

"baik, baik. Ya aku tidak tahu mengapa. Iya aku tidak tahu" ucap Chanyeol

"apanya yang tidak tahu, idiot!" seru Jongdae

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu, bodoh!"

"sudah, sudah. Lanjutkan Chan" lerai Kris.

"oke, pertanyaan dari kalian, yang bertanya siapa yang kusukai. Menurut kalian aku sedang menyukai siapa?"

"tentu kami tidak tahu, bodoh!" seru Jeohwa

"idiot" gumam Naehyun. Tampak yang lainnya tertawa

"kalian tidak tahu? Baiklah aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Chanyeol santai

"yah! Jawaban macam apa itu!" seru Jeohwa lagi.

"yang penting aku menjawab, bukan? Ya sudah" ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar

"baik, pertanyaan Jaehee. tentunya aku ingin menjadi pemuda sukses di bidangku nanti, menikahi wanita yang kusayangi, mempunyai anak perempuan dan laki-laki, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya" tutur Chanyeol

"seperti dongeng anak-anak" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun

"itu kau tahu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar respon itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng

"baik untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kau tadi bertanya apa, Baek?"

"mengapa memilih arsitektur, kudengar sebelumnya kau memilih teknik" ucap Baekhyun

"oh aku ingat. Ya….. entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengambil bidang itu, walau sebelumnya ingin teknik, tetapi hatiku lebih memilih arsitek. Syukurlah aku diterima di institut yang ku tuju" ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian yang lainnya bertepuk tangan

"selamat!" seru lainnya

"kau diterima kuliah dimana?" Tanya Xiumin

"di KAIST, noona" jawab Chanyeol

"woah, sama dengan Baekhyun" ujar Tao

"benarkah? kau juga diterima disana, Baek?" Tanya Jeohwa. Baekhyun pun terkekeh lalu mengangguk

"selamat! Beri tepuk tangan untuk uri Baekhyun juga!" seru Jongdae. Semua turut ikut tepuk tangan lagi. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil berterima kasih. Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun sebaliknya

' padahal aku tidak mau bersama pria ini, mengapa mereka harus merestui juga, eoh?' batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JENG-JENG-JENG

Ketagihan update nih. Yaudahlah :v

Disini mulai berkembang ceritanya, character yang aku munculin ada yang dari karakter aku sendiri, ada yang dari EXO juga

Tetep ikutin perkembangan cerita saja, karakter yang aku munculin kalian dapat mengetahuinya segera :3

Beluuuuuuuuumm tahap konflik selanjutnya. Masih butuh pengenalan untuk para readers tercintah. Mungkin tak akan lama pasti muncul.

Yuhuuu semakin lama semakin terkuak Chanyeol suka Jaehee tidak ya? Walau sudah aku kasih bocoran ChanBaek bersatu, pada akhir cerita tentunya kan :D

Kelihatan jelas bagaimana kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dulu? Ya pokoknya begitulah~

Ada harapan sedikit bagaimana author ingin seperti Baekhyun, bisa keterima kuliah favorit TTwTT

Udah ah

Terima kasih riviewers dan silent readers serta followers etc atas dukungan kalian!

Have a nice day!

**Author**


	4. Chapter 3 : IGNORANTLY

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

**IGNORANTLY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari bergulir dengan cepat. Tepat para lelaki meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Jeohwa, para wanita masih ikut membantu membersihkan rumah, terlebih Xiumin pasti merasa kerepotan sekali membenahi rumah sendirian

"terima kasih telah membantu, seharusnya kalian bisa pulang bersama dengan para lelaki, hari semakin gelap" ucap Xiumin kepada para wanita. Mereka pun tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa, eonni. Sudah seharusnya kami membantu, memangnya Jeohwa akan sudi melakukan pekerjaan wanita baginya melelahkan itu?" ucap Naehyun yang membuat Xiumin terkekeh

"benar juga. Baiklah, dimana rumah kalian? Mungkin aku bisa menemani kalian ke depan hingga mendapatkan kendaraan untuk pulang" tawar Xiumin

"rumah kami rata-rata cukup dekat jaraknya, kami bisa bersama-sama, eonni istirahat saja tidak perlu menemani kami hingga mendapat kendaraan untuk pulang" ucap Jaehee yang disambut anggukan kepala para wanita lainnya tanda setuju

"seharusnya Jeohwa bisa mengantar kalian dengan mobil pribadi kami, tapi anak itu ketiduran di atas ranjangnya" ucap Xiumin

"tidak apa, eonni. Biarkan saja, dia pasti kelelahan habis bermain futsal dengan anak laki-laki tadi" ucap Rioka

"dia masih seperti anak kecil saja" celetuk Baekhyun lalu disambut tawa wanita lainnya

"hehe, benar juga. Baiklah. berhati-hatilah. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya!" ucap Xiumin

"baiklah! kami permisi!" ucap para wanita serempak sambil menganggukkan kepala. Xiumin pun membalas dengan anggukan juga

Keempat wanita itu pun berjalan kaki keluar dari perkarangan rumah menuju halte bus umum. Mereka banyak berbincang mengenai kejadian-kejadian seru ketika mereka bermain di rumah Jeohwa dan Xiumin

"mengapa tadi Tao dan Kris pulang duluan, Baek?" Tanya Rioka pada Baekhyun

"Tao harus segera pulang karena ingin pergi dengan keluarganya. Kris pun sebagai kekasihnya ya mengantar pulang" ucap Baekhyun

"ah, padahal aku penasaran bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran" ucap Rioka

"memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Naehyun

"apa perasaanku saja, hanya aku yang tidak tahu asal-usul hubungan mereka?" Tanya Rioka sedikit terkejut

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Jaehee sambil terkikik

"kalau begitu, ceritakan!" seru Rioka

"Baekhyun saja yang menceritakannya, aku sedang malas banyak berbicara" ucap Naehyun santai sambil mengambil _earphone_-nya dari saku lalu memakainya

"Jaehee saja yang menceritakan" ucap Baekhyun

"ah, aku lupa ceritanya. Kau pasti tidak akan puas kalau aku yang bercerita, Rioka" ucap Jaehee membela diri

"ayolah, Baek" rajuk Rioka sambil mencoba menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ jitunya

"ya! Tatapan sialan itu! aish, baiklah akan aku ceritakan" ucap Baekhyun. Rioka pun merasa senang dengan keberhasilannya setelah merajuk Baekhyun

"aku malas menceritakan dengan detil. Jadi aku menceritakan pokoknya saja. Jarak halte bus semakin dekat, tidak akan cukup untuk bercerita hingga selesai" ucap Baekhyun

"ah, tidak seru! Kalau begitu kau ke rumahku saja, nanti bisa sambil bercerita di bus" ucap Rioka mencoba merajuk kembali

"yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun

"Baekhyunie…" ucap Rioka mencoba merajuk

"tidak! Kau mau aku ceritakan atau tidak sama sekali? Aku tahu kau bukan penyabar yang baik hingga menunggu cerita itu berhari-hari hingga kita bertemu lagi, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun membela diri. Rioka yang mendapat penuturan Baekhyun merasa kalah telak

"baik, baik! Cepat ceritakan!" ucap Rioka mengalah. Jaehee yang melihat kedua temannya sedari tadi bertengkar hanya terkekeh. Jaehee pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik Dari _ipod _-nya dengan _earphone_

"kau tahu kan kalau dulu Kris menyukaiku waktu kelas 2?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Rioka. Rioka pun mengangguk lucu

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu asal hubungan mereka, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun. Rioka pun mendengus

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Rioka. Baekhyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Rioka yang sepertinya gemas dengan perilaku Baekhyun

"cepatlah bercerita! Kau bilang akan bercerita intinya saja" ucap Rioka. Baekhyun pun mengangguk sambil terkekeh

"baiklah. begini, seberapa jauh informasi yang kau tahu?"

"aku hanya tahu bahwa kau pernah berbicara dengan Kris mengenai perasaannya kepadamu, bukan begitu? Tetapi tidak tahu keseluruhannya" ucap Rioka

"ah, pantas saja kau ketinggalan berita. Waktu aku bercerita dulu saat pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang ke rumah, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"iya. Kalau begitu ceritakan dari awal!" ucap Rioka

"baiklah… singkat saja, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun pun yang mendengar intruksi suara di suatu bioskop langsung terperangah._

"_Kris, acaranya segera dimulai, kita masuk ke dalam studionya" ajak Baekhyun. Kris yang telah mendapatkan _popcorn_ dan soda miliknya pun mengangguk mengekori Baekhyun yang tengah menuju studio dimana perputaran film dilaksanakan_

_Mereka pun duduk di bangku bernomor yang sesuai dengan pemesanan mereka. _

"_apa film ini seru?" Tanya Kris _

"_tentu saja, kau pasti ketagihan" ucap Baekhyun_

"_sepertinya pemutarannya tepat 3 menit lagi, selagi menunggu semua penonton masuk" ucap Kris_

_Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan itu pun hanya mengangguk lalu terdiam sebentar. _

"_Kris, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kris terperangah_

"_ada apa?" Tanya Kris menatap Baekhyun_

"_mmm… siapa wanita yang kau sukai sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring. Kris yang mendapat pertanyaan itu terkejut, tidak lama ia merasa gugup_

"_siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kris pun mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. _

"_se-sepertinya kau tahu sendiri, Baek" ucap Kris dengan semu merah di sudut pipinya_

"_siapa? Aku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kris pun menatap dengan tatapan heran pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum_

"_ba-bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" ucap Kris_

'_aish, anak ini sudah jelas sekali sikapnya padaku sewaktu-waktu menyukaiku. Mau menutupinya, eoh? Tengah begini masih saja sok keren di hadapanku' batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

"_mudah saja. Kalau kau menyukai seseorang pasti kau bercerita padaku, bukan? Sama dengan kau bercerita padaku saat menyukai Jin Ah dan Yejin, benar?" ucap Baekhyun memastikan. Kris pun kalah telak tak bisa berkata-kata_

_Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis pada Kris_

"_aku sudah tahu dari awal kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu sejak kau mencoba beralih hati dari Yejin yang nyatanya menyukai sahabatmu sendiri. Yeah, _friendzone_ bukan begitu?" ucap Baekhyun. Kris yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh pelan_

"_aku hanya ingin menjelaskan padamu. Kau tetap aku anggap sebagai sahabatku. Kau selalu menemaniku kemanapun, bercerita apapun, aku tidak merasa risih dengan semua itu. namun, aku terkadang merasa bersalah bahwa aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku… aku masih menyukai orang lain Kris" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kris agak terkejut lalu menatap Baekhyun. Ruangan semakin redup tanda pemutaran film dimulai. Namun mereka tidak mempedulikan itu. perbincangan ini semakin jelas bagi Kris, walau harus mendengarnya dengan sakit hati. _

"_kau tidak memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai, lalu siapa pria itu?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun pun terdiam._

.

.

.

.

.

"lalu kau memberitahukannya?" potong Rioka

"awalnya ingin begitu. Tetapi kau tahu bukan bahwa Chanyeol dan Kris itu teman karib sejak kelas 10, sejak mereka sebangku. Aku pun beralih untuk tidak mengatakan padanya" ucap Baekhyun

"lalu, bagaimana reaksinya?" Tanya Rioka

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan_

"_mau kapan kau akan memberi tahu padaku, setelah kelulusan, eoh?" Tanya Kris dengan sarkastis_

"_mungkin hehe. Entahlah lambat laun nanti juga tahu" ucap Baekhyun_

"_yah… mau bagaimana lagi, nyatanya kau memang sudah tahu" ucap Kris_

"_aku memahamimu Kris, kau pasti akan ragu kembali untuk menyatakannya padaku. Aku tidak mau ketidakpastian itu menghambat dirimu. Jadi aku memberi pernyataan terlebih dahulu. Jadi, maafkan aku Kris" ucap Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Kris pun yang mendengar tersenyum tampan_

"_tidak apa. Kau memang tidak menyukaiku, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai firasat sejak tadi pagi kau mengajak ku untuk bertemu. Ternyata perkiraanku benar kalau akan begini" ucap Kris sambil terkekeh _

"_aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kris. Maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun_

"_tidak apa. Aku serius. Kau tidak bersalah. Sebaiknya kita menonton filmnya, sepertinya bagian konfliknya sudah mulai" ucap Kris mengalihkan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan lalu menonton perputaran film_

_._

_._

_._

"kau jahat sekali, Baek" ucap Rioka

"aish, aku kan benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Bahkan aku hampir menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-laki ku. Aku juga begitu ingin menjaga perasaannya tahu" ucap Baekhyun

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"jadi begini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_kau ingin menceritakan apa, Tao-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang tengah menarik tubuh kecilnya ke suatu bangku panjang di sekitar taman sekolah_

"_aku…aku harap kau tidak marah dengan ceritaku, ya?" ucap Tao_

"_ceritakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Tao yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun kegugupannya menjadi reda_

"_emm… kau tahu kan bahwa aku akhir-akhir ini tengah dekat dengan Kris, terlebih kami sering _chat_ di ponsel"_

"_lalu?"_

"_sebenarnya… sejak dulu aku menyukai Kris, Baek…" ucap Tao sambil bergumam pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun terkejut_

"_benarkah? la-lalu?"_

"_tadi malam aku berkata padanya bahwa aku pernah menyukainya. Lalu dia merasa bersalah padaku. Yang membuatku senang dia mencoba peduli padaku, Baek…" ucap Tao mencoba menatap Baekhyun. Takut-takut Baekhyun menjadi tidak menyukainya_

"_mengapa kau begitu takut padaku, justru aku senang sekali mendengarnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum_

"_mengapa tidak sejak dulu kau katakan padaku, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun_

"_aku hanya dapat mengatakannya pada teman karib SMP ku. Aku yang tiap mendengar ceritamu bagaimana Kris memperlakukanmu, aku rasanya ingin menangis. Tetapi kau selalu saja berpendapat bahwa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaaannya. Terkadang aku sedikit merasa lega dengan kenyataan itu. hingga kau menceritakan waktu kau menyatakan pada Kris saat di bioskop. Aku merasa sangat senang Baek. Tetapi hatiku masih bimbang, lalu entah darimana keberanianku aku menyatakannya pada Kris, padahal awal pembicaraan kami hanya bercanda-canda saja" tutur Tao. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tampak tersenyum berseri-seri_

"_aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Tao-ya. Tetapi aku juga turut senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, sewaktu kami selesai menonton film. Aku menggodanya agar dia mencoba mengenal dirimu. Awalnya dia tidak percaya. Namun… sepertinya ia akan termakan oleh omongannya sendiri" ucap Baekhyun_

"_memangnya ia berbicara apa tentang diriku?" Tanya Tao_

"_pokoknya begitulah. Dia tidak percaya diri. Tetapi aku sepertinya akan melihat ada yang berpacaran setelah ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan mata layaknya paranormal. Tao yang melihat perilaku Baekhyun hanya mengernyit heran_

"_siapa?" Tanya Tao_

"_nanti juga kau tahu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit kecil_

.

.

.

.

.

"setelah seminggu Kris memulai pendekatan pada Tao, tak lama, Kris menyatakan cinta pada Tao. Agak mengharukan mendengarnya bahwa Kris menangis terisak setelah menyatakannya, biasa, orang melankolis" ucap Baekhyun. Rioka yang mendengarnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul dinding iklan di halte bus. Naehyun dan Jaehee yang tengah bermain ponsel langsung terkejut melihat reaksi Rioka

"ya! Kau berlebihan Rioka! Jangan-jangan kau mau menghancurkan halte ini, eoh? Dinding itu sambil bergetar-getar" ucap Naehyun pada Rioka yang tengah memegang perutnya

"hahahaha seorang Kris seperti itu? hahahaha" gelak tawa Rioka

Tak lama sebuah bus umum menghampiri halte yang tengah mereka duduki.

"Rioka, aku duluan ya!" seru Naehyun pada Rioka yang masih tertawa terjungkal. Rioka yang melihat Naehyun pun langsung mengekor Naehyun menaiki bus umum rute daerah rumah mereka. Naehyun pun tampak mencari tempat duduk lalu menduduki salah satu tempat duduk yang diikuti oleh Rioka yang masih tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya. Mereka pun melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Jaehee. Bus itu pun melaju meninggalkan halte

"bus rute rumah kita masih lama datangnya,ya?" Tanya Jaehee

"sepertinya begitu, bus itu memang baru muncul seabad kemudian" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Jaehee terkekeh

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak ditengah halte yang tampak sepi

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan itu pun menatap perempuan manis disampingnya

"Tanya apa?"

"kau pernah mendengar tentang diriku dibicarakan oleh anak-anak di sekolah pada sebelumnya, tidak?" Tanya Jaehee hati-hati pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengernyit heran lalu memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Jaehee

"maksudmu?"

"kau pernah mendengar gosip atau apalah mengenai aku dengan Chanyeol?"

"ah… tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Jaehee pun menghela nafas

"kabarnya sudah lama. Aku mendengar bahwa anak-anak di sekolah menganggap bahwa aku itu menyukai Chanyeol dan….." potong Jaehee

"kenapa?"

"kau tahu teman-teman Chanyeol seperti Oh Sehun, Yoowon, Jaeksik, Kim Jongin itu? salah satu dari mereka, Kim Jongin, yang dekat sejak kelas 2, mereka memiliki kelompok main bersama Yeri, Seokyu, Jaeri itu. kau tahu bukan Yeri menyukai Chanyeol? Nah aku dengar sewaktu Seokyu meminjam ponsel Chanyeol melihat _chat_ percakapanku dengan Chanyeol. Tepat saat itu aku selalu bertanya duluan mengenai urusan administrasi klub ekskul kita, terlihat kalau aku itu yang begitu agresif terhadap Chanyeol... uh padahal nyatanya bukan begitu" ucap Jaehee sambil tertunduk lesu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas pelan

"lalu, Chanyeol tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"mau ia tahu atau tidak. Dia pasti beranggapan seperti sewaktu aku diejek-ejek di _SNS_, dia akan masa bodoh menghadapi perempuan-perempuan itu yang menjadi _fans_ nya. Namun aku merasa tidak nyaman saja… meninggalkan kesan yang tidak bagus setelah lulus dari sekolah" ucap Jaehee

"benar juga sih… lalu bagaimana dengan Yeri? Kupikir ia pasti akan tahu" ucap Baekhyun

"saat kita masih masuk sekolah, aku merasa banyak yang melirik diriku, mereka selalu menatapku lalu berujung menyapa ku dengan keramahan biasa. Padahal aku tidak dekat dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka seperti itu, Baek" ucap Jaehee. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas

"beginilah resikonya, Chanyeol banyak yang menyukainya, terlebih Chanyeol dan kau suka melakukan _chat_ atau menyapa yang tampak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Terlebih kasus saat kau yang terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol dulu ketika kelas 2, lalu kalian tidak begitu terlihat dekat. Tiba tiba muncul seperti itu, ketahuan, jadi membuat orang-orang bertanya-tanya atas 'kasus yang tertunda'. Seharusnya kalau kalian mau menghindari hal itu, kalian harus lebih berhati-hati"

"tetapi Chanyeol pasti akan masa bodoh dengan hal itu, bukan?"

"ya, itulah Chanyeol. Kalian seolah-olah tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Dia menyukaimu, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Jaehee terdiam

"tidak, aku tidak tahu pastinya Baek. Mungkin dia merasa nyaman kalau seperti ini" ucap Jaehee sambil tersenyum miris. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas lagi

"mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian maunya seperti itu. yah… biarkan saja orang-orang yang mencemooh atau tidak menyukai berita itu, nanti mereka juga membiarkan berita itu berlalu" ucap Baekhyun

"sebelumnya juga banyak yang bertanya langsung padaku, namun aku katakan tidak" ucap Jaehee

"wajar saja, Jae. Misalkan kau adalah Yeri yang tentunya cukup populer. Kau ingat orang-orang yang mendengar rumor bahwa ia dan Chanyeol pacaran? Orang-orang tidak begitu terkejut, menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah berita bagus, tidak begitu menarik, karena pelakunya seorang Yeri. Jikalau kau? Tentu kau yang tidak begitu populer, tidak begitu dekat dengan anak-anak lainnya, tiba-tiba muncul bahwa kau sudah dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol. Aku sebagai orang-orang biasa tentu merasa tertarik sekali karena tokohnya adalah seorang kau, Jaehee. rasa keingintahuan begitu kental untuk mengenal dirimu bagi orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengetahui dirimu, bukan begitu?" ucap Baekhyun. Jaehee yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk lemah

"yeah… aku hanya sedikit merasa takut, Baek" ucap Jaehee

"untuk apa takut? Mereka yang mendengar belum dewasa saja, menganggap hal itu adalah hal heboh dalam hidup mereka. Aku tahu kau sangat memikirkan perasaan orang-orang, terlebih wanita-wanita yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Tetapi kau harus memandang ke depan, Jae. Hidupmu tidak akan menjadi terhambat hanya karena hal begitu? Kalau kau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol suatu saat nanti, apa mereka akan menghancurkan pesta pernikahanmu, begitu? Tentu saja tidak Jaehee, kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Jaehee yang mendengarnya agak tersipu malu, ia berusaha menutupinya

"kau sedikit berlebihan, Baek" ucap Jaehee lalu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"aku jadi teringat bagaimana kita dulu kelas 10, dia orang yang heboh sekali, seperti anak kecil. Saat itu juga aku belum menyukai dirinya, hehe. Aku jadi merindukan sewaktu kita kelas 10, Baek.. tidak terasa kita telah melewatinya" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bus umun pun berhenti di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah bus yang rute nya merupakan bus yang selama ini mereka tunggu. Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Jaehee agar memasuki bus umum, mereka menduduki sebuah bangku

"akhirnya kita mendapatkannya" ucap Jaehee

"sepertinya kita telah telah bertambah satu tahun, Jae. Begitu lamanya menunggu bus ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Jaehee yang mendengar pun juga terkekeh

"kau tahu Baek, Kang Sora yang menceritakan padaku tentang hal itu" ucap Jaehee memulai perbincangan

"ooh… aku sih sudah bisa menebak hal itu, Jae. Dia tahu apa saja memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"hampir banyak, dia juga tahu siapa yang Park Chanyeol kagumi" ucap Jaehee sambil tersenyum kecil

"wah, dia tahu banyak rupanya. Aku tak menyangka. Lalu, siapa yang Park Chanyeol kagumi? Sekelas dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan rupanya itu kau, Jaehee?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoda Jaehee

"aish, bukan! Sewaktu itu dia bilang ia menyukai dua wanita. Salah satunya ada yang ia kagumi, sampai sekarang ia masih mengangumi wanita itu lho, Baek" ucap Jaehee yang membuat Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan mengangguk tanda mengerti

"ooh… begitu"

"ingat sewaktu kita kelas 10? Kita pernah bermain truth or dare di rumah Chanyeol. Nah, dia kan harus menyebutkan dua nama wanita yang katanya ia sukai. Dua nama wanita itu salah satunya yang ia kagumi, hingga sekarang" ucap Jaehee. Baekhyun pun yang mendengar tampak berpikir

"ooh, rupanya begitu" ucap Baekhyun.

"ah, aku sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun" ucap Jaehee sambil melihat area perjalananan

Kemudian Jaehee pun turun dari bus umum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di bangku. Bus itu pun kembali melaju

Baekhyun pun terdiam menerawang ke jalanan malam yang cukup gelap. Memikirkan seluruh perkataan Jaehee.

_Dua nama wanita itu salah satunya yang ia kagumi, hingga sekarang_

'aku ingat waktu itu, kalau tidak salah Park Chanyeol memang menyebutkan dua nama karena ia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari permainan. Kalau tidak salah ia menjawab nama Naowen dan juga…

Baekhyun pun membelalakan matanya

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Giliranku untuk bertanya!" ucap Kris pada Chanyeol_

"_jangan macam-macam pertanyaan yang akan kau berikan, Kris" Ucap Chanyeol. Kris yang menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menggoda_

"_siapa yang saat ini kau sukai, Chan?" Tanya Kris yang membuat Jaehee, Jeohwa, Naehyun , Suho, Baekhyun dan Rioka tertarik untuk mendengarkan pernyataan dari Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol pun tampak berpikir_

"_aduh, siapa ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar_

"_masa tidak ada yang kau sukai, sedikit tertarik juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Jeohwa. Chanyeol pun menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri_

"_hmm… sepertinya Naowen" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan_

"_alasannya?" Tanya Kris_

"_karena dia baik, suka membantuku mengerjakan tugas, pintar juga" ucap Chanyeol santai_

"_lalu satunya lagi?" Tanya Suho_

_Chanyeol pun tampak bergeming. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang ditatap merasa aneh dengan tatapan Chanyeol_

"_satunya lagi, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun yang memang sengaja tidak ingin memutuskan kontak mata itu sedari tadi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

VOILA! Akhirnya aku mendapat pencerahan juga buat melanjutkan chapter ini /terharu/

Well, ditengah kemepetan waktu mundur menjelang aku UN, dengan bandelnya aku malah melanjutkan ff LOL

Bagaimana? Terkuak lagi kan satu cerita ternyata Kris dan Tao dulu itu gimana fufufufu

Aku suka bikin surprise yah? Semoga kalian terkejut !

Lalalalalala siapa ya yang Chanyeol kagumi hingga sekarang? Sepertinya Naowen atau Baekhyun ya :V

Sebagai spoiler, next chap akan author beri tahu seperti apa tokoh Naowen itu hihi

DOAKAN AKU LANCAR UN YAH. KAN SEMINGGU LAGI, YA KIRA KIRA SETELAHNYA BISA UPDATE DEH

AMININ AJA

Terima kasih buat riviewers, followers. Fav, silent reader tercintah

_Yours (ewh..)_

**Author**

"


	5. Chapter 4 : ODDITY

**[NOTES FROM AUTHOR]**

Aku sangat minta maaf atas ketidakpuasan readers dari chap sebelumnya, aku juga merasa kurang terhadap isi dari chap _IGNORANTLY_. Mungkin aku bisa memberi kejelasan dari isi chap 3

Paragraf dicetak miring merupakan flashback dari cerita, semoga dimengerti :)

Mungkin ada beberapa kekurangan kata sehingga kejelasan dalam isinya kurang mendukung

Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali lagi atas ketidaknyamanan readers :(

Disini aku akan membayar kesalahanku, sebagaimana isinya sesuai dengan spoiler yang telah ku sebutkan di chap sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

**ODDITY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"jadi Chanyeol menyebutkan dua nama wanita saat permainan waktu kelas 10 dan salah satunya kau, begitu?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dikuncir kuda sambil menyeduh secangkir teh hangat yang dibuatkan untuknya

"iya Luhan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja. Aku pikir itu hanya jawaban yang… yeah, asal jawab" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka biskuit _greentea-chocolate_ dan menaruhnya dihadapan Luhan

"_well,_ itu lucu sekali, Baek" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun hanya menggendikkan bahu

"oh ya, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku? Kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar kalau kau hendak berkunjung" Tanya Baekhyun

"mudah saja, lihat di buku tahunan SD" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum-senyum. Baekhyun pun menanggapinya hanya mendengus

"oh! kau sudah menanyakan orangtuamu untuk tinggal satu apartemen denganku?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun pun yang mendapat pertanyaan langsung menepuk jidat

"maafkan aku, Lu. Aku baru ingat" ucap Baekhyun

"aish! Teman macam apa kau?" ucap Luhan

"maaf. Aku akan menanyakan mereka nanti, tenang saja" ucap Baekhyun santai

"oh, kau kemari naik pesawat?" kini Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan

"tidak, aku kemari bersama pamanku naik mobil, ia hendak ada urusan bisnis di Seoul, kebetulan menawari aku agar ikut dengannya, tentunya aku menyetujui ajakannya, sekalian mengunjungimu" ucap Luhan sambil menyengir lebar senang dengan penuturannya

"kupikir kau rindu padaku, sampai kau mengunjungiku jauh-jauh kemari" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Luhan pun mendengus

"yang benar saja, kalau aku merindukanmu, cukup meneleponmu saja" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun terkekeh lagi

"oh! aku penasaran nama wanita satunya lagi yang Park Chanyeol sebutkan di ceritamu tadi" ucap Luhan

"oh, si Naowen?"

"iya, Naowen. Ia orang Cina, ya?"

"bukan. Namanya saja Jung Naowen" ucap Baekhyun

"ah kupikir begitu. Memangnya dia itu seperti apa hingga Chanyeol juga menyebutkan namanya?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk bantal sofa

"hmm… dia teman sebangku denganku saat kelas tiga, kami selalu sekelas selama 3 tahun" ucap Baekhyun

"itu suatu kebetulan?" Tanya Luhan

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"gadis cukup cantik, tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku beberapa senti, rambutnya bergelombang hitam, matanya seperti kucing , pintar menyanyi" ucap Baekhyun dengan rinci

"ah bukan itu yang kubutuhkan, sifatnya atau apalah yang membuat Chanyeol itu menyebutkan namanya"

"yeah… dia baik, pintar, suka membantu juga. Kurang lebih begitu. Dia juga penyabar sekali" ucap Luhan

"alasan klasik bila Chanyeol menyebutkan alasan seperti itu" ucap Luhan

"kurang lebih Chanyeol memang menyatakan alasannya seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"lalu apalagi?" Tanya Luhan

"Naowen ini menyukai Park Chanyeol sejak mereka berkenalan. Naowen juga dulu suka _chat_ menanyakan ada tugas ini dan itu, biasalah suatu metode pendekatan" ucap Baekhyun

"ah sama saja denganmu" ledek Luhan

"aku berbeda, Lu" tolak Baekhyun

"ya,ya. Lalu apa dia pernah menyatakan perasaannnya?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak pernah. Dia pemalu. Aku pernah mencoba mendekati dirinya dengan Chanyeol namun dia tidak mau, malu malu kucing" ucap Baekhyun

"apa Naowen itu masih sering berhubungan dekat dengan Park Chanyeol hingga sekarang?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak sejak kelas dua. Hanya sesekali menyapa, begitulah" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun tidak bergeming sejenak. Menatap langit-langit rumah Baekhyun, tampak berpikir

"tidak begitu kuat alasannya bila Chanyeol menganggumi seorang Naowen hingga sekarang. Kemungkinan memang dirimu, Baek" ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya

"yang benar saja. Kami saja putus kontak pertemanan sejak aku menjauhinya. Bahkan ia dengan Jaehee begitu jelas karena masih berhubungan hingga sekarang, lalu aku? _Absolutely no"_ sergah Baekhyun

"baik,baik. Aku hanya menyimpulkan begitu, Baek" ucap Luhan

"lalu, alasan Chanyeol mengapa ia menyebutkan namamu itu karena apa? Ia menyebut nama Naowen saja ada alasannya" ucap Luhan lagi. Baekhyun pun berpikir dan mengingat-ingat

"dia tidak menyebutkan alasannya" ucap Baekhyun

"apa?"

"dia tidak menyebutkannya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan mendesis kesal

"serius dia begitu?" Tanya Luhan

"iya aku serius. Seingatku aku hanya terkejut ketika dia menyebutkan namaku, lalu kutatap dirinya dan dia malah tersenyum aneh padaku" tutur Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum kecil

"tidak salah lagi. Dia memang menyukaimu, Baek"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena bosan dirumah, Baekhyun dan Luhan kini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Seoul. Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian kota, wajar saja hari ini adalah hari dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk bekerja dan sebagainya. Tepat jam sore menunjukkan para pekerja pulang kerja.

"sudah lama sekali tidak kemari, banyak perubahan ya" ucap Luhan sambil melihat-lihat disekelilingnya

"kau harus mencoba makanan enak di perempatan jalan itu, itu kedai makanan baru" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai bertingkat dua yang tampak minimalis dan mewah

"ayo! Aku mau mencobanya!" seru Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai itu, dari luar sudah tampak ramai oleh orang-orang yang sengaja beristirahat sepulang kerja atau berkumpul bersama teman-teman

Kedua gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam kedai dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan

"disini memang harus mengantri dahulu mengambil makanan, untungnya tidak begitu panjang antirannya" ucap Baekhyun kepada Luhan

"iya, Baek. Tetapi sekarang yang aku ragukan adalah kita tidak mendapat tempat duduk untuk makan" ucap Luhan sambil melihat seluruh penjuru kedai

"mungkin di lantai atas masih ada, semoga saja" ucap Baekhyun meredakan kekhwatiran Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk

Tak lama mereka pun memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan, tak lama pula pelayan menyajikan pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya diatas nampan yang Baekhyun dan Luhan pegang. Setelah membayar, mereka pun membawa pesanan mereka sambil mencari meja kosong

"bagaimana ini? Semua mejanya terisi" ucap Luhan

"kalau begitu coba kita ke lantai atas" ucap Baekhyun, Luhan pun menyetujui

Mereka pun mencoba ke lantai dua kedai tersebut. Namun apa yang diharapkan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka

"benar-benar penuh juga, bagaimana ini?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun terdiam sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi tampan menyapa Baekhyun dari belakang

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung menoleh ke belakang, siapa gerangan yang memanggil nama Baekhyun

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun pun tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun lalu melirik gadis disamping Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun pun terdiam melihat Luhan

"Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba menyadari Sehun

"y-ya? Ah ya kau tadi bertanya apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menyengir. Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"aku sedang makan disini, tentu saja" ucap Sehun datar

"kau sendiri kesini?"

"tidak, Baek. Aku berdua" jawab Sehun

"kalau begitu bolehkah kami bergabung?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun pun yang ditanya langsung tersenyum lebar lalu melirik Luhan yang masih menatap Sehun juga

"tentu! Tentu saja" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun merasa lega

"terima kasih Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan pada Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun pun menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun pun yang melihat reaksi Sehun hanya memicingkan mata

Mereka pun menuju meja Sehun dan temannya.

"yak! Oh Sehun mengapa kau lama sekali ke toilet sa—" Seru pemuda pada Sehun ketika Sehun menuju padanya, namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat dua gadis dibelakangnya

"ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol pun mendengus pada Sehun lalu menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun juga terkejut bahwa teman yang bersama Sehun adalah Chanyeol

'kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?!' batin Baekhyun berteriak dibalik wajahnya yang terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol

Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol pun langsung tersenyum sambil memandang Baekhyun yang tengah terkejut dalam diam

"ayo silahkan duduk" ucap Sehun yang menyadari dua insan yang sedari tadi saling bertatapan. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun memutuskan menaruh pesanan mereka yang berada diatas nampan ke atas meja lalu menarik bangku untuk diduduki

"kalian tadi bertemu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tiga orang dihadapannya pun mengangguk

"tadi Baekhyun meminta agar menumpang di meja kita. Ya memang kebetulan tidak ada kursi kosong, maka aku memperbolehkan mereka" ucap Sehun santai

"tidak apa kan, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol pun sedikit terkejut darimana gadis itu mengetahui namanya, namun ia tak hiraukan itu. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

"kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada Sehun, jadi aku memintanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaduk minumannya. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun yang tepat di depannya

"kalau begitu kalian makanlah, kami juga hendak memakan makanan kami" ucap Chanyeol

Mereka pun memakan makanan milik mereka masing-masing dengan hening. Baekhyun pun memilih berdiam diri tentu membuat Luhan gemas.

"kita belum berkenalan, namamu siapa?" tanya Sehun pada wanita cantik di depannya. Luhan yang tengah mengunyah langsung menelan makanannya

"aku Xi Luhan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum andalannya. Xi Luhan pun mengangguk

"kau teman Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun

"iya, Sehun-ssi. Aku ke Seoul tengah mengunjungi Baekhyun, iya kan Baek?" Ucap Luhan sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya

" tidak perlu memakai -ssi, panggil Sehun saja. Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"di Yongsan. Tetapi aku tinggal di apartemenku dekat dengan kampus KAIST jika kau tahu, Sehun" ucap Luhan

"aku tahu! Itu kampusmu, bukan begitu Yeol?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyeruput minumannya.

"iya benar" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil

"wah berarti kau juga satu kampus dengan kami, iya kan Baek?" ucap Luhan sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan sambil mengunyah, lalu ia mengangguk

"kau diterima di KAIST, Baek?" tanya Sehun

"iya" jawab singkat Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya juga. Baekhyun pun langsung memutuskan kontak mata itu sambil tersenyum kecil pada Luhan

"jurusan apa?" tanya Sehun

"jurusan.."

"jurusan desain interior, bukan begitu?" potong Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun

"ah, iya… itu jawabannya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sehun

"oh begitu.." ucap Sehun

"kalau kau, kuliah dimana?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"aku mengikuti sekolah penerbangan nasional, tidak kuliah" ucap Sehun. Luhan pun mengangguk

Cukup lama Sehun dan Luhan berbincang, seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menonton acara pasangan itu di samping mereka

Baekhyun mengakhiri acara makannya karena telah habis. Ia pun hanya memainkan ponselnya sambil menyeruput soda miliknya

"hey"

Baekhyun pun mendongak menatap asal suara itu, tepat dari seorang Park Chanyeol

"ya?"

"kudengar anak-anak ingin membuat perayaan ulang tahun Naehyun" ucap Chanyeol

"kapan?" tanya Baekhyun

"tadi pagi"

"ooh… aku belum mengeceknya, aku sedang _off_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menyeruput soda

"katanya anak-anak ingin memberinya hadiah, masing-masing memberinya kartu ucapan. Apa Jaehee tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam

"tidak"

"benarkah?"

"kubilang tidak. Mungkin dia lupa" ucap Baekhyun datar, ia pun kembali memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol yang berada di depannya hanya tidak bergeming menatap Baekhyun, lalu menatap dua insan disampingnya yang tengah tertawa karena suatu lelucon apalah Chanyeol tidak tahu

"Baek"

"apa?"

"kau dulu putus dengan Junshi karena apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya rasanya seperti ada listrik yang menyetrum jantungnya, kaget.

Baekhyun pun langsung tertawa kecil, kedengarannya kaku sekali

"itu pertanyaan basi, kau tahu?" ucap Baekhyun

"ya…. Aku tidak tahu. Jadi aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berdecak pelan

"pokoknya karena alasan klasik" ucap Baekhyun

"seperti apa?"

"ya kau pasti tahu beberapa alasan yang tak umum bagi pasangan yang putus hubungan, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring

"tahu. Tapi seperti apa" ucap Chanyeol yang masih bersikukuh pada pertanyaannya. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas

"dulu sebelum kami ujian, masing-masing dari kami saling sibuk. Jadi aku memutuskannya" ucap Baekhyun

"hanya begitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"iya begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil terkekeh

"alasannya terdengar kekanakan" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya

"apa?!"

"kekanakan. Kau tahu? Kalian seharusnya berbicara baik-baik" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya

"kau tidak tahu seluruh ceritanya, jadi jangan langsung berkomentar aneh-aneh" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nada. Chanyeol pun langsung terdiam. Bahkan pasangan yang tengah berbincang disampingnya juga terdiam. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung terdiam, menghela nafas lagi

"ah begitu, maaf" ucap Chanyeol

"tidak apa. Sebenarnya kami sudah berbicara baik-baik. Walaupun dia tidak rela kami putus hubungan, akhirnya dia merelakannya. Begitu penjelasannya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol, kemudian pemuda dihadapannya itu tersenyum padanya.

"ooh begitu rupanya" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"dua bulan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"iya"

"sebentar juga, ya" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lagi.

"saat aku menanyakan hubunganmu itu sudah putus atau belum, kau bilang belum. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar kalian sudah putus hubungan. Saat itu kau berbohong padaku, ya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"bukan, bukan begitu. Tepat esok harinya kau menanyakan hal itu, kami putus hubungan" tutur Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala

"Baek, pamanku menyuruhku kembali ke hotel" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, kita harus pulang" ucap Baekhyun

"kalian ingin pulang?" tanya Sehun

"iya, Luhan sudah ditunggu pamannya" ucap Baekhyun

"kalau begitu, hati-hati" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mengangguk

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Luhan

"ya, sama-sama" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan pada Luhan

"kami duluan" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan dua pria yang tengah duduk disana.

"kau tahu? mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, Yeol" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh

"kalau begitu, hari ini juga hari keberuntunganku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aw! Aku senang hari ini!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun pun terkekeh menanggapinya

"iya, terlihat sekali ada yang melakukan metode pendekatan secara jelas" ucap Baekhyun

"siapa?" tanya Luhan lugu

"tentu saja pemuda di depanmu saat kita makan tadi. Terlihat sekali dia tertarik padamu, Lu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. Luhan pun terdiam namun semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipinya yang cukup tirus

"be-benarkah?"

"iya, Lu. Apakah dia meminta nomormu?" tanya Baekhyun

"i-iya sih... ah tapi masa iya?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Baekhyun yang melihat temannya polos begitu jadi gemas terhadapnya

"tentu saja! Aku mengerti bahasa tubuh pria, Sehun mudah sekali ditebak" ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga

"aish! Setidaknya aku juga tidak ketinggalan melihat acara momen kau dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan itu, hehe" ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu ternyata dia membawa pria itu. lagipula dia hanya menanyakan suatu hal" ucap Baekhyun

"ia menanyakan apa?" tanya Luhan

"yeah… dia menanyakan acara dengan teman-teman karibku dulu itu dan mengapa aku putus dengan Junshi"

"APA?" seru Luhan hingga membuat Baekhyun juga terkejut

"ya! Ada apa denganmu?"

"jadi kau yang marah-marah tadi karena itu? menanyakan hal Junshi?" tanya Luhan

"ya… begitulah. Dia menganggap bahwa hubunganku berakhir karena hal kekanakan, tentu aku marah, dia tidak tahu seluruh ceritanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucut bibirnya lucu. Luhan pun tertawa sejenak

"kalian ini lucu sekali! Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi penggemar kalian seperti _fans_ acara _reality show 'We Got Married'_ " ucap Luhan sambil berseri-seri

"aish! kau berlebihan, Lu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun terkekeh

"tidak perlu begitu, bukankah Park Chanyeol menyukai Lee Jaehee?" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun tak bergeming

"tidak tahu, itu kan kesimpulanmu" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas

Tidak lama mereka berhenti di suatu perempatan jalan dimana para pejalan kaki ramai berlalu lalang, langit pun tampak lebih gelap

"aku akan naik taksi, _thank you_, Baek" ucap Luhan

"iya, hati-hati"

"kau juga, Baek" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

Luhan pun memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Tepat taksi itu berhenti di depannya, ia pun menaikinya.

"_bye, bye! _Kabari aku kalau kau diperbolehkan orang tuamu atau tidak" ucap Luhan setelah menurunkan kaca mobil

"okey, _boss_" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Luhan. Luhan pun melambaikan tangan juga lalu menaiki kaca mobil. Mobil taksi itu pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

'benar-benar menyenangkan hari ini' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi nyaring mengganggu pendengarannya. Baekhyun mau tak mau harus memotong putaran mimpinya karena bunyi itu. Baekhyun berusaha mencari asal suaranya dengan satu mata yang terbuka, entah mengapa mata sebelah kanannya sulit sekali dibuka. Akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah ponsel yang menyala terang sambil bergetar mengeluarkan bunyi yang baginya 'sialan' itu. Segera ia memencet tombol tanda terima panggilan

"halo…"

"_Baek! Sudah berapa kali aku mengirimmu pesan tapi kau tak kunjung membalas, aku jadi khawatir tahu!" _seru suara wanita disebrang telepon. Baekhyun pun kini dapat membuka kedua matanya, terkejut. Ia pun melihat layar ponselnya terlihat bahwa ia tengah ditelepon oleh Jaehee

"ini sudah malam! Aku sedang tidur, tahu!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal

"_aish malam apanya! Kau ini! Aku mengabarimu sejak kemarin, kau sedang _off_ ya? Menyebalkan!" _

"ya,ya… maafkan aku kalau begitu" ucap Baekhyun lalu menguap lebar

"_hari ini kau tahu tidak kami akan memberikan kejutan pada Naehyun?"_

"kejutan apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"_aish! Kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya! Kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?" _

Baekhyun pun tengah mengingat-ingat.

"aku lupa, hehe"

"_teman macam apa kau ini? Pokoknya kau harus kerumah ku jam 7 pagi! Membantuku untuk membuat kue!"_

"ya! Bagaimana bisa! Itu kan terlalu—"

_TUUUT TUUUT_

"Jaehee sialan!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul kasur.

"sudah mengganggu acara tidur orang, disuruh membantu bikin kue sejak jam pagi, mendadak pula, memutus telepon, aish!" oceh Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Baekhyun pun melirik ponselnya, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi

"memang sudah pagi, ya" gumam Baekhyun. Ia pun segera turun dari kasur dan merapikannya. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ritual mandinya

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun pun keluar dengan keadaan _fresh_ kembali. Ia memilih baju yang pas untuk hari ini, karena hari ini ia akan merayakan ulang tahun temannya, maka ia akhirnya memilih memakai baju lengan panjang dengan kerah agar tampak modis berwarna hitam dengan motif _sunflower_ kecil bertebaran , ditambah memakai _jeans_ ¾ berwarna biru laut. Kemudian ia mengeringkan rambut panjang sebahu yang ia cat berwarna coklat dengan _hair dryer_. Merias wajah dengan bedak tipis dan _lipbalm_ untuk bibirnya, tak lupa sedikit goresan _eyeliner_ di matanya yang sipit. Tak lupa ia memakai _perfume baby_ _vanilla _yang menjadi khas wangi bagi Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menyiapkan segala barang yang ingin ia bawa, setelah selesai menyiapkan. Ia pun menuju lantai dasar dimana keluarganya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan

"pagi, gadisku" ucap Tuan Byun menyambut putrinya, Baekhyun pun menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya, Tuan Byun pun mengecup pipi putrinya dengan sayang

"pagi appa, pagi eomma" ucap Baekhyun

"pagi, sayang. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Byun

"ingin merayakan ulang tahun Naehyun, eomma" ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Ibunya pun memberikan piring yang telah ia bersihkan dengan tisu dan Baekhyun pun menerimanya

"Naehyun itu yang mana, Baek?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun

"dia pernah mengunjungi rumah saat ulang tahunku kemarin, ia memakai _dress_ biru dan rambutnya berwarna oranye gelap" jawab Baekhyun. Ibunya pun tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk mengerti

"ah ya, eomma ingat"

Mereka pun sarapan pagi dengan tenang, terkadang mengobrol obrolan hangat mengenai rekan kantor Tuan Byun atau teman-teman Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun juga bercerita bagaimana ia dan Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, terlebih menceritakan Luhan dengan Sehun

"Chanyeol itu yang tinggi dan tampan itu, kan?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendengus

"tampan apanya, eomma" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengunyah makanannya

"ia sering mengantar pulang dulu, mengapa sekarang-sekarang tidak, ya?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun hanya menggendikkan bahu

"mungkin putri appa sedang patah hati dengannya" tebak Tuan Byun yang membuat Baekhyun melototkan mata

"sok tahu, appa!" sergah Baekhyun. Tuan Byun pun terkekeh

"sudah-sudah, habiskan sarapanmu. Kamu disuruh ke rumah Jaehee jam berapa?" tanya Nyonya Byun

"jam 7, hehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 pagi

"aish! Cepat habiskan! Dia pasti menunggumu lama nanti!" seru Nyonya Byun layaknya Baekhyun yang mengoceh sehari-hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun dipersilahkan masuk oleh Jaehee

"dapurku cukup berantakan, aku sudah memulainya sejak tadi. Habis kalau menunggumu, nanti kita akan terlambat ke rumah Jeohwa" ucap Jaehee sambil menakar tepung

"memangnya kumpul di rumah Jeohwa?"

"iya, Baek. Kau hingga sekarang masih _off, _eoh?" tanya Jaehee dengan kesal. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

Baekhyun dan Jaehee pun membuat kue bersama, kali ini mereka membuat kue _double cheese with fruits on top_, tentunya kue keju merupakan kesukaan Naehyun, sama dengan Jaehee.

"aku sedang mencairkan coklat putihnya, kamu memotong buah-buahannya, Baek" ucap Jaehee sambil mengaduk-aduk sendok sup dalam panic berisi coklat putih yang tengah mencair

"aye, kapten!" seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memotong buah-buahan seperti ceri merah dan hijau, anggur, jeruk, kiwi menjadi dua, lalu menaruhnya dalam satu wadah

Setelah coklat putih mencair merata, Jaehee pun menaruhnya di atas kue berbentuk kotak dengan telaten, sehingga terlihat cantik bagaimana coklat putih itu berada di atas kue keju.

Mereka pun memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka memberikan _cheese cream_ diatas coklat lalu ditaburi beberapa potongan buah, lalu Baekhyun memarut keju _cheddar_ diatasnya

Jaehee yang telah menyiapkan selai stroberi untuk menuliskan kalimat 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG NAEHYUN' diatas sebuah coklat putih yang dicetak berbentuk persegi panjang diatas kue.

"_voila!_ _Double cheese cake with fruits on top_!" seru Jaehee. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret kue yang terlihat cantik nan menggiurkan di depannya

"sudah setengah sepuluh, kita harus segera bergegas!" seru Jaehee lalu melepaskan celemeknya.

Baekhyun dan Jaehee pun bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Jeohwa, mereka pun membawa kue itu yang berada di dalam sebuah kotak kue dengan hati-hati

"apakah yang lain sudah berada di rumah Jeohwa?" tanya Baekhyun

"sepertinya sudah, namun hanya Naehyun yang belum datang. Kami memberitahukan bahwa anak-anak harus datang jam 11, padahal kami datang jam 9" ucap Jaehee. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"apa kau membawa kartu ucapannya?" tanya Jaehee

"kartu ucapan apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"aish! Kartu ucapan, kau bagaima—aish! Makanya kau jangan _off_! Kau seperti siput saja!" seru Jaehee yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan Baekhyun

"bukankah Chanyeol memberitahu?" tanya Jaehee

"iya. Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"ia memberitahuku, bahwa kau dengannya bertemu waktu itu, bukan?" ucap Jaehee

"hehe, iya"

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan rumah Jaeohwa karena jarak rumah Jaehee dengan Jeohwa tidak begitu jauh

"kami datang!" seru Jaehee pada lainnya yang tengah sibuk masing-masing seperti tidur-tiduran di lantai, menonton TV, bermain _game_, mendengarkan musik, mengepel, dan lainnya

"selamat datang! Wah, apa itu kuenya?" tanya seorang gadis sipit menghampiri Jaehee dan Baekhyun

"iya, ini kue andalan bikinan kita, Rioka" ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga

"semoga saja enak" ucap seorang pria yang tengah bermain _game _di ponselnya

"tentu saja, Jeohwa. Kalau tidak enak, kalian pasti akan memutuskan untuk membeli kue di toko saja, bukan begitu, Baek?"

"iya, benar. Kalian pasti ketagihan" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"eoh? Naehyun menelepon" ucap Jaehee

"kalau begitu angkat" ucap Baekhyun

Jaehee pun keluar ruangan sementara untuk menjawab telepon dari Naehyun, sedangkan Baekhyun ingin menaruh kue yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas

"eonnie, aku ingin menaruh kuenya di kulkas" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Xiumin menoleh karena tengah memasak sesuatu

"baiklah, taruh saja" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum

Setelah menaruh kue, Baekhyun pun kembali ke ruang tengah

"kalian!" seru Jaehee

"ada apa, Jae?" tanya Rioka

"Naehyun kini berada di perjalanan! Katanya sekitar 15 menit lagi ia sampai!" seru Jaehee yang membuat seluruh orang di ruang tengah terkejut

"lalu kita harus apa?" tanya Jongdae yang tengah tidur-tiduran di lantai

"cepat siapkan segalanya!" seru Jaehee yang membuat seluruh orang bergerak kemana-mana

Kini seluruh orang itu tengah menyiapkan segalanya, dari menyiapkan kue, membantu Xiumin memasak agar masakannya cepat jadi, memasang balon, memasang poster wajah Naehyun yang jelek, memasang balon dan lain-lain

TING TONG

"gawat! Ia sudah datang!" seru Jeohwa

"memangnya itu benar-benar dia? Lihat dulu sana!" seru Suho pada Jeohwa

"ah… aku takut" ucap Jeohwa yang membuat lainnya berdecak kesal

"kau menyebalkan" ucap Chanyeol lalu ia mencoba melirik siapa yang datang dari jendela

"siapa itu, Yeol?" tanya Kris

"sst.. diamlah" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat seluruh orang menutup mulutnya masing-masing

"aduh aku mau pipis" ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak Jongdae sehingga membuat pria itu berteriak kencang. Spontan Jeohwa menutup mulut Jongdae yang cukup besar itu

"kau berisik!" seru pelan Suho

"diamlah! Dia langsung terkejut ketika mendengarnya tadi" ucap Chanyeol

"apa dia sudah masuk?"

"ah kali ini iya, ia mulai masuk" ucap Chanyeol layaknya komandan yang tengah mengawasi musuh memimpin para pasukannya untuk perang

TOK TOK

"halo? Jeohwa? Ini aku Naehyun!" seru wanita itu dari luar yang membuat lainnya tegang

"siapkan terompet kalian dan segalanya" ucap Tao pelan yang membuat lainnya mengangguk

"cepatlah, tanganku mulai pegal" ucap Jaehee yang tengah membawa kue

"Jeohwa! Aku buka ya?" ucap Naehyun dari luar

CKLEK

"satu… dua…"

"SURPRISEEEEE!"

Tepat Naehyun membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat teman-temannya menyambutnya, terlebih melihat Jaehee yang membawa kue ulang tahun. Yang lain menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan ceria sambil memainkan terompet

Naehyun kini tampak terharu melihat teman-temannya

"ya ampun… kupikir kalian sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" ucap Naehyun sambil menyeka air matanya

"Saengil chukkahamnida, Naehyun! Berikan permohonan!" seru Jaehee sambil menyodorkan kue yang lezat itu. Naehyun pun memejamkan mata dan berdoa, entah apa yang didoakannya

"semoga kita semua bahagia!" seru Naehyun lalu meniupkan seluruh lilin yang menyala. Tepuk tangan riuh pun menggema

"potong kue!" seru Jeohwa

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Jongdae lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi

"sebaiknya kue ini untuk _dessert_ makan siang" ucap Xiumin

"ah kau benar, noona" ucap Suho. Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju

"baiklah, tetapi masakannya belum matang. Mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap Xiumin

"sembari menungguk makanan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _game_ ?" ucap Tao

"permainan apa itu, _chagi_ ?" tanya Kris pada Tao sambil tersenyum miring

"aish! Jangan memulai disaat seperti ini" ucap Tao

"hey,hey. Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya" ucap Chanyeol

"sederhana, Jeohwa, apa Xiumin eonnie punya _lipstick_ ?" tanya Tao

"tentu, aku akan mengambilnya" ucap Jeohwa

"ya! Izin terlebih dahulu!" seru Baekhyun

Setelah mendapatk izin, Jeohwa pun mengambil _lipstick_ merah dan memberikannya pada Tao

"permainan ini mudah, namanya _seven boom_. Kita harus menyebutkan angka berurutan, namun ketika angka yang memiliki unsur angka 7 atau kelipatan 7, harus diganti dengan seruan _'BOOM'_, mengerti?" ucap Tao. Tampak yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"baiklah, yang lupa menyebutkan '_BOOM_' akan mendapat hukuman, yaitu wajahnya dicorat coret dengan _lipstick _oleh pemain yang masih memainkan permainan" tawar Tao pada lainnya

"jadi, kemungkinan yang kalah pertama mendapat coretan dari seluruh pemain, begitu?" tanya Kris

"kurasa begitu" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum miring

"sepertinya seru" ucap Chanyeol

"sistem cepat, okey?" ucap Tao

"okey!"seru serempak yang lainnya

"baiklah kita mulai dari diriku sendiri mengarah ke kanan" ucap Tao

"satu" ucap Tao

"dua" ucap Naehyun

"tiga" ucap Jongdae

"empat" ucap Suho

"lima" ucap Rioka

"enam" ucap Baekhyun

"tujuh" ucap Jaehee

"ya! Kau harusnya berteriak 'BOOM' !" seru Naehyun

"aish! Aku lupa! aku juga tidak begitu mengerti" ucap Jaehee

"baik, baik. Tidak apa. Itu hanya pemanasan, setidaknya kalian telah mengerti sekarang. Kalau begitu kita ulang lagi, dari aku sendiri. Mulai!"

Permainan itu pun terus bergulir hingga beberapa orang terkena hukuman, mau tak mau wajahnya harus dipenuhi oleh coretan dengan _lipstick_. Xiumin yang tengah mempersiapkan makanan hanya tertawa melihatnya

"ya! Ya! Sudah cukup!" seru Jongdae terhadap teman-temannya yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"tunggu dulu, aku belum" ucap Chanyeol.

"aish! Cepatlah!" seru Jongdae.

Chanyeol pun menerka untuk posisi yang bagus membuat coretan di dahi Jongdae yang lebar

"kau diam sedikit" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu ia mencoret sesuatu di dahi Jongdae

"kau panjang sekali coretannya, menulis apa?" tanya Jongdae

"ini tanda tangan eksklusif ku, jangan di hapus" ucap Chanyeol lalu memamerkan hasil karyanya pada lainnya yang membuat Jongdae ditertawakan

"terserah kau" ucap Jongdae sambil mendengus kesal

"sekarang, yang tersisa siapa?" tanya Naehyun

"berarti tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ucap Tao

"woah, akan menjadi permainan sengit, ya" ucap Jongdae

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa gugup kali ini. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah permainan yang mudah, butuh konsentrasi

Atau ia gugup karena berhadapan dengan Chanyeol?

"kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol

"te-tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun

"baiklah… mulai!" seru Tao

Yang lainnya melihat dengan takjub seberapa kuat konsentrasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermain hingga angka yang disebutkan menginjak 90-an

"Boom" ucap Chanyeol

"92" ucap Baekhyun

"93" ucap Chanyeol

"94" ucap Baekhyun

"95" ucap Chanyeol

"96" ucap Baekhyun

"Boom" ucap Chanyeol

"98" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol pun tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol pun gelagapan. Memikirkan pembagian antara 98 dengan 7

"baiklah, kau kalah Baek" ucap Chanyeol santai

"aish! Seharusnya aku berkata boom" gerutu Baekhyun

"jadi? Pemenangnya siapa?" tanya Rioka

"pemenangnya Chanyeol lagi!" seru Tao

"woah! Selamat!" seru yang lainnya

"baiklah, Byun Baekhyun harus mendapat hukuman" ucap Tao

"silahkan tuan pemenang" ucap Tao sambil memberikan _lipstick_ kepada Chanyeol

"dengan senang hati" ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir. Baekhyun pun menggerutu kesal

"baiklah, aku harus mencoret-coret apa, ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memberikannya _death glare_

"terserah! Aku tak peduli!" sungut Baekhyun sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada

"baiklah" ucap Chanyeol lalu mendekati tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma khas seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menatap wajah Baekhyun sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar setara dengan Baekhyun

"kau pendek juga" celetuk Chanyeol

"kau mau mengataiku atau apa? cepatlah!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh

Chanyeol pun memulai acara mencorat-coret di wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya sejenak agar Chanyeol leluasa mencorat-coret, toh ia tak peduli bentuk coretannya

Chanyeol pun melihat dengan rinci pahatan wajah Baekhyun, ia pun tersenyum sendiri

"hey, sudah belom?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan acara mencorat-coretnya

"selesai" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tampan di matanya, Baekhyun pun terdiam melihatnya lalu segera sadar dan memutus kontak mata itu

"apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Baekhyun pada lainnya

"kau bahkan terlihat seperti _hello kitty_" ucap Suho

"benarkah? kau mencoret apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menggendikkan bahunya. Baekhyun yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu pun meninggalkan kerumunan untuk pergi melihat cermin dirinya, dilihatnya goresan kumis kucing dan hidungnya membuat Baekhyun terlihat mirip kucing yang lucu

"aish! Ada-ada saja coretannya" gerutu Baekhyun

"tapi kau jadi terlihat lucu, bukan begitu?" ucap Tao

"hasil karyaku tidak buruk, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga. Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal

'mengapa ia semakin menyebalkan, tetapi ekspresinya sejak kemarin aneh begitu' batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAIIII! Aku menepati janjiku seperti sebelumnya!

Sangat bersyukur UN sialan itu telah berlalu, walau katanya bocor soalnya lalu disuruh ulang gitu, ogah deh :-)))

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, well aku minta maaf karena chap yang sebelumnya kurang gimana gitu ya :(

Sebagai gantinya aku memberikan cerita yang puanjang dari biasanya, ChanBaek momen ada lagi ya :3

Jadi penasaran gak sih Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu gimana dulunya, bahkan Baekhyun yang sekarang kalau sama Chanyeol jadi dingin gimana gituh

Ada HunHan ya? Hehehehehehhe x3

Well, aku mau tanya sesuatu nih untuk chap ke selanjutnya

Tentang ChanBaek waktu SMA dulu atau tetap alur maju jadi mereka sudah dunia perkuliahan? :/

Voting deh~

Terima kasih atas dukungan readers, riviewers, fav-ers, silent readers, etc.

Dari jodohmu /gak

**Author**


	6. Chapter 5 : ATTENTIVELY

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

ATTENTIVELY

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Setelah beberapa aktivitas yang mengesankan pada hari perayaan ulang tahun Naehyun, seperti biasa bagi tugas para gadis untuk membereskan rumah Jeohwa, namun kali ini beberapa para pria ikut membantu.

"ya! Daripada kau bermalas-malasan disini, lebih baik kau ikut membantu Baekhyun dan Naehyun mencuci piring " ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk tubuh Jeohwa dengan sapu. Jeohwa yang tengah tidur-tiduran sambil menonton TV pun mendengus

"tidak mau, noona saja sana" tolak Jeohwa

"aish anak ini benar-benar! Kau mau dibilang apa terhadap istrimu nanti kalau kau sekarang seperti ini, eoh?" balas Xiumin

"biarkan saja. Lagipula aku tidak berminat menikah" ucap Jeohwa santai

"apa?!"

Jeohwa pun terkejut dengan seruan Xiumin langsung menatap wajah Xiumin yang memerah. 'ini gawat' batin Jeohwa

"woah Jeohwa tidak mau menikah, kau mau jadi bujang selamanya?" celetuk Jongdae yang tengah menyapu lantai. Jeohwa pun yang mendengarnya langsung memberi _death glare_ kepada Jongdae

"aish! Baiklah! cerewet sekali" ucap Jeohwa sambil mencoba bangun

"ayo cepat" ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk tubuh Jeohwa yang tengah duduk

"iya! Aish menyebalkan" seru Jeohwa sambil berdiri dan mengusap-usap punggungnya sendiri

Jeohwa pun berjalan ke dapur dan melihat sosok dua gadis yang tengah mengobrol sambil mencuci piring, ia pun berpikir sepertinya dua gadis itu tidak mau diganggu, tetapi mau kembali menonton TV ia teringat kakaknya sendiri, terlebih Xiumin tengah menyapu lantai di dekat TV, daripada kena omel lebih baik ia menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu

"hei kalian" ucap Jeohwa sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan Naehyun

"hei, ada apa Jeo?" tanya Naehyun

"aku disuruh untuk membantu kalian" ucap Jeohwa sambil mengambil sebuah kain lap lalu mengambil piring yang telah dicuci oleh Baekhyun

"baguslah kalau begitu, kau bisa membantuku" ucap Naehyun sambil mengelap gelas hingga kering

"kalau begitu aku mau mengambil beberapa piring kotor sebentar" ucap Baekhyun. Naehyun dan Jeohwa pun mengangguk

Baekhyun pun melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia kenakan lalu pergi ke ruang tengah dimana para lainnya sedang sibuk membereskan rumah. Baekhyun pun melirik Jaehee yang tengah membersihkan meja dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mendatangi mereka berdua

"Jae, tolong piring kotornya, aku akan mencucinya" ucap Baekhyun. Jaehee pun mengambil tumpukan piring kotor bekas makanan ringan kepada Baekhyun

"hati-hati membawanya" ucap Jaehee. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

Baekhyun pun membawa tumpukan piring untuk kembali ke dapur, tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke area dapur ia pun berhenti sejenak, mendengar sebuah obrolan yang tercipta antara Jeohwa dengan Naehyun

"katanya gosip kedekatan Chanyeol dan Jaehee semakin diketahui anak-anak di sekolah, bukan?"

"itu kabar lama, Jeo. Aku khawatir mereka _bashing_ Jaehee seperti dulu hingga membuat ia menangis. Kasihan sekali"

"semoga saja tidak. Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol"

"apa itu, Jeo?"

"waktu itu aku sedang bersama Jongin"

"oh kekasih Do Kyungsoo yang hitam itu ya?"

Lalu terdengar tawa Jeohwa

"iya dia. Dia begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia memberitahuku bahwa…. Ah tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Ini rahasia"

"benarkah? baiklah"

"ia memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol menyukai dua orang wanita"

"apa?!"

Baekhyun juga terkejut mendengar hal itu

"aish jangan berteriak begitu"

"baik-baik aku minta maaf"

"begitulah, waktu itu ia memberitahuku saat kita pasca ujian sekolah. Ia bertanya padaku kira-kira siapa dua orang itu. lalu aku menebaknya"

"lalu kau menebak siapa, Jeo?"

"ya aku tebak saja si Jaehee. lagipula ia juga berpikiran begitu"

"lalu satunya lagi?"

Baekhyun pun semakin memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar penuturan dua orang itu, mendengar nama yang akan disebut-sebut yang mungkin mengejutkan untuk mengetahui sebuah rahasia dari seorang Park Chanyeol secara lengkap

"Baek, kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara berat dibelakangnya langsung gelagapan. Ia pun menoleh siapa yang tengah menganggu aksinya

"a-aku sedang menuju dapur, mengapa?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba menutup kekagetannya

"benarkah? lalu apa penglihatanku salah melihat seorang gadis tengah membawa tumpukan piring sambil menguping?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya, menggoda rupanya

Baekhyun yang mendapat _schack matt_ dari Chanyeol pun terdiam sambil menggerutu kesal. Menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal

"lagipula kau sedang apa disini, eoh? Bukankah kau membantu Jaehee?" ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"aku mau ke belakang ingin mengambil kain lap" jawab Chanyeol santai

"kalau begitu ambil sana, menganggu saja" ucap Baekhyun

"menganggu menguping, ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang semakin gusar

"ya! Pergi sana bodoh!" seru Baekhyun sambil mencoba menendang bokong Chanyeol yang tengah melarikan diri ke belakang seperti anak kecil

"dasar bocah tengik, bodoh, pengganggu, menyebalkan, alien, aish!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menuju dapur dan memulai acara mencuci kembali. Naehyun dan Jeohwa yang tengah berbincang langsung terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang kembali, melihat reaksinya yang tengah gusar, maka mereka memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan mengeringkan peralatan makan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pun bergilir dengan cepat. Tak terasa dalam waktu dekat masuk dunia perkuliahan akan kembali dibuka. Bagi Baekhyun ini waktunya untuk menyiapkan kepindahannya karena ia telah mendapat izin dari orang tuanya, setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki teman selama jauh dari rumah, apalagi ditemani oleh seorang Luhan, sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Baekhyun sampai ke bandara dengan selamat, ia menarik kopernya dan tas punggung menuju pelayanan jasa taksi. Setelah mendapat pelayanan, ia pun menaiki sebuah taksi menuju apartemen Luhan

Luhan pernah memberikan alamat apartemennya untuk memberitahu orang tua Baekhyun untuk mengetahui lokasi keberadaan apartemen. Ia pun memberitahu supir taksi ke alamat yang dituju

Cukup lama di perjalanan, Baekhyun pun sampai pada sebuah perkarangan apartemen yang gedungnya menjulang tinggi. Ia berpikir ini bukanlah sembarang apartemen dari segi arsitekturnya, pasti orang tua Luhan membayar mahal untuk apartemen ini

Baekhyun pun mengunjungi _officer_ untuk menanyakan keberadaan apartemen Luhan. setelah mendapat petunjuk, ia pun segera menuju apartemen Luhan di lantai 6

Dugaannya memang benar. Memasuki apartemen ia disuguhi oleh interior yang terkesan cukup mewah dan _classy_. Ia berpikir mungkin disini ada artis yang juga menetap disini

Sesampai lantai 6 ia pun mendapati apartemen Luhan. ia pun segera memencet bel. Sepertinya Luhan terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu lewat _intercom._ Tak lama pintu pun terbuka

"kau mengejutkanku!" seru Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Luhan masih memakai piyama miliknya, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Luhan belum mandi

"kau belum mandi, ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja! Kalau kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu pasti aku sudah rapi dan wangi!" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun tertawa pelan

"baiklah. sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun melirik sebuah koper besar dibelakang Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu pun menyengir lebar

"_welcome to our sweety home_, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan sambil menyambut Baekhyun dengan pose layaknya seorang _butler_ kepada tuannya. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"_thank you_, Xi Luhan" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"biar aku bawa kopermu" ucap Luhan sambil menarik koper Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan memasuki apartemen Luhan yang begitu luas. Ia pun kembali berpikir, ia sendiri tinggal dalam apartemen seluas ini?

"tak perlu sungkan, anggap saja ini rumahmu juga. Karena aku sudah menetapnya sebagai milik kita" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"kau sendirian tinggal dalam apartemen sebesar ini? Kau sanggup membersihkannya?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku menyewa _maid_. Tetapi karena sekarang kau tinggal denganku, sepertinya akan ada pembagian tugas bersih-bersih. Lagipula menyewa _maid_ cukup menipiskan dompet" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun berpikir lalu mengangguk

"berarti ada potongan tarif menumpang, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun

"memangnya aku menetapkan tarif? Kau cukup membantuku membersihkan rumah dan memasak saja" ucap Luhan santai. Ia pun membawa koper itu ke dalam kamar tidur yang terlihat nyaman dan _girly_, Baekhyun melihat ada beberapa _stuffs_ _'Hello Kitty'_ memenuhi seisi kamar

"dasar _hello kitty_ maniak" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun menyengir

"terserah kau mau menaruh barang-barangmu dimana, asal tidak menyingkirkan _hello kitty_-ku, okey?" ucap Luhan, Baekhyun pun memberi _sign _'OK' oleh tangannya.

"_okay_" ucap Luhan lalu ia keluar ruangan menyisakan Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir untuk menempati barang bawaannya

Baekhyun pun menempati barang-barangnya dengan rapi, menaruh beberapa pakaian yang ia gantungkan di lemari pakaian, menaruh beberapa peralatan tulis dan beberapa buku, peralatan mandi, _make up_, dan sebagainya

"Baek, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan sambil melengokkan kepalanya diantara sisi pintu kamar dengan dinding

"sebentar lagi selesai, Lu. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"makan siang sudah siap, _honey_" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, aku segera datang" ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan membenahi barang-barangnya. Luhan pun mengangguk lalu menarik kepalanya dan menutup pintu

Baekhyun pun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia pun keluar ruangan dan menuju meja makan, dilihatnya Luhan tengah menaruh botol minum dan dua gelas kaca

"kau benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik" puji Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum

"_all I need are perfection_, Baek" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Baekhyun pun menarik kursi dan duduk, begitu juga Luhan. mereka pun mengambil piring dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersaji, rupanya Luhan memasak _spaghetti_ _Bolognese_

"kau sengaja menyajikan dalam jumlah banyak, ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"ini pasta, akan mengenyangkan bila kita memakan dalam jumlah banyak" ucap Luhan sambil memakan _spaghetti_-nya

"enak sekali bumbu dagingnya, kau memasak sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun

"lihat di _internet_, baguslah kalau begitu aku bisa memasaknya tiap saat" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun terkekeh sambil mengangguk

"apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal olehku, Baek?" tanya Luhan

"apanya yang tertinggal?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah

"ya sesuatu atau apalah yang belum aku ketahui" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun tampak berpikir

"oh, aku mendapat sebuah info" ucap Baekhyun

"apa itu?"

"waktu perayaan ulang tahun Naehyun, temanku, aku mendengar perbincangan dua orang temanku tengah membicarakan rahasia Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun melebarkan matanya. Ia pun menarik kursi agar lebih mendekat ke meja makan

"ceritakan! Ceritakan!" seru Luhan

"baiklah. aku tak sengaja mendengar penuturan mereka, temanku si Jeohwa bilang bahwa ia diberitahu oleh temannya bahwa Chanyeol menyukai dua orang wanita" ucap Baekhyun

"APA?"

"ah aku sudah menduga kau akan terkejut begitu"

"lalu, lalu?"

"temannya ini bertanya siapa dua orang wanita itu, Jeohwa mengatakan bahwa itu Lee Jaehee. ternyata temannya ini juga berpikiran sama, kau ingat cerita bahwa rumor kedekatan Jaehee dengan Chanyeol tersebar luas di SMA ku? Yah begitulah" ucap Baekhyun lalu melahap makanannya

"iya aku ingat. Lalu wanita satu laginya siapa?" tanya Luhan

"ah itu kabar buruknya, aku yang ingin mendengar percakapan mereka perihal itu diganggu oleh seorang pengacau" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendengus. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menganggunya membuat emosinya kembali naik

"siapa yang menganggumu?" tanya Luhan

"ya itu, si tiang listrik berjalan dan bodoh" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memainkan _spaghetti-_nya

"oh Park Chanyeol?"

"ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

Luhan pun terkekeh lalu tersenyum

"benar-benar lucu sekali. Chanyeol sedang apa disitu?" tanya Luhan

"katanya mau mengambil kain lap" ucap Baekhyun datar

"oh begitu. Hmm… Chanyeol tidak mendengar perkataan teman-temanmu itu, bukan?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun pun terdiam. Alisnya tampak bertautan

"aku tidak tahu kalau tentang hal itu" ucap Baekhyun

"bisa jadi dia juga mendengarnya, kau saja dapat mendengarnya" ucap Luhan sambil memakan sisa makanannya. Baekhyun pun tak bergeming

"yah semoga saja tidak" ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Luhan pun menatap Baekhyun, lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun kepada seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah menyimpulkan tali sepatunya_

"_ya?"_

_Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari tas punggungnya lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol_

"_ini untukmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kotak itu_

_Chanyeol pun mengambilnya. Dibukanya kotak makan itu dan terlihat beberapa coklat dengan berbagai bentuk dan terdapat tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL'_

"_sewaktu dulu kelas 10 kau bilang kau menyukai coklat, maka aku membuatkannya untukmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum_

"Thanks, _baek. Terima kasih juga atas ucapannya" ucap Chanyeol lalu menutup kotak makan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun pun masih tersenyum-senyum dan terdapat semu merah di pipinya_

_Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol ingin bergegas pun menarik jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol_

"_apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk_

"_aku ikut bersama, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah. Chanyeol pun langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol, pasti ia langsung meninggalkannya, Baekhyun pun segera mengejar Chanyeol dan ikut berjalan disampingnya menuju parkir _

"_apa hari minggu kau ada kegiatan?" tanya Baekhyun_

"_tidak. Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol_

"_bagaimana kalau kita bersepeda? ajak Jeohwa juga tak apa" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tampak tak bergeming_

"_ah aku tidak bisa" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas, namun ia berpikir tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali bisa. Baekhyun pun kembali tersenyum_

"_ah tidak apa-apa, kau pasti punya kegiatan lain" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah._

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Itu hanya mimpi, pikirnya

Baekhyun pun mencoba bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya, ia pun melirik tubuh Luhan disampingnya yang tengah terlelap. Ia pun melihat samar-samar jam dinding dihadapannya, pukul 3 pagi. Ia pun menghela nafas. Mengingat potongan mimpinya dimana sewaktu dulu ia masih dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol, saat ia masih mengejar pemuda itu. ia pun mendengus dan tersenyum miris. Mengingat hal itu membuat ia tampak bodoh. Mengapa ia bisa memimpikannya? Konyol sekali.

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk kembali tidur. Semoga ia tidak melanjutkan mimpi tadi, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah terlewati, hari ini tepatnya KAIST membuka gerbang bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi untuk beraktivitas. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun datang di acara pembukaan bagi mahasiswa-mahasiwi baru. Beberapa _stand_ menampilkan beberapa _club_ ekstrakulikuler yang ada di KAIST. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun berhenti pada penampilan _dance_ bernama '_DANCING MACHINE'_

"Sepertinya aku akan memasuki _club _ini" ucap Luhan

"ugh, aku tidak ahli dalam hal itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke seorang _dancer_ yang tengah menampilkan '_freeze position'_. Luhan yang melihatnya justru takjub karena aksi _dancer _tersebut

"itu keren, Baek!" seru Luhan.

"yeah, tapi sepertinya aku ingin berkeliling lagi" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun menggendikkan bahu

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkesima dengan penampilan _dance club_ itu, melihat Baekhyun meninggalkannya, ia buru-buru mengambil brosur promosi _club_ itu dan pergi mengejar Baekhyun

Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari jalan-jalan mengitari seisi pembukaan. Mereka pun pergi menuju kantin dan membeli minuman. Mereka pun duduk di bangku kantin

"Baek, kau memutuskan untuk masuk klub apa?" tanya Luhan

"sepertinya musik orkestra, aku ingin memantapkan bermain piano" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun mengangguk

Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun menatap layar ponselnya dan membuka sesuatu pada benda itu. tiba-tiba ia pun tersenyum sendiri

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun ingin mengintip layar ponsel Luhan. Baekhyun yang berhasil mengintip pun tersenyum miring

"oh jadi Sehun benar-benar mencuri hatimu, ya" celetuk Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya dengan santai. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakan matanya

"k-kau tukang intip!" seru Luhan dengan semu merah di pipinya. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Luhan pun tertawa

"ya ampun.. sudahlah. Lagipula aku bisa melihat akan ada pasangan kekasih baru dekat-dekat ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan mata, seolah-olah ia layaknya seorang paranormal. Luhan yang melihat sikap Baekhyun pun mencubit kecil lengan Baekhyun

"ya! Sakit tahu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun tersenyum menang lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak

"astaga"

"kenapa, Lu?"

" Oh Sehun itu sedang berada di KAIST" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengernyit

"memangnya ia tidak sekolah apa? Ah itu hanya candaan saja mungkin" ucap Baekhyun, namun Luhan menggeleng kuat

"tidak. Ia baru masuk 2 minggu lagi. Bagaimana ini?! Ia meminta untuk bertemu" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun tak bergeming

"ya sudah, kita tinggal menemuinya, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun santai

"aish! Apa penampilanku rapi? Bagaimana ini!" ucap Luhan was-was. Baekhyun pun tersenyum

"tak perlu khawatir, _you always look perfect,_ Lu. Sehun pasti senang melihatmu" ucap Baekhyun meyakini Luhan. Luhan pun menghela nafas

"kalau begitu, ia ingin kita menemuinya dimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"rupanya kalian disini" ucap seseorang yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mendongak ke atas, melihat siapa yang berbicara

"Se-sehun.." ucap Luhan

"Hey, Sehun!" seru Baekhyun melihat Sehun datang sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"dan hey, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun datar sambil memalingkan muka melihat Chanyeol yang datang dan menyapa Baekhyun dan Luhan

"hey, Baekhyun, Luhan" sapa Sehun.

"mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku ingin sedikit berlibur, jadi aku ikut dengan Chanyeol kemari" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"kapan kau kemari?" tanya Luhan. Sehun pun tersenyum

"sejak kemarin, maaf aku tidak mengabarimu langsung" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul

"apa kalian sudah mengitari seisi pembukaan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mengangguk

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan ke kantin? Aku mulai lapar" ucap Chanyeol

"ah sepertinya aku juga mulai lapar" ucap Luhan sambil melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Luhan pun mendengus dan menatap menyampaikan suatu maksud 'mengapa kau ikut-ikutan juga?' pada Luhan, Luhan pun tersenyum jahil

"baiklah, ayo" ajak Sehun. Mereka pun menuju kantin yang tampak ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi KAIST. Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan tengah berbincang yang berada di depannya, Baekhyun pun mencibir.

"ramai juga kantinnya" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melirik pemuda itu yang tengah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Baekhyun pun memilih untuk diam

"kau mau makan apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"apa saja, aku ikut kalian" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

Tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan berhenti, mereka membalikkan badan mereka agar dapat berinteraksi dengan kawannya yang berada dibelakangnya

"kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun

"apa saja" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun yang mendapati hal kebetulan itu hanya mencibir.

"bagaimana kedai itu? kalian mau?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai yang menyajikan makanan cepat saji

"boleh saja" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun pun setuju tanda setuju

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sehun

Mereka pun duduk di bangku kantin. Melihat sajian menu yang tertulis dalam papan tulis hitam yang terpajang diluar kedai

"aku mau _burger double cheese_" ucap Baekhyun

"aku _fried chicken and French fries_ saja" ucap Luhan

"aku _burger double meat_" ucap Chanyeol

Tampak Sehun memberitahu pelayan untuk menyebutkan pesanan mereka

"lalu minuman kalian?" tanya Sehun

"_milkshake_!" seru Luhan layaknya anak kecil. Sehun yang melihatnya pun terkekeh pelan

"baiklah aku juga" ucap Baekhyun

"aku juga deh" ucap Chanyeol

"kalian ingin rasa apa?" tanya Sehun lagi

"tebak aku suka rasa apa?" ucap Luhan pada lainnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Luhan pun mendengus

"pesan untuknya _milkshake_ _taro_" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun pun mengangguk dan menyebutkan hal itu pada si pelayan

"kalau kau, Baek?" tanya Sehun

"tentu saja stroberi" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun pun menyebutkan pesanan ke pelayan lagi

"lalu kau, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun

"hmm… coba tebak aku suka rasa apa?" ucap Chanyeol pada lainnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol pun tampak protes. Luhan yang melihatnya tertawa bagaimana sikap Chanyeol seolah-olah mengikuti tingkahnya

"aku tidak tahu. kalau kau, Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal

"tebak saja, Baek" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas

"pesan untuknya _milkshake _coklat" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun pun melirik pemuda itu

'apa maksud tindakannya itu, eoh?' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I just bringing this story from vote and it will be forward plot

Gapapa kan ya? Yaudah lah :v

Nah loh chanyeol suka dua cewek? Ih jiwa playboy LOL

Well, disini ada hunhan lagi. Mungkin lagi kangen hunhan moment :(

Yea mulai dunia perkuliahan~ moga banyak sweet moments yah doain aja (?)

Maaf gabisa fast update banget soalnya butuh imajinasi dulu bayangin ceritanya mesti gimana, butuh berhari-hari yah :"V tengah malam juga updatenya LOL

As always, thankful for all supporter !

From your destiny /what

**Author**


	7. Chapter 6 : EXHALATION

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

EXHALATION

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku karena apa yang telah ku lalui.

Apakah hidupku terlihat begitu berat?

Entahlah. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan 'entahlah'

Karena aku selalu tak memahami apa yang ada di waktu sekarang

"akhirnya kau ku temukan, Baek" ucap sahabatku, Luhan yang tengah menghampiriku dan menarik bangku perpustakaan yang letaknya berhadapan denganku

"sedang apa kau disini? Apa tumpukan buku itu milikmu?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku

_**Interior Vol. 12**_

_**Shading Sketch**_

_**Modern Furniture**_

_**Arts of Chamber ver. British Style**_

_**Interior Vol. 13**_

_**LIVING ROOM &amp; ME**_

Aku menatap tumpukan buku itu datar. Lalu aku mengangguk pada Luhan. Luhan yang melihat reaksi ku tersenyum miris

"kau terlalu lelah belajar, _honey._ Mari kita beristirahat" ajak Luhan sambil bergegas berdiri.

Aku merasa beruntung Luhan telah menyadarkanku dari apa yang ada sekarang.

Aku merasa seperti _nerd._

"oh ayolah? Kau benar-benar berniat membaca seluruh buku itu, eoh?" ucap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku pun hanya mengangguk lemah, mungkin ditambah wajahku yang kusut dan mata yang sayu, serta rambut kumal yang ku kuncir apa adanya

Luhan pun menghampiri tumpukan buku yang berada disampingku lalu ia mencoba untuk membawanya sendirian, aku memperhatikannya, sepertinya ia cukup kesulitan. Tetapi ia segera membawa tumpukan buku itu ke penjaga perpustakaan dan ia tengah berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Kemudian tak lama ia membawa buku-buku itu menghampiriku

" aku sudah meminjam buku-buku ini untukmu. Aku tahu ujian kenaikan sebentar lagi namun aku memilih untuk melihatmu tidur pulas diatas buku yang kau baca daripada kau berniat untuk membaca seluruh seluruh buku ini tanpa tidur berhari-hari. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Luhan padaku. Ah dia berbicara terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar semuanya

_Ayo kita pulang_

Itu saja yang ku tangkap.

Luhan menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari perpustakaan kampus—yang menurut Luhan adalah penjara—menuju gerbang KAIST. Jarak halte tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang, jadi aku agak terkejut mengapa aku bisa sampai di tempat lain dengan cepat.

"kau bisa tidur di taksi, Baek"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku pun duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halte

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghampiri kami. Luhan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam mobil itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan

"ayo, Baek. Jangan tertidur disini. Kita akan pulang" ucap Luhan menyadarkanku lagi. Aku mengangguk sambil membuka kedua mataku. Luhan tengah menggiringku menuju mobil yang berwarna merah mengkilap, saking mengkilap oleh pantulan matahari yang cukup terik membuatku menutup kedua mataku lagi

Aku hanya menuruti ucapan Luhan agar aku dapat memasuki mobil taksi itu.

Mobil taksi berwarna merah.

Tunggu, aku tengah berpikir

Ah, merah bagus untuk memikat penghuni ruang makan di suatu restoran, itu memiliki ketertarikan sendiri bagi pengunjungnya

Bukan! Bukan psikologi warna!

Merah…

Taksi….

Seingat ku taksi disini hanya berwarna abu-abu

Apa aku salah kira?

Atau ada perusahaan taksi baru yang meluncurkan warna mobil taksi itu berwarna merah?

Apakah…

" kau tahu alamat apartemen kami?"

Itu suara Luhan

"sepertinya aku tahu, tidak jauh dari sini, dekat restoran kimchi itu bukan?"

Itu pasti suara supir taksi

Sepertinya aku kenal suaranya

Mirip suara Park Chanyeol

Ah suara seperti itu ternyata banyak yang memilikinya, ya.

"iya kau benar, Yeol!"

Tunggu…

APA?

Aku membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar. Luhan yang berada di sampingku pasti terkejut mengapa tiba-tiba aku terbangun.

"ada apa, Baek? Kau bisa tidur disini sementara" ucap Luhan. aku pun menatap wajah Luhan. lalu aku menatap orang yang tengah menyupir

Astaga…

"KAU BILANG KITA MENAIKI TAKSI, MENGAPA BERSAMA IDIOT INI"

Luhan yang mendengarnya sontak kaget, aku juga bisa melihat pundak Chanyeol melompat begitu saja

Uh aku kelepasan.

"Baek, k-kau kenapa?" ucap Luhan mencoba meredakan emosiku. Aku pun menatap mata bulat itu yang juga tengah menatapku dari kaca spion

"kau bisa memberhentikan kami disini, sekarang"

"woah, _calm down_ Baek. Aku dengan senang hati bersedia mengantar kalian berdua. Tampaknya kau kelelahan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba berinteraksi denganku melalui kaca spion.

"ya, tapi aku tidak senang hati Park Chanyeol" ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan

Tapi ia malah tertawa bodoh.

"Baek, tenanglah. Dia sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan kita. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih"

"tetapi kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini dan aku tidak mau, Lu!"

"oh ayolah! Ini hanya tumpangan dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, sudahlah!"

Aku hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi ocehan Luhan

Aku merasa kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit

Dan mengantuk

"yeah, kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"terima kasih, Yeol. Maafkan Baekhyun, um kau tahu…" Luhan mencoba mendekati Chanyeol

"… dia sedang menstruasi jika kau mengerti"

Lalu pria itu tertawa bodoh, lagi.

"ya! Aku bisa mendengarnya, cepatlah turun!" seru ku agar Luhan berhenti berbisik-bisik pada pria itu

kami pun turun dari mobil merah mengkilap itu, aku hanya menatap datar pada mobil itu dan Luhan yang tengah melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak "hati-hati di jalan!"

lebih baik aku memutuskan untuk cepat memasuki apartemen, jadi kutinggal saja Luhan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, bangunlah. Makan malam"

Suara itu mencoba menyadarkanku. Aku hanya menggeliat lalu mengambil sesuatu yang empuk

"Baek ayolah kau belum makan!" seruan itu semakin mencoba untuk membuka kedua mataku, terlebih guncangan mendadak pada tubuhku

"nah, ayo kita makan malam" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku yang melihat wajahnya mencoba untuk menjernihkan penglihatanku, lalu aku mengangguk pelan

"ku tunggu di ruang makan"

Kemudian Luhan meninggalkanku dan terdengar pintu tertutup

Aku pun melihat jam dinding, pukul 7 malam, aku tidur pulas dan lama rupanya.

Aku meregangkan tubuhku lalu menguap, mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah duduk cukup lama aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan sikat gigi

Dan tiba-tiba sengatan darimana perutku berkuruyuk

Aku lapaaaaarrr

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menaruh nasi ke atas piring, lalu menaruhnya pada meja di sebelahnya, pasti itu untukku

"kau memasak apa?"

"masak bulgogi"

Ah itu membuatku tersenyum lebar

Pasti perutku juga tengah tersenyum lebar

"kau terbaik, Lu!" seruku lalu aku menarik bangku dan mendudukinya. Tanganku secara langsung mengambil potongan daging itu dalam jumlah banyak

"seharusnya aku memasak dagingnya lebih banyak, aku tidak tahu kau akan menghabiskannya secepat ini, Baek"

"aku menyisakan sedikit, Lu. Jadi jangan bersedih hati, ya?" ucapku lalu aku hanya tersenyum konyol dengan mulut penuh makanan. Luhan yang melihatku hanya mencebik, seolah-olah ia sangat sedih hatinya

"Baek, sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol"

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Luhan tiba tiba berhenti mengunyah.

Oh iya…

"untuk apa?" ucapku dengan santai. Luhan mendengus kesal

"kau ini! Kau sudah membentaknya serta mengatainya, kau tak tahu sopan santun tahu!" ucap Luhan seolah-olah ia adalah ibuku sesungguhnya

"tidak mau. Lagipula aku memang tidak meminta untuk menumpang, salah sendiri ia menawarkan diri"

"oh ayolaaah, kau jangan seperti ini" ucap Luhan memohon, aku hanya menaikkan satu alisku, pasti ia mencoba ber-aegyeo

Ah, benarkan.

"Baekkie~" Luhan mencoba mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan menopang kepalanya, lalu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali

_AEGYEO ATTACK!_

"jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku nafsu makan ku hilang sekarang" ucapku mencoba menjauhi wajahnya itu

Jangan lihat tatapan itu, Baek

Nanti kau terperangkap.

"Baekkie-ya~" ucap Luhan mencoba menyadarkanku, sontak aku menoleh menatapnya

Sialan!

"b-baiklah! aku akan melakukannya"

Luhan pun memeluk ku erat, itu hampir membuatku tersedak oleh makanan dalam mulutku.

Untung ia temanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kini ku berada.

Menunggu Park idiot itu keluar dari kelasnya, katanya kelas matematika

Hah aku malas menunggu.

Aku terus saja menggerutu, mencaci maki Luhan, berujung aku hanya menghela nafas

Baru kali ini helaan nafasku tercekat

Karena seseorang yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku, mau tak mau aku harus mendongak ke atas agar dapat melihat wajahnya

Dan aku mendapat senyuman…

Tampan.

bukan! Bukan itu maksudku! Ralat

itu senyuman bodoh maksud ku.

"kau menunggu lama?" lalu ia tersenyum lebih lebar, aku hanya berdecak kesal

"tentu saja, aku seperti menunggu kakek tua" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah, Chanyeol pun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah dimana aku memalingkan wajahku sendiri. Mau tak mau aku harus menatap balik padanya

"apa?"

"kau masih menstruasi, ya?"

XI LUHAN SIALAN—batinku lagi

"lalu apa urusanmu?"

Lalu ia terkekeh "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan saja" lalu ia tersenyum lebar lagi

"aku kesini hanya ingin minta maaf"

"untuk apa?"

"kata Luhan aku telah membentakmu dan mengataimu kemarin, jadi aku disuruh untuk minta maaf"

"oh begitu rupanya" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seperti orang tua

"kalau begitu harus ada tebusannya"

"apa?!"

"mau ku maafkan tidak?" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mendesah pasrah

"apa tebusannya?"

"kita naik kincir angin raksasa lalu beli _ice cream_, semua itu kau yang bayar"

"KAU GILA?"

"kalau tidak mau, ya sudah" ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk meninggalkanku dan berjalan lambat

Aduh bagaimana ini

Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?!

Aku pun mengejarnya dan menangkap lengan kirinya, sejenak langkah Chanyeol berhenti

Tunggu! Ini seolah-olah aku benar-benar memohon padanya!

Byun Baekhyun bodoh!

"ada apa?" ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan denganku, aku pun menatap wajahnya dan kulihat tatapannya itu seperti 'Aku yang menang!'

"b-baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membayarnya"

Dan pemuda itu berteriak "woohoo!" lalu tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang berhasil membujuk ibunya agar dapat dibelikan mainan baru untuknya

Aku menghela nafas kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku baru tahu ada kincir angin raksasa disini" ucapku sambil melihat kincir angin itu menjulang tinggi ke atas, aku juga dapat melihat beberapa orang di dalam kapsul kincir angin raksasa itu

"aku pernah kemari sewaktu SD"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menatapku. Aku pun hanya membentuk mulutku huruf 'O'

"baiklah, beli tiket dimana?"

Chanyeol pun menunjuk sebuah loket kecil yang tak berdekatan dengan kincir angin raksasa, banyak orang mengantri untuk membeli tiket

"aku saja yang membelinya" tawar Chanyeol padaku, aku pun mengeluarkan _electronic money_ yang ku punya dan memberikannya. Pemuda itu pun mengambilnya dan mengisyaratkan padaku agar menunggu sebentar

Karena kupikir Chanyeol akan kembali dalam waktu lama, aku memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di mesin minuman

Beli berapa ya?

baiklah beli dua

Tunggu! Mengapa aku beli dua?!

Mengapa aku peduli sekali padanya?!

"ini Baek milikmu" aku mengambil kartu _electronic money_ dari tangannya lalu aku menyerahkan minuman padanya ke tangannya, ia pun mengernyit heran

"anggap saja barter" ucap ku santai lalu meminum minumanku. Kulirik dirinya yang tengah tersenyum simpul

"kau sudah mendapatkan tiket masuknya?" tanyaku lalu Chanyeol menunjukkan dua tiket di genggamannya. Lalu kami menuju pintu masuk. Kami pun harus menunggu sebentar hingga sebuah kapsul kosong datang untuk mengisi kami berdua

Kincir angin pun berputar lambat, semakin lama kami dibawa ke atas. Aku pun semakin lama takjub akan keindahan yang terpampang dari atas sini

"keren, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya

"keren! Bahkan apartemenku dan Luhan kelihatan" ucap ku sambil menunjuk sebuah apartemen yang menjulang tinggi

Tak lama kincir angin berhenti berputar. Aku masih menginginkan untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas. Karena ini waktu di siang hari jadi aku dapat melihat secara keseluruhan dengan jelas

"kalau malam hari lebih indah, lho" ucap Chanyeol yang menyadarkanku

"benarkah? kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita kemari saat waktu malam!"

Tunggu…

Kalau begitu aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya lagi

Tidak tidak tidak

"tentu saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku yang melihatnya pun terdiam

Ini yang membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu

Tanpa kau sadari sikapmu membuat orang kembali berharap

Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak bisa.

"emm…. Itu pun kapan-kapan kalau masing-masing dari kita benar-benar menyempatkan diri" ucapku sambil menatap pemandangan. Kincir angin pun berputar lagi sehingga posisi kami benar-benar diatas sehingga aku dapat melihat beberapa gedung yang lebih jauh dengan jelas

"oh ya sebentar lagi ujian ya" ucapnya lalu ia juga memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan. Aku pun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk

"kemarin kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, kenapa?"

"oh… aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak belajar"

Lalu Chanyeol berdecak kagum

"kau jangan begitu lagi, nanti kau sakit dan sia-sia belajarmu itu" ucap Chanyeol. Aku pun mengangguk saja

"memangnya kau tidak belajar?"

"hehe, belum"

"kau anak arsitektur, pasti lebih sulit dariku"

"setidaknya aku ingin _refreshing_ dahulu, seperti sekarang ini"

Aku menatapnya dan Chanyeol menatapku balik, namun bedanya ia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kalau begitu semangat belajarnya nanti" ucapku dan aku tersenyum juga padanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kami keluar dari kapsul kincir angin raksasa, entah mengapa aku merasa antrian kincir angin lebih ramai. Dan tepat aku melewati antrian itu aku tak sengaja mendengar "pasangan itu keren, pasti sempat berciuman disana seperti di drama-drama" dari seseorang entah siapa. Aku pun menoleh dan mencari-cari siapa yang berbicara dan omongan itu ditujukan kepada siapa. Tapi aku hanya mendapat dua orang wanita yang tengah menatapku, aku mengernyit heran.

"Baek, kau melihat siapa?" ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkanku, lalu aku menggeleng. Aku pun kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol

"iya, perempuan yang menatap kita tadi dan lelaki di sebelahnya itu pasangan yang ku maksud"

.

.

.

.

"Baek"

"apa?"

"es krim, hehe"

Aku hanya menatap Chanyeol datar

"baiklah, tunjukkan padaku kedai yang menjual es krim"

Ia pun tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk mantap. Ia menunjuk sebuah kedai. Aku pun yang melihatnya mengangguk

"baiklah, ayo"

Kami sampai di kedai itu dan kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, kami bermain suit, yang kalah berarti mengantri untuk memesan

"kau kalah, Yeol" ucapku sambil terkekeh jahat

"baiklah" lalu ia meminta sesuatu dariku

"apa?"

"persetujuannya kau yang membayar, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum jahil. Aku pun mendengus kesal lalu menyerahkan _electronic money-_ku

Tak lama, Chanyeol membawa dua gelas _ice cream_ diatas sebuah nampan dan meletakkan di atas meja

"punyaku?"

Ia pun menyerahkan satu gelas es krim stoberi padaku

"ini untukmu, _strawberry_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku segera mengambil sendok yang tersedia dan memakan es krim

Betapa lezatnya es krim ini

Apalagi rasa _strawberry_

"kau membeli rasa apa, Yeol?"

"coklat pisang, mau coba?"

"ah tidak, terima kasih" aku pun kembali menikmati es krim milikku

Tiba-tiba es krim milikku tinggal setengah gelas. Dan aku baru menyadari ada keheningan diantara aku dengannya

Mengapa atmosfernya menjadi canggung?

Aku harus mengobrol, tentang apa?

Berpikir berpikir

"emm… apa kau masih menghubungi Jaehee?"

PERTANYAAN BAGUS BAEKHYUN

"oh?"

"kau tahu bahwa hubungan kedekatan kalian sudah banyak diketahui orang-orang, jadi kau masih menghubunginya?"

"hm. Iya"

"aku hanya bertanya, jadi jangan tersinggung, Yeol"

Lho? Mengapa dia diam saja?

Apa aku benar-benar menyinggung dirinya?

"kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"iya, aku tahu. tenang saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

Aku tahu itu senyuman yang amat tipis

Untung aku melihatnya.

"oh, begitu"

Lalu keheningan kembali datang

Aku tidak suka ini!

"hem… kau menyukai Jaehee sejak kapan?"

"hah?"

"a-aku hanya bertanya, kau tahu?"

"sudah lama"

"oh begitu"

"kau menyukai Junshi sejak kapan?"

What…

PERTANYAAN APA ITU

MAKSUD DIA APA

YA TUHAN

"oh? y-yeah sejak dia mulai melakukan pendekatan, mungkin"

"oh begitu"

Apa-apaan jawabannya itu

Aku segera menghabiskan es krim milikku.

Aku merasa atmosfer nya membuat hatiku tidak nyaman

"Chanyeol, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku pulang duluan ya?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku ingat bahwa aku harus… harus membantu Luhan di apartemen"

"kalau begitu aku juga pulang"

Aduh

"es krim milikmu masih banyak, kau harus menghabiskannya dahulu baru pulang. Ah es krim milikku sudah habis jadi aku bisa pulang sekarang, kalau begitu.."

Aku ingin pulang sendirian!

"….aku pulang duluan…."

Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi!

"…kalau begitu sampai jumpa…"

Sekarang juga

"…bye!"

LARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

aku merasa bodoh

bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun!

Well, sekarang aku sudah berada di bus umum

Sepertinya aku sudah melewati halte apartemenku berkali-kali

Sekarang aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh

Sudah beberapa rute aku lewati dengan bus ini, tidak tahu sudah berapa jam aku lewati, aku hanya menatap jalanan yang ada

Ah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku hanya bertanya saja, tetapi…

Mengapa reaksinya berubah dengan cepat bagaimana ia menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi

Sikap dinginnya itu terkadang datang tiba-tiba ya

"_sudah lama"_

Sudah lama menyukainya, ya?

Ternyata mendengar pernyataan darinya lebih menyakitkan lagi

Ini yang kubenci darimu

Kau telah membuat hatiku terus berharap, lalu kau jatuhkan lagi

Parahnya, hati ini masih memujamu. Bahkan otakku sudah beratus-ratus kali menolakmu

Rasa yang mengganjal di dadaku

Sesak. Itu yang kurasakan

Ingin rasanya ku cabut semua rasa ini

Aku benci diriku!

Kulihat apartemenku ternyata sudah dekat, sepertinya aku harus bergegas turun sekarang, bahkan supir bus sudah menatapku aneh padaku melalui kaca spion. Setelah memencet bel, aku segera turun ke halte.

Hirup. Buang. Hirup. Buang.

Oke aku merasa lebih baik, sedikit

Aku melihat langit, ah sepertinya sudah sore menjelang malam

Aku harus segera ke apartemen, pasti Luhan mengkhawatirkanku

Sampai apartemen, aku pun memencet _password_ pada pintu dan pintu terbuka

"aku pulang!"

Setelah melepas sepatu yang kukenakan, Luhan pun datang menyambutku

"kau kemana saja? Dia menunggumu tahu!"

"hah? Siapa?"

Aku pun memasuki ruang tamu dan…

Oh. My. God

"k-kau mengapa kemari? Sudah kubilang aku pulang duluan"

"buktinya aku sampai lebih dulu daripadamu, Baek"

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk

Dan aku kembali menghela nafas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….AKU TIDAK TAHAN MEREKA BERDUA KENAPA SIH /padahal lo yang buat ceritanya, thor

Yeah, Baekhyun Point of View. Agak _weird_ dan maksa sih… tapi pengen coba aja ._.

JENG JENG CHANYEOL MAU NGOMONG APA ITU

AUTHOR JUGA TIDAK TAHU DIA MAU NGOMONG APA HAHAHA /plak

Okey, lihat next chap ya. Kayaknya makin panas aja mereka :v

Ofc thankyouh for all base of supporter yo!

Sincerely, your love /ewh

**Author**


	8. Chapter 7 : SPELLBOUND

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

SPELLBOUND

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"sebaiknya aku ke belakang sebentar, ya?" ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol pun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan mengangguk, maka Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana

Baekhyun tampak menghirup nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia tahu tiba-tiba kegugupan menyerangnya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"ingin bicara tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum

"aku… ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"tanya apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas

"aku… ah begini saja. Aku tahu bahwa sebelumnya berita kedekatanku dengan Jaehee diketahui oleh anak-anak di sekolah, aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya, dan kau tahu jika kau memperhatikan kami pun juga tidak terlihat dekat, Baek"

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol pun mengangguk, lalu berpikir.

"aku sendiri mengetahuinya dari bahasa tubuhmu. Kau mudah sekali ditebak"

"benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "iya, benar. Karena hal itu orang-orang yang tidak menyadarinya mulai memperhatikan kalian oleh berita itu, terlebih sikap kau tiap adanya keberadaan Jaehee. karena itu mereka menyetujui apa yang ia dengar dengan apa yang ia lihat selama ini, dan menganggap perkiraan mereka adalah benar"

Baekhyun memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol yang telah mendengar penuturannya, berpikir apakah ia salah berbicara?

"begitu rupanya. Hanya saja aku sepertinya membuat Jaehee merasa tidak nyaman"

Kali ini Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa

"aku senang selama ini berhubungan dengannya, ia membuatku nyaman dan juga dia dewasa, jadi tiap kali aku bercerita dengannya ia selalu menanggapinya dengan baik" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Merasa penuturannya itu benar

"k-kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"hah?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap reaksi kaget Chanyeol

"y-ya kau menyukai dirinya, bukan? A-aku pernah mendengar bahwa kau tengah menyukai wanita dan salah satunya itu Jaehee…."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menatap dirinya

Baekhyun merasa tatapan mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi intens, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkedip dan melihat ke bawah, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama

"k-kenapa?"

"kau mendengar dari siapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba menelan air ludahnya sendiri

"dari seseorang" ucap Baekhyun dengan intonasi hati-hati. Takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol setelah ini

Ia merasa suasananya seperti di pengadilan negara sedang mengintimidasi koruptor

Atau tersangka kasus pembunuhan

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan menerawang ke langit-langit, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi dan terdengar suara "hmm"

Baekhyun mencoba merubah topik pembicaraan "kau sejak kapan disini? Aku tidak tahu kau akan kemari"

"beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tiba-tiba ingin menemuimu dan tentu bertanya tentang hal itu"

"oh begitu" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol menganggap ucapannya berlebihan

_Ingin menemuimu_

Ah tidak, biasa saja

"kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, bukankah kau ingin membantu Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak, lalu lonjakan itu mereda

"a-ah i-iya tentu saja. Kalau begitu mari ku antar kau ke depan"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu untuk Chanyeol

"emm… maaf telah membuatmu menungguku lama. Pasti itu membuang waktumu. Maaf ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa, itu kan kemauan ku. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa kau akan pulang terlambat"

"kau bisa memberiku kabar atau apalah agar aku segera pulang"

"aku tidak mau menganggumu, aku pikir kau sedang ada urusan lain" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut. Tak sadar pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"k-kau bisa menanyakan hal itu di lain waktu, tak perlu menyita waktumu lama seperti tadi"

"nanti aku lupa bertanya kalau di lain waktu. Lagipula tidak apa, Baek. Aku serius"

"baiklah.." dan Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"iya. hati-hati di jalan, Yeol"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Lalu ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menutup pintu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu ingin membantuku? Eoh? Kau mencoba berbohong padanya agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang? "

Pertanyaan Luhan secara tiba-tiba yang menghampirinya membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"kau menguping!"

"biar saja" balas Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun mendengus

"lagipula memang benar, aku selalu membantumu melakukan pekerjaan rumah"

"itu memang pekerjaanmu, Baekhyun" ucap Luhan datar. Baekhyun hanya nyengir lebar

"kau tahu? Ia menunggumu selama 3 jam, kasihan dia. Ah tapi bukankah dia begitu romantis, rela menunggumu begitu" ucap Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menautkan jari-jari tangannya menopang dagu, seolah-olah bersikap seperti _princess Disney_

"aish, salah sendiri dia mau menungguku. Ya! sikapmu itu menjijikan tahu"

Luhan yang merasa diledek pun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya normal kembali, lalu mencebik

"kau selalu saja menyalahkannya, kau ini kenapa?"

"hah…. aku sedang tidak mau ditanya-tanya" balas Baekhyun sambil melalui tubuh Luhan begitu saja menuju dapur. Luhan pun tampak protes

"kau ini! Bagaimana kau mau di mengerti olehnya, kau saja selalu mengacuhkan dirinya. Kau tidak peka sekali"

"ya ya terserah. Aku sedang tidak mau diceramahi"

"Baekhyun!" seruan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, lalu meletakkan teko dan menatap Luhan

"apa?"

"kau menyebalkan"

"hah?"

Luhan pun mendengus lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terheran dengan sikap Luhan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pasti Luhan sedang merasa kesal padanya

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan memasak makan malam, mungkin dengan itu Luhan bisa memaafkannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Ujian kenaikan semester sudah ia lampaui. Ia juga merasa bersyukur dapat mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurutnya menegangkan itu, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Setidaknya hasil dari belajarnya tidaklah sia-sia dengan belajar seharian bahkan menunda jam tidurnya karena tumpukan buku yang Luhan pinjam. Sepertinya ia akan mentraktir Luhan sebagai tanda terima kasih

Ia mengangkat tas punggungnya yang berisi buku-buku perpustakaan yang harus ia kembalikan, apalagi ia pasti kena denda karena ia mengembalikannya setelah satu hari dari tanggal yang dijanjikan

Ia pun sampai di perpustakaan dan berinteraksi dengan penjaga perpustakaan, menyerahkan buku-buku tebal itu dan menyerahkan uang akibat pelanggarannya

"kau ingin meminjam buku lagi?"

"sepertinya tidak. Terima kasih"

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dan ia segera menuju ruang musik

"Byun Baek! Kau sudah mempelajari _chord_ lagu buatan kita?" ucap salah satu teman Baekhyun yang tengah menghampirinya

"tentu saja, Wendy. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku sepertinya butuh belajar sedikit lagi. Jari-jariku rasanya sakit sekali harus memainkan bagian tempo yang cepat, aish! Memangnya aku pemain biola profesional?" ucap Wendy sambil menunjukkan keempat jari tangan kirinya yang dibalut oleh perban

"jarimu terlihat seperti mumi"

"ya!"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh kecil.

"sepertinya para senior sudah datang, Baek. Kau tahu mereka _discipline maniac_"

"aku sudah mendengar itu dari lainnya"

"ah kabar itu sudah beredar ya" ucap Wendy. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu

Mereka ikut berkumpul bersama para anggota _club_ orkestra lainnya yang sudah duduk di masing bangku yang telah disediakan. Masing-masing dari bangku mereka ada alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan, Baekhyun pun duduk di bangku khusus piano

"baiklah! pertunjukkan sebentar lagi akan tiba. Kita telah mengalami penundaan latihan rutin selama seminggu, artinya kita harus latihan lebih rutin. Apakah _chord_ 'BEAUTY' sudah kalian pelajari?" ucap salah satu senior _club _orkestra, Choi Sooyoung, ia merupakan _lead violinist_

Para anggota pun berseru "YA!" lalu Sooyoung memulai intruksi pemanasan. Kemudian, sambil menunggu dirigen, masing-masing dari mereka berlatih memainkan lagu-lagu yang akan ditampilkan di pertunjukkan 'Anniversary of KAIST' yang biasa diadakan tiap tahun di bulan tertentu. Baekhyun kini tengah berlatih lagu _Symphony No. 5 _dan instrumen lagu dari penyanyi Adele yaitu _Set Fire to The Rain_ dengan nada kontemporer.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sang dirigen khusus _club_ orkestra KAIST, ia sekaligus pelatih dalam _club_

Para anggota memberi salam kepada dirigen, kemudian dirigen mulai memberi intruksi sebagaimana yang akan ditunjukkan dalam pertunjukkan.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, sang dirigen mulai membuka buku _chord_ dan mengayunkan baton miliknya

_Club_ orkestra pun mulai memainkan nadanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberikan dua lembar tiket

"apa ini, Baek?"

"tiket masuk pertunjukkan _club_ ku saat pembukaan acara _Anniversary_ nanti. Aku memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma lho" Luhan yang mendengarnya tampak berseri-seri dan mengambil dua lembar tiket itu

"mengapa ada dua? Satunya untuk siapa?"

"kau tidak berniat mengundang Oh Sehun itu?"ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya, Luhan tampak gelagapan

"k-kau ini! Aku bisa mengajak temanku dari kelas sinematografi" elak Luhan sambil menampilkan wajah serius, padahal terdapat rona merah di wajahnya

"sudahlah, bilang saja aku yang mengundangnya dan tolong sampaikan padanya agar tolong temani sahabatku yang cantik ini, aku takut ada pria mesum mengganggunya selama pertunjukkan" ucap Baekhyun lalu menyengir lebar, mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri sebelum Luhan memakinya dengan rona merah yang semakin merah di wajahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergilir cepat. Ini sudah memasuki 2 hari sebelum acara diadakan. Di area KAIST sudah terdapat panggung yang cukup besar untuk menampilkan beberapa _club_ seperti paduan suara dan _band_. Lalu sudah terpasang beberapa pajangan-pajangan bertema 'MONOCHROME ' dengan warna hitam-putih yang mendominasi

Kini Baekhyun tengah berlatih memainkan nada-nada dari tuts piano yang ia mainkan, kemudian ia pun juga bernyanyi-nyanyi diiringi dengan nada piano yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan teater milik KAIST tempat dimana pembukaan berlangsung secara formal

"_I'll them still..."_

Baekhyun merasa puas dengan akhir lirik yang ia nyanyikan tepat ia berhenti memainkan tuts piano

_CLAP CLAP CLAP_

"_well done_, Baek. Kau ternyata memang pintar menyanyi" ucap Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun sambil menuruni anak tangga setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung bangku yang letaknya cukup jauh dari panggung. Baekhyun memicingkan mata siapa yang berbicara dari kejauhan karena area tempat duduk pengunjung tampak gelap. Namun ketika pemuda itu berjalan lebih dekat bahkan tubuhnya berjarak dekat sekali dengan panggung, mata Baekhyun membelalak

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"hanya melihat-lihat sekitar kampus. Lalu aku melewati tempat ini dan mendengar sesuatu dari dalam, ternyata itu kau" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hingga terlihat gigi-giginya. Baekhyun pun mendesah lalu mencoba untuk meredam semua umpatan-umpatan yang menari di otaknya

"kau sedang berlatih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaiki anak tangga ke atas panggung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di bangku piano. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melirik Chanyeol dalam diam

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu hingga Baekhyun mengira bahwa 'dia pasti mulai gila' karena sedari tadi ia masih memamerkan senyum idiotnya—menurut Baekhyun—lalu ia menatap seisi ruangan yang dihadapannya terdapat ratusan bangku pengunjung, semua tampak gelap kecuali area panggung

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"maksudmu?"

"bagaimana rasanya kau berada disini, banyak orang tengah menatapmu dari sana"

"biasa saja, kau merasa bahwa dunia hanya milikmu sendiri dan aku tak pedulikan apa yang ada disana" ucap Baekhyun lalu ikut menatap seisi ruangan

"aku ingin merasakannya"

"bukankah _band_ pasti merasakan seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"bedanya aku belum pernah dalam ruangan seperti teater ini, seperti mencekam ya"

Baekhyun tertawa atas penuturan Chanyeol

"kau berlebihan, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol pun ikut terkekeh

"kau tadi menyanyi lagu apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"

"ooh… itu lagu lama tahun 98, judulnya _Between The Bars_" Balas Baekhyun sambil mencoba memainkan tuts piano di depannya

TING TING TING

"coba nyanyikan lagi, Baek"

TING…

Baekhyun berhenti memainkan tuts piano, memutuskan menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya

"tidak mau"

"aku ingin mendengarnya, sekali saja. Kau dulu jarang sekali menyanyi"

Baekhyun hanya tersinyum simpul mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Memang dulu sewaktu sekolah dia jarang sekali menyanyi bahkan sewaktu pelajaran seni ia harus bernyanyi berkelompok, Baekhyun selalu _lip sync_. Tetapi, tiap hari tidak pernah absen menyanyi bila berada di rumah

"tetap tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun. Namun, ia hanya mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di lantai panggung dan bersikap bahwa ia siap mendengar nyanyian dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas

"baiklah" ucap Baekhyun pasrah

Dentingan piano mulai mengisi ruangan sebagai _intro_

_Drink up baby, stay up all night_

_With the things you could do_

_You won't but you might_

_The potential you'll be_

_That you'll never see_

_The promises you'll only make…_

_Drink up baby, look at the stars_

_I'll kiss you again between the bars_

_Where I'm seeing you there, with the hands in the air_

_Waiting to finally be caught…_

_The people, you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still…_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek setelah mengakhiri acara menyanyinya, lalu ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih ada pada tempatnya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, seperti menyiratkan sesuatu dari matanya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak dapat mengartikannya, ia berpikir Chanyeol kembali menatap dirinya aneh

Tetapi tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sama sewaktu SMA dahulu

Tatapan yang membuat Baekhyun terjerat, bahkan tatapan itu seperti menelan dirinya jauh dari kesadaran dirinya sendiri

_Deja vu_

Baekhyun tersadar dan kembali mengedipkan matanya, memutuskan kontak mata itu.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap pemuda itu, dan benar sesuai perkiraannya. Ia masih menatap dirinya

Kemudian Chanyeol menunduk, seperti menerawang ke bawah

"a-apa aku menyanyi sangat buruk?" Baekhyun membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan. Chanyeol pun kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan parasnya seperti biasa

Tersenyum seperti idiot

"tidak. Itu bagus sekali, Baek. Ah sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Lagu itu… aku mendengarnya seperti kesan yang sedih mendalam dari nadanya, padahal liriknya seperti kesenangan saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya

"aku juga merasa begitu ketika mendengar pertama kali lagu ini" ucap Baekhyun

"suaramu bagus sekali, mengapa tidak masuk _club _paduan suara?"

"menurutku paduan suara disini terlihat lebih buruk daripada paduan suara di sekolah kita"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"ada-ada saja anggapanmu itu"

Baekhyun mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah lembar tiket

"ini untukmu"

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu mengambil benda itu dari tangan Baekhyun

"ini berapa harganya?"

"aish! Aku memberikan itu gratis. Seharusnya untuk oppa ku. Tetapi ia belum bisa pulang dari kuliahnya di Jepang" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun

"lumayan. Uangku tidak jadi melayang"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perayaan ulang tahun KAIST berjalan dengan semestinya. Banyak beberapa _stand-stand_ makanan, aksesoris, _outfit_ yang menjual berbagai macam produk sesuai dengan tema acara. Pembukaan resmi acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dimana Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk meredam rasa gugupnya

" _you ready?_" ucap Wendy sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap

Seluruh pemain musik orkestra kini tengah berkumpul di belakang panggung. Mereka sedang _briefing_ mendengar intruksi dari Sooyoung dan berdoa. Setelah mendengar sambutan dari MC di panggung yang diperuntukkan oleh mereka, mereka mengakhiri berdoa dan mulai memasuki area panggung

Tak sedikit seruan dari para penonton yang merupakan mahasiswa KAIST mendukung _club _ini. Setelah para pemain musik duduk dan menyiapkan alat musik mereka, sang dirigen memasuki arena panggung.

Dan kini mereka mulai memasukkan nada

Terdengar lantunan instrumen kontemporer _Set The Fire to The Rain _sebagai pembuka. Banyak para penonton yang takjub oleh mereka, terlebih Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk berdampingan menonton mereka dengan takjub

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sehun dan Luhan, terdapat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri menonton _club _itu yang berhasil memukau para penonton

"Chan, siapa yang memainkan piano disana?" tanya teman lelaki Chanyeol yang duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah serius memainkan piano

"namanya Byun Baekhyun, anak desain interior"

"kau mengenalnya?"

"iya. Dia adalah teman SMA ku"

"woah, mungkin kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku. Ck ck… dia cantik sekali, wajahnya manis juga" puji temannya seolah ia sedang berbicara sendiri karena Chanyeol tidak menanggapi setelahnya

Bagaimana tidak mempesona? Baekhyun satu-satunya pemain piano disana. Dengan balutan dress panjang tak berlengan itu membentuk liuk tubuhnya. Dengan bros berukuran besar—yang ia dapat dari Luhan—membentuk ukiran bunga dengan daun-daun sejajar menambah keanggunan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Serta heels putih menetap pada kaki-kakinya. Rambutnya diikat dan digulung ke atas menambah daya cantik dirinya. Baekhyun tampak sempurna.

Selesai lagu pertama, mereka mulai memainkan lagu 'BEAUTY' yang merupakan lagu karangan _club _itu sendiri.

Lagu _Symphony No. 5_ mengakhiri penampilan mereka yang prima, nada-nada tajam mulai melambat dan menjatuhkan tempo aslinya agar lagu berakhir

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan dari semua penonton yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bahkan para petinggi kampus ikut berdiri karena ketakjuban penampilan _club _orkestra

Para pemain musik membungkuk tanda memberi salam. Dan mereka pun kembali ke belakang panggung dengan riang, banyak diantara mereka tertawa gembira dan berpelukkan atas kesuksesan pertunjukkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mengganti pakaian dan beristirahat bersama _club-_nya, Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan-jalan melihat seisi acara perayaan. Ia menonton beberapa pertunjukkan dari beberapa _club_.

"Baekhyun!" seru Luhan dari arah sebrang dimana Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan pun tersenyum, menanggapi Luhan yang ingin memeluknya

"aku sangat bangga melihat dirimu tadi. Kau keren sekali! Bukan seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasa aku lihat" Baekhyun pun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan

"selamat, Baek. Kau berhasil membuat kami terpesona oleh pertunjukkan itu" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun berterima kasih

"aku benar-benar gugup sebelumnya. Tapi syukurlah kami mementaskannya dengan lancar" ucap Baekhyun sambil berseri-seri

"yeah, kau juga tampak sangat cantik disana, aku saja sampai iri melihatmu" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi

"baiklah! kini kita sambut _band_ ternama di seluruh dunia! Okey aku hanya bercanda. Sambutlah… The Ignite!"

Terdengar seruan seorang MC dari atas panggung, terdengar pula seruan beberapa penonton di bawahnya. Kemudian masuklah para anggota _band_ mengambil posisi. Terlihat Chanyeol mengambil posisi untuk memainkan _bass_

"lihat! Itu Chanyeol! Ayo kita kesana" ajak Luhan sambil menunjuk ke panggung. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah yang Luhan tunjuk

"Ku kira dia bercanda mengenai _band_ itu. ternyata dia benar-benar menyatakan perkataannya" ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, lalu berdecak kagum

"ARE YOU READY TO IGNITE?" seru sang vokalis

"YEAH WE READY! KYAAAA!" seru para penonton—yang tentunya merupakan _fans_ mereka

Sang _drummer_ memulai dentumannya

_Band_ tersebut pun memainkan nada _intro_. Chanyeol yang berdekatan dengan vokalis tampak menikmati memainkan perannya. Lagu _A sky full of stars_ mulai dilantunkan, membuat para penonton menyukai penampilan mereka di atas panggung

Kini Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun berjarak di dekat panggung agar mereka dapat menonton _band_ lebih dekat

Para anggota mulai memasuki _reff_ nada, bagaimana mereka menaikkan tempo nada yang mereka buat membuat para penonton menggebu-gebu.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh~_

'_cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

Sang vokalis mulai mendekatkan dirinya berada ke para penonton, terlebih mencoba menggapai tangannya ke arah _fans_ yang sejak tadi meneriakkan nama para personil _band _

"KYAAA Hong Ki oppa!" begitulah seruan para _fans_ yang berada di depan dekat dengan panggung

_I think I see you~_

Hong Ki kembali berjalan ke area lain depan sekitar panggung

_I think I see you~_

"Baek? Dia sedang menunjuk dirimu?"

"hah?"

Tampak Hong Ki tengah menunjuk Baekhyun, tentunya tampak heran dengan vokalis yang menurut Baekhyun aneh itu

Dan Hong Ki mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman andalannya

Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, lalu bersikap acuh seolah ia ingin muntah

Chanyeol yang melihat aksi kegilaan Hong Ki hanya menatap datar saja, lalu kembali menatap _bass _yang tengah ia mainkan

"d-dia itu kenapa…"

"sudahlah, Lu. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tiba-tiba aura disini menyeramkan" ajak Baekhyun yang mulai meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan terheran dengan apa yang terjadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIYAA!

Mau lihat beneran Chanyeol jadi anak band, pasti keren fufu

Ada rivaaaallllll Chanyeol ciaattt

Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi huehehehehe :3

Semakin lama alurnya cepat juga, kecepetan apa .-.

Baiklah!

THANKYOU FOR ALL BASE YANG MASIH MENSUPPORT DAN AKU CINTA KALIAN

Mwah

**Author**


	9. Chapter 8 : SURMISE

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

SURMISE

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Dua pria itu saling bertepuk tangan

"_well_, kita berhasil" ucap Chanyeol pada Hongki yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"setidaknya latihan kita tidak sia-sia. Kau tahu, Yeol? Baekhyun-ssi itu tadi melihatku saat aku menunjuknya! Ah~ pasti dia merasa terpesona dan malu padaku hingga ia meninggalkan acara, bukan begitu?" ucap Hongki sambil berseri-seri. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pelan

"dia itu merasa jijik dengan aksimu jika kau mengerti. Terlihat jelas dari tatapannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura ingin muntah begitu"

"aku tidak melihatnya begitu. Ah… dia bagaimanapun tetap cantik sekaligus manis, saat ia memakai _dress_ sewaktu tampil tampak cantik, begitupun saat ia menonton kita. Bukan begitu?" ucap Hongki sambil menaikkan alisnya dan melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Hongki hanya mencebik mengejek

"kita pulang saja. Sepertinya kau mulai gila kalau sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Hongki

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melahap _cream_ ke dalam mulutnya

"aish! Seharusnya kita kembali ke KAIST saja! Acaranya masih berlangsung, pasti ada acara yang mengesankan" ucap Luhan lalu melahap _ice cream_ coklat nya kasar

"ayolah. Sehun saja juga menikmati _ice cream_ miliknya. Kau tega memisahkan mereka?" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik. Luhan yang melihat Sehun tengah menikmati _ice cream_ lalu pria itu menyadari keadaan pun hanya nyengir lebar

'ternyata anak ini seperti bocah juga' batin Luhan

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon yang cukup membuat tiga orang itu terkejut karena _volume_-nya cukup keras

"hehe, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, kemudian ia mengangkat telepon itu

"ada apa?"

"….."

"oh kami berada diluar, di kedai _ice cream. _Kau ada dima—"

TUUT TUUT

"aish dasar brengsek!" seru Sehun sambil melihat layar ponselnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaan kita, baru ku tanya ia dimana ia memutuskan sambungannya. Menyebalkan" ucap Sehun lalu melahap _ice cream_ miliknya dengan kasar seperti Luhan

"oh itu Chanyeol" ucap Luhan menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah menyebrang jalan menuju tempat dimana mereka berada

Tak lama muncul Chanyeol dan ia duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menyingkirkan tas punggungnya dari kursi sebelahnya agar pemuda itu bisa duduk

"kalian tega meninggalkanku"

"acaramu tidak menarik sih" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengemut sendoknya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melebarkan matanya

"benarkah?"

Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar masih mengemut sendok _ice cream_-nya. Lalu mengangguk lugu

"apa tidak menarik sekali hingga kau hanya merespon begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk

Baekhyun melepaskan sendok dari mulutnya "apa lagi dengan vokalisnya. Kau suka sekali memelihara anggota tidak waras macam dia?"

"siapa? Hongki?"

"iya siapapun dia yang tiba-tiba menunjukku dan bersikap genit seperti pria hidung belang yang suka menghabiskan _one night stand_"

"ya! Baekhyun kau berlebihan" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli

"maaf, Yeol. Baekhyun sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk

'DIA SEDANG MENSTRUASI' ucap Luhan lagi tanpa suara seperti pantomim. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Luhan pun mengangguk lagi

"sebaiknya aku memesan _ice cream_"

Chanyeol pun memanggil seorang pelayan dan ia memesan _ice cream_. Sehun yang tahu kesempatan meminta pada seorang pelayan untuk memesan dua _ice cream_. Lalu sang pelayan meninggalkan mereka

"_thanks _Yeol" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil

"aku tak mau bayar, bodoh"

"nanti ada akibatnya jika kau begitu" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol pun melotot pada Sehun

"baiklah! ku traktir"

Sehun pun berteriak seperti orang gila karena saking senangnya hingga membuat Luhan berteriak "YA!" yang suaranya lebih nyaring dari Sehun. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutup wajah mereka masing-masing karena tatapan pengunjung lain disana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhasil mengejar dosennya dan memberikan tugas akhir semester. Ia menghela nafas.

"aish benar-benar dosen menyebalkan" gerutu Baekhyun lalu mengelap keringat dari pelipisnya menggunakan tisu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar. Ia ingat bahwa ia belum sarapan karena tugas itu harus di selesaikan dari kemarin malam

Baekhyun pun memutuskan ke kantin kampus, fase menstruasi membuatnya porsi makannya naik

Baekhyun memesan ramyun dan setelah mendapatkan makanan itu yang berada di atas nampan langsung ia mencari bangku kantin yang kosong, setelah mendapatkannya ia duduk disana

Setelah membelah sumpit menjadi dua, langsung saja Baekhyun memakannya karena ia sudah tak tahan untuk melahapnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk berhadapan di mejanya, Baekhyun merasa terusik maka ia mendongak melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya duduk tanpa seizinnya. Setelah melihat ia pun membelalakan matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyeruput mi ramyun yang masih menggantung di mulutnya

"hai, manis" ucap orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengedipkan matanya dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan orang itu

"kau siapa?"

"perkenalkan, aku Hong Ki. Ah… kau pasti kenal denganku karena aku adalah vokalis band yang ternama disini" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum andalannya—yang menurut Baekhyun itu adalah senyuman mesum—lalu menyodorkan tangannya tanda ingin berjabat tangan. Baekhyun pun mengernyit menatap pemuda aneh lalu menatap tangan kanan milik pemuda itu. Baekhyun pun ingin membalas jabatan tangan itu

PLAK

Baekhyun menarik tangannya karena kaget siapa yang berani-berani nya menghalangi ketika ia ingin membalas jabatan tangan Hongki, ia pun melirik pemuda—yang menghalangi jabatan tangan itu—muncul tiba-tiba di meja Baekhyun

"ups, maaf aku tidak sengaja"

"ya! Kau ini kurang ajar sekali, Yeol!" seru Hongki sambil mengelus punggung tangannya akibat tamparan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan

"ku bilang kan tidak sengaja" elak Chanyeol lalu segera duduk di samping Hongki, Hongki yang tidak mau menggeser tubuhnya sendiri, Chanyeol pun mendorong tubuh Hongki ke samping agar mendapat tempat duduk. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah mereka hanya terbengong dan mengernyit

"kalian ini mau apa, eoh?!" seru Baekhyun merasa emosinya tersulut karena mereka

"ma-maaf, Baekhyun-ssi, biarkan saja si sialan ini" ucap Hongki lalu mendengus pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya menampilkan wajah tak berdosa

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Ini membuang waktu saja, pikir Baekhyun. Maka ia kembali memakan ramyun miliknya tanpa peduli dengan dua orang konyol di depannya

"kau untuk apa kesini? Kau menganggu sekali" ucap Hongki

"aku? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Karena aku lelah makanya aku duduk disini" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Hongki mendengus

"mengapa kau mencariku? Ada urusan apa?"

"kau lupa kalau Sunbae cantik itu menunggumu?"

Hongki menepuk kepala Chanyeol, lalu menatap tajam mengisyaratkan 'jaga bicaramu!'

"emm… Baekhyun-ssi, aku harus kembali karena ada suatu urusan, tidak apa-apa ya?" ucap Hongki sambil tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya tak terlihat, Baekhyun yang tengah menyeruput helaian mie terakhirnya hanya mendongak lalu mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar ia pergi saja

Hongki pun menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengibas lalu mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut, kemudian ia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya membeku, ia membelalak dan mulutnya menganga sehingga mie nya bergelantungan di mulutnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga berekspresi sama

"YA KAU PRIA HIDUNG BELANG KEMARI KAU AKAN KU HAJAR DENGAN HAPKIDO KU YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini masih menggosok-gosok punggung tangannya dengan air keran yang mengalir. Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar dengan dinding disampingnya hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Baekhyun yang masih bersikeras mencuci punggung tangannya

"hey, itu sudah bersih tahu" ucap Chanyeol santai

"tidak. Ini masih kotor. Aku sudah tidak suci lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencuci punggung tangannya sambil mencebik

Chanyeol yang melihat sikap keras kepala Baekhyun langsung menutup keran air yang Baekhyun gunakan dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang telah Baekhyun cuci. Chanyeol pun menatap khawatir karena punggung tangan Baekhyun tampak merah sekali karena Baekhyun menggosoknya terlalu keras, ia pun mengambil sapu tangan lipat dari saku lalu mengelap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun sejak tadi masih menunduk dan terdiam. Setelah Chanyeol mengelap punggung tangan Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan gadis di depannya, mendapati bahu Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar

"kau menangis, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"kalau begitu mendongaklah"

Baekhyun masih menggeleng. Jelas sekali Chanyeol melihat bahu Baekhyun semakin bergetar dan isak tangis terdengar pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafas

"kau ini berlebihan sekali. Ia hanya mencium punggung tanganmu, bukan bibir"

Mendengar tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat hingga kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol awalnya ragu untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, namun akhirnya ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan

"sudah, sudah. Itu sudah bersih. Tidak ada jejaknya, jangan menangis"

Terdengar isak Baekhyun mulai mereda

Chanyeol pun melepas rengkuhan itu dan menatap Baekhyun tengah mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri

"kita pulang, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pulang menuju rumahnya, bedanya ia diantar oleh Chanyeol dengan kendaraannya

Lampu merah tanda berhenti. Chanyeol pun menghentikan mobilnya dan menghela nafas. Sedari tadi Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil menatap jalanan pada kaca mobil

"ini untukmu"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, lalu ia melihat apa yang Chanyeol berikan. Kemudian ia mengambilnya

"terima kasih, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka bungkus lollipop _strawberry_ dari Chanyeol dan memakannya

"itu sudah ku beri racun agar kau tertidur"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengemut lollipop itu langsung terdiam, menarik lollipop itu dari mulutnya dan menatap lollipop itu seperti menatap hantu, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sendiri

"k-kau bohong. Kau mau apa, eoh?!"

Terdengar gelak tawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol menjadi ketakutan

"tidak tidak, aku bercanda Baek" ucap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh

Chanyeol pikir setelah ini Baekhyun akan mencaci maki dirinya, namun yang ia dapat justru Baekhyun yang tengah memasukkan lollipop itu kembali ke dalam mulutnya dan termenung ke bawah

"B-baek? Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku, itu hanya candaan ku saja. Serius, Baek"

"kau membuatku mengingat hari itu, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"eh?"

Chanyeol hanya terheran maksud dari jawaban Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu kembali menatap jendela

"lampunya sudah hijau, bodoh"

Chanyeol pun tersadar dan segera menginjak pedal untuk menjalankan mobilnya

Keadaannya kembali hening.

"Baek?"

"hm"

"mengapa kau tadi sampai menangis begitu"

"oh… itu karena aku terlalu kaget. Saking kagetnya aku bisa menangis"

"hah?"

Baekhyun pun menoleh pada Chanyeol "kalau kau ingat dulu saat aku berkenalan Seok Jin karena ia berkepribadian ganda, aku mengenal sisi yang sangat bertolak belakang yang biasa aku kenal dirinya. Hari itu aku benar-benar kaget sampai menangis ketakutan"

Terdengar semburat tawa yang membuat mendelik tajam Chanyeol

"ah aku hanya membuatmu tertawa saja. Tertawalah sesukamu" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap jalanan pada jendela. Chanyeol yang berhasil menahan tawanya menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum simpul

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di parkir mobil apartemen Baekhyun-Luhan. Baekhyun pun segera melepas _seat belt_ dan membuka pintu

"Baek"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol

"aku— sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah membuatmu takut dan sedih. Aku hanya bercanda"

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"tidak apa-apa" balas Baekhyun lalu segera meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Chanyeol masih merasa ganjil dengan reaksi dan ucapan Baekhyun saat ia tengah melakukan lelucon hingga membuat gadis itu termenung. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kaki hingga memasuki _lobby_ apartemen dan tubuh kecil itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perkarangan apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mencari buku-buku perpustakaan. Setelah mencari lalu ia mencari tempat duduk untuk membaca buku-buku itu.

Ia kembali terusik oleh seseorang yang menarik bangku di sebelahnya dan menatap Baekhyun

"hai, manis~"

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata menjijikan baginya itu langsung menggeser bangku yang ia duduki menjauh. Hongki yang duduk di bangkunya segera bergeser mendekati Baekhyun, namun usahanya terhenti akibat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berposisi mengangkat kakinya menghadap Hongki

"woah, _slow baby_"

"jangan mendekat" ucap Baekhyun pelan namun tajam. Hongki yang mendengarnya pun menelan air ludahnya sendiri

"b-baiklah" Hongki kembali memposisikan bangkunya seperti semula. Baekhyun yang merasa aman kembali membaca bukunya

"hei, Baekby"

Baekhyun masih membaca bukunya

"Baekhyunnie"

Masih membaca

"baekkie-ya"

Masih membaca…

"Baek—"

Baekhyun langsung membawa buku-bukunya meninggalkan Hongki untuk mengembalikan ke raknya masing-masing. Hongki yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun—yang menurutnya menarik—langsung mengikuti kemana Baekhyun berada

Setelah Baekhyun kesana kemari, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Hongki

"kau mau apa?"

"aku mau mengajakmu berkencan"

Baekhyun merasa ingin muntah

"kau serius?"

"iya aku serius"

Baekhyun merasa atmosfer disini memanas, membuat emosinya kembali naik

"kalau aku menyetujui maka kau harus tidak mengikutiku lagi, bagaimana?"

Hongki yang mendengar awalnya merasa senang, lalu merasa kecewa

"tidak mau"

"kalau begitu aku juga menolak acara kencanmu itu"

Hongki pun tampak berpikir. Lalu tersenyum sendiri dan mengangguk. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi aneh Hongki pun terheran

"baiklah, aku setuju"

"baiklah, dimana kita kencan? Kalau bisa besok saja, hari minggu"

"besok kita bertemu di stasiun jam 1"

"baiklah, kau pergi sana jangan menggangguku lagi"

Hongki pun yang ingin menyentuh dagu Baekhyun lalu dielak oleh tepisan tangan Baekhyun

"jangan macam-macam" ucap Baekhyun lalu menendang tulang kering Hongki dan meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah kesakitan itu sendirian di lorong perpustakaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat keesokan harinya, Baekhyun datang ke stasiun dimana ia berjanjian dengan Hongki. Ia pun mencari sosok pemuda yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tak lama, ia bertemu sosok Hongki dari kejauhan

"maaf aku terlambat"

Hongki pun tersenyum "tidak apa-apa. Aku baru sampai"

"baiklah. kita ingin kemana?"

"bagaimana kalau kita ke museum? Atau ke _aquarium_ ?"

"hah terserah kau saja, ini bisa membuang waktu jika kita terus berada disini"

"baiklah kita ke aquarium saja!" seru Hongki lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari.

Sesampai di _aquarium_. Mereka membeli tiket masuk dan berjalan-jalan melihat banyak ikan-ikan yang cantik dan menakjubkan. Hongki selalu mencoba membuat cerita aneh dimana seolah-olah ikan-ikan disana membuat suatu obrolan sehingga membuat Baekhyun terkekeh karena cerita yang disuguhkan lucu. Terkadang Hongki membawa Baekhyun untuk melihat ikan-ikan yang cantik, tapi Hongki salah mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan takjub dan ceria seperti gadis lainnya karena suka melihat ikan cantik tertentu, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata "aku suka semuanya, ikan disini sama saja"

Setelah mengitari seisi _aquarium_, Hongki merasa perutnya bergemuruh

"Baek bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Ada sebuah restoran Jepang di dekat sini" tanya Hongki sambil melirik jam tangannya

"baiklah. aku juga merasa lapar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Hongki mendapatkan pesananannya. Hongki tampak gembira dengan sajian di depannya, ia mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah membelah kedua sumpit menjadi dua dan mengambil makanan lalu melahapnya, lalu ia merasa aneh dengan makanan yang ia kunyah

"makanannya punya bau yang aneh, sepertinya aku familiar dengan bau ini" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Hongki terheran, pria itu mengambil makanan Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya dan mencium baunya

"tidak bau"

"coba kau makan itu, pasti tercium baunya di mulutmu"

Hongki mencoba apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Lalu ia menggeleng

"tidak. Biasa saja, justru ini enak sekali"

"aish" dengus Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya karena ia merasa lapar sekali

Setelah Baekhyun memakan setengah porsi miliknya, ia merasa matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya terasa berat

"Baek? Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, menahan keanehan yang terjadi oleh tubuhnya

"Baek?"

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun limbung ke meja makan di depannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hongki kini menggendong tubuh Baekhyun di punggungnya mencari taksi yang lewat, sialnya sedari tadi taksinya penuh oleh penumpang

"aish! Mengapa hari kencanku sial begini" gerutu Hongki, lalu kembali melambaikan untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi dari kejauhan. Untungnya, taksi itu berhenti dan siap melayani Hongki. Hongki pun berusaha memasukan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan mengatur posisi Baekhyun agar terduduk, lalu ia memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam taksi

"kita kemana, pak?"

"jalan saja dulu, nanti ku beri tahu" balas Hongki. Supir taksi pun mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil

Hongki mencari ponselnya dari saku dan menemukannya, buru-buru ia memasukkan _password_ dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menelepon Chanyeol

"NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG SIBUK, SILAH—"

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa anak ini sedang sibuk menelepon" gerutu Hongki. Lalu ia mencoba kembali menelepon Chanyeol namun ketika ingin tersambung, sialnya ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai

Hongki hanya menggeram kesal, ia pun mendapat ide untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari sakunya tanpa izin. Saat ia ingin membukanya namun ternyata ponsel Baekhyun bernasib sama dengan ponsel miliknya

Hongki hanya menghela nafas. Meratapi kesialannya hari ini.

"Pak, kita ke jalan Hana Dongdeumeun"

"baik, pak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hongki pun menutup pintu taksi setelah menggendong Baekhyun ke punggungnya. Ia pun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam, ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas _sofa_

"hah.. kencan yang begitu buruk" Hongki pun duduk di samping s_ofa_ dan menatap wajah damai Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur

"kau begitu manis, Baek"

TING TONG TING TONG

Hongki yang terkejut oleh bel rumahnya langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu rumahnya

"Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau—"

Ucapan Hongki terpotong akibat tingkah Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu saja melalui tubuhnya

"dimana Baekhyun?"

"e-eh? dia di _sofa_"

Chanyeol pun langsung menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pulas

"kau apakan dia, eoh?!"

"Ch-chanyeol aku bisa jelaskan, tenanglah"

Chanyeol langsung menggotong tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu membawanya keluar rumah Hongki

"Chanyeol aku bisa jelaskan sekarang juga! Ini bukan apa yang kau kira!"

"jelaskan saja pada dirimu sendiri, aku melihat apa yang ada sebenarnya" balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Hongki tajam. Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya lalu meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Hongki. Hongki yang mendapat penghianatan tak sengaja itu merasa gondok, tak menyangka maksud pernyataan dan sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya konyol begitu. Berpikir mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah peduli sekali pada seorang Byun Baekhyun, atau…

Hongki pun terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri

"ternyata begitu, ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAFKAN AKU READERS AKU UPDATE LUMAYAN LAMA HUHU

Aku suguhkan sebuah konflik yang membuat kalian terheran berkali-kali lipat hiyahahahaha

Kalau kalian bisa menebak dari Hong Ki sendiri, bisa jadi ia bukan rival sesungguhnya :V

CIYE CHANYEOL APA DEH SOK SOK PEDULI GITU /lah emang iya kan thor

NEXT CHAP ADA PENJELASANNYA BIAR LEBIH GREGET

Kalau begitu

THANKYOUH FOR ALL MA BASE YANG MENDUKUNG CERITA INI LOVE U ALL SARANGHAE

Udah gila, maklumin ya

Yourssssss mwah

**Author**


	10. Chapter 9 : AGAPE

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

AGAPE

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Chanyeol mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku kemeja karena ponsel itu bergetar dan berdering. Ia pun langsung mengangkat tanda telepon masuk dari ponsel itu karena kini ia tengah menyetir mobil_

"_halo?"_

"_Ch-chanyeol…"_

_Chanyeol mengernyit dan terdiam sejenak. Siapa perempuan yang meneleponku?_

"_ya? Ini saya sendiri"_

"_ah… sudah lama sekali rasanya"_

"_ini siapa?"_

"_aku Jaehee"_

_Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya ke pinggir jalan raya. _

"_tumben sekali kau meneleponku, Jae"_

_Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekehan di sebrang telepon_

"_aku sedang menunggu hujan berhenti karena aku tengah terjebak. Karena aku bosan, aku mencoba meneleponmu"_

"_ah begitu… ada apa?"_

"_apa kau tengah sibuk? Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu yang tengah berada disana"_

"_tidak, tidak. kau berbicara seolah-olah aku sudah di negara lain, Jae"_

"_haha, benarkah?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdeham "hm" mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaehee _

"_bagaimana hari-harimu di kampus, Chan?"_

"_seperti biasa, tugas kian menumpuk saja"_

"_hehe, aku pun juga begitu. Menyebalkan, bukan?"_

"_ya begitulah" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru pejalan kaki dan toko-toko di sisi jalan raya_

"_bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengannya"_

"_aku sering menemuinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja"_

"_ah syukurlah… jangan sampai ia salah pergaulan di kampus. Ia masih seperti adik kecil"_

"_kau berlebihan sekali Jae. Dia masih seperti dulu" Chanyeol yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru pejalan kaki mulai menyipitkan mata pada dua sosok yang membelakangi dirinya yang menurut Chanyeol familiar_

"_apa ia sudah mendapatkan kekasih?"_

_Chanyeol yang melihat dua sosok berlainan jenis kelamin dimana seorang pria tengah membawa seorang wanita—yang menurut Chanyeol itu adalah kekasihnya—dalam gendongan di punggungnya. Setelah melihat lebih jeli pada sosok wanita, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. _

"_Chan? kau disana?"_

"_y-ya aku masih disini"_

"_aku bertanya apa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

_Seketika Chanyeol teringat pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan Hongki di lorong rak buku perpustakaan. Ia tak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ingin mengambil buku pinjaman untuk mengerjakan tugas_

"_a-aku tak tahu pasti, Jae"_

"_tak tahu pasti?"_

_Chanyeol melihat dua sosok itu tengah berhenti di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol sedikit melajukan mobilnya agar dapat melihat dua sosok itu dengan jelas. Ia melihat sosok pria memasukkan tubuh wanita ke dalam taksi. Pria itu masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintu taksi. Matanya melebar melihat wajah dari samping sosok pria dari kaca mobil taksi_

"_Jae, aku ada keperluan mendadak jadi aku harus menutup teleponmu. Maafkan aku"_

"_begitukah? Kalau begitu tak apa Chan, lagipula hujannya sudah mulai reda"_

"_kalau begitu aku tutup, _bye"

"bye_, Chan"_

_Chanyeol langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya mengejar taksi tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun-Luhan. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_.

"eungh…"

Tepat lenguhan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suatu bau mulut yang Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu kencan dengan Hongki ke suatu _pub_. Mengingat wajah pria itu membuat Chanyeol kembali naik darah

Setelah sampai di lantai apartemen Baekhyun-Luhan menggunakan _lift_ ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Kini terdiam memikirkan cara agar Luhan segera membukakan pintu untuknya yang tengah menggendong tubuh Baekhyun

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia memencet bel menggunakan ujung hidungnya

Tak lama terdengar deritan kunci pintu yang terbuka dan terbukalah daun pintu menampilkan sosok Luhan yang tengah melongo. Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu hanya tersenyum canggung menyatakan bahwa kejutan yang dibawanya akan berdampak baik-baik saja untuk Luhan

Luhan langsung melebarkan pintu apartemennya

"bawa dia ke kamarnya" ucap Luhan. Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah langsung masuk dan melihat pintu terdapat tulisan 'BAEKHYUN'S ROOM—BOYS ARE NOT ALLOWED' langsung saja Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melirik penjuru kamar Baekhyun

Meja rias dengan isinya tak tertata

Baju kotor tergeletak di lantai dimana-mana

Lipatan selimut yang tak sempurna

Buku-buku pinjaman perpustakaan memenuhi meja belajar

Dan beberapa barang pendukung keadaan kamar Baekhyun seperti pasar tradisional

'pantas saja laki-laki tidak boleh masuk' batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur. Ia melepas sepatu yang dipakai Baekhyun dan meletakannya ke bawah ranjang lalu menarik lipatan selimut ke tubuh Baekhyun

"ada apa dengannya, Chan?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya

Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang ia alami sebelumnya hingga ia berhasil membawa Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat. Luhan yang mendengar cerita Chanyeol hanya menutup mulutnya karena kaget

"Hongki itu vokalis _band_ mu itu, bukan?"

"iya. Aku yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan Hongki bahwa Hongki mengajak kencan Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun berujung begini"

Luhan menghela nafas "syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Chan"

"ya Luhan jangan percaya omongan tiang listrik itu"

Chanyeol dan Luhan terkejut oleh suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun yang mencoba bangun tertahan oleh kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan terasa pusing. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya

"kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"ugh… pusing sekali, Lu" ucap Baekhyun lalu mencoba kembali bangun agar dapat berposisi duduk dengan bantuan Luhan

"ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau pingsan?"

"ish… mengapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Chanyeol mengantarmu pulang karena ia mengira bahwa Hongki itu ingin berbuat tak senonoh padamu jadi ia membuatmu pingsan karena minum banyak alkohol"

"eoh? Ku bilang jangan percaya pada omongannya. Aku tidak minum, tahu" elak Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut

"buktinya mulutmu sedikit bau alkohol" ucap Chanyeol

"kau ke _pub,_ ya?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun pun menggeleng pelan

"tidak, bodoh. Aku pergi kencan ke _aquarium_ dan kami makan siang ke restoran Jepang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan semuanya gelap" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun langsung mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum canggung

"ma-maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya mengira begitu" ucap Chanyeol

"lalu mengapa kau sampai pingsan begitu?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu penyebabnya

"jangan-jangan kau makan di restoran Jepang yang memasak memakai alkohol, ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Baekhyun acuh

"kau bodoh sekali! Kau mencoba bir kaleng milik Sehun sedikit saja sudah pusing. Makanan yang memasak pakai alkohol masa kau tak kenal baunya?"

"aku benar-benar lapar, Lu. Jadi walaupun ada bau aneh itu aku tak mempedulikannya"

"aish! Mengapa aku bisa punya teman bodoh sepertimu?"

"sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucut bibirnya. Ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya terbaring dan menarik selimut hingga leher lalu membelakangi Chanyeol dan Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang"

"terima kasih, Chan. maafkan sikap Baekhyun, dia selalu saja begitu"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul "iya tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku pulang dulu"

"hati-hati, Chan" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup oleh Luhan

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol sampai di rumah pamannya dimana ia tinggal selama ia kuliah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar itu sepi oleh penghuni karena pamannya sedang bekerja. Jadi Chanyeol dengan leluasa menempati rumah itu karena hanya ada dia dan pamannya yang sudah cerai dengan istrinya dua tahun lalu

Setelah melepas sepatu ia mendapat ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Ia melihat notifikasi bahwa itu pesan dari Jaehee

'_APA KEADAAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?'_ isi dari pesan itu. Chanyeol yang melihat pesan hanya tersenyum miring dan menelepon nomor Jaehee sambil menaiki anak tangga ke balkon rumah

Matahari terbenam membuat lukisan oranye yang indah di langit yang cerah. Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari sebrang telepon

"_hai"_

"hai, Jae"

"_giliran kau yang menelepon sekarang"_

Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"mungkin agar impas"

"_apa keadaan baik-baik saja disana?"_

"yeah, tentu saja. Aku baru saja mendapat pengalaman konyol"

"_memangnya ada apa?"_

Chanyeol kembali menceritakan pengalamannya sejak bagaimana Baekhyun dan Hongki berkenalan dan berakhir ia salah kira dari kejadian tadi. Jaehee yang mendengarnya tentu terkejut dan tertawa karena cerita yang terdengar konyol dan lucu

"_bagaimana bisa kau mengira dia seperti itu? kau harus meminta maaf pada temanmu bernama Hongki itu"_

"kesalahanku cukup fatal juga padanya hingga memaki-maki dia. Semoga saja besok ia tidak menendangku setelah aku meminta maaf"

"_kau berlebihan sekali, Chan"_ lalu terdengar kekehan Jaehee

"oh ya, Jae. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"_tanya apa?"_

"apa ada sesuatu pada Baekhyun pada masa lalu? Saat aku bercanda bahwa aku memberikan lollipop beracun agar ia tertidur, lalu ia pernah berkata 'kau mengingatkanku pada hari itu' dan ia tiba-tiba termenung. Apa maksudnya?"

Lalu disebrang telepon Jaehee pun terdiam. Cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Jae? Kau disana?"

"_i-iya aku disini. Emm…"_

Chanyeol hanya menunggu respon Jaehee yang masih bergumam

"ya? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_apa kau pernah mendengar kejadian Baekhyun tepat sebelum ia putus dengan Junshi?"_

"hah?"

"_kau tak tahu?"_

"aku tidak tahu. mungkin kau bisa ceritakan padaku"

Keheningan kembali menghampiri sambungan telepon

"_jadi… aku diceritakan oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Mungkin aku akan menceritakan pokoknya saja"_

"oke, baiklah"

"_saat itu mereka tengah berkencan di rumah Junshi. Baekhyun saat itu meminum minuman yang disuguhkan Junshi dan ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan semua gelap. Ia terbangun dimana ia di kamar Junshi dan ia mendapati dirinya bahwa kemeja sekolahnya telah terbuka. Tepat Junshi keluar dari kamar mandi Baekhyun merasa _shock _dan mereka berkelahi. Junshi hanya menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak sampai 'inti' dan menganggap bahwa anggapan Baekhyun itu berlebihan. Baekhyun menampar Junshi dan meminta menyudahi hubungan. Setelah esok hari Baekhyun selalu menghindari Junshi yang ingin meminta maaf dan meminta agar mereka kembali berhubungan. Baekhyun memaafkannya tetapi tetap menolak permintaan Junshi agar mereka tetap berhubungan. Namun akhirnya Junshi merelakan Baekhyun"_

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut. Ia benar-benar baru mengetahui berita yang sebenarnya.

"keparat sekali pria itu"

"_sudahlah, itu sudah lama sekali, Chan"_

Chanyeol pun mencoba meredam emosinya

"_aku harap kau jangan mengungkit hal ini di depan Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun ini adalah aib baginya. Aku harap juga kau dapat menjaganya sebagai teman lelakinya, maka dari itu aku menceritakannya padamu. Aku mohon, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri"_

Chanyeol terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Lalu menghela nafas

"baiklah Jae"

"_terima kasih, Chan. kau memang terbaik"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kelas fisika langsung dirangkul secara tiba-tiba oleh seseorang sehingga membuat pria tinggi itu terkejut

"ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?" elak Chanyeol atas rangkulan itu dan tersadar siapa yang telah merangkulnya secara tiba-tiba langsung terdiam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal melihat Hongki menyengir lebar pada Chanyeol

"emm… Hongki ada yang aku jelaskan. Aku—" tiba-tiba sebuah telunjuk milik Hongki langsung mengunci mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap heran pada tingkah aneh Hongki yang masing nyengir lebar

"tak perlu kau jelaskan. Aku sudah mengerti"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya melongo

"k-kau memangnya tahu dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Hongki pun kembali merangkul Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol

"kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun itu, ya?"

Hongki pun menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya pada Chanyeol yang tengah melebarkan matanya. Hongki menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya tersirat 'benarkan aku?'

"y-ya kau ini—" Hongki kembali menaruh telunjuknya mengunci mulut Chanyeol dan menggeleng imut yang dibuat-buat olehnya

"aku sudah mengerti, Yeol. Aku bisa merelakannya padamu" ucap Hongki melepas rangkulannya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu meninggalkannya. Chanyeol masih melebarkan matanya ditambah mulutnya yang ternganga, tidak percaya apa yang didapatinya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas. Mungkin dia bisa berbicara lain waktu, pikirnya. Ia teringat bahwa ia harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan antara mahasiswa arsitektur dengan desain interior dimana ia sudah dikelompokkan bersama teman-teman arsitektur dengan mahasiswa tertentu dari desain interior yang akan bergabung dalam sebuah proyek sebagai tugas kuliah

Setelah ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya, kini mereka tinggal menunggu mahasiswa dari desain interior

"kira-kira kita bisa bergabung dengan mereka?"

"tentu saja. Jangan beranggapan macam-macam dulu, kita saja belum pernah bertemu seperti apa mereka"

Tak lama beberapa mahasiswa dari desain interior datang dan menduduki kursi yang di sediakan di ruang pertemuan. Chanyeol yang tengah bermain ponsel terusik oleh kedatangan mahasiswa desain interior langsung melihat kira-kira siapa saja yang akan ikut bermain dalam proyeknya. Ia terkejut melihat ada Byun Baekhyun yang juga terkejut dengan keberadaannya

"baiklah, karena beberapa kawan desain interior sudah datang kita akan mulai rapatnya. Disini kami sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur ingin meminta bantuan kepada kalian untuk ikut bekerjasama dalam proyek kelompok kami. Kami akan mempresentasikan apa yang akan kami bangun dan apa yang kami butuhkan dari kalian"

Kemudian sang pembicara sekaligus ketua kelompok mempresentasikan isi dari rencana proyek. Beberapa mahasiswa desain interior mencatat dan bertanya lalu sebagian mahasiswa arsitektur ikut membantu untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang direncanakan

"baiklah, sekarang diantara kalian silahkan memilih _partner_ sesuai divisi yang telah ditentukan" ucap sang pembicara. Kemudian Chanyeol menangkat tangan

"ya Chanyeol, kau ingin bertanya apa?" sahut temannya yang tengah menjadi pembicara

"aku ingin bekerjasama kepada yang mahir sekali membuat sketsa. Kau tahu, aku perancang ruangan dalam" ucap Chanyeol

"Baekhyun saja, dia mahir sekali membuat sketsa"

"iya Baekhyun saja" sahut beberapa mahasiswa dari desain interior. Baekhyun yang tengah mencatat isi persentasi hanya mengernyit tanda protes

"baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi. kau tidak keberatan bekerjasama dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya sang pembicara. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Ia pun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya ' kau harus setuju'. Baekhyun yang bisa membaca arti tatapan itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"baiklah, saya akan bekerjasama dengannya" ucap Baekhyun

"terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menampilkan wajah lugu dan tersenyum yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya berdesis kesal menatap jijik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG? CHANYEOL INGIN KEMARI? KE APARTEMEN KITA?" seru Luhan pada Baekhyun yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan dua telapak tangan

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak, eoh?! Malu sama tetangga, tahu! berlebihan sekali" seru Baekhyun

"biar saja. Lagipula ruangan apartemen ini kedap suara, Baek" ucap Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejek

"pergi kau sana!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan menggunakan kaki karena tubuhnya hampir menghalangi pandangannya pada televisi yang tengah menampilkan _girl band _menyanyikan lagu 'Oh!'

TING TONG

"ITU PARK CHANYEOL! KYAAAA AKU BELUM MERAPIKAN DAPUR" seru Luhan sambil terbirit-birit ke dapur. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Luhan hanya mendengus kesal. Mau tak mau dia yang harus membuka pintu untuk pria itu, ia melempar makanan ringan sembarang ke _sofa_ dan pergi melihat _intercom_. Dan benar tamunya adalah Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapat Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan bungkusan berisi makanan yang masih hangat

"kau beli apa?"

"odeng. Kita mengerjakan tugas sambil memakan odeng"

Baekhyun melirik bungkusan di depannya lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"baiklah, kau boleh masuk" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah masuk ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatunya

"Lu, ada Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba muncul Luhan tengah membawa dua cangkir teh diatas nampan

"hai, Chan. Duduklah aku sudah menyajikan teh hangat, pasti di luar sedang dingin sekali" ucap Luhan sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh. Chanyeol berterima kasih dan duduk di _sofa. _

"kalian kerjakanlah apa yang harus kalian kerjakan, aku harus mencuci dan memasak di belakang" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan langsung terkejut

"jadi kau yang mencuci, Lu? Ah… baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sandaran _sofa_. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya itu hanyalah pencitraannya saja

Baekhyun mengambil secangkir teh miliknya dan menyeruputnya sambil menonton TV. Chanyeol sebagai tamu merasa canggung karena keheningan diantara mereka berdua, ia pun ikut menyeruput teh hangat di depannya sambil ikut menonton TV disana

"Baek"

"hm?" deham Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas

"kalau kita tidak menyelesaikannya hari ini kau bisa mendapat nilai C besok" ucap Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Lalu ia mencebik

"ini hari Minggu, aku malas sekali" ucap Baekhyun kembali menyeruput teh

"setidaknya kita membuat sesuatu hingga setengah bagian dan aku dapat menyelesaikannya di rumah agar kau selamat" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar tawaran Chanyeol langsung beranjak duduk tegak dari sandaran _sofa_, lalu tersenyum lebar

"kalau begitu ayo kita kerjakan"

"aish, dasar pemalas" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah membuat sketsa desain dan Chanyeol tengah menghitung beberapa material yang harus dibeli dan mengukur kembali melalui sebuah gambar yang telah dicetak dari komputer

"aku rasa kau dapat menambah kesan _vintage_ di dalamnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gambar yang Chanyeol gunakan. Chanyeol yang mendapat saran Baekhyun kembali bergumam dan berpikir

"apa materialnya mahal?"

"karena kau menginginkan ruangan yang berkesan nyaman dan cukup _classic_, jadi aku ingin menambah _vintage_ dengan _furniture_-nya. Tidak harus yang bergambar bunga-bunga, ukiran juga cukup mendukung dan harganya cukup murah" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk setuju

"baiklah, nanti akan ku pertimbangkan kembali dengan teman-temanku" ucap Chanyeol

Cukup lama mereka berinteraksi dan mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat

Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan makanan yang ia beli

"odeng?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat makanan yang kelihatannya lezat langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk. Setelah mendapat mangkuk, Chanyeol menuangkan isi ke dalam mangkuk. Mereka pun memakan odeng sambil menonton acara TV yang menampilkan _reality show_ bayi-bayi lucu

"mengapa bayi itu menggemaskan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah odeng

"itu kata kakakku namanya Seo Jun, dia punya kembaran" ucap Chanyeol

"Yoora eonnie suka menonton acara seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk

"calon seorang ibu, sepertinya itu yang membuatnya merengek ingin segera menikah"

"bukankah kakakmu baru lulus?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak, dia sudah bekerja"

"oh begitu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk

Mereka tanpa sadar telah menghabiskan odeng dan menyisakan kuah di dalam mangkuknya saja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih mengikuti acara _reality show_ itu karena keseruan isi acara

"aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak seperti mereka" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"kalau begitu nikahi saja ayah-ayah mereka" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak "YA !" dan dibalas tawa Chanyeol

"mengapa kau selalu menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencebik. Chanyeol pun hanya nyengir lebar

Mereka kembali menonton acara hingga _episode_ itu habis

"ah… aku ingin mempunyai anak sekarang, pasti keturunanku lucu-lucu. Pantas saja kakakmu ingin segera menikah" ucap Baekhyun lugu

"kau ini sudah berpikiran jauh saja, lihat saja tugas di depanmu itu masih terbengkalai" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya nyengir

"nanti aku akan punya anak-anak seperti mereka" ucap Baekhyun

"kau punya anak tergantung suami mu siapa, bodoh"

"nanti aku akan menikah dengan orang tampan agar anakku juga tampan" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan pensil sketsanya

"kalau begitu kau menikah denganku saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan melihat ekspresi pemuda itu hanya menatap horror

"dalam mimpimu, Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri

"tak perlu dalam mimpi, sekarang kita menikah juga bisa" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaik-naikkan alis matanya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror dan merona

"nanti kita berbulan madu ke Maldives seperti Sungmin sonsaengnim lalu kita melakukan malam perta—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh pukulan bantal _sofa_ dari Baekhyun

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan Baek!"

"rasakan ini dasar kau alien tinggi bodoh menyebalkan!" seru Baekhyun lalu kembali memukul Chanyeol yang berusaha menghindari pukulan dari Baekhyun sambil tertawa

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghindar dan berlari dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa gemas masih berusaha mengejar Chanyeol

PRANG

Tak sengaja tubuh Chanyeol menyenggol sebuah vas bunga dan menjatuhkannya. Aktivitas kejar-kejaran itu terhenti karena bunyi nyaring dari benturan vas dengan lantai serta teriakan "apa itu?" dari belakang

"Chan, itu vas milik Luhan"

"apakah itu mahal….."

"dia baru membelinya dan aku yang menemaninya melirik harga vas itu bisa menaruh saham di _google_"

"oh tidak…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAI AKU BALIK MEMBAWA KECERIAAN HIYAHAHAHA /tebar kembang tujuh rupa/

TADAAA~ ternyata Hong Ki bukan rival sesungguhnya wahahaha lalu siapakah rival sebenarnya? ada beneran gak sih rival Chanyeol? Rahasianya akan terungkap nanti :v

CIYE BANGET SIH CHANBAEK AWAWAWAWA /efek selca mereka bareng Seo Jun/

Masih ada Jaehee? MASIH DONG WAHAHAHA /slapped

Aku juga kaget ternyata Baekhyun sudah dijamahi ._. sudah tidak suci ._. /apaansih

TUNGGU LANJUTANNYA YAAA MASIH BANYAK KEJUTAN-KEJUTAN LAINNYAA :3

DAN TERIMA KASIH FOR MA BASES YANG MENDUKUNG CERITA INI SARANGHAE /SIGN LOVE/

Your love

**Author **


	11. Chapter 10 : SACRIFICE

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

SACRIFICE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"cepat bersihkan semua ini!"

Chanyeol langsung mengambil sapu pemberian Baekhyun dan menyapu serpihan vas hingga terkumpul menjadi satu bersama debu-debu di lantai. Melihat Baekhyun yang menaikkan ujung karpet segera Chanyeol memasukkan serpihan vas itu ke bawah karpet ruang tamu. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik meja ruang tamu agar posisi salah satu kaki meja memijak karpet yang dimana serpihan vas tersembunyi

"baiklah, baik. kita aman sekarang" ucap Baekhyun seraya menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafasnya dan berakhir helaan nafas panjang

"kupikir vas seperti tadi bisa kita cari lagi"

"kemana kita bisa mencarinya Park Chanyeol yang bodoh!"

"pamanku punya rekan yang memiliki toko antik. eum... apa vas itu memang satu-satunya di dunia?"

"aku justru berharap kita dapat memiliki vas duplikatnya dan itu biasa dijual di pasar"

"sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang untuk mencarinya" lanjut Baekhyun

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil mantel dan tas

"Luhan! aku dan Chanyeol ingin keluar sebentar! kami segera kembali!" seru Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat kecil karena sepatu miliknya tengah kesulitan dimasuki kakinya sendiri

"kalian tidak mau makan dulu? aku akan memasak sup!" seru Luhan dari arah belakang tepatnya dekat dapur

"cepatlah Chan! kau hanya memasukkan kakimu ke dalam sepatu besar itu" bisik Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol gelagapan memakai sepatunya

"Tidak perlu! kami bisa makan diluar!" seru Baekhyun lagi "ayolah kau lama sekali, apa kakimu membesar eoh?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha memasukkan kaki kanan ke dalam _sneakers. _

Baekhyun yang merasa gemas sendiri langsung duduk berhadapan pemuda itu membantu memasukkan kaki besar Chanyeol

"aku seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa memakai sepatu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Gadis dihadapannya hanya menatap datar dan menyelesaikan memasang sepatu pemuda itu

"selesai dan ayo kita pergi sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan acaranya di dapur"

Chanyeol pun bangkit dengan perasaan bangga karena ia berhasil memakai sepatunya dan Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu apartemen dan berteriak kembali "kami pergi!"

"okey! Selamat berkencan!"

Baekhyun menggerutu setelah mendengarnya. Ia mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sendiri menahan tawa

"kita harus bergegas. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu karena kepekaan Luhan sangat tinggi terhadap vas miliknya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai ke sebuah toko yang cukup terlihat 'antik' dari wajahnya. _YEONSHEE ANTIQUE. _Tulisan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun paham tentang toko yang ada di depannya

Setelah Chanyeol mengambil tas punggungnya dari mobil, mereka pun memasuki toko itu. bunyi bel mendominasi ruangan ketika mereka sampai di bibir ruangan. Cukup memukau dengan banyaknya rak-rak yang ditempati oleh pajangan seperti teko, cangkir dan lainnnya yang tentu merupakan barang yang dapat mengeluarkan beberapa ratusan won untuk sekali disentuh saja. Chanyeol menyentuh beberapa barang yang bergantungan, karena penerangannya cukup redup ia tak dapat melihat jelas barang-barang apa yang tengah menggantung diatas

Mungkin itu barang barang bekas penjajahan?

Atau itu adalah barang antik seperti kapal laut menggantung diatas?

Wow khayalanmu kelewatan, Chanyeol.

"permisi" Baekhyun mencoba sedikit menaikkan nadanya untuk berkata 'permisi' karena ia merasa penjaga tokonya tengah bersih-bersih di belakang.

TING TING TING

Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi untuk mencari perhatian bahwa disini ada tamu dengan bel yang biasa digunakan para koki restoran bahwa makanan telah siap

"Chan, ini benar-benar toko rekan pamanmu?" ucap Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol yang tengah memerhatikan barang berkilauan terhenti akibat pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia pun merogoh saku kemejanya dan melihat selembar kertas kecil dengan tulisan pena diatasnya. Lalu ia mengangguk kepada Baekhyun

"lalu? Mengapa orang disini menampilkan reklame 'OPEN' di jendela sana dan tak ada orang melayani di dalam? Ayolah kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

"oh maafkan aku nona, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung menjauh dari meja _counter_ yang tiba-tiba memunculkan seorang wanita paruh baya memakai pakaian adat tradisional Korea

Tunggu. Dia habis _cosplay_ dimana?

"oh a-aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini Park Chanyeol teman saya. Kami kemari diberitahu oleh paman Chanyeol"

"siapa pamanmu, anak muda?"

"Park Jongsuk, ahjumma"

"hohoho" tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang terbalut lengan pakaian karena pakaian itu tampak kebesaran. Baekhyun hanya menatap aneh wanita paruh baya itu lalu melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol pun mengendikkan bahu saja

"jangan panggil aku ahjumma, kau bisa memanggilku noona"

"eh?" sekarang wajah Baekhyun semakin aneh menatap wanita paruh baya di depannya. Chanyeol hanya nyengir karena kecanggungan disana, lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"jelas-jelas ia memanggil kita 'anak muda' mengapa ia mau dipanggil 'noona'? dasar aneh" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengendikkan bahu

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"eum, kami ingin mencari sebuah vas bunga. Vas dari China" ucap Baekhyun

"vas seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mencari sesuatu dari isi ponselnya. Lalu memperlihat layar ponselnya pada wanita paruh baya itu

"kira-kira vas yang mirip seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu berdeham cukup lama sambil memagut dagu. Lalu ia mengangguk

"mari kita coba lihat ke dalam. Aku akhir-akhir ini suka lupa apakah aku pernah menyimpan barang seperti itu" ucap wanita paruh baya sambil bergegas menuju ke dalam toko.

"kau lupa karena faktor penuaan, ahjumma" gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil

Wanita paruh baya itu mencoba mencari dari rak-rak yang tersedia. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup takjub karena ruangan yang cukup kecil itu dapat menyimpan banyak barang antik. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ahjumma itu telah menyimpan 1001 barang antik disini

"hmm… kalau tidak salah bagian vas ada di lantai atas" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil pergi ke lantai atas mengitari tangga yang melingkar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti saja. Tiba-tiba bunyi 'duk' cukup membuat Baekhyun kaget. Ternyata kepala Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh langit-langit ketika ingin ke lantai dua. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya hanya terkekeh

"salah sendiri badanmu terlalu tinggi" ejek Baekhyun lalu kembali mengikuti wanita paruh baya yang tengah mencari-cari

Chanyeol berhasil berada di lantai dua menjemput Baekhyun yang tengah mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu

"kira-kira dia berhasil mendapatkan barangnya?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku tidak tahu. dia terlalu tua untuk mencari sendirian"

"kau mau membantunya?"

"aku bukan pemilik toko ini, Baek. Jangan memaksaku"

"siapa yang memaksamu?"

"kau"

"aku tidak memaksa. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau dapat membantunya atau tidak"

Okey. Chanyeol bisa mendapat masalah.

"baiklah, baiklah. kau tidak memaksaku" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tersenyum menang

"hey anak muda"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh pada wanita paruh baya bersamaan

"ya kau, tolong bantu aku"

"aku atau dia, ahjumma? Eh.. maksudku eonnie"

"ya ya kau yang disana"

"siapa ahjum—eonnie? Aku atau Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada dirinya dan pada Chanyeol

"siapa diantara kalian yang lebih tinggi? tolong bantu aku mengangkat kotak putih yang ada diatas sana" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak putih berukuran besar

"baiklah. masa penuaannya cukup matang. Mungkin ia calon penderita pengapuran mata" gerutu Baekhyun

"oh tentu saja Chanyeol disini paling tinggi hingga kepalanya menyentuh langit-langit ruangan" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat isi dari dalam rak yang ada disampingnya. Chanyeol pun melirik Baekhyun datar dan mendekati wanita paruh baya untuk membantunya

Setelah berhasil menuruni kotak besar dari atas rak. Sang wanita pruh baya itu mengambil kursi dari sudut ruangan dan membuka kotak besar itu. kotak itu menampilkan beberapa vas yang terlihat antik

Namanya juga toko antik. Pasti menyimpan barang antik.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil beberapa vas dan melihat dengan jeli yang ada pada vas digenggamannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan tingkah wanita paruh baya itu yang sibuk dengan keahliannya

Setelah cukup lama, hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjongkok dari tempat mereka berpijak sambil memainkan debu-debu lantai berkayu itu menuliskan nama masing-masing

"ah… ini dia!" seru wanita paruh baya itu sambil memutar-mutar badan vas yang ada di genggamannya. Baekhyun segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mencari foto dari ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan foto vas Luhan, ia pun mencoba membandingkan vas yang ada di genggaman wanita paruh baya dengan yang ada di pada foto

"mirip sekali!" seru Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan melompat-lompat saking girangnya

"bolehkah aku melihatnya?" ucap Baekhyun. Waniita paruh baya itu mengangguk dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali membandingkan vas yang ada di genggamannya dengan foto di ponselnya. Memang benar-benar mirip!

"seingatku yang menjualnya adalah keturunan Cina, marganya kalau tidak salah S-Shi... dan ia menjualnya dengan harga murah. Waktu itu tahun 1990-an"

"aku tidak peduli ini dari siapa, yang penting ini mirip! Kyaaa!" seru Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan

"kalau begitu, berapa harga vas itu, noona?"

"aku beri harga murah untukmu. Satu juta won saja" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kerutan di matanya semakin jelas. Chanyeol menelan air ludahnya sendiri

"apakah bisa melayani kredit disini?"

"kredit disini maksimal 3 bulan. Jadi kau dapat membayar 300 ribu won sekarang"

Chanyeol kembali menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Lalu ia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah berbahagia bersama vas di pelukannya. Ia menghela nafas

'aku harus kerja paruh setelah ini' batin Chanyeol.

"baiklah. kalau begitu aku ambil vas itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"wihiii aku bebaaass aku bebaaaass" seru Baekhyun sambil menaikan dan menurunkan kotak yang yang berisi vas yang telah dibeli Chanyeol layaknya memainkan pesawat mainan. Chanyeol masih terdiam meratapi nasib dompetnya

"terima kasih Park Chanyeol! Kau memang terbaik!" seru Baekhyun lalu kembali memainkan kotak vas di genggamannya. Chanyeol yang melihat kotak di genggaman Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat

Dia tidak mau bekerja di Mc Donald's.

Dia tidak mau bekerja di toko bangunan.

Dia tidak mau bekerja di bengkel.

"AKU BISA GILAAA"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut oleh tingkah Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba, ia langsung memeluk kotak vas itu. takut-takut vas itu pecah karena teriakan Chanyeol.

Oh. untungnya Chanyeol bersuara _bass_.

"kau ini kenapa, eoh?! Menyetirlah dengan baik jangan sampai kau merusak vas ini lagi!" seru Baekhyun ternyata lebih nyaring dari Chanyeol karena suara oktafnya mirip Georgia Brown.

Oke itu sangat sangat sangat berlebihan

Mungkin mirip Celine Dion atau Whitney Houston.

"kau diamlah. Teriakanmu menganggu aku menyetir" ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun pun mendengus

Sesampai apartemen Baekhyun-Luhan, Chanyeol memarkirkan sedan miliknya dan menuju apartemen

"kami pulang!" seru Baekhyun. Luhan pun menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Wajah yang memendam sebuah amarah yang segera membuncah seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol pun begitu

Dan menyiapkan tameng _Captain America_ mereka masing-masing.

"h-hai, Lu"

Secara pandangan _slow-motion_, mata Luhan melebar dan urat-urat merahnya berkontraksi. Hidung kembang-kempis. Tenggorokan yang tersendat karena kering. Serta dadanya yang mengembang menarik oksigen terlalu banyak

"ya! Mengapa kau meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian yang membuat berantakan itu eoh?! Dan mengapa kalian mengotori meja tamunya dengan teh milik kalian, kalian juga tidak menghabiskannya. Lalu lihat! Posisi sofanya juga kacau! Kalian habis bermain anjing dan kucing? Kalian lalu meninggalkanku untuk berkencan dan tidak mau merapikannya. Kalian rapikan terlebih dahulu sana!"

Dan Luhan terengah-engah. Lalu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan-lahan. Itulah serangan Luhan dengan mulut cerewetnya

"kalau begitu maafkan kami. Kami akan segera merapikannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Lalu disambut Baekhyun dengan anggukan dan cengiran lebar selebar cengiran milik Chanyeol

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan dua sejoli yang nafasnya kini tengah tercekat sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka dapat bernafas dengan normal.

"lega… lega sekali" ucap Chanyeol

"sebaiknya kita segera menaruh vas ini" ajak Baekhyun lalu menuju ruang tamu dan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri. Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya mengawasi keadaan dan menjaga Baekhyun agar aksinya berhasil

Baekhyun membuka kotak pembungkus vas China itu dan menaruhnya dengan perlahan, kemudian memposisikan vas itu dengan baik agar sama dengan posisi vas sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan dan menghela nafas

"baiklah, kita geser meja ini dan ambil serpihan vas lalu masukkan ke dalam kotak pembungkus ini" ucap Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Ketika mereka memasukkan serpihan vas-vas itu ke dalam kotak, tiba-tiba Luhan muncul sambil membawa sesuatu di atas nampan

"kalian sedang apa?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Mereka menatap Luhan. pelan-pelan mereka tersenyum dengan penuh arti

"kalian sedang apa?" ucap Luhan sambil mencoba mendekat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbelalak

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" seru mereka bersamaan. Luhan terkejut atas reaksi dua orang dihadapannya

"memangnya kenapa?"

"i-itu.. karena… a-ada…"

"ADA TIKUS! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Baekhyun tidak percaya atas omong kosong yang Chanyeol ciptakan sampai ia berteriak seperti _monster_.

"dimana? Dimana?" Luhan langsung menjauhi ruang tamu bersama nampan yang ia bawa

"tadi ada di dekatmu, sekarang ia menghilang. Sebaiknya kau jangan kemari! Kami sedang membuat jebakan"

"apa? Jebakan?" tanya Luhan

"iya, Lu. Jebakan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk mantap

"bukankah kau takut tikus juga, Baek? Kemarilah bersamaku!" seru Luhan. kini ia berada diatas kursi masih bersama nampan yang ia bawa

"sebenarnya aku ketakutan bahkan sekarang aku merinding. Tapi aku bisa berlindung dengan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar untuk membalas tatapan itu

"ba-baiklah. aku tidak tahu kalau tikus dapat memanjat hingga lantai enam. Tapi semangat untuk mengusirnya. Aku akan kembali ke dapur" ucap Luhan mencoba untuk turun dari kursi dan terbirit ke arah dapur

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar menegangkan dibanding menonton film horror

"cepatlah kita masukkan serpihan ini dan buang jauh-jauh dari sini" ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden vas Luhan, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan proyek mereka dengan tenang dan damai karena Luhan percaya bahwa vas miliknya yang setiap hari ia bersihkan adalah vas yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Xi.

Sekarang Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan memasuki semester 'tua'di bidang mereka masing-masing. Hasil ujian kenaikan semester kemarin cukup memuaskan ditambah keberhasilan proyek kerjasama arsitektur dan desain interior dalam tahap pertama. Tahap kedua yang merupakan penyelesaian akan mereka selesaikan dalam kelulusan semester ini.

Baekhyun mengunjungi kantin kampus dan bertemu Luhan disana, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dan makan bersama. Tak lama seorang pemuda jangkung menganggu aktivitas gadis-gadis itu

"Aku mempunyai kabar bagus!"

"kabar bagus apa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol menunggu kabar yang katanya 'bagus' itu sambil mengunyah

"Oh sehun lulus tahun ini! Dan ia mengundang kita untuk menghadiri acara kelulusannya"

"APA?"

"wow kalian tampak kaget sekali, _girls_"

"tunggu. Bukankah ia memasuki sekolah penerbangan sama dengan tahun kita?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

"iya. Tapi otak jeniusnya itu berhasil meluluskan dari sekolah penerbangan tahun ini" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam dan tersenyum bangga

"dan Luhan kita terlihat senang sekali sepertinya" ucap Baekhyun menggoda Luhan. Luhan pun terkejut oleh penuturan Baekhyun dan menunduk sambil merona

"ada yang ingin kau katakan, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mengambil kentang goreng beserta saus _mayonnaise _milik Luhan tanpa seizin pemilik

"tidak ada. Hanya saja aku senang dan bangga padanya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"pasti kau juga senang dapat menghadiri undangan kelulusannya karena kau bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Ah... kapan acara kelulusannya?" tanya Baekhyun lalu menyeruput soda miliknya

"sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"tanggal 18"

"acaranya tanggal 21 kalau begitu"

"kalau begitu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan bahwa kosa kata yang Chanyeol berikan cukup ambigu

"benar. Ia mengatakan padaku lewat telepon bahwa acaranya 3 hari lagi. Aku baru saja ditelepon olehnya"

"baiklah! Lu, kita haru berbelanja baju pesta!" seru Baekhyun

"haruskah? Memangnya kau tidak punya baju pesta?"

"aku punya tetapi hari itu adalah hari spesial, tentunya untukmu"

Luhan pun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"baiklah, kita akan membelinya" ucap Luhan yang disambut teriakan 'YEAH!' dari Baekhyun dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berseri-seri. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk berbelanja untuk Luhan

"kalian tidak mengajakku?" tawar diri Chanyeol pada dua gadis di depannya dan dibalas dengan kata "eh" dan tatapan datar

"okey baiklah lupakan pertanyaanku tadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahu lalu menyeruput soda di depannya

"ya! Beli soda sendiri sana!" seru Baekhyun lalu menarik paksa soda dari genggaman Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Girls' day out! Kita berbelanja, berbelanja, berbelanja" senandung Baekhyun sambil menari di tempat. Kini ia dan Luhan dalam perjalanan ke sebuah _mall _yang terkenal di daerah itu bersama Park Chanyeol.

Yeah, akhirnya Chanyeol diizinkan asal dapat mengantar dua gadis yang tengah berada di dalam sedannya.

Sesampai _mall_ dan memarkirkan mobil. Mereka berkeliling seisi _mall_. Terkadang Baekhyun dan Luhan terpesona oleh beberapa pakaian _casual_ yang terpampang di etalase, terlebih diskon mencapai angka 70 persen

"kita harus konsisten, kita mencari baju pesta" ucap Luhan lalu menarik Baekhyun yang terpesona oleh sebuah pakaian yang terpampang dari patung-patung di etalase

Mereka pun memasuki Shinsigae _department store_ yang cukup besar bila memasukinya.

Mereka pergi menuju bagian wanita dimana banyak baju pesta untuk _midnight party_ atau semacamnya ada disana secara lengkap. Baekhyun dan Luhan terpesona melihat beberapa etalase yang mempertunjukkan baju-baju pesta yang anggun

Baekhyun yang tengah mencari baju yang cocok untuk Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan _bra_ wanita disana.

Dan juga beberapa pegawai wanita yang menatap Chanyeol horror

Oh tidak.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan menariknya jauh-jauh dari sekumpulan _bra _ wanita yang terpajang disana

"kau terlihat seperti _sex maniac_ jika kembali menyentuh _bra _disana"

"aku hanya melihatnya satu per satu untuk membedakan apa bedanya ukuran 34 A dengan 34 B?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Lu, kau mencari baju sendiri. Aku akan mengantar Chanyeol ke tempat bagian pria" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol seperti seorang ibu yang menarik anaknya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat bermain karena berbahaya baginya

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke tempat bagian pria—tepatnya bagian _formal uniform_—bagi pria. Banyak patung-patung yang memperagakan jas dan kemeja lengkap dengan _trouser_-nya

"baiklah, Chan. kau dapat mencari bajumu disini" ucap Baekhyun

"kau tidak menemaniku?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku harus mencari baju untuk Luhan"

"lalu mencari untukku?"

"aish. Tentu saja mencari untuk diriku sendiri!"

"kalau begitu kau akan mencari untukku setelah mencari untukmu"

Tarik nafas panjang Baekhyun, lalu keluarkan perlahan

"tidak. Aku tidak mau. Carilah sendiri dan tunjukkan padaku bahwa gayamu mampu mengalahkan Christian Grey dengan jas abu-abunya"

"wow, itu sulit" ucap Chanyeol sambil memagut dagunya

"cepat sana!" seru Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri

Sekian cukup lama masing-masing dari mereka menyibukkan sendiri untuk mencari baju pesta yang cocok bagi mereka sendiri. Baekhyun masih mencoba menyocokkan baju pilihannya ke tubuh Luhan agar wanita itu tampak menganggumkan—karena Baekhyun berniat membuat Sehun terpesona oleh Luhan di hari kelulusan nanti—sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih merengek agar Baekhyun memakai baju pesta pilihannya namun Baekhyun menolak karena baju pilihan Luhan _backless_ dan Baekhyun masih memiliki malu dan harga diri yang tinggi

Padahal Luhan mau membuat Park Chanyeol terpesona.

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol tengah dilayani oleh 3 pegawai wanita—mungkin sengaja melayaninya karena sang pembeli berwajah tampan—menyesuaikan selera Chanyeol dan menilai beberapa baju pilihan pegawai wanita disana.

Tak lama, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan _style_ yang tepat.

_Style_ mirip Christian Grey.

…

Baiklah kita kembali pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kini mereka tengah berada di _counter_ kasir untuk membayar pakaian yang akhirnya mereka pilih. Chanyeol menghampiri dua gadis disana

"kalian berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"yap. Aku pikir baju pilihan kita benar-benar tepat" ucap Baekhyun lalu membawa _goody bag_ berisi baju pesta yang telah mereka beli.

"apa kalian lapar?" tanya Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_thank you, _Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bersamaan. Chanyeol yang tengah menempatkan nampan berisi makanan yang telah ia beli.

"kapan-kapan kami akan traktir kau, oke?" ucap Luhan mengambil _burger_ miliknya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memberikan _sign 'ok'_ pada jari tangannya

"omong-omong, kapan acara kelulusan Sehun berlangsung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan _burger_ miliknya

"tanggal 21" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya

"maksudku jam berapa, Chan" ucap Baekhyun

"oh.. jam 1 siang, di aula sekolah penerbangannya. Lalu dilanjutkan acara _party_ entahlah namanya pesta apa" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mengangguk

"kita melupakan sesuatu!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan mendengus karena terkejut oleh reaksi Baekhyun

"kita belum membelikan _gift_ atau apapun untuk Sehun" lanjut Baekhyun

"ah ya kau benar juga" ucap Luhan

"berikan saja bunga, selesai" ucap Chanyeol santai lalu memakan kentang goreng miliknya

"tidak tidak tidak. Memberikan bunga biasanya untuk orang sakit atau pernikahan. Ini acara kelulusan" elak Baekhyun

"lalu? Kita beri apa?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol sekarang tidak ingin menjawab maka ia tetap mengunyah makanannya

"bagaimana kalau kita sekali lagi mengelilingi _mall_. Mungkin kita bisa langsung mendapatkan apa yang cocok untuk Sehun" ucap Baekhyun mantap

'aku bisa kehabisan uang. Aku harus kerja paruh. Ya Tuhan…'

'dan aku akan kehilangan kakiku setelah ini' batin Chanyeol. Ia kembali memakan _burger_ miliknya untuk meredakan kesedihannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA BISA MELANJUTKAN FF TERCINTAH INI HUHUHUHU /CRIES

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii kalian pasti menunggu lama ;-; maafkan aku ;-;

_Well_ seharusnya aku tulis hiatus sebentar pada chap sebelumnya karena kesibukan melandaku /sobs

Dan tadaaaaa! Pertanyaan kalian terjawab mengenai vas Luhan

Disini aku memberikan ChanBaek moment nya seperti _best friend_ ya? Daripada galau mulu si Baekhyun ye gak? :v soalnya mereka akhir-akhir ini lagi rapet (?) LOL

Baiklah. maafkan aku yaa udah telat update TTwTT mungkin setelah ini aku akan fast update! Aminin aja :v

Dan doakan aku bisa mengerjakan soal soal ujian masuk kuliah dan lolos masuk TTwTT karena ujian ini menyita waktuku untuk update TTwTT

Semangat juga yang sedang ujian atau semoga dapat masuk pilihan favorit kalian. Bagi yang tidak ujian semangat mengarungi (?) hari-hari kalian!

TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN DAN RIVIEWNYA AKUH TERHARU

Keep waiting for next chap ya! :3

_Yourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs_

**Author**


	12. Chapter 11 : PRINCIPLE

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

PRINCIPLE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menaruh belanjaan miliknya ke atas sofa dan segera membuka isinya. Ia mengambil gaun pesta yang panjangnya selutut dan jangan lupakan bagian _backless_ untuk sisi belakang gaun yang berwarna _silver_ itu.

Luhan berhasil membujuknya, bukan begitu?

"Lu, apakah sisi belakang gaun ini bisa aku tutupi dengan kain lain? Aku malu memakai ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggantungkan gaun pesta itu oleh tangannya, lalu melihat gaun yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama

"aku yakin kau akan tampil sangat cantik memakai itu, Baek. Percayalah padaku" balas Luhan yang tengah menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih melihat gaunnya sendiri dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja'

Baekhyun melipat gaun miliknya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam _goody bag_ "masa bodoh denganku, sebaiknya aku harus merias dirimu terlebih dahulu" ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar. Luhan mengernyit heran

"acaranya lusa, Baek. Bukankah sebaiknya kita menyiapkan beberapa pakaian karena kita harus pergi ke Seoul?"

"ah iya… kau benar" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjentikkan jari-jarinya

"tiket pesawat sudah di pesan oleh Chanyeol. Dan kita berangkat besok sore"

"ya ya ya, kita memang harus menyiapkan semuanya sekarang"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

Luhan yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun, pikirannya yang kelewat sensitif merasa tebakannya cukup terjawabkan oleh sikap Baekhyun barusan

"kau akhir-akhir ini tampak berbeda. Terlebih saat kemarin kau bersama Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan menjadi sebuah _schack matt_ bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan kondisi hatinya saat bersama Luhan. Luhan memang hebat dalam merasakan psikologis manusia.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Menerawang ke langit-langit apartemen "sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa, Lu. Hanya saja aku mau merubah sebuah prinsip saja"

"prinsip? Prinsip apa?"

"kau tahu selama ini aku menggunakan 'prinsip' bagaimana keharusan diriku saat bertemu atau bersama orang tinggi itu. semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin membuatku kesulitan untuk melupakan dia. Terkadang aku ingin sekali meredam degupan ini saat ia saat bersamaku, hingga saat ini Lu. Aku… mencoba untuk kembali bersikap sebagaimana aku adalah Byun Baekhyun sewaktu aku masih berteman baik dengan pemuda itu. yeah.. cukup konyol. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku dulu, kemarin adalah diriku yang dulu. Dan jika kau melihat sikap Chanyeol kemarin, ia benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya di masa lalu ketika aku menyikapinya seperti ini"

Luhan cukup tertegun dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. Ia merenungkan tiap kata-kata Baekhyun

"jadi, kalian bisa diumpamakan sebagai sebuah 'cermin', begitu?"

"bisa jadi begitu. Kau tahu Lu, aku selalu merasakan cerminan diriku saat bersama dia bahkan sejak dulu kami masih berdekatan"

"pantas saja" ucap Luhan lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil

"bahkan Chanyeol memang mulai dekat dengan kita berdua, jadi aku harus bersikap seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Tetapi aku tidak menginginkan untuk hubungan kami kembali dekat seperti dulu seperti melakukan pendekatan, anggaplah kami kembali bersahabat karib. Itu sudah cukup"

"oh… Baekkie" ucap Luhan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya

"jika itu sudah cukup. Maka cukuplah sampai disitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menarik koper berukuran sedang itu menuju _lobby_ apartemen. Mereka mencari sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah

"dimana dia?" tanya Luhan

"entahlah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengendikkan bahu

Tepat dari arah pintu masuk area apartemen, mobil sedan merah menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan. seorang pemuda jangkung keluar dari mobil itu

"okey _girls_, naiklah ke kereta kencana ini"

"kereta kencana apanya" sungut Baekhyun. Bagasi mobil sedan itu telah dibuka oleh pemilik mobil sehingga Baekhyun dan Luhan dapat memasukkan koper milik mereka dan menutup bagasi kemudian memasuki mobil Chanyeol

"aku di belakang, Lu"

"tidak, kau saja"

"baiklah. kita berdua dibelakang"

"kau membiarkan dia sebagai seorang supir?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas oleh kekehan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun mengalah. Ia duduk di depan tepatnya di samping Chanyeol

"baiklah. kita berangkat. Jangan lupakan sabuk pengaman" ucap Chanyeol

Mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju bandara yang membutuhkan waktu 2 jam. Mereka pun sampai di bandara, namun Chanyeol harus memarkirkan sedan miliknya ke area VIP parking sebagaimana diperuntukkan pengendara mobil yang ingin meninggalkan mobilnya di bandara selama kepergian sang pemilik

"kita sudah sampai, _girls_"

"Baek, bangun. Kita sudah sampai" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh membuat mengantuk juga

Baekhyun menguap dan menggaruk pipi kanannya. Cukup lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari keadaan dirinya

"ayo bangun. Kita udah sampai" ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari sedan

"ayo Baek, nanti kita bisa telat keberangkatan pesawat" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lemah dan mengucek satu matanya

Yap. Kini dia sudah sadar dan dia sudah tau harus melakukan apa.

"Baekhyun, kami akan meninggalkanmu!" seru Luhan dari arah belakang mobil dan bunyi 'BAM' tanda Luhan telah mengambil koper dari bagasi karena suara penutup bagasi itu

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuka _seatbelt_ dan segera keluar dari sedan mengejar Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan santai meninggalkannya. Chanyeol pun mengambil _remote_ kunci sedannya dan menekan tombol pengunci hingga mobil itu berbunyi

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah menerawang pada jendela di sampingnya melihat awan yang bergumul menjadi putih dan membayangkan akan ada _superhero_ terbang yang akan menyapanya dari jendela

Karena bosan melihat awan, Baekhyun melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinganya. Baekhyun berpikir _volume_-nya yang digunakan sangatlah kencang hingga suara bisik-bisik aneh dari _earphone_ terdengar di telinga Baekhyun

Kemudian ia melirik pada Luhan yang tengah berbincang oleh seorang teman kampusnya yang kebetulan sama-sama ingin ke Seoul. Ia mendengar bahwa temannya itu ke Seoul karena ayahnya jatuh sakit.

Bosan melanda.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlelap selama perjalanan ke bandara

'PUK'

Suatu beban pada bahu kirinya membuatnya terkejut.

Kepala Chanyeol bersandar pada bahu kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat ketidaksengajaan itu langsung mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar berposisikan sama dengan sebelumnya

'PUK'

Namun usahanya gagal.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia melirik pada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap seperti kerbau, semakin lama lirikan itu menjadi sebuah tatapan yang tengah memperhatikan sisi dari wajah pemuda itu

"aku tahu aku tampan"

suara itu menyadarkan Baekhyun oleh pemuda disampingnya yang kini tengah tersenyum. Dan mata itu terbuka menatap Baekhyun dalam jarak yang cukup dekat

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap pemuda itu. entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya kembali duduk dengan normal, lalu meregangkan tangannya ke atas sambil menguap

"k-kau… jadi kau sengaja?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap gadis yang ada di sebelah kanannya dengan wajah lugu

"tidak. Aku tidak sengaja. Tetapi ketika kau menoyorku, itu membuatku terbangun" ucap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh

"jadi kau bersandar ke bahuku yang kedua kalinya itu karena sengaja?"

"hmm… bagaimana ya"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu kesakitan namun tidak dapat berteriak 'AW!' karena kondisi dalam pesawat cukup sunyi

"rasakan itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu berpaling ke arah jendela melihat awan-awan di luar sana dengan wajah memerah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam kedepan, Baekhyun Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan selamat sampai di bandara Incheon. Setelah mereka mengambil barang bawaan masing-masing yang telah dititip, mereka menuju pintu keluar dan disambut oleh pemuda jangkung yang tengah tersenyum lebar karena penantiannya oleh tiga orang itu terbayarkan

Chanyeol menghampiri pemuda jangkung itu terlebih dahulu dan merangkul orang itu "Oh Sehun!" seru Chanyeol lalu mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang ada di rangkulannya "kau menunggu lama, _bro_?"

"tepat aku datang, kalian datang" ucap Sehun lalu melirik Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum manis

"apakah sekolah penerbangan itu di daerah jauh dari area perkotaan atau bagaimana? Ku pikir aku masih bisa pulang ke rumah" ucap Baekhyun

"sekolah penerbangan ku berada di daerah perbatasan jadi cukup jauh dari perkotaan"

"hm, berarti kita memang harus menginap di hotel" ucap Luhan, Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan mengangguk setuju

"baiklah. kita berangkat sekarang sebelum malam semakin larut" ucap Chanyeol lalu melepas rangkulan pada Sehun dan menarik koper miliknya

Empat orang itu menuju parkir bandara dan mereka pergi menuju sebuah hotel yang jaraknya lumayan berdekatan dengan sekolah penerbangan Sehun. Selama perjalanan tak ada habisnya empat sekawan itu membicarakan bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun dapat lulus tahun ini yang seharusnya ia lulus pada tahun depan

Perjalanan cukup panjang hingga seisi mobil _jeep_ milik Sehun menjadi sunyi, terkadang suara berat Chanyeol mendominasi untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun. Yeah, _boys talk_.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Sehun, ia mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya karena kelehan mengobrol hingg bosan dan mengantuk. Luhan yang mendengar perintah itu langsung terbangun, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis bertubuh kecil disampingnya

Setelah acara 'bangun-membangun', mereka memasuki _lobby_ hotel dan memesan dua kamar yang bersebelahan. Setelah mendapat kunci, mereka menaiki _lift_ dan para pria memasuki kamarnya sendiri, begitupun bagi para wanita

Baekhyun meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan dan tersenyum lebar melihat ruangan _Deluxe_ yang ia dan Luhan pesan. Langsung saja Baekhyun menghampiri tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disana

"kau seperti anak kecil saja, Baek" ucap Luhan lalu menyibak tirai penutup jendela kaca yang sangat lebar hingga menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dengan gedung-gedungnya yang jaraknya jauh dari lokasi hotel, pemukiman di perbatasan daerah Seoul hanya terdapat sedikit gedung.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di kasur empuk itu " Baek, mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk "aku mau coklat panas"

"baiklah"

Tak lama Luhan membuat coklat panas untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya, ia datang membawa dua gelas itu dengan hati-hati kea rah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menonton TV di meja nakas yang tersedia

"terima kasih, Lu"

"_you're welcome, honey_" ucap Luhan sembari duduk dan meminum coklat panas miliknya

"jadi, besok kita akan ke salon untuk merias rambut?"

"mungkin begitu, Baek" ucap Luhan sambil menonton TV dan kembali menyeruput coklat panas

"baiklah. aku juga akan menyiapkan beberapa riasan _make-up_ untukmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu menjadi tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan

"siapa itu? pelayan hotel?" tanya Baekhyun

"sebaiknya aku lihat terlebih dahulu" ucap Luhan yang beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Ia melihat dari kaca pembesar di pintu kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar

"hey"

"hai" balas Luhan

"aku akan pamit pulang, Lu. Jadi… sampai jumpa esok hari"

"baiklah, Hun. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa besok"

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan keheningan menyapa. Kecanggungan membuat mereka bingung harus berbuat apa

"oh ya, titip salamku pada Baekhyun"

"iya, pastinya"

Kaki pemuda itu seolah-olah tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya karena ingin bersama dengan gadis yang berada di depannya.

Jangan seperti orang bodoh, Sehun!

"baiklah.. aku pamit pulang" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan terkekeh karena sikap Sehun yang tak kunjung meninggalkannya

"cepat sana. Persiapkan dirimu besok" ucap Luhan

"okey… dan _bye_" ucap Sehun lalu mencoba untuk menggerakkan kaki-kakinya dari sana. Tetapi ia kembali menghampiri Luhan

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"aku lupa sesuatu.. eum… selamat malam"

Luhan kembali terkekeh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"selamat malam juga" balas Luhan

Kini senyum Sehun semakin lebar dan ia mengangguk mantap, segera ia meninggalkan Luhan dengan perasaan gembira

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhasil memoles pewarna bibir berwarna _peach_ di bibir Luhan. ia tersenyum bangga atas mahakarya yang ia buat sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan

"bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun pun memberikan acungan jempol. Luhan yang penasaran segera mencari cermin dan menatap wajahnya sendiri dari cermin itu

"aku terlihat seperti tidak memakai _make-up_"

"tidak, Lu. Aku memberikan sentuhan riasan yang natural seperti artis-artis Korea"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Lalu ia mengangguk. Luhan kembali memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri dengan seksama

"kau merias dengan sempurna, Baek. Kau memiliki bakat juga" ucap Luhan sambil memegang pipinya dengan jarinya lalu tersenyum agar memastikan bahwa dirinya memang cantik

"tentu saja. Kau tampak cantik, bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan Kim Tae He"

"aish, kau berlebihan" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"baiklah waktunya aku mengganti pakaian" ucap Luhan lalu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil gaun pesta miliknya dan memakainya di kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun mulai merias diri sebagaimana ia merias Luhan, bedanya ia memakai polesan _eyeliner_ mempercantik kedua matanya dan _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Luhan dengan gaun pestanya. Gaun tanpa lengan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya hingga pinggang serta bagian bawah gaun menjuntai lebar ke bawah hingga lutut, gaun itu berwarna _peach_ pada bagian atas dan bergradasi ke bawah hingga berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang telah dibubuhi riasan serta rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang yang dikuncir tinggi hasil karya pegawai salon membuat daya tarik seorang Xi Luhan semakin kuat

"wow, Lu. Kau sangat sangat cantik kali ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar karena sahabatnya itu. Luhan berterima kasih dan segera ia menghampiri sebuah cermin besar pada dinding, ia memperagakan dirinya di depan cermin bahwa penampilannya memang _perfect_

Baekhyun selesai merias diri dan kini ia harus mengganti pakaiannya.

Baekhyun mendesah, ia tak percaya bahwa ia harus memakai gaun—memalukan—miliknya itu

Segera ia mengambil gaun miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Luhan kini tengah menyiapkan beberapa barang bawaan. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan Luhan yang melihatnya takjub oleh gadis itu

"_oh my God…._"

"aneh, ya?"

"tentu saja tidak!" seru Luhan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang lengan sahabatnya itu, memperhatikan tiap sisi Baekhyun yang ada di depannya itu

"kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona, Baek. Kau sangatlah cantik! Kau selalu begitu, sekali memakai gaun kau akan terlihat cocok" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun pun berterima kasih dan tersenyum kecil

"coba kau lihat dirimu di cermin" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataan Luhan. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pantulan dirinya, tidak percaya kalau itu memang dirinya. Baginya ia bahkan tampak lebih cantik dibandingkan saat ia tampil orkestra pada perayaan KAIST

Baekhyun memutar dirinya agar dapat melihat sisi belakang tubuhnya

"Lu… aku gugup memakai ini" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan dengan wajah sedih yang dibuatnya

"_no no no_, kau cocok Baek! Dan kau harus menggunakannya"

Gaun berwarna _silver_ dengan berlengan hingga siku hingga lutut, jangan lupakan bagian belakang gaun pesta yang memperlihatkan punggungnya yang dengan kulit putih mulusnya menambah daya tarik seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak kalah cantik dan mempesona. Jangan lupakan rambut panjang lurus Baekhyun yang menjuntai serta warna baru bagi rambutnya, _purple hair_.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah menyiapkan beberapa barang pribadi yang akan dibawa ke acara kelulusan Sehun. Suara ketukan pintu mendominasi kamar dua gadis itu, segera Luhan membuka pintu dan menampilkan pemuda jangkung dengan _tuxedo_ abu-abu—mirip Christian Greya

"kalian siap?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Baekhyun, ia sedang memakai _heels_"

"well, kau tampak cantik Lu" puji Chanyeol. Luhan berterima kasih

"dan kau tampak tampan seperti Christian Grey" ucap Luhan sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Chanyeol berterima kasih dan terkekeh

Tak lama muncul Baekhyun yang cukup kesulitan dengan _heels_ berwarna hitam itu. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun terdiam menatap gadis itu

"maaf menunggu lama, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang ingin keluar dari ruangan masih terhalang oleh Chanyeol yang terdiam. Luhan yang menyadari sikap Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sama-sama terdiam menatap pemuda itu

"ehem" deham Luhan menyadarkan dua manusia yang kini memutuskan kontak mata

"mari kita berangkat, _guys_" ujar Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan sampai di area sekolah penerbangan. Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang akan mengantarnya ke sebuah aula besar milik sekolah tersebut. Mereka duduk di deretan bangku untuk rekan murid sekolah penerbangan.

acara pun berlangsung dengan sambutan beberapa petinggi sekolah. Cukup lama untuk beberapa sesi acara, akhirnya sesi acara penobatan dimulai.

Acara berlangsung cukup lama hingga nama Sehun disebutkan. Sehun tampak gagah dengan seragam pilot berwarna biru tua serta topi khas seorang pilot. Ia ikut berbaris mengikuti barisan panjang menyamping. Salah satu petinggi sekolah mengalungkan sebuah tanda penobatan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi lulusan terbaik dan sah menjadi seorang pilot yang akan berjasa bagi Negara

Tak lama kemudian, sesi acara penutupan telah berlangsung. Setelah itu, beberapa tamu keluar dari ruangan aula dan banyak yang ingin bertemu dan memberikan tanda selamat kepada pilot-pilot lulusan sekolah penerbangan. Salah satunya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tengah menghampiri Sehun

"selamat, kawan!" seru Chanyeol lalu dengan isengnya ia mengambil topi pilot milik Sehun dan memakainya

"selamat Sehun! Kini kau resmi menjadi seorang pilot" ujar Baekhyun

"hehe, terima kasih" ucap Sehun. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya, terpesona oleh kehadiran Luhan yang tampil begitu cantik

"selamat, Sehun. Kau berhasil" ucap Luhan dan tersenyum cantik.

"i-iya Lu, terima kasih" balas Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat dua insan itu terkekeh karena kecanggungan antara mereka

"jadi, kapan acara pestanya?" tanya Chanyeol

"kita bisa ke lantai bawah, ada suatu aula lagi. Acara pestanya diselenggaraka disana" jawab Sehun

"oh iya!" seru Baekhyun lalu memberikan _goody_ _bag_ kepada Sehun

"ini hadiah dari kami bertiga, untukmu" ucap Baekhyun yang disambut oleh tangan Sehun yang mengambil _goody bag_ itu

"apa ini?"

"kau bisa membukanya dirumah" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan berterima kasih

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai bawah dimana tempat pesta berlangsung. Sampai disana, banyak pengunjung yang tengah menikmati acara pesta yang mirip dengan sebuah _midnight party_, dentuman musik dari seorang DJ dan suguhan makanan serta beberapa minuman alkohol. Baekhyun yang melihat minuman alkohol itu langsung teringat dirinya yang jatuh pingsan

"kalian dapat menikmati pestanya" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun dengan jahilnya mendorong Luhan agar berdekatan dengan Sehun

"kalian bisa bersama-sama! Jangan sampai mabuk, ya!" seru Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol yang merasa ditinggal akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah menuju hidangan makanan pesta

Sehun dan Luhan kini sama-sama merasa canggung

"kau mau _cocktail_? Akan aku ambilkan untukmu" tawar Sehun. Luhan pun membalas denga anggukan

Sehun memesan dua gelas _cocktail_, setelah mendapat minuman itu ia langsung memberikan pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya

"ramai sekali disini" ucap Luhan

"kau mau keluar dari sini?"

"ah tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak begitu terbiasa oleh suasana pesta yang seramai ini" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah! ada yang _request_ padaku bahwa seharusnya aku memutar lagu romantis. Bagaimana kalau kita ubah sedikit pesta ini menjadi pesta dansa?" ucap seorang DJ dari sudut aula, para pengunjung menyambutnya dengan meriah dan setuju atas tawaran sang DJ

"okey, kita mulai!" seru DJ itu lagi

Lagu klasik diputar oleh DJ itu, lagipula ia butuh istirahat setelah memainkan beberapa lagu

Banyak dari beberapa pengunjung menari dansa, Sehun yang melihat perubahan keadaan pesta langsung merendahkan diri layaknya seorang pangeran yang ingin mengajak seorang puteri untuk berdansa kepada Luhan

"mau berdansa denganku, tuan puteri?" tawar Sehun dibalas dengan kekehan Luhan. Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun dan Sehun menarik Luhan ke tengah aula dan memulai acara dansa seperti di film-film

"jujur saja aku tidak bisa berdansa" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang dekat. Sehun tersenyum lembut pada gadis di depannya

"jujur saja baru kali ini aku mengajak seorang wanita berdansa" ujar Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun menunduk malu

"hey, Lu"

"ya?" Luhan kembali mendongak menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah

Sehun menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan hingga bibir itu menyentuh bibir kecil milik gadis itu. Luhan yang mendapat _first kiss _itu langsung membelalak kaget. Semakin lama sentuhan Sehun pada bibirnya membuatnya terlena dan tanpa sadar matanya ikut tertutup. Semakin lama ciuman yang Sehun berikan menjadi _french kiss_ dan Luhan mampu menangani pemuda itu

Chanyeol yang terkejut oleh adegan larangan bagi anak-anak itu langsung memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun yang tengah memakan potongan kue. Baekhyun yang mengikuti pengarahan Chanyeol ikut terkejut, bahkan ia enggan untuk kembali memakan potongan kue itu

"_Oh. My. God_" ucap Baekhyun

"aku harap setelah ini mereka ke hotel"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu meringis sakit

"dasar mesum"

"maksudku adalah ke hotel dimana kita menginap" ralat Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa alasan yang Chanyeol berikan hanya mendengus kesal

Luhan merasa nafasnya menjadi sesak akibat ciuman yang cukup lama itu, kerinduan dan rasa cinta menyatu dan tersampaikan oleh ciuman itu. Sehun melepas bibirnya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat

"aku mencintaimu, Lu"

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menonton pasangan yang berada diantara kerumunan sedang berbicara

"menurutku Sehun sedang menyatakan cinta" ucap Baekhyun

"menurutku juga begitu" ucap Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan membalas tatapan Chanyeol

"a-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut "aku hanya ingin bilang, kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucapnya. Baekhyun yang mendapat pujian itu langsung terdiam, merutuki degupan jantungnya.

"t-terima kasih. K-kau juga tampan hari ini" ucap Baekhyun mencoba membalas pujian dan bersikap biasa saja sambil menatap ke depan

"hey, Baek"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya, ia tidak tahu seperti apa semerah apa wajahnya itu

"mau berdansa?"

"eh? aku tidak bisa berdansa"

"aku juga. Ayolah" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kerumunan yang tengah berdansa. Baekhyun kembali merutuki dirinya yang mau saja ditarik oleh pemuda itu

Sesampai di tengah kerumunan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berhadapan dan terdiam. Chanyeol mengarahkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada kedua pundaknya sebagaimana sikap seorang wanita yang berdansa dengan seorang pria

"eh?"

Chanyeol mulai mengiringi Baekhyun agar melakukan pergerakan berdansa. Baekhyun belum berani untuk menatap pemuda di depannya sehingga ia hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke samping

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mendongak menatap dirinya

"ini lebih baik" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun terdiam menatap mata Chanyeol, lalu memutuskan kontak mata

"kupikir kau benar-benar tidak tahu dansa" ucap Baekhyun memulai keheningan

"aku mengetahuinya dari beberapa film" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menggumam "hm" untuk membalasnya

"Baek"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol

"aku senang kau bersikap seperti ini padaku" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya menatap pemuda itu lagi. Lalu tersenyum kecil

"ah tidak, ini seperti biasanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah lain. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil

Cukup lama mereka berdansa dalam keheningan, Baekhyun melepas tangan-tangannya yang hinggap di pundak Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda itu berhenti berdansa

"aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada ditengah kerumunan orang. Luhan yang tengah berdansa menyadari siluet Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya

"ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun

"entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ucap Luhan. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol tengah terdiam di kerumunan orang mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada seorang gadis yang pergi keluar aula

Tak lama Chanyeol mengikuti kepergian Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarik nafas Baek, lalu hembuskan perlahan.

Ya Tuhan! Aku rasanya mau mati saja oleh degupan ini

Aish!

Entah mengapa kaki-kakiku langsung membawaku ke area balkon gedung, jadi aku berbohong pada Chanyeol. Yeah.

Langit semakin gelap dan suhu udara kembali menjadi semakin dingin sama dengan hari-hari kemarin

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri karena sikap pemuda itu semakin membuatku berharap..

Tidak tidak tidak, Baek. Tetaplah pada prinsip barumu

Anggap dia seorang teman.

DEG DEG DEG

"AKU BENCI DIRIKUUUU!" teriakku akibat rasa frustasi yang memuncak. Menyebalkan sekali untuk menerima sesuatu yang memang tidak semestinya

"wow, suaramu cukup nyaring"

Aku menoleh mengikuti suara berat dari arah kiriku. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam pilotnya serta topinya cukup menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"o-oh maaf jika membuatmu terganggu, aku bisa pergi—"

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun merasa suara ini familiar baginya. Ia menatap pemuda asing itu lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu membuka topi pilotnya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang kini tengah terbelalak

"lama tak jumpa, Baekhyun"

"J-Junshi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ya? Sikap Baekhyun disini sebenarnya memang cerewet dan periang dsb hanya saja waktu masih dekat dengan Chanyeol memang jadi diam. Gimana sih perasaan kamu yang dulu deket trus menjauh dan kalau ketemu lagi jadi canggung. Apalagi Baekhyun ceritanya emang gamau peduli sama Chanyeol :')

Jadi aku mau memberikan alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah di chap ini

Mungkin kalau kalian ingat mimpi Baekhyun yang dulu ia kasih coklat ke Chanyeol, disitu dia memang periang sekalee, kalau sekarang ya makin dewasa jadi periangnya dikit-dikit lah ya

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn akhirnya HunHan jadian wahahahahahaha –ChanBaeknya kapan thor /emot sedih/

WALAAA ADA MANTAN BAEKHYUN TOH

Kalian penasaran? Aku juga :V

Jadiiii tunggu chap selanjutnya :V

TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN AKU SENANG~

DAN CINTAH KALIAN SEMUAH

Your lova

**Author **


	13. Chapter 12 : FRACAS

"_o-oh maaf jika membuatmu terganggu, aku bisa pergi—"_

"_tidak. Tidak apa-apa"_

_Aku merasa pemilik suara itu tidak asing bagiku. Aku pun penasaran siapa lelaki yang kini berjalan ke arahku sambil membuka topi pilotnya. Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya aku hanya mempunyai teman yang sekolah penerbangan disini_

"_lama tak jumpa, Baekhyun"_

_Aku benar-benar merasa dunia berputar_

"_J-Junshi…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

FRACAS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda yang kini tak lagi asing bagi Baekhyun tengah tersenyum lembut, namun gadis di hadapannya justru tengah terkejut hingga pelipisnya berkeringat dingin.

Dia mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian yang membuatnya traumatis

Baekhyun memperhatikan pemuda tamoan di hadapannya dengan seksama. Rambut hitam dengan potongan sederhana, kulit wajahnya yang tampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, dan tubuh setinggi 182 centimeter kekar akibat latihan fisik. Dengan gagahnya ia kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun yang justru sudah melupakannya

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tidak berani untuk menatap mata elang itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya, lalu menggeleng untuk melupakan memori yang menyeramkan baginya itu

Junshi mencoba memegang tangan Baekhyun "Baek—"

Ucapannya terputus akibat elakan Baekhyun, tidak sudi agar pemuda itu menyentuhnya sedikit pun

"ma-maaf"

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemandangan dari balkon

"selamat, ya" singkat Baekhyun. Ia segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu, tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu tertahan oleh pemuda di belakangnya

"tunggu—"

Baekhyun reflek membantah genggaman Junshi pada pergelangan tangannya, tetapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat oleh pertahanan Junshi. Baekhyun segera memukul Junshi semampunya dengan satu tangan lainnya, ia tidak mau pemuda itu melihat air matanya yang mulai membendung di pelupuk mata

"lepaskan!"

Junshi dengan cekatan memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memukul dada bidangnya. Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah ketika kedua tangannya dipegang oleh pemuda itu

"tatap aku, Baek"

Baekhyun masih menangis dan menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini dan kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun masih menunduk dan menangis. Bahunya gemetaran. Ia tidak berani

Segera pemuda itu dengan lancangnya mencium bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa dilecehkan kembali mengelak pergelangan tangannyaagar segera lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu

"puah! lepaskan aku hiks… brengsek!"

"tatap diriku"

Baekhyun mengalah dan menatap mata elang itu. Sialnya ia dapat melihat sirat kerinduan yang mendalam dari mata itu. genggaman pemuda itu kini melonggar

"maafkan aku. Maafkan diriku yang brengsek ini"

Baekhyun sesegukan akibat tangisannya. Ia masih menatap mata itu

"maafkan aku. Aku sangat mohon kepada mu. Aku.."

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata itu dan menarik tangannya kembali karena Junshi sudah meregangkan genggamannya.

"aku memaafkan mu. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan sesegukannya dan menyeka air mata yang ada di pipinya. Junshi mendesah pelan.

"aku mencintaimu hingga sekarang, Baek. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, hingga sekarang sialnya kau masih dihatiku"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu mendesah pelan. Ia kembali menatap pemuda di depannya

"carilah penggantiku, aku mohon padamu. Aku sudah memiliki pacar" bohong Baekhyun dan segera ia meninggalkan Junshi, untungnya pemuda itu tidak kembali menahannya. Segera ia menyeka air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum agar orang-orang yang melihatnya bahwa ia tampak baik-baik saja.

Kesialan itu kembali padanya, Chanyeol kini menghadang jalannya

"ikut aku"

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang, sehingga mudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang entah ingin membawanya kemana. Mereka sampai di parkir mobil dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam sedan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu menuruti perintah Chanyeol

Tak jauh dari area sekolah penerbangan, mereka sampai di sebuah pinggiran sungai dengan alang-alang yang mulai meninggi. Chanyeol menyerahkan jas abu-abunya ke tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil

Kini mereka tengah terduduk di kap depan sedan milik Chanyeol. Entah darimana minuman kaleng yang Chanyeol pegang, pemuda itu memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi termenung sambil melihat siluet.

Baekhyun membuka penutup kaleng dan meneguknya sesaat. Lalu mendesah pelan

"aku melihatmu tadi bersama mantan kekasihmu"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah meneguk minuman kaleng di tangannya sambil menatap siluet di depan. Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan kakinya—karena Baekhyun sudah melepas _heels_ dan menaruhnya di sedan—menjepit sebuah batu kecil di tanah dengan jari-jari kakinya

"kau—kau melihat semuanya?"

"semuanya"

Air mata Baekhyun kembali membendung. ia mencoba mendongak ke atas agar air matanya tetap bertahan di dalam pelupuk mata

"aku tidak merindukannya, tetapi matanya tersirat kerinduan padaku"

"hm…"

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, ia kembali sesegukan. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menangis

Baekhyun mencoba menahan sesegukannya dan menyeka air mata. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan merogoh saku jasnya yang Baekhyun kenakan mengambil sapu tangan, kemudian pemuda itu menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut

"kau teringat hal itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih teliti menghapus air mata di pipinya

"kau mengetahuinya?"

"iya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat

"jujur saja… sejak dulu aku tak pernah mencintainya, aku merasa bersalah karena membuat dirinya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi karena ia menyadari hal itu, ia dengan agresif merenggut diriku, bahkan ia menginginkan kesucianku terhapus olehnya. Apa itu cinta? Apa itu membuatnya bangga?" ujar Baekhyun sambil sesegukan, terdengar sedikit emosi meluap dari perkataannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan sapu tangan miliknya ke dalam saku celana, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau… tetaplah tegar" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk

"sekarang aku hanya takut ia benar-benar mengejarku, sekalipun aku menolak, ia tetap bersikukuh. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap, siluet oranye di langit begitu indah. Berharap dapat memulihkan hatinya

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hingga membuat kontak mata. Baekhyun teringat dirinya yang menari dansa dengan pemuda itu

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya, Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu justru terdiam. Bahkan pemuda itu kini sudah menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun ia tidak memutuskan kontak mata dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa kaku, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Perutnya terasa menggelikan

Lalu Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan mata, ia bergerak agar bibirnya mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya hanya terdiam kaku, tidak membalas ciuman Chanyeol

Pertahanannya melemah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang diberikan pada bibirnya. Ia bahkan terbuai, melupakan kesedihannya.

Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol, nafsunya tak terkendali. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya kea rah pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh gadis itu sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam

"b-berhenti.."

Chanyeol segera melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun yang mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya tampak merah dan bibirnya membengkak sehingga wajahnya tampak menggemaskan.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terbuai oleh ciuman dari pemuda itu. ia menutup area mulutnya. Tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"itu ciuman pertamaku"

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu yang tengah menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tampak jelas pipinya memerah

"mengapa… mengapa aku menciumku?"

"entahlah"

Baekhyun merasa gusar. Ia kembali merasa dilecehkan.

Karena ia berharap suatu kenyataan yang selama ini dipendamnya dari pemuda itu.

"aku mau pulang" ucap Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam sedan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun meminta Luhan agar mereka segera kembali ke apartemen dengan cepat. Padahal Luhan masih ingin bermesraan dengan Sehun. Alasan Baekhyun cukup kuat karena ia sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk dirinya dan Luhan melalui pemesanan _online_. Luhan mau tak mau menuruti Baekhyun, ia juga merasa heran perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang menjadi pemarah. Padahal masa menstruasinya masih lama

Baekhyun tengah menonton televise sambil memakan keripik kentang di tangannya. Menonton acara musik menunjukkan penampilan _girlband_ favoritnya mungkin dapat memulihkan rasa bosan

Luhan tiba-tiba duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengambil keripik kentang dari tangah Baekhyun lalu memakannya sambil mengerucut bibirnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap sahabatnya tampak _bad mood_ akibat dirinya sendiri, ia menyadarinya

"jangan tanya sekarang. Aku sedang malas bicara" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memakan keripik kentang dari tangannya

Luhan meraup semua keripik kentang di tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tempatnya, lalu ia mengambil tempat keripik kentang dan menyembunyikannya. Segera ia mengambil _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah dan mematikan televisi, lalu menyembunyikaknnya di balik bantal _sofa_

Baekhyun yang merasa malas akibat sikap Luhan segera beranjak dari _sofa_, namun Luhan dengan sekuat tenanganya menahan Baekhyun hingga kembali terduduk

"janganlah seperti ini! Sudah tiga hari kau bergitu memuakkan dan tiga hari itu juga kau bolos beberapa kelas di kuliah. Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Apa kau bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa sehingga seperti ini?!"

"ku bilang aku sedang malas berbicara!"

Luhan tak percaya atas sikap Baekhyun yang juga membentaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum remeh dan mendesah pelan

"apa masalahmu, eoh?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Katakan padaku!" seru Luhan tak kalah oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada

"aku bertemu Junshi saat kelulusan Sehun"

Wajah Luhan yang tampak marah kini berubah. Ia terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke depan

"mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"oh"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya "bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"kami bertemu di balkon dan aku cukup kaget karena keberadaannya, ia juga sama seperti Sehun. Aku menangis akibat kehadirannya karena… kau tahu Lu, trauma itu…" Luhan segera mengangguk cepat dan menoleh pada Baekhyun

"dia… dia dengan lancangnya menciumku agar aku memperhatikan dia, dia meminta maaf dan… hiks" Baekhyun menahan isakannya sambil menutup mulutnya. Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun "dia… dia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintaiku. Aku merasa jahat, Lu… tapi aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya"

"tetaplah menangis, Baek. Keluarkan semuanya" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin pecah

"mengapa ia kembali… aku sudah cukup menyedihkan… bahkan… hiks… hari itu Chanyeol.."

Luhan entah mengapa ikut menitikkan air mata "Chanyeol kenapa, Baek"

"dia melihat semuanya… semuanya. H-hari itu dia mengajakku agar meninggalkan aula dan kupikir ia akan menghiburku… aku sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang teman, tetapi orang itu.." Baekhyun kembali terisak dan tangisannya semakin kencang. Luhan semakin mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan cepat, mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun

"pelan-pelan, sayang… menangislah terlebih dahulu"

"dia.. hiks… dia menciumku. Aku bertanya mengapa ia menciumku, ia sendiri tidak tahu. aku merasa dilecehkan kembali, tetapi mengapa ia seperti itu, Lu? Aku berusaha melupakan perasaan ini tetapi… mengapa ia seperti itu? sebenarnya ia kenapa? Apakah ia suka memainkan perasaanku? Aku bahkan yang ingin melupakan sahabatku sendiri, Jaehee, semakin lama wanita itu membuatku sakit dan membencinya. Aku tidak mau, Lu. Aku ingin semua baik-baik saja.. hiks…"

"menangislah.. menangislah.." ucap Luhan seraya menenangkan Baekhyun yang kembali menangis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan ingin berkunjung menemui Chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat mengira bahwa Baekhyun dapat sesakit itu akibat kecerobohan lelaki

Mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat makan, Luhan yang sampai di tempat makan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol segera menutup Koran yang tersedia oleh tempat makan dan mellipatnya

"hai Lu"

"tidak usah basa-basi. Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa dengan dirimu mengenai Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya, ia memandang kopi panas yang mengepul di depannya. Luhan tampak masih menunggu

"entahlah. Aku—aku menciumnya tanpa sadar, seolah-olah aku tidak rela mantan kekasihnya dengan lancangnya mencium dirinya. Aku—" Chanyeol mencoba menatap Luhan yang masih memperhatikannya, menatap Luhan membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut

"lanjutkan, Chan"

"aku.. entah kenapa ingin melindunginya" lanjut Chanyeol, pemuda itu kembali menatap Luhan yang kini mengukir senyuman

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah akibat keramas menggunakan handuk. Ia duduk di _sofa_ dan menonton TV, kemudian aktivitasnya terhenti mengingat hari itu lagi di saat Luhan memberitahu dirinya agar segera berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, wajah sahabatnya itu tampak bahagia sekali, tetap saja Baekhyun mengelak permintaan Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, memikirkan permintaan Luhan membuat dirinya kesal hingga menggosok helaian rambutnya dengan handuk menjadi lebih cepat. Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya

Sudah sebulan kehadiran Chanyeol tidak lagi menyapa kehidupannya. Justru ia bingung mengapa harus dirinya yang diminta Luhan agar berbaikan saat itu, lagipula jika ingin berbaikan, bisa saja Chanyeol yang mengunjunginya dan meminta maaf karena pemuda itu yang memulainya

Baekhyun menatap layar TV, walau acaranya menampilkan acara komedi tetap saja pikirannya membuat hatinya memburuk. Kondisi hatinya semakin memburuk akibat proyek kerjasama antar fakultas arsitektur dengan desain interior. Dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikannya karena dua bulan itulah merupakan penyelesaian masa kuliahnya

Baekhyun mematikan TV di depannya dan membawa buku-buku yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan proyek ke kamar tidur. Ia membaca tiap karya dan seisi buku yang dapat menginspirasi dirinya. Menjadi perancang dan membuat sketsa dengan sekaligus cukup memberatkannya, belum lagi ia harus mengumpulkan tugas akhir kepada dosen, terlebih ujian akhir semester seminggu lagi. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar dari kamar tidur, ia tahu bahwa Luhan dengan selamat sampai di apartemen. Luhan juga sedang menyelesaikan proyek pembuatan film, dia adalah tim kreatif jadi terkadang otaknya harus terbagi akibat Luhan selalu meminta bantuan dirinya untuk memberikan hal-hal kreatif yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam plot film

Ia menatap Luhan yang membuka pintu kamar dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang

"kau sudah makan?"

"hm"

Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja belajar "aku akan memasak ramen, aku tahu kau belum sarapan. Walau kau bekerja hingga pagi setidaknya jangan lupa makan" celoteh Baekhyun membuat Luhan pening

"cepatlah, aku lapar"

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan dengan cepat. Tepat Luhan keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju meja makan, segera gadis itu mengambil sumpit

Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya ada suara 'slurrp' bagaimana mereka menyedot helaian mi eke dalam mulut

"aku kena masalah lagi"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas untuk menyeruput kuah ramen "produser marah-marah lagi?" Luhan mengangguk

"iya, aku tahu dia seorang pebimbing tetapi setidaknya ia harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan!" seru Luhan sambil mengunyah ramen. Baekhyun segera mengambil tisu di dekatnya dan membersihkan noda di ujung mulut sahabatnya akibat ocehan Luhan

"kunyah dulu baru bicara"

Luhan menelan makanan yang telah ia kunyah "aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendesah "apa lagi kali ini?"

"bagian _scene_-nya adalah ketika anak seorang wanita itu tumbuh dewasa, namun ibu tirinya tidak mau menyekolahkan anak itu. sebaiknya di beri latar menyedihkan terlebih dahulu atau sedikit mengenaskan?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir "aku rasa lebih baik ibunya membunuh anak itu, susah amat" ucap Baekhyun santai dan kembali menyeruput mie ramen

"ya! Aku serius"

"aku juga serius"

Luhan mendengus kesal "aku selesai" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menikmati ramennya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini dimana Baekhyun menghadiri rapat dalam proyek kerjasama, ia masih mencatat tiap apa yang dipresentasikan oleh sang ketua kelompok. Tak sengaja ia melirik Chanyeol dengan santainya tertidur sambil bersandar di kursi miliknya. Ia kembali fokus untuk mencatat keperluan proyek

Setengah jam setelahnya, para anggota kelompok keluar dari ruangan rapat. Baekhyun masih berbenah memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam buku. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah terbangun akibat perhatian temannya agar ia segera bangun. Pemuda itu kembali bersandar dan memperhatikan keadaan ruangan yang cukup sepi, kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun. Segera Baekhyun mempercepat aktivitasnya untuk berbenah dan meninggalkan ruangan

Beberapa hari dan minggu ke depannya, keadaan rapat berlangsung seperti itu. Chanyeol juga menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang kini menjauhinya. Walaupun sang ketua meminta Chanyeol untuk mengkonfirmasi rancangan ruangan, Baekhyun hanya merespon dirinya sebagai teman proyek, setelah berbicara seperlunya ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan beberapa alasan tak jelas

Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi proyek mereka berhasil. Karya yang dibuat adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang diberi arsitektur andalan kelompok. Di dalamnya merupakan hasil karya rancangan desain interior, memberika desain _vintage_ sekaligus _classic_, mereka juga menambahkan beberapa tempat yang di desain khusus untuk sebuah pemotretan, karena mereka membuat proyek yang sekaligus hasilnya diperuntukkan sebuah studio pemotretan yang akan mereka jual

Baekhyun dan Luhan berhasil mendapatkan nilai A untuk hasil ujian akhir semester mereka. Kini mereka tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran

"yeah, Lu. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi kita keluar dari kuliah yang memuakkan itu. Ah… proyek juga sebentar lagi selesai dan mencari klien" ucap Baekhyun selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Luhan yang sedang mengunyah menelan makanannya "besok aku sudah bisa beristirahat, jangan ganggu aku karena aku ingin hibernasi. Proyek juga menyita waktu tidurku, kau dapat melihat kantung mataku ini, bukan?" ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk kantung matanya dengan sumpit ditangannya. Melihat tingkah Luhan, Baekhyun terkekeh

"oh ya, besok lusa aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Kelompok main sewaktu kelas 10 mengajakku untuk reuni kecil-kecilan" ucap Baekhyun lalu menyeruput jus stroberi miliknya. Luhan mengangguk "baiklah, pergi saja sana. Kau juga sekalian mengunjungi orang tuamu" ucap Luhan dan dibalas _sign_ 'ok' oleh jari Baekhyun

Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berpikir sejenak, lalu sahabatnya itu menatap Baekhyun

"ada apa?"

"aku teringat perkataan Sehun semalam sewaktu di telepon"

Baekhyun menyeruput sisa-sisa sari buah dari jusnya "memangnya ia mengatakan apa?"

"dia… dia mengajakku untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya" seketika itu juga Baekhyun hampir tesedak oleh sari-sari stroberi yang ada di dalam mulutnya "benarkah?"

"iya. Awalnya aku menolak. Tetapi ia memaksa dan memohon padaku. Aduh, bagaimana ini Baek?" ucap Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin tertawa

"ikuti saja kemauannya, sepertinya ia memiliki maksud yang lain"

"hah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul tidak membalas Luhan. Segera ia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill_

"hari ini aku yang bayar karena dirimu, dan aku minta balasan darimu sebuah kabar gembira" ucap Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi berpikir menerawang meja makan di depannya, lalu Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum aneh

"oh oh tidak, Baek. Tidak"

"ayolah! Sudah waktunya Lu, sebelum anak itu wajib militer"

"tidak tidak tidak" celoteh Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap Luhan hanya terkekeh

"sebaiknya kita membeli pakaian baru untuk wisuda" ajak Luhan sambil merangkul Luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat makan disana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi, ia sampai di rumah seorang temannya dari fakultas arsitektur dimana rumahnya dijadikan pesta tanda kesuksesan mereka menjalani proyek

Baekhyun disambut oleh tuan rumah, ia diantar kea tap rumah dimana beberapa teman-teman proyek kerjasama sudah meriahkan pesta karena Baekhyun datang cukup terlambat. Baekhyun dihampiri oleh teman satu fakultasnya dan menanyakan mengapa dirinya datang terlambat, bahkan tidak mengikuti pemotongan kue tanda kesuksesan mereka akibat seorang klien jadi membeli rumah hasil proyek mereka

"kau mau soju? Akan aku ambilkan untukmu" tanya temannya

"tidak, aku ingin _orange juice_ saja" balas Baekhyun. Temannya menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan gadis itu untuk mengambilnya

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar area atap rumah yang cukup besar, beberapa temannya tengah berbincang sambil minum, ada yang tengah memainkan satu set alat DJ dan memainkan musik sesukanya, ada yang bermain sepeda BMX dan _skateboard_. Tak lama temannya membawa pesanan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berterima kasih lalu menerimanya

"aku kira kau datang bersama Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggeleng kepada temannya

"memangnya kalian ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat jarang bersama"

"ahaha, tidak juga" elak Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya. Ia mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputar

Ngiing ngiing

Baekhyun meringis akibat denging _mic_ yang kini menyala

"tes tes.. oke baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bermain _games_? Apa kalian mulai bosan?" tanya ketua kelompok proyek, Baekhyun ikut menjawab 'YA!' bersama lainnya

"baiklah, kita akan bermain _SEVEN BOOM_, kalian pasti tidak asing, bukan? Bagi yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman pastinya" ucap sang ketua. Baekhyun terhenyak oleh penuturan sang ketua, ia teringat bagaimana ia pernah bermain permainan itu dan berakhir tragis karena ia harus dicoret-coret wajahnya dengan _lipstick_ oleh Chanyeol

Yeah, Chanyeol lagi.

"sebelumnya kita merapat, yak merapat. Buat lingkaran" ucap ketua yang diikuti lainnya yang tengah membuat lingkaran. Baekhyun yang ikut membentuk lingkaran melihat Chanyeol yang berada di seberangnya, tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedari tadi menghadiri pesta

"baik! Aku akan memulai permainan, kalian siap?"

Permainan dimulai sebagaimana mestinya, sang ketua memulai permainan dan banyak yang tertawa akibat salah satu temannya mendapat 'boom' di urutan ke-tujuh. Semakin lama permainan semakin menegangkan akibat pertahanan para pemain dalam berkonsentrasi cukup lama, tentunya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih dalam perang

"Boom"

"wahahahaha!"

Salah satu temannya gugur akibat kesalahan dalam permainan. Kini tinggal tiga orang yang masih bertahan, yaitu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan sang ketua

"96" ucap sang ketua

"boom" ucap Chanyeol

"sem—BOOM!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun meralat ucapannya. Untung ia ingat pengalaman dirinya saat melakukan kesalahan, bahwa angka 98 merupakan kelipatan 7. Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melirik Chanyeol kini tengah menatapnya, tanpa sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah menyunggingkan sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya

"104" kini giliran Baekhyun, ia yakin jawabannya sesuai dengan perhitungannya

"105" ucap sang ketua. Tiba-tiba yang lainnya tertawa

"ya! Kau kalah!" seru teman lainnya. Sang ketua menghitung angka 105 yang merupakan kelipatan 7, lalu ia menepuk dahinya. Segera serangan oleh teman-temannya mulai menghakiminya

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, para penonton mulai menggoda pasangan yang ada di depannya karena persaingan yang semakin ketat itu menjadi sebuah momen yang lucu untuk pasangan itu. Baekhyun kembali ingat bagaimana dirinya dengan pemuda di depannya pernah merasakan keadaan seperti ini

Mereka mulai permainannya. Baekhyun tetap fokus dan bertahan

"124" ucap Chanyeol

"125" ucap Baekhyun

"126—eh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri akibat lidahnya dengan lihainya mengatakan angka kelipatan 7 itu

"B-B-Byun Baekhyun memenangkannya!" seru teman lainnya. Baekhyun tertawa akibat riuh teman-temannya, mereka mulai menggendong ke atas dan melempar-lemparkannya ke atas, lagipula tubuh Baekhyun tergolong kecil jadi mudah diangkat seperti itu

"spesial untuk pemenangnya, dia yang menghakimi yang kalah terakhir sendiri" ucap temannya. Baekhyun menerima sebuah mangkuk berisi sebuah cairan yang tampak menjijikan, Baekhyun mulai mengibas-kibaskan tangannya menghapus jejak bau yang mengganggu penciumannya

"apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"itu hadiah spesial khusus yang kalah terakhir" ucap sang ketua sambil menaik-naikan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol tampak memandang ngeri pada cairan yang Baekhyun pegang

"bau sekali" ucap Baekhyun. Ia mulai memoles wajah Chanyeol yang tampaknya pemuda itu hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu

"hanya berisi air kolam dan pupuk alami, ditambah telur juga" ucap tuan rumah. Chanyeol langsung membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya atas perlakuan teman-temannya yang kini tengah menertawakannya

"kalian ini kejam sekali" ucap Chanyeol pada lainnya, lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa kecil sambil menutup hidungnya. Tak lama Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa

"aish, cepatlah hakimi aku" ucap Chanyeol pasrah, Baekhyun kembali tertawa dan kembali memoles wajah Chanyeol seperti memberikan perawatan kulit dengan memberikan masker alami

Acara permainan kembali dimulai, namun permainannya kini berbeda. Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengikuti _games_, ia menemani Chanyeol yang mencuci mukanya menggunakan sabun cuci muka milik Baekhyun

"aku selesai, berikan handuknya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan sabun pencuci muka milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedari tadi masih tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menerima pemberian Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya

Chanyeol yang tengah memngeringkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tertahan oleh genggaman dari gadis itu

"kau ini, membersihkan wajah dengan benar tidak, sih?" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik Chanyeol agar kembali mendekati wastafel, menarik kepalanya pemuda itu serta membasuh bagian pelipis Chanyeol dengan air keran yang mengalir. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun tengah membersihkan dirinya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil

"nah selesai" ucap gadis itu dan menutup keran air. Chanyeol belum kunjung mengeringkan bagian pelipis di wajahnya, ia masih memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya "ada apa?"

"tidak. Hanya saja kau ini aneh, ya"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya "maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh lalu mengeringkan bagian pelipis di wajahnya " seorang gadis mendiami teman prianya selama beberapa bulan dan kembali bertemu di suatu masa, gadis itu tiba-tiba peduli dengan teman prianya. Skenario yang cukup bagus untuk menulis cerita" ujar Chanyeol sambil menerawang ke depan, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada

"kau wanita aneh, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal

"ya! Apa masalahmu?! Mengapa jadi kau yang sensitif?!" seru Baekhyun. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menghadap cermin. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri, mengingat perkataan pemuda itu

"aku aneh apanya. Justru dia yang aneh, senyumnya saja aneh. Menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG BANG BANG~!

Sebagai catatan, sebaiknya membacanya chap ini saat setelah buka puasa :v ada konten sedikit dewasa disini yah lol

AIGOOOO SAAT-SAAT YANG KU TUNGGU TUNGGU ADA DISINI FUAHAHAHA

Mereka udah pengen lulus aja deh :'v perasaan mereka baru lulus SMA :'v

Sepertinya semakin lama inti ceritanya semakin terungkap jeng jeng jeng :V

BAIKLAH

TERIMAH KASIH SUDAH MENDUKUNG KU, AKU CINTA KALIAN DAN KALIAN HARUS CINTA AKU YA (?)

Okey, jangan lupakan cerita baruku yeh :V /promosi

YOURZ

**Author **


	14. Chapter 13 : CONFESSION

**[ **slightly mature content **]**

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

CONFESSION

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman kerjasama proyek, Baekhyun menyiapkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas punggung untuk pergi ke Seoul karena acara reuni kecil dari kumpulan teman-teman SMA

"aku pergi dulu, Lu" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan masih dengan celemek dan tangan kotor akibat memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Omong-omong Sehun berlibur sedikit dan ingin mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya untuk pertama kali

"jangan berbuat macam-macam selama kalian berdua disini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendelik tajam pada Luhan, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil setelah ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun

"kau yakin tidak berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan "aku masih kesal dengan pria itu, sudahlah. Aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangan untuk meninggalkan apartemen

"kabari aku jika sudah sampai disana!" seru Luhan sebelum Baekhyun memasuki lift

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa jam untuk Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul setelah ia mengunjungi kota tersebut untuk menghadiri kelulusan Sehun, terlebih bertemu mantan kekasihnya dan awal bagaimana ia masih berkelahi dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun sampai di rumah orang tuanya dan disambut baik. Ia tak menyangka bahwa oppa-nya hari ini pulang dari studi untuk berlibur

"oppa, mengapa kau pulang? Lebih baik kau ke Jeju jika ingin berlibur di Korea" gerutu Baekhyun pada kakak lelakinya, justru oppa-nya hanya mengabaikan adik perempuannya dengan menonton televisi

Hari semakin malam, kali ini keluarga Byun akhirnya dapat makan malam bersama anggota keluarga dengan lengkap, wajar saja karena kakak Baekhyun selalu berkunjung ke Korea sesekali dalam setahun. Terlebih Baekhyun kini menetap di luar Seoul untuk kuliah

"jadi anak appa ke Seoul hanya ingin mengikuti reuni?"

"hm, ya begitulah appa" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk sup untuk dimakan

"kelulusanmu kapan, Baek?" tanya kakak lelaki Baekhyun

"dua minggu lagi, mungkin" balas Baekhyun

Acara makan malam keluarga itu berlangsung cukup lama karena kerinduan diantara mereka untuk merasakan momen yang berharga untuk saat-saat ini.

Baekhyun selesai merapikan meja dan mencuci piring, maka ia menelepon Luhan untuk memberinya kabar bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Ia terkekeh bagaimana Luhan dengan cerewetnya mengomel mengapa ia memberi kabar dalam waktu yang telat

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup panjang menceritakan saat Luhan dan Sehun makan malam berdua di apartemen, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah Jeohwa, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi rumah ini. Rumah tempat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Jeohwa menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun, mereka berpelukan sebentar melepas rindu. Benar-benar sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu

"masuklah. Beberapa orang sudah berdatangan" ucap Jeohwa mempersilahkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyetujui ajakan Jeohwa dengan bersemangat

"kyaaa! Baekhyun!" seru Rioka, sahabatnya dengan tingkah lucunya seperti perempuan Jepang. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Langsung saja Rioka memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat sambil berputar-putar

"aku sangat merindukanmu! Mengapa kau mulai jarang untuk muncul di _chat room_? Menyebalkan" ucap Rioka sambil mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun pun terkekeh

"woah, Baekhyun! Apa kabar dirimu ini" ucap Naehyun yang menyambutnya dengan cubitan di pipi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan

"mengapa kau kemari sendirian? Kau tidak bersama Chanyeol dari KAIST, begitu?" tanya Naehyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah

"woah! Ada yang datang lagi!" seru Rioka sehingga beberapa orang yang sudah datang menantikan siapa gerangan yang datang

"Jaehee-ya!" seru Jeohwa pada gadis itu yang ikut memeluk Jeohwa sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun melihat Jaehee datang bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak begitu terkejut bagaimana pemuda itu ternyata datang bersama Jaehee.

"ah! Baekhyun!" seru Jaehee saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih diam melihat gadis itu. Baekhyun pun tersenyum

Jaehee langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, Baekhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Jaehee tetapi akhirnya ia ikut merengkuh tubuh Jaehee

"aku sangat merindukanmu!" seru Jaehee. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "aku juga" ucap Baekhyun

"kau sendiri kesini?" Baekhyun mengangguk "aku tidak tahu kau bersama Chanyeol kesini" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada menggoda dengan sengaja, Jaehee pun tersenyum menutup malunya

"wah wah wah, tumben sekali kau datang bersama Jaehee, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Jongdae sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol "tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Jongdae hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat saat Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol. Segera Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanda ia masih marah dengan pemuda itu.

Reuni kecil-kecilan yang diadakan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dengan berbagai cerita selama mereka kuliah. Lalu diselang waktu mereka menyambut beberapa kawan yang baru datang seperti Kris dan Suho

"Tao tidak ikut, ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris. Kris menggeleng "tidak. Dia masih di Cina untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya" balas Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Padahal ia sangat merindukan gadis seperti panda itu

"kelulusan KAIST kapan memangnya?" tanya Suho

"dua minggu lagi" serempak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Beberapa orang tampak menggoda suatu kebetulan tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol kesal.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan makanan cepat saji yang sudah di pesan beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan riuhnya Jongdae berebut makanan dengan Jeohwa sehingga menimbulkan gelak tawa dari lainnya.

"kau tahu, ini adalah reuni kecil-kecilan selama 3 tahun terakhir" ucap Naehyun memulai topik baru

"lebih tepatnya 3,5 tahun" ucap Jeohwa

"tidak terasa sekali. Tetapi KAIST memang lulus lebih cepat, ya" ucap Rioka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan sambil mengunyah. Beberapa dari mereka menatap pasangan itu lucu

"aku saja lulus 3 bulan lagi, lamanya" ucap Jaehee

"sama aku juga" ucap Naehyun. Lalu mereka _high five_ bersama

Sembari mengobrol, seperti biasa mereka sambil menonton film.

"oh iya! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" seru Jongdae tiba-tiba beranjak dari acara tidurannya di lantai, aksinya cukup membuat anak-anak terkejut

"ya! Ada apa, eoh?" seru Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya karena jantungnya kini berdegup kencang karena kaget

Jongdae tiba-tiba langsung menunjuk wajah Jeohwa, pemuda yang ditunjuk tampak heran dan hanya melongo

"dia berpacaran dengan Naehyun! Ya! Mengapa aku bisa melupakannya?!" seru Jongdae yang membuat seisi ruang tengah tampak terkejut. Naehyun tampak memeluk lutut dan menutup wajahnya, sedangkan Jeohwa bertindak seperti ingin memukul Jongdae, lalu pemuda itu melihat tampang dari teman-temannya yang masih terkejut atas berita mendadak itu

"eum… aku akan jelaskan" ucap Jeohwa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena ragu, Naehyun pun langsung menatap Jeohwa dan menatap teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Naehyun tampak malu sekali sehingga ia kembali menutup wajahnya

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pemutaran film selesai bersamaan dengan penjelasan dari Jeohwa bagaimana ia berpacaran dengan Naehyun disambut dengan hari yang semakin sore menjelang malam. Xiumin rupanya baru pulang setelah bekerja, karena tidak enak hati maka anak-anak ikut membantu membereskan rumah yang berantakan akibat keseharian mereka. Tampaknya kebiasaan dari 3 tahun lalu tidak berubah, Xiumin yang berpikiran seperti itu pun merindukan suasana seperti ini lagi.

Baekhyun kini membereskan gelas-gelas kotor dan menumpuknya menjadi satu lalu diletakkan ke atas nampan. Dengan hati-hati ia membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci oleh sepasang kekasih yang baru muncul yaitu Naehyun dan Jeohwa

Baekhyun sedikit mendengar sayup-sayup perbincangan antara Jeohwa dengan Naehyun, dibalik bilik menuju dapur. Karena tidak begitu terdengar, maka ia sedikit mendekatkan diri dengan hati-hati. Namun tepukan di bahu Baekhyun mengagetkannya hingga tumpukan gelas-gelas kotor yang berada di atas nampan ingin berjatuhan, untungnya Chanyeol langsung menolong gelas-gelas itu. Baekhyun tampak lega sekali, tetapi setelah melihat siapa pemuda di depannya langsung mendengus kesal

"aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Baekhyun dengan sedikit nada berbisik. Chanyeol bertingkah seperti tidak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa jengkel. Chanyeol yang melihat kejengkelan Baekhyun padanya langsung tersenyum dan terkekeh

"maaf, habisnya kau menguping lagi" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun teringat hal seperti ini, ini _déjà vu_

"memangnya ada apa? Kau tidak suka sekali aku ingin menguping" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Baekhyun yang menerima jawaban itu hanya mendengus kesal

"Chanyeol apakah kau mendapatkan kain lapnya?" seru Jaehee dari arah ruang tengah. Baekhyun yang mendengar seruan itu langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan satu kakinya

"ya, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"sebaiknya kau kembali membantu Jaehee, dia sudah memanggilmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah malas

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol, lalu menghela nafas

"bukankah kau yang marah padaku setelah mengatai diriku aneh? Seharusnya kau juga bercermin bagaimana anehnya kau!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut.

"kau sensitf sekali, kau menstruasi eoh?"

"aish! Kau ini tidak bisa diajak serius sedikit pun. Sudahlah pergi sana!" seru Baekhyun lagi sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdecak kesal

Baekhyun langsung menaruh gelas-gelas kotor itu dengan sembarang di tempat cuci hingga Naehyun dan Jeohwa menghentikan obrolannya dan beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggerutu sendiri. Tiba-tiba mereka kembali ingat 3 tahun lalu ketika mereka mendapati Baekhyun yang menggerutu saat itu sama dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beres-beres, masing-masing dari mereka bergegas untuk pulang

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian? Masalahnya jarak halte cukup jauh dari sini" ucap Rioka. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk "iya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jalanan masih ramai untuk jam sekarang" ucap Baekhyun

"kau yakin tidak ikut dengan ku?" tawar Naehyun. Baekhyun menolak

"kau bisa ikut dengan mobil Naehyun, Baek" ajak Rioka lagi. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin, tetapi mengingat bagaimana mereka harus segera pulang dan kembali ke rumah serta arah pulang mereka juga berlawanan dengan arah pulang ke rumah Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun memilih untuk menolak

"sayang sekali, mobil kami sedang berada di bengkel" ucap Xiumin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehee pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"sayangnya aku harus ikut Chanyeol untuk pulang" ucap Jaehee lagi

"tidak apa-apa, kau cepatlah bergegas. Chanyeol menunggumu" ucap Baekhyun. Jaehee pun pasrah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan kembali pada Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut

"ada apa, Jae?"

"kau berkelahi dengan Chanyeol, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Jaehee. Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu langsung terdiam, tak lama tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan

"tidak apa-apa, hanya perkelahian sepele" ucap Baekhyun. Jaehee tampak tidak percaya

"aku sebenarnya tahu selama ini kau suka bersama dengan Chanyeol saat di kampus"

"apa? Kau tahu darimana?"

"eum, yah… kami berkontak lewat _chat_" balas Jaehee, Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya langsung terdiam lama. Lalu menjawab "oh.."

"tapi anehnya Chanyeol bercerita bahwa diantara kalian baik-baik saja. Tetapi perkelahian kalian tampak serius sekali saat di dekat dapur, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jaehee dengan wajah keseriusannya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Chanyeol karena perkelahian kecil di dekat dapur rupanya terdengar oleh Jaehee

"kami tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku serius" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya. Tampak Jaehee masih tidak percaya

"kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kini Jaehee mulai melunak "eum… baiklah aku percaya" jawab gadis itu. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum

"sudahlah, Chanyeol sudah menunggumu lama" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaehee.

"hati-hati di jalan, Baek!" seru Jaehee setelah menaiki jok belakang motor Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol yang melihat dari kaca spion hanya menatap pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar oleh pantulan Chanyeol dari kaca spion hanya terdiam pada pemuda itu, lalu kembali melambaikan tangan pada Jaehee

Setelah semua pamit pada Jeohwa dan Xiumin, Baekhyun pun meninggalkan area perkarangan rumah sambil berjalan kaki. Ia merasa beruntung membawa _earphone_, setidaknya ia tidak merasa kebosanan sambil menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus umum.

Tak lama Baekhyun sampai di halte bus, ada beberapa orang yang menempati halte tersebut. Ia pun duduk di bangku halte dan menunggu bus umum rute yang melewati jalan ke rumahnya

Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu bus. Ia bahkan ingin mengalihkan niatnya untuk menaiki taksi, kesialan terjadi padanya karena ia lupa membawa uang tambahan, mau tidak mau ia menunggu sendirian di halte karena orang-orang sudah menaiki bus-bus sebelumnya. Terkadang ia menggerutu kesal mengapa bus umumnya datang sangat lama

Sambil memainkan kaki-kakinya di lantai, tiba-tiba suara motor menghampiri halte. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara motor tersebut. ia terkejut bagaimana bisa pemuda itu datang ke halte ini

"mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah membuka helmet miliknya

"kau daritadi menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol baik. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu

"naiklah, akan ku antar kau" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk jok belakang motornya yang kosong

"tidak perlu repot-repot, sebentar lagi mungkin busnya akan datang" tolak Baekhyun, ia masih bersikukuh diam di tempat

"ayolah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"kalau sudah berubah pikiran, tinggalkan aku juga tidak masalah. Lagipula, mengapa kau bisa kesini, eoh?"

"aish kau ini banyak bertanya. Aku tadinya ingin pulang lewat jalan ini, ketika melihatmu maka aku kemari. Sudahlah, kau mau naik atau tidak?" tawar Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu apakah ia menyetujuinya atau tidak

Persetan kau gengsi!

"kau tidak mau? Baiklah" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali memakai helmet dan menyalakan mesin motor. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju Chanyeol berada sambil melihat-lihat arah jalan dimana busnya datang

"bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tampak ragu karena bus tidak juga menampakkan tanda kedatangannya. Ia mendengus kesal sambil menatap jok belakang motor

"cepatlah, aku ingin sampai rumah dengan cepat" ucap Baekhyun kini sudah berada di jok belakang motor. Chanyeol pun tersenyum simpul, ia memberikan helmet untuk Baekhyun

"pegangan, ya? Sepertinya udara semakin dingin" ucap Chanyeol mengubah gigi kontrol dari motornya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah karena ia harus berhadapan dengan dinginnya udara di malam hari tanpa menggunakan jaket

Mereka pergi menyusuri jalan, jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dimana kendaraan dan orang lalu lalang masih memenuhi jalan. Semakin lama Chanyeol menaikkan tancapan gas pada motornya sehingga Baekhyun harus mengeratkan pegangannya. Baekhyun menatap punggung pemuda itu, sudah lama rasanya. ia teringat masa-masa sewaktu ia masih pendekatan dengan Chanyeol sewaktu tingkat dua SMA, ia selalu meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu, kenangan yang tidak bagus untuk diingat kembali karena waktu itu dimana ia merasa bodoh harus dibutakan oleh kecintaannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang dulu juga pernah mengacuhkannya

Dan sekarang, mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Dia berpikir kembali, setidaknya pemuda ini yang mulai kembali mendekatinya setelah Baekhyun menjauhinya. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat sekeliling jalanan. Ia tidak ingat kalau ini jalan ke rumahnya.

Tunggu. Ini memang bukan jalan ke rumahnya.

"ya! Kau membawaku kemana?!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tengah berteriak di saat ia membawa motornya kebutan, segera pemuda itu menurunkan tancapan gas

"kau berkata apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka kaca helmetnya

"kau mau membawaku kemana, bodoh!" seru Baekhyun

"kau akan tahu nanti, pegangan saja karena aku akan membawamu dengan kebut" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menutup kaca helmet dengan cepat dan kembali menaikkan tancapan gas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawanya ke pinggiran sungai Han. Pemuda itu memakirkan motornya dan beranjak turun, tetapi kakinya terhalang oleh Baekhyun yang masih berada di jok belakang motor

"turunlah"

Baekhyun menggeleng, wajahnya tampak menahan amarah

Chanyeol menaikkan satu kakinya untuk melangkahi tubuh motornya sehingga membiarkan Baekhyun masih terduduk di benda itu. pemuda itu membuka helmet dan memandang pantulan gedung dari sungai Han

"ya! Bawa aku pulang!" seru Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada Baekhyun, ia sedikit tersenyum karena helmet yang ia gunakan tampak kebesaran di kepalanya

"kau turunlah, kita beristirahat sebentar disini. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, merasakan angin bersemilir menyapa telapak tangannya

Baekhyun masih bersikeras untuk tidak turun dari motor Chanyeol. Dibalik lipatan tangan di dada, sebenarnya ia menahan kegigilan karena angin yang mulai dingin

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, ia membuka jaket miliknya dan memakai jaket tersebut ke tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam membiarkan pemuda itu memakaikan dirinya dengan jaket. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan juga menatap Baekhyun

"antar aku pulang" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng, senyumnya semakin lebar. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas dan menatap hamparan sungai Han di malam hari

"maaf, ya" ucap Chanyeol memulai perbincangan. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengerutkan alisnya

"maafkan aku, sepertinya aku benar-benar membuatmu marah" lanjut Chanyeol. Kini kerutan alis di dahinya melonggar, ia menatap Chanyeol datar

"kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau"

"kalau aku mau memiliki semua barang kesayanganmu, bagaimana? Termasuk motor ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap sisi motor Chanyeol. Chanyeol melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menimang-nimang perkataan Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"haha, kau benar-benar. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan tampak frustasi seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega

"aku benar-benar serius, Baek. Maka dari itu aku memang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku agar kau memaafkanku" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak menahan tawanya agar berhenti, ia mengangguk

"tidak, kau tidak perlu. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau jangan seperti itu bila ingin dimaafkan oleh orang lain. Kalau ada orang lain yang benar-benar meminta seperti aku, bagaimana? Kasihan juga dirimu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol yang melihat senyuman Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar

"berarti kita berbaikan?"

"iya. Apa kau masih ingin berlama-lama disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit sarkastik. Chanyeol dengan polosnya mengangguk. Baekhyun tak percaya ini

"kau sungguh ingin berlama-lama disini? Kau sepertinya mulai kedinginan" ucap Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol memang sedari tadi melipat tangannya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk menyamping di jok belakang motor, sehingga kini tubuhnya memang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tanpa sadar ingin menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berdiri di sampingnya dan mendekati tubuhnya, lalu Baekhyun berbagi jaket milik Chanyeol ke satu sisi pundak pemuda itu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam membiarkan apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun saja.

Selesai Baekhyun melakukan kegiatannya, gadis itu juga menatap Chanyeol yang jaraknya sangat berdekatan. Chanyeol pun tersenyum miring, ia melepas helmet yang sedari tadi melekat di kepala Baekhyun sehingga rambut panjang nan bergelombang milik Baekhyun ikut berterbangan dengan angin yang menyapa dua insan disana. Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan rambutnya

Baekhyun masih terdiam bagaimana ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Ia teringat oleh tatapan ini setiap waktu, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu pemuda ini dan juga menatapnya intens seperti ini.

Ia merasa Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya seraya pemuda itu lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali merasakan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol di bibirnya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun

Berbeda dengan ciuman pertamanya, yang kedua ini Chanyeol tampak menciumnya tanpa gairah. Entah apa yang tersampaikan dari ciuman itu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Baekhyun terdiam kaku, ia ingin marah tetapi debaran di jantungnya menghentikan hal itu

"me-mengapa kau—"

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Lalu ia tersenyum

"karena aku menyukaimu. Itu alasannya" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, kepribadiannya cukup membingungkan. Satu sisi ia merasa hatinya sangat menerimanya, satu sisi pikirannya berkata untuk menolak.

Baekhyun memilih diam dan termenung sambil menunduk ke bawah, mengeratkan jaket Chanyeol ke tubuhnya

Rasanya sesak tetapi bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, lalu menatap Chanyeol "apa kau suka mempermainkan diriku?"

Chanyeol tertegun dan tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun "maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk turun dari jok motor, membiarkan angin dingin menerpanya "kau seperti mempermainkan perasaanku, Chan. Kau menciumku dan kita tidak dalam hubungan yang sepantasnya pria seperti mu mencium seorang wanita!" Baekhyun kini mulai marah, ia ingin menangis tetapi kini masih ia redam. Ia mempertahankan pandangannya untuk mendelik tajam Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Pemuda itu kini mendekati tubuh Baekhyun

"apakah aku salah untuk menyukaimu? Maksudku, aku menciummu juga entah dorongan dari mana, itu membuatku merasa senang dan nyaman. Aku berpikir bahwa selama ini aku memang menyukaimu"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya "bukankah kau menyukai Jaehee? lihat bagaimana kau dengan sukarela untuk mengantar anak itu. kau selalu membuatku tidak mengerti"

"sebaiknya kita perlu berbicara baik-baik. Kita duduk saja" ucap Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar duduk ke sebuah bangku taman yang tersedia. Setelah mereka duduk, Baekhyun masih memilih untuk diam

"jadi, kau berpikir bahwa selama ini aku menyukai Jaehee?"

Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil nafas untuk berbicara "jujur saja aku ragu untuk menyukai gadis itu. awalnya aku dengan dia hanya sebatas teman dekat lewat _chat_, awalnya memang aku selalu memintanya untuk memberi tahu apakah ada tugas dari sekolah, dan semacamnya. Semakin lama hari itu kau juga mulai mendekati ku dan kita suka bermain bersama. Saat itu aku merasa senang bersamamu" ucap Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya seperti ingin menangis, Chanyeol pun tersenyum "lalu seiring waktu kau juga ikut mendekati diriku disaat Jaehee juga mulai mendekati diriku, alasannya tetap sama, untuk mengerjakan tugas. Lalu semakin lama aku juga merasa nyaman untuk berbagi cerita. Hari itu dimana aku mendengar penuturan Kris saat ia masih menyukai dirimu, sedangkan kau yang selalu mendekati diriku, aku merasa bimbang. Aku putuskan agar menjauhimu, maaf… tetapi saat itu aku benar-benar berpikir agar kau pantas mendapat seorang Kris" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka apa yang selama ini dibenak pemuda itu yang berhasil ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya satu pun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk meluapkan amarah sekaligus kesenangan di hatinya dengan menitikkan air mata. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menutup wajahnya yang sudah dialiri oleh air matanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan jemarinya

"la-lanjutkan saja.."

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kris begitu lamanya menyukaimu. Saat itu juga aku dengan Jaehee mulai sering kali untuk mengobrol lewat _chat_. Awalnya aku ingin mengalihkan hatiku untuk menyukai Jaehee darimu, saat itu juga kau banyak dirumorkan bahwa kau berhubungan dengan Kris. Tetapi melihat dirimu yang masih saja mendekati diriku, aku sengaja untuk mengacuhkanmu agar kau menjauhiku dan menyadari bahwa Kris ada untukmu. Aku merelakan dirimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mendengarnya, bila saja Chanyeol sedikit memberinya suatu penjelasan. Pemuda itu tidak perlu untuk memendamnya hingga dijauhi oleh orang yang disukainya

"kau bodoh sekali, hiks" ucap Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris

"hingga kelas 3 kita masih berjauhan. Aku hanya seperti orang bodoh yang melihatmu dari kejauhan, tak lama aku mengetahui bahwa Jaehee mulai dekat denganmu. Aku mendengar dari Kris bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Tao. Aku sangat kaget bagaimana bisa, seharusnya ia berhubungan denganmu. Dan tak lama pula kau berhubungan dengan Junshi. Itu… cukup membuatku sedih. Terlebih hingga kelas tiga aku masih menyukaimu, mengalihkan hatiku agar menyukai Jaehee tidak mudah. Saat di sekolah aku terlalu takut untuk menyapamu, kau pasti sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol, itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut

"kau salah besar. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau menyukai Jaehee, hiks. Tetapi bodohnya aku masih menyukaimu hingga saat ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil sesegukan. Chanyeol yang mendengar seperti pernyataan dari Baekhyun langsung merasa lega sekali, hatinya yang terasa sesak kini merasa lega untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Chanyeol membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, betapa bahagia dirinya

"aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku benar-benar menunggu saat seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai sesak karena eratan pelukan Chanyeol sangat kencang

"Ch-chan.. lep-lepas"

Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Baekhyun wajahnya tampak merah sekali ketika menatap Chanyeol. Ia dengan malu-malu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melirik Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun

"sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintai dirimu sekarang" ucap Chanyeol. Itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar dibalik telapak tangannya

"jawablah, kau tidak membalas pernyataanku" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit paksaan. Baekhyun tertawa renyah, ia benar-benar senang sekali untuk melepas hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam

"aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kidding again

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AKU TIDAK INGIN BANYAK KOMENTAR DISINI KARENA PERBINCANGAN MEREKA MENGGANTUNG BEGITU DAN LANGSUNG TBC DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA WAHAHAHAHA

POKOKNYA NEXT CHAP BANYAAAK SEKALI PENJELASAN YANG SELAMA INI CHANYEOL SEMBUNYIKAN FUFUFU

DAN AKU SUDAH MEMBERI WARN YAH DI ATAS :V

TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAAANN, SARANGHAE

AUTHOR SEPANJANG MASA (?)

**Author **


	15. Chapter 14 : BYUN BAEKHYUN

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN—part 1 (sidestory)**_

BYUN BAEKHYUN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jujur saja, hari pertama masuk sekolah SMA benar-benar membosankan.

Lagi-lagi aku harus bertemu beberapa teman yang ku kenal di SMA ini, mungkin aku dikategorikan sebagai orang yang pendiam dan cuek. Beberapa hari kemudian aku merasa mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan kelas yang ricuh dan teman-teman yang hingga kini belum aku kenal dengan baik mulai mendekatkan diri padaku. Aku mungkin terlihat _cool_ padahal sebenarnya aku sama gilanya dengan anak-anak yang menyebabkan kericuhan di kelas.

Disini mulai zona pertemananku. Aku mengenal baik oleh seorang pemuda tinggi bernama Wu Yi Fan, anak-anak biasa memanggilnya Kris. Entahlah, kalian pasti bingung apa hubungannya dengan nama aslinya. Mungkin aku masih sedikit _introvert_ karena hingga kini aku hanya berteman baik dengan pria itu.

Mungkin guru-guru—sialan—itu berhasil membuatku menjadi mengenal teman-teman ku yang lain dari sebuah kerja kelompok. Aku ini pemalas, jadi kadang kala aku hanya bermuka 'tembok' bila aku ditanya bagaimana dengan tugasku dalam pembagian tugas dalam kerja kelompok

Ada satu hal yang mulai membuatku tertarik, entah bersyukur atau tidak, ada seorang gadis yang lumayan cerewet dan periang. Aku lupa namanya, tetapi menurutku dia orang yang unik. Hari itu bagaimana aku mulai mengenalnya karena ia memarahiku akibat tidak mengerjakan tugas bagianku

"_kau ini niat bersekolah tidak? Kalau kau begini terus aku akan mencoret namamu dari nama kelompok!"_

Aish, sungguh merepotkan.

Aku hanya menatap datar dirinya yang terlihat lucu saat memarahiku, diam-diam aku menyukai setiap ekspresinya.

Hari itu aku berhasil menyelamatkan namaku yang tidak terhapus dari nama kelompok. Karena aku anak yang masih dianggap pendiam, mungkin gadis itu tidak tertarik untuk bergaul denganku

Entah Tuhan membuat skenario yang lucu, kami seringkali bertemu dalam satu kelompok membuat tugas tertentu. Semakin lama aku suka memperhatikan dari setiap sikapnya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, aku ingat itu.

Semakin lama Kris mulai berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun, karena aku juga dianggap teman baiknya maka tiap kali kami suka bermain ke manapun atau belajar bersama

Aku berhasil membuat suatu hubungan baik dengan Baekhyun. Semakin lama aku semakin suka dan nyaman untuk berteman dengannya.

Tanpa sadar bahwa jantungku terus berdegup kencang bila melihat tatapannya serta senyumnya yang amat manis.

Aku suka merutuki kebodohanku bagaimana bisa aku selalu terpikat dengan tatapannya hingga akhinya ia merasa canggung denganku

Argh! Bodoh kau, Chanyeol!

Untungnya dia tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasanya. Hingga kami naik ke tingkat dua, aku merasa hubunganku dengan Byun Baekhyun semakin dekat seperti sepasang kekasih

Aish, kau mengada-ada

Tidak-tidak, aku hanya terlalu gugup untuk menyadari bahwa aku semakin menyukai gadis itu. terkadang aku merasa senang bagaimana ia selalu mengunjungi kelasku dan memintaku untuk pulang bersama

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, bukan?

Semakin lama aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku.

Aku tidak begitu kuat untuk berasumsi bahwa teman baikku, Kris, mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

Seringkali Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, entahlah aku merasa hari itu benar-benar menyesakkan hatiku.

Seringkali melihat kedekatan mereka, di lain sisi aku seringkali mencurahkan hatiku pada seorang gadis yang selama ini aku minta untuk membantu tugasku, namanya Lee Jaehee

Lee Jaehee, dia gadis yang baik sekali padaku. Terkadang aku merasa tidak enak hati karena kebaikannya. Namun sikap kedewasaanya membantuku untuk menenangkan hatiku saat aku merasa sedih melihat kedekatan Kris dengan Baekhyun.

Otakku mencoba merayu hatiku, mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun dan mengalihkan hatiku pada orang lain

Mengapa aku tidak pernah menyukai sosok Jaehee yang sebenarnya lebih baik dari sosok Baekhyun?

Dia pintar, baik dan suka menolong, lagipula ia juga bersikap dewasa.

Saat itu aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku. Tetapi aku merasa gagal saat sosok yang aku dambakan selalu saja mendekatiku

Aku bahkan selalu berharap dia mendekatiku karena dia bisa menganggapku lebih dari sekadar teman.

Terkadang aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi Kris yang menggebu-gebu karena senang saat bersama Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saat mendengar penuturan Kris yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai sosok yang kudambakan selama ini

Rasa frustasi selalu menganggu hari-hariku. Hatiku kini tak tau arah, pikiranku yang selalu ingin mengerti perasaan orang lain dan perasaan diriku sendiri.

Anehnya Kris tetap saja dalam posisinya, aku mencoba untuk bersikap seperti teman baik yang mendukungnya dengan menyuruhnya agar segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Lucunya ia merasa malu dan ia ingin tetap bersikukuh seperti itu

Aku bahkan merasa penasaran apakah Baekhyun juga menyukai Kris?

Kalau tidak, aku merasa bahagia sekali.

Karena sebagai teman baik Kris, aku mencoba untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Disitu aku juga merasa bahwa sebaiknya Baekhyun mencoba untuk lebih memperdulikan Kris. Aku juga merasa tidak enak hati saat tiap kali Baekhyun dengan cerianya saat bertemu denganku tepat Kris sedang bersamaku

Aku masih mencoba untuk mengalihkan hatiku kepada Jaehee, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa!

Aku mencoba untuk mengajak kencan secara tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kepada Jaehee, hanya saja aku merasa seperti adik laki-lakinya saat bersama Jaehee karena sifat kedewasaannya

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian aku hanya membalas _chat_ untuk Jaehee. Sesekali aku suka membuka percakapan _chat _dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya tersenyum miris saat membaca pesan dari Baekhyun yang selalu membuatku girang tak jelas

Aku mengetahui kabar bahwa Jaehee mendapat beberapan _basher_ karena wanita-wanita 'penggemar'-ku mengetahui kedekatanku. Aku jadi semakin tidak enak hati dengan Jaehee, padahal yang melakukan pendekatan dimulai dengan diriku. Aku khawatir bahwa Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya

Tak lama pula aku naik ke tingkat tiga, saat itu pula aku sepertinya berhasil melupakan perasaanku yang dulu, terlebih hubunganku dengan Baekhyun memang renggang.

Dan hari itu aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kris ditolak oleh Baekhyun, cerita yang kudengar bahwa Baekhyun yang menyatakannya duluan bahwa ia memang tidak menyukainya. Terlebih kabar baru bahwa Kris nyatanya berhubungan dengan gadis cantik bernama Huang Zitao

Aku sangat bersyukur untuk menerimanya, dan saat itu pula aku merasa menyesal untuk menjauhi Baekhyun.

Rasanya ingin sekali kami kembali seperti dulu, namun aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku. Aku melukai diriku sendiri demi orang lain dan menjaga perasaannya, tetapi sebuah kepastian memang tidak mendukungnya

Cukup menyedihkan.

Memang hingga saat ini aku seringkali _chat_ dengan Jaehee, aku juga bercerita dengan Jaehee dengan kabar Kris yang ditolah oleh Baekhyun

Satu hal yang membuat Jaehee bertanya padaku

"_apakah kau benar-benar masih menyukai Baekhyun?_"

aku yang ingin menjawabnya kini menyadari, mungkin aku telah menyakiti perasaan Jaehee. sepertinya gadis itu merasa 'digantungkan' perasaannya dengan bagaimana aku mencoba mendekatinya. Namun, perasaanku tetap saja hanya untuk Baekhyun

hanya Baekhyun yang membuatku merasa jatuh seperti ini.

Mau tak mau aku mengakuinya pada Jaehee, untungnya Jaehee menganggap hal itu dengan kedewasaannya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur

Ada sebuah masalah disini, aku sadar bahwa Baekhyun mungkin merasa tidak menyukaiku lagi hingga tiap saat ia tidak menyapaku saat kami berpapasan. Terkadang ia bersikap seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing. Jujur saja itu cukup membuatku sedih, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri

Kesedihanku semakin mendalam mendengar dirinya memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Junshi. Aku tidak begitu mengenal begitu jauh tentang pemuda itu. Hal itu membuat tekad ku semakin bulat agar membuang perasaan yang semakin dalam ini

Aku memang terlihat biasa saja saat orang-orang memandangku. Orang-orang banyak menganggapku bahwa aku baik-baik saja seperti tidak pernah memiliki kesedihan secara khusus untuk galau terhadap wanita seperti pria lainnya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sakit tiap kalinya, namun aku berhasil menutupi itu semua.

Mungkin aku terlihat tidak ada rasa kepekaan diantara wanita-wanita yang selalu saja menggodaku dan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya karena sebenarnya aku memang populer dikalangan wanita. Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuat wanita-wanita itu patah hati karena jelas-jelas hatiku masih pada gadis yang ku dambakan itu

Aku masih _chat_ dengan Jaehee, sesekali dia bercerita panjang saat kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun lakukan selama ini

Seperti _stalker_ yang mengerikan, ya?

Cinta bisa membuatmu gila, bung.

Hari itu disaat aku mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun putus dengan kekasihnya, betapa senangnya aku mendengar hal itu. Penasaran, aku bertanya kepada Jaehee apa yang terjadi layaknya pria yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar bahwa gadis yang kudambakan, yang kusayangi dan ku cintai pernah dilecehkan oleh kekasihnya itu

Dasar pria brengsek!

Aku benar-benar marah. Sepertinya ibuku dirumah kaget mengapa aku membuat kamarku berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Malam itu benar-benar tersulut oleh emosi.

Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibuku yang menanyakan aku akan hendak kemana pada malam itu. pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun pada pukul 12 malam. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya yang tampak minimalis sambil menatap jendela kamar Baekhyun. Tampak dari luar bahwa kamar Baekhyun masih menghidupkan lampu, aku yakin gadis itu belum tertidur.

Aku yang ingin melempari jendela kamar Baekhyun dengan kerikil pun terhenti. Mau bicara apa aku saat bertemu dengannya?

Tentunya ia bisa berpikiran aneh padaku. Kami tidak lagi dekat seperti dulu, apalagi dia tidak menyukaiku karena pernah menjauhinya, terlebih bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka

Hah…

Hari itu dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Aku hanya ingin memeluknya dan membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam pelukanku

Aku sangat menyayanginya, Tuhan.

Hari pun berlalu. Beberapa hari itu aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Terkadang ia bersama Jaehee saat berada disekolah yang notabenenya mereka mulai bersahabat sejak tingkat tiga SMA

Cukup menyakitkan bagaimana kami pernah berkontak mata, namun ia langsung mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa bersabar mengetahui kenyataannya

Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku.

Pernah saat hari dimana dia jatuh pingsan saat pulang sekolah. Entah Jaehee benar-benar mengerti keadaanku hingga ia memintaku untuk membawa Baekhyun ke UKS. Hari itu sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih mengenai Baekhyun yang masih jatuh pingsan. Entah keberanian darimana aku merelakan agar diriku menemani Baekhyun yang belum siuman saat itu, namun Jaehee dan teman-temannya menyetujui saja. Bagaimana tidak? Hari itu aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang tengah pingsan dengan jantungku yang semakin berdegup kencang karena melihat wajah manis sekaligus cantik saat terlelap.

Aku benar-benar merasa gila

Mungkin aku terlalu menikmati rasa kebersamaan ini hingga ikut terlelap. Aku terbangun saat Baekhyun sudah siuman, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Dia pasti merasa aneh terhadapku bagaimana bisa aku yang menemaninya selama pingsan. Segera aku memberi pesan kepada Jaehee bahwa Baekhyun sudah siuman dan juga bertanya apa yang harus lakukan

Satu pesan dari Jaehee yang membuatku terkejut

_Antarlah dia pulang. Jaga dia dengan baik ;)_

Oke, Chanyeol. Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang karena waktu sudah malam.

Hanya mengantar dia pulang seperti dulu kau pulang bersama

ARGH ADA APA DENGANKU MENGAPA AKU MENJADI GUGUP BEGINI

Itulah pikiranku dibalik wajah datarku. Dengan sikap selembut mungkin aku mulai berbicara pada Baekhyun untuk menutupi kegugupanku, terkadang tidak sadar aku bersikap pemerhati sekali padanya

Ugh, pasti aku benar-benar aneh saat itu

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa seperti aku menyikapinya dulu saat berteman baik. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar mengantarnya pulang, yeah walau awalnya dia menolak ajakanku

YEAH AKU BERHASIL MENGANTARNYA PULANG WOOHOO

Baik, lupakan saja.

Hari itu hatiku benar-benar bahagia saat pulang ke rumah hingga ibuku merasa aneh terhadapku karena aku selalu saja tersenyum dengan tidak jelas. Haha, biarkan saja

Masa-masa SMA ku kini mendekati hari kelulusan dan aku harus memutuskan apakah aku ingin melanjutkan studi ke dunia perkuliahan atau bekerja?

Maka hari itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan studi ke KAIST yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Sebenarnya itu adalah perintah dari ayahku, dan aku hanya menurutinya untuk mengambil fakultas teknik disana sesuai permintaan ayahku

Dan akhirnya aku mengambil arsitektur di KAIST. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena gadis dambaanku juga berencana untuk mengambil kuliah yang sama denganku

Betapa senangnya aku untuk mendengarnya. Aku mengetahui dari Jaehee bahwa ia mengambil desain interior dan inilah kesempatan bagiku!

Aku dengan mohon-mohon pada ayahku agar aku mengambil arsitektur karena kudengar bahwa desain interior tentunya bekerjasama dengan bidang arsitektur. Ya kau bisa memanggilku konyol dan aneh atau gila atau semacamnya, pikiranku memang sudah tidak lagi waras bila disangkut pautkan oleh Baekhyun. Aku mengikuti pikiranku yang sepertinya mulai tergila-gila padanya, padahal dalam realita hubungan kami tidak lagi sedekat dulu

Sebelum aku memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, aku selalu datang kumpul dengan kelompok teman-temanku sejak tingkat satu SMA, tentunya ada Baekhyun yang hadir disana. Pernah aku melihat dirinya tampak menguping sambil membawa piring-piring kotor, dan aku juga mendengar suara dari dibalik pilar pembatas menuju dapur. Aku mendengar bahwa rumor hubungan kedekatanku dengan Jaehee meluas di sekolah, saat itu hanya panik. Segera aku mengganggu aksi Baekhyun hingga akhirnya aku hanya kembali bersikap aneh di depannya. Aku memang tidak pandai untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang. Hari itu aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya tersenyum lebar melihat gadis yang kau sukai memarahimu di depan muka

Ah… aku akan selalu ingat hari itu.

Kegembiraan menyapa diriku lagi karena kabar kelulusan untuk masuk KAIST terpampang di papan pengumuman, aku melihat nama diatasku hanya bersorak dalam hati melihat gadis pujaanmu juga dinyatakan lulus.

Terima kasih, Tuhan!

Setelah beberapa hari, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Di café, di dekat area kampus, pernah kami bertemu saat aku makan siang di sebuah kedai bersama teman dekatku bernama Oh Sehun. Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih banyak pada Sehun karena ia kembali mempertemukan diriku dengan malaikatku. Memang berujung kecanggungan diantara kami, aku hanya menatap dirinya tengah memakan makanannya yang terlihat lucu. Sesekali ia juga memandangku dan aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku pada soda yang ku punya.

Aku sangat senang sekali, woohoo

Sepertinya aku harus memulai 'memperbaiki' hubungan kami. Aku lebih sering untuk memulai percakapan agar kami tidak merasa canggung. Awalnya dia memang masih tampak acuh tak acuh untuk menanggapiku. Tetapi karena kebaikan sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan, aku merasa terbantu. Mungkin Luhan menyadari dengan sikapku yang suka menggoda Baekhyun dan mencoba mendekati gadis itu

Luhan, _you're the real MVP_.

Setelah aku memasuki hari-hariku di dunia perkuliahan, aku memutuskan untuk masuk _band_. Pernah teman karibku dari _band_ dan juga satu fakultas denganku bernama Hongki mencoba mendekati Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi kesempatanku dihadang oleh seseorang.

aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri yang terlalu baik pada orang lain seperti aku sedikit membantu Hongki untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk Baekhyun. Dia hanya jatuh cinta saat melihat Baekhyun bermain piano dalam acara pembukaan perayaan KAIST dalam grup orkestra-nya. Jujur saja aku yang menonton penampilannya seperti bidadari jatuh dari surga, dia benar-benar cantik. Sepertinya dia adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini

maaf atas sikap berlebihanku.

Tentu saja aku harus memberikan kemenangan tersendiri pada diriku sendiri. Aku selalu saja menguntit dan bersembunyi bagaimana Hongki mencoba mengikuti kemana Baekhyun berada. Pernah saat Hongki bertemu Baekhyun di kantin, sontak aku menganggu mereka. Aku terkejut bagaimana Hongki dengan lancangnya mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun. Aku merasa Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang tidak beres dari dirinya. Dia tiba-tiba menangis dan pergi ke area _wastafel_ berada. Aku pun mengikutinya dan melihat dirinya dengan frustasi mencuci tangannya sendiri

Seolah-olah ia tidak mau disentuh oleh siapapun

aku hanya menatapnya yang tengah menangis. Entah keberanian darimana aku memeluknya yang tengah menangis

angan-anganku yang dulu kini terwujud. Aku bisa memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukanku

keesokan harinya aku kembali melakukan aksiku sebagai penguntit bagi Hongki yang masih gencar untuk mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan. Sialnya pria itu berhasil mengajak Baekhyun walau awalnya Baekhyun masih tidak suka dengannya, mungkin karena sikap Hongki di hari kemarin

aku berhasil menguntit mereka dan mengawasi dari jalan menggunakan mobil sedan milikku. Hari itu aku baru mendapatkan penjelasan jauh dari Jaehee melalui telepon mengapa Baekhyun bersikap aneh saat Hongki dengan lancangnya mencium punggung tangannya dan ia juga bersikap aneh saat aku membuat lelucon padanya. Jaehee bercerita kronologi saat Baekhyun pernah dilecehkan oleh mantan kekasihnya, awalnya Jaehee hanya bercerita padaku tentang pelecehan pada Baekhyun dengan tidak dijelaskan dengan detil sekali. Hari itu emosiku kembali tersulut sama seperti aku mengetahui penyebab Baekhyun dengan Junshi karena aku melihat Hongki tengah membawa Baekhyun yang tampaknya tak sadarkan diri

hari itu benar-benar membuatku kembali tidak berpikiran jernih. Aku berasumsi bahwa Hongki akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik atau aksi pelecehan pada Baekhyun. Itu membuat kekhawatiran menerjang diriku. Aku hanya mengekori kemana arah tujuan Hongki membawa Baekhyun dan dengan tidak sopannya aku membawa Baekhyun pulang dari rumah Hongki hingga memarahi sang pemilik rumah. Entah apa setelah ini hubungan pertemananku dengan Hongki meregang, aku tak peduli.

Dan pada akhirnya aku kembali merutuki kebodohanku. Rupanya penjelasan Baekhyun membuatku harus meminta maaf pada Hongki. Entah dia benar-benar memaafkan diriku atau tidak, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti diriku mengapa aku bisa begitu murka padanya. Justru hari itu aku yang dibuat linglung, tapi kalau dia benar-benar memaafkanku maka baguslah kalau begitu

Pernah saat itu aku benar-benar memiliki hari keberuntunganku karena aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun dalam mengerjakan suatu proyek kerjasama antarfakultas. Itu membuatku terkekeh dan mengingatkanku saat kami tingkat satu di SMA karena kami selalu saja dalam satu kelompok saat mengerjakan tugas. Saat itu lucunya kami harus mengganti vas milik Luhan karena ketidaksengajaan saat kami bercanda sewaktu kami ingin mengerjakan proyek bersama. Pada hari itu aku mulai merasakan sikap Baekhyun tampaknya tidak lagi acuh dan terlihat lebih santai saat aku mencoba kembali mendekatinya, jujur saja itu membuatku senang.

Dan ini adalah saat dimana yang membuat emosiku kembali tersulut, bodohnya aku hanya bisa memendam itu sendirian karena saat diriku dengan Baekhyun serta Luhan datang ke pesta kelulusan Sehun. Saat itu awalnya aku pertama kali benar-benar menyentuhnya saat kami berdansa, aku ingat sekali ia tampak gugup karena dengan keberanianku membimbingnya untuk memulai berdansa. Sepertinya aku membuatnya sedikit tersinggung karena aku menyatakan bahwa aku senang karena ia menyikapiku tidak lagi seperti dulu, dan yeah… dia meninggalkan tempat dengan beralasan ke toilet wanita. Aku rasa itu hanya alasan klasik saja

Pemikiranku benar, aku menguntit kemana Baekhyun pergi dan sialnya aku melihat dirinya bersama seorang pria yang awalnya tidak kukenal dengan jelas. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat pria itu melepas topi pilot miliknya, disinilah mengapa emosiku mulai membuncah.

Mantan kekasih Baekhyun, Kim Junshi. Ia berusaha untuk berbicara kepada Baekhyun namun sepertinya Baekhyun ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti menolak pertemuan yang tidak disengaja itu dan bodohnya aku hanya bisa menonton aksi mereka karena saat itu pikiranku bertolak belakang dengan ajakan hatiku. Emosiku kembali naik sekaligus dadaku terasa sesak melihat Kim Junshi dengan lancangnya mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka namun Baekhyun tampak berhasil meninggalkan pria keparat itu. Maka dari itu aku langsung mengunjungi Baekhyun dan mengajaknya agar keluar dari tempat itu

Aku hanya bisa menutup kesedihanku saat wajahnya masih terlihat sembab oleh air mata, ingin rasanya ku hapus jejak air mata yang masih berjalan di kulit pipinya. Aku pun membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana hanya kami berdua. Masa bodoh bagaimana Baekhyun berpikir tentangku karena bersikap seperti ini, namun untungnya ia tampak merasa nyaman karena ia menceritakan isi hatinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya kisah cinta gadis dambaanku ini. Entah mengapa saat itu aku ingin sekali memberikannya ketenangan, dan aku memberikannya sebuah ciuman pertamaku padanya.

aku tidak tahu mengapa hawa nafsuku meminta lebih karena mengetahui rasanya berciuman membuat akal pikiranku tertutup. Dengan sedikit keahlian dalam berciuman aku mulai mengajaknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Awalnya Baekhyun sepertinya terkejut oleh sikapku dan terdiam tidak membalas ciumanku. Ketika aku ingin menyudahi acara berciuman itu, Baekhyun mulai membalas ciumanku. Tentu saja hawa nafsuku kembali ingin menjamahi bibirnya dan kami melakukan _French kiss_.

Pikiranku kembali menyapa kesadaranku dan kami melepas tautan bibir itu. aku benar-benar merasa malu sekali, sepertinya aku siap untuk ditampar seperti di drama-drama karena sang pria dengan lancangnya mencium seorang wanita tanpa izin. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa hingga aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku karena malu

Tetapi sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia hari itu.

_Well_, sesuai dugaanku mungkin sebuah tamparan seperti di drama-drama memang tidak terjadi padaku, sebagai gantinya Baekhyun tampak menjauhiku dan mendiamiku untuk beberapa minggu. Ah, aku hanya bisa merasa frustasi karena aku mulai merindukan Byun Baekhyun-ku

Baik, kau bisa menganggapku konyol

Dibalik setiap sikapnya yang dingin terhadapku saat kami bertemu karena kelanjutan kerjasama proyek antarfakultas, aku tahu bahwa setiap kami dalam sebuah rapat dia tiap kali memerhatikanku saat aku pura-pura tertidur. Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang tidak waras tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku juga merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada teman satu fakultasku yang merupakan ketua kelompokku karena kedisiplinannya dalam mengadakan pertemuan secara rutin itu cukup membuatku melepas rindu, walaupun aku harus bersikap seperti biasa saja saat bersamanya

Setelah aku berhasil melampaui ujian akhir semester dan aku kembali dipertemukan olehnya setelah beberapa hari kami berhasil mengerjakan proyek antarfakultas. Saat itu kami dipertemukan untuk menugnjungi pesta perayaan atas keberhasilan proyek kami. Aku datang tepat orang-orang sedang mengadakan sebuah _games_ dan berakhir suatu kejadian yang membuatku _déjà vu_ dimana aku dan Baekhyun pernah memenangi permainan itu seperti kami bermain permainan tersebut saat kami SMA dulu. Bedanya hari itu aku yang kalah dan harus menerima hukuman. Baekhyun dengan kebaikan hatinya mau menemaniku membersihkan diri akibat hukuman yang aku terima, akhirnya kami bisa berbicara seperti biasa dan walaupun sikapnya kembali acuh tak acuh padaku. Tapi itu cukup membuatku senang karena aku sangat merindukannya untuk kembali bertemu dirinya seperti ini

Keesokan harinya aku harus menghadiri pertemuan reuni kecil-kecilan oleh teman-temanku sejak tingkat satu SMA. Saat aku kembali ke Seoul, Jaehee memintaku untuk bertemu di sebuah _café_. Aku pun menyetujuinya dan kami berbincang seperti biasa. Bahkan aku lebih sering menceritakan pengalamanku tentang Baekhyun saat di kampus. Satu pertanyaan Jaehee yang membuatku tertarik untuk mencoba dan itu sedikit membuatku takut

"_sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Kau tidak berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?"_

Baiklah itu dua pertanyaan.

Dua pertanyaanku itu membuatku terdiam. Jaehee dengan sikap kedewasaannya mencoba membantuku karena aku tertarik untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Yah, tetap saja aku masih memiliki keraguan untuk mencobanya

Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menolakku?

Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya hanya menganggapku teman?

Atau dia menganggapku seperti orang mesum yang pernah menciumnya dengan lancang

Aish, aku bisa gila.

Dan faktanya aku memang gila karena dirinya.

Jaehee pun memberikanku sebuah ide untuk mencoba membuat Byun Baekhyun terhadapku. Taktiknya sederhana, aku harus pergi bersama Jaehee saat menghadiri reuni yang berada di rumah Jeohwa. Aku pun menyetujuinya. Hasilnya? Aku bisa merasakan dari tatapan Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat kedatanganku bersama Jaehee. awalnya aku tidak yakin dalam anggapanku bahwa ia terlihat cemburu atau karena masih marah padaku akibat insiden ciuman itu. Namun Jaehee mengatakan padaku bahwa gadis dambaanku tampaknya cemburu dari tatapannya dan sikapnya. Entahlah, sepertinya ahanya naluri wanita yang bisa merasakannya

Hari itu Baekhyun harus pulang sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Sesuai taktik yang Jaehee berikan, ia menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang cukup romantis dan menyatakan perasaanku

Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku belum siap mental!

Tetapi Jaehee memaksaku untuk melakukan itu. Maka dari itu aku hanya mengantar Jaehee hingga halte bus umum yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus yang tentunya Baekhyun tempati. Jaehee memberikanku semangat, dengan gencarnya aku mengunjungi halte bus umum yang Baekhyun tempati. Aku merasa beruntung bahwa Baekhyun belum juga naik bus umum, langsung saja dengan sedikit andalan omong kosongku padanya agar Baekhyun mau untuk pulang bersamaku

Dan kau berhasil. Segera aku membawanya ke pinggir sungai Han—karena menurutku hanya tempat itu dalam pikiranku yang tampak romantis—sesuai dugaanku, dia memarahiku untuk meminta pulang. Sialnya malam itu benar-benar terasa dingin menggigil tubuhku. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak suka terhadap dingin, aku hanya memberikannya jaket milikku. Mungkin Baekhyun menyadari kegigilan dari tubuhku, ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya dan berbagi kehangatan dari jaket milikku yang ia kenakan. Jujur saja aku merasa gugup sekali, aku merasa bingung harus memulai seperti apa karena Baekhyun tampak terdiam saja. Aku coba saja untuk meminta maaf karena sikapku sebelumnya, mungkin dari topik perbincangan itu aku bisa memutuskan apa aku benar-benar bisa menyatakan perasaanku

Sepertinya hatiku mulai tergerak untuk kembali menyentuhnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aku pun mencium bibirnya lagi, bedanya aku seperti menyampaikan kerinduan dari ciuman tersebut. tampaknya Baekhyun mulai marah lagi padaku karena sikapku yang kurang ajar seperti itu

"_kau seperti mempermainkan perasaanku, Chan. Kau menciumku dan kita tidak dalam hubungan yang sepantasnya pria seperti mu mencium seorang wanita!"_

Benar juga. Aku selalu saja bersikap bodoh karena dirinya

Lucunya dia benar-benar menganggap bahwa diriku menyukai Jaehee. Sepertinya aku benar-benar membuat hatinya yang sensitif harus merasakan pedih dengan asumsi yang selama ini ia pendam. Langsung saja aku menjelaskan dari awal dan membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukai dirinya, bukan Jaehee. Dari ekspresinya yang mulai menangis, aku hanya tersenyum miris dan menghapus air matanya yang mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

Apakah dia sebegitu dalamnya merasakan sakit di hatinya?

Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Baekhyun.

Hari itu, di malam yang sunyi dengan terpaan angin yang terasa dingin. Pernyataan dari kata-katanya menghangatkan hatiku bahwa ia selama ini juga menyukaiku dan ia menyatakan bahwa

"_aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"_

Malam itu, aku kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintaku dan kerinduan dari hatiku yang selama kupendam selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG! I'M BACK YO!

Kalian boleh oceh apapun padaku masalah aku aku telat apdet, aku pasrah saja bang, bunuh hayati saja sekalian di rawa-rawa /menangis/

Aku kembali dengan sideeeestoryyyy oleh Chanyeol POV, yeay!

Mungkin kalian bisa sangkut pautkan bagaimana pemikiran Chanyeol disini dengan pemikiran Baekhyun di chap-chap sebelumnya. Begitulah cinta, pak :') harus sakit-sakit dulu fufu

Tapi emang jodoh mah gak kemana

Well, berarti chap 14 kedepan adalah part terakhirnya.

Apakah kalian kepikiran kalau cerita ini benera ending? Just lol xD

Atau kalian kepikiran cerita ini sepertinya sebentar lagi ending?

Bisa jadi, mungkin…

BAIKLAH KEEP DUKUNG AKU YA DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN TERHADAP CERITA INI. AKU SANGAT MENGHARGAI READERS TERCINTAHKU YANG SUDAH MENUNGGUNYA SEJAK CERITA INI PUBLISH HEHE

KEEP IKUTIN CERITANYA :D

OKE

Dari kesayanganmu

**Author **


	16. Chapter 14 (2) : SO WE CAN TOGETHER NOW

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN (Part 2)**_

SO WE CAN TOGETHER NOW

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menatapku intens dan itu cukup membuatku gugup terlebih kami baru saja berciuman.

AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL

INI PASTI MIMPI

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah"

Dasar Chanyeol bodoh, kau membuatku semakin malu sekaligus gugup

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, hehe" ucapku sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol pun mengusak kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum tampan sekali

"kau merebut ciuman pertamaku"

Benarkah?

"b-benarkah?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan

"iya, kau baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama milikku" ucap Chanyeol dan kini senyumannya menampilkan barisan gigi-giginya

ITU BENAR HEHEHE

Aku pun tersenyum lebar padanya karena itu pertanda bahwa aku merasa sangat senang telah menjadi orang pertama yang memiliki ciuman pertamanya. Bagaimana tidak senang? aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat spesial baginya dan merelakan bibirnya hanya tersentuh olehku saja

Aku mengeratkan jaket milik Chanyeol yang tengah ku kenakan sambil menggosok telapak tanganku, udara semakin dingin saja

"kau pasti kedinginan, kita pulang?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sampai dengan selamat di depan rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung turun dari jok belakang motor, jaket milik Chanyeol masih ia kenakan karena Chanyeol tuidak mau kekasihnya kedinginan, maka Baekhyun melepas jaket Chanyeol dari tubuhnya dan menyerahkan pada Chanyeol

"pakai saja, aku tidak apa-apa" tolak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencebik

"tidak mau. Kau harus memakainya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Baekhyun dan memaksa menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya mengenakan jaket miliknya

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol yang tengah memakai jaketnya langsung menatap Baekhyun "ada apa, _baby_?"

"ya! panggilan macam apa itu?" Chanyeol terperangah "itu panggilan sayangku. Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan mengernyit "aku tahu kita sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja panggilan itu terdengar… sedikit… aneh"

"aneh?"

"ya aneh! Buat panggilan yang lain saja!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tak bergeming memikirkan permintaan Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk lugu "baiklah. nanti aku pikirkan panggilan untuk Baekhyun-ku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi milik Baekhyun yang tengah mencebik lucu

"jadi, ada apa tadi?"

"besok kau langsung pulang dari Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak berpikir "memangnya kenapa?"

"hanya saja… aku ingin kita berbicara banyak. Aku ingin menanyakanmu banyak pertanyaan. Aku merasa tidak percaya bahwa status hubunganku kini telah menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Ini terasa aneh" ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tertawa dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun "kau ini ada-ada saja. Baiklah, besok kita berkencan dan kita pulang bersama dari Seoul" penuturan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun membinar

"benarkah? kita akan berkencan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun antusias

"rahasia" ucap Chanyeol sambil memencet hidung Baekhyun pelan "besok jam 11 siang, aku akan menjemputmu, okey?" ucap Chanyeol kembali mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil merapikan rambutnya

"kau senang sekali membuat rambutku berantakan" ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan bagian poni rambutnya, melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh "karena kau terlihat lucu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lugu "benarkah?". Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tampak menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat "kau menggemaskan dan itu menggodaku, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit sirat mesum—menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sukses membuat tubuhnya kaku karena ciuman yang secara mendadak seperti itu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Baekhyun yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat sejak ia mengenal gadis itu, Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan.

"masuklah ke dalam, udara semakin dingin" ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih merasa malu hanya mengangguk menjawab penuturan Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah orangtuanya

"Baekhyun" sahut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol tengah memberi _sign _bentuk hati oleh kedua tangannya "saranghae" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Sikap Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun semakin malu, ia hanya tersenyum manis oleh sikap Chanyeol. Segera Baekhyun juga memberi _sign _seperti Chanyeol "aku juga mencintaimu" balas Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar karena bahagia

"aku pulang dulu, Baek"

"ya, hati-hati Chan"

Chanyeol pun menyalakan mesin motor miliknya dan melaju ke jalanan di depannya. Baekhyun menatap motor Chanyeol hingga ujung jalan dan tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Segera Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba pintu rumah yang ingin ia buka ternyata terbuka sendiri oleh sosok ibunya yang muncul dari arah dalam rumah

"tadi Chanyeol, ya?" ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda "ibu!" rengek Baekhyun karena Baekhyun masih merasa malu oleh sikap Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ibu Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat anak gadisnya begitu lucu saat kasmaran "kau harus ceritakan pada ibu, ya?" ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkencan dengan pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memastikan apakah tampilannya dari pantulan kaca tampak sempurna. Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang ke bawah dengan bando putih di kepalanya, ia merapikan _dress_ putih hingga lutut dan _cardigan _hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum oleh pantulan dirinya sendiri, segera Baekhyun memakai _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam miliknya dan membawa koper serta tas kecil karena Baekhyun langsung pulang meninggalkan Seoul setelah berkencan nanti.

Baekhyun berhasil membawa barang-barangnya dan menampilkan dirinya di depan ibunya dan Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang di ruang tamu. Melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung terpana melihat gadisnya begitu cantik dan manis.

"kau sudah siap, sayang?" tanya ibu Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Baekhyun mengangguk "iya, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Chan" ucap Baekhyun yang menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa aneh oleh senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menempel di wajahnya "kau cantik, Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menutup rasa malunya "terima kasih" balas Baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah untuk pasangan baru ini…" sahut ibu Baekhyun "waktu menunggu. Kalian tidak mau berlama-lama disini hingga waktu berkencan kalian habis, bukan? Kalian jangan sampai terlambat jadwal keberangkatan pesawat" lanjut ibu Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terkekeh canggung

"baiklah, kita berangkat. Aku akan bawa kopermu" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa koper milik Baekhyun dan keluar menuju mobil miliknya. Baekhyun dan ibunya tengah berpelukan "aku harus kembali, bu" ucap Baekhyun dan ibu Baekhyun mengangguk "iya, hati-hatilah. Jangan macam-macam dulu bersama Chanyeol" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya "iya, iya. Tenang saja, bu" balas Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan ibunya

Setelah pamit dengan ibu Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun meninggalkan perkarangan rumah dengan sedan hitam Chanyeol.

"Chan"

"apa?"

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir terkadang sambil menatap Baekhyun juga

"kubilang rahasia"

Mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan seperti itu justru membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan mencebik lucu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum geli "nanti kau juga tahu, jangan cemberut begitu nanti tidak cantik lagi" Baekhyun yang mendengar ejekan manis dari Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggoda lagi. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol jadi berbeda semenjak menjadi kekasihnya, ternyata lelaki yang tampak _cool_ dan pendiam juga memiliki sisi _cheesy_ seperti ini. itu sedikit menggelikan bagi Baekhyun

Ternyata Chanyeol membawa dirinya masuk perkarangan taman. Setelah memarkir sedannya, Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil. Melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun melepas _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya dan terkejut bahwa Chanyeol baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya sekaligus mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan keluar dari sedan hitam itu sambil menatap Chanyeol heran "ada apa denganmu?"

"memangnya aku tidak boleh membukakan pintu untuk kekasihku?" Baekhyun langsung mendengus remeh dan menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Chanyeol langsung bersikap seperti seorang pangeran memberikan gandengan pada seorang putri kerajaan dengan menekuk lengannya 90 derajat dan berdiri tegap. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol langsung tertawa dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mencoba menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan wajah sok gagah dan berkharisma bak pangeran pada Baekhyun langsung kembali tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Ada-ada saja sikap Chanyeol hari ini, langsung saja Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol untuk bergandengan dan sedikit menarik paksa tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak lagi berdiri tegap seperti itu "sudahlah, kau membuat malu saja" ucap Baekhyun disela tawanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertawa pelan, segera Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah nyengir lebar "kau lucu jika memerah seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol

"kau—jangan ulangi lagi. Ini tempat umum" cicit Baekhyun sambil menunduk untuk menutup malunya.

"Baek, tatap aku" mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum "baiklah aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan terus menundukkan kepalamu begitu, kau tampak lucu seperti itu" Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan. Semakin lama pegangan tangan Chanyeol turun ke telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jari-jarinya disela jari-jari Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun canggung sekaligus senang

"kita mau kemana, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun

"kita ke tengah keramaian kota, kita akan jalan-jalan dan makan makanan sepuasnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Chanyeol dan mengerjapkan matanya

"kita akan senang-senang hari ini" ucap Chanyeol lagi pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk _eyesmile_

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke pusat kota dimana banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang mengetahui hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Di pusat kota seperti ini banyak sekali _stand_ makanan atau toko-toko tengah melayani banyak pelanggan. Baekhyun tampak heboh melihat sebuah barang-barang lucu dari sebuah toko _souvenir_. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki toko itu dan mencari-cari sebuah barang lucu untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba mengambil sebuah jepit rambut dengan pita besar berwarna merah dan renda putih lalu mencocokan pada kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit berdebat mengenai jepit rambut itu dan berakhir mencari barang lainnya karena Baekhyun kurang menyukainya

Baekhyun tengah mencari cincin yang pas untuk dipakai diantara etalase cincin yang disuguhkan "Chan, Chan, kemari" sahut Baekhyun antusias memanggil Chanyeol yang tengah mencari jepit rambut untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun "ada apa?"

"ada cincin _couple_. Lucu sekali! Kita beli, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menampilkan cincin berwarna perak dengan sedikit keemasan di jari manisnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit alisnya setelah melihat cincin yang ditawarkan Baekhyun, lalu mencoba mencari cincin lain dari etalase "yang ini saja" ucap Chanyeol mengambil cincin berwarna perak dengan sedikit warna kehitaman. Chanyeol mencopot cincin pada jari manis Baekhyun dan memakaikan cincin pilihannya "bagus sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil menampilkan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya

"tapi ini terlihat seperti cincin untuk laki-laki" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas

"menurutku cincin pilihanmu terlihat aneh. Lagipula nanti akan aku belikan cincin pernikahan untukmu"

"apa?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut oleh penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung nyengir lebar

"sudahlah, kita beli saja yang ini. aku juga sudah memilih jepit rambut yang bagus untukmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang jepit rambut dengan bentuk bunga berwarna _soft pink_, lalu Chanyeol mencopot bando putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun "ah… cantiknya" puji Chanyeol oleh tampilan Baekhyun yang tampak berbeda. Segera Baekhyun menatap dirinya oleh kamera depan ponselnya dan menimang-nimang apakah tampilannya bagus untuk jepit rambut pemberian Chanyeol

"baiklah, kita beli saja" ucap Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari toko itu dan kembali berjalan-jalan mengitari seisi kota. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual aneka permen dan coklat. Keluar dari toko permen itu, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah makan sebuah gulali dengan Chanyeol berwarna biru langit dan Baekhyun berwarna merah muda pada gulalinya. Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah atraksi dari pemain musik jalanan dan mereka memutuskan untuk menontonnya. Chanyeol tengah merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun sambil menonton pertunjukan musik jalanan yang menampilkan lagu karya _Michael Jackson_. Akhir dari pertunjukkan, Chanyeol memberikan uang untuk pemain musik jalanan dan kembali berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun sambil bercerita

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengunjungi sebuah kedai makanan khas Korea, dimana Baekhyun memesan bulgogi dan Chanyeol memesan toppoki.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar membuntutiku saat berkencan dengan Hongki"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "ya, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, Baek. Lagipula ia memang terlihat mesum padamu" ucap Chanyeol

"oh ya, mengapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu lebih awal. Kau menyukaiku sejak kelas 10, bukan?"

"emm… bagaimana, ya? aku juga ragu untuk menyatakannya. Dan saat itu hanya Jaehee yang tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun mendengus "aih, aih. Karena itu aku berpikir kau menyukai Jaehee. aish, kau sulit sekali ditebak"

"kau juga" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah "tapi, Baek. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau menolak Kris. Padahal dia belum menyatakan perasaannya, bukan?"

"yah… aku menyatakannya duluan karena dia terlalu lama untuk menyatakannya sendiri. Lagipula sudah ditebak sekali bahwa ia selama ini menyukaiku, tapi… aku masih saja menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit malu. Chanyeol yang mendengar akhir kata-kata dari Baekhyun langsung mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun "aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie"

"ya, ya. aku tahu " balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan ke meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menyiapkan peralatan makannya karena ia sudah lapar sekali, terlebih ia merindukan makanan kesukaannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah mengaduk nasi campur dengan sebuah kotak makan khusus

Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka. Terkadang Chanyeol meminta disuapi oleh Baekhyun dengan makanan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun memaksa Baekhyun agar mau disuapi olehnya dengan toppoki miliknya. Baekhyun tampak senang dan tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh oleh makanan

"jepit rambutnya memang cocok untukmu. Kau tampak manis sekali" puji Chanyeol disela acara makannya. Baekhyun langsung memegang jepit rambut yang ada di kepalanya sambil mengunyah makanan

"terima kasih, Chanyeollie" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah oleh panggilan namanya yang terdengar lucu

"kau panggil aku apa?"

"eh?"

"coba panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan itu" pinta Chanyeol yang membuat mengerjapkan matanya lucu "Chanyeollie?"

"ya! kau harus memanggilku seperti itu, oke?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun masih terheran oleh Chanyeol "perasaanku saja, aku memanggilmu dengan biasa saja, Chanyeollie"

"hanya saja jika kau memanggilku seperti tadi itu terlihat sungguh menggemaskan. Sering-seringlah memanggilku seperti itu karena itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Baek" rayuan Chanyeol sukses menggelitikkan perut Baekhyun. Ia merasa geli sekaligus tertawa oleh aksi _cheesy _seperti itu

"aish, kau ini benar-benar tengah kasmaran sekali. Sudah berapa kali kau merayuku, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan memakan bulgogi miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum disela mengunyah makanannya

"oh ya, Chan. setahuku Jaehee itu menyukaimu, lho"

"benarkah?"

"iya. Dia mengakuinya di depanku dan dia memang menyukaimu sejak kelas 10" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun

"ada apa, Chan?"

"aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati padanya, Baek. Aku sadar bahwa aku menggantungkan perasaannya karena aku pernah mencoba mendekati dirinya saat aku ingin melupakanmu" Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja "aku mau kau meminta maaf padanya, Chan. Aku juga akan berbuat seperti itu karena secara tak langsung aku juga menyakiti hatinya" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap intens pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk pelan

"nanti aku akan menghubunginya" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "baiklah, kita lanjutkan makan siangnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan menuju bandara. Karena perjalanan menuju bandara membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, maka mereka memutuskan untuk kembali mengakhiri acara kencan lebih cepat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sampai di bandara dan mereka bertemu supir pribadi Chanyeol untuk membawa pulang sedan hitam yang dibawa Chanyeol. Setelah mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, maka supir pribadi Chanyeol mulai membawa pulang sedan hitam ke rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun bersiap-siap karena mereka akan berangkat 45 menit lagi

Chanyeol meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk membeli kopi di _Starbucks_ dalam bandara dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Karena merasa bosan menunggu jadwal keberangkatan yang cukup lama, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jaehee

"_halo?"_

"Jaehee, ini aku"

"_Baekhyun? Ya ampun, ada apa meneleponku? Tumben sekali!"_ seru Jaehee dari sebrang telepon dan Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya

"hehe, aku sedang menunggu pesawat karena aku dan Chanyeol ingin pulang"

"_tunggu. Kau bersama Chanyeol?"_

"iya, ada apa?"

"_apakah dia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya "iya, dia berhasil menjadikanku kekasihnya sekarang"

"_KYAAA! Baekhyun aku ingin memelukmu sekarang!"_ seru Jaehee dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut

"ya ampun, Jae. Kau berlebihan sekali"

"_ya Tuhan. Akhirnya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih juga! Kau tahu? sedari dulu aku sangat gemas melihat kalian berdua"_

"tunggu. Bukankah kau juga menyukai Chanyeol?"

"_aish. Aku hanya mengangguminya, apakah dia bercerita bahwa dia selalu bercerita tentangmu padaku?"_

"iya, iya. Aku tahu kalian dekat karena Chanyeol suka mencurahkan hatinya padamu tentangku. Hey, kau serius hanya mengangguminya? Aku tak mau kalau kau sebenarnya tersakiti sekarang"

"_aku serius, Baekhyunnie ku sayang. Aku mencoba untuk mengujimu saat aku berbohong bahwa aku menyukai Chanyeol. Kau sulit ditebak Baek, aku hanya ingin memastikan dari reaksimu apakah kau masih menyukai Chanyeol atau tidak. Kau tahu, bukan? Aku hanya ingin membantu pria itu. hah… aku merasa lega sekali mendengar dia berhasil mendapatkanmu"_

Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan dari Jaehee juga merasa lega "dasar menyebalkan. Kau ini juga membuatku berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol menyukaimu, bukan menyukaiku. Kalian ini, benar-benar…" ucap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng

"_maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Selama ini aku sudah membohongi kau. sepertinya aku juga akan menjelaskan pada Rioka dan Naehyun" _

"iya, tak masalah. Terserahmu, Jae. Pastikan mereka tidak pingsan mendengar kabar statusku"

"_hahaha baiklah… oh iya, Baek. Jangan macam-macam dulu dengan Chanyeol. Setahuku dia mesum juga" _

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya "kau sama seperti ibuku saja. Aku tahu dia sedikit mesum, dia selalu menciumku. Menyebalkan"

"_Nah! Maka jaga dirimu, Baekkie~"_

"iya, Jaehee. terima kasih. Kau sendiri juga jaga dirimu"

"_aku akan merindukanmu, Baek. Kabari aku kapan jadwal acara kelulusanmu, oke?"_

"baiklah!"

"_sampai jumpa, Baek. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan!"_

"iyaaaaa"

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di depan Baekhyun tepat setelah memutus panggilan dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut "aku menelepon Jaehee, kenapa?"

"kalian bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan minuman kopi dingin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun bahwa ia juga dibelikan sebuah minuman padahal ia tidak memintanya "hanya membicarakanmu" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol pun duduk di samping Baekhyun "membicarakanku?"

"iya, membicarakanmu. Aku juga meminta penjelasan darinya tentang dirinya yang menyukaimu dan lain-lain" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaduk minuman di tangannya. Chanyeol masih mengernyit heran dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang mulai menyeruput minuman kopi itu "membicarakanku? Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "ra-ha-si-a" balas Baekhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mencoba mencebik seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tampak protes "kau tidak cocok mencebik seperti itu, Chan"

"tapi kau mencebik seperti ini, tahu"

"tidak. Aku masih terlihat lucu saat mencebik seperti itu"

"coba praktekan padaku"

"tidak mau. Nanti kau cium sembarangan" tolak Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan meminum minumannya. Baekhyun kembali melihat wajah kekasihnya dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencebik

"berhenti seperti itu~" rajuk Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun langsung terkejut dan memukul dada Chanyeol "ku bilang jangan cium sembarangan"

"salahkan dirimu yang merajuk seperti itu. kau tahu, kalau kau tampak menggemaskan justru itu menggodaku, Baek" jawan Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun yang melihat seringaian Chanyeol langsung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya

"jangan berpikiran macam-macam" ucap Baekhyun dan dibalas oleh senyuman penuh arti dari Chanyeol

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari pihak bandara bahwa tujuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan segera berangkat, maka sepasang kekasih itu langsung bergegas dan menarik koper kecilnya masing-masing untuk berangkat meninggalkan Seoul

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen dan dari pintu apartemen munculah sosok Luhan dengan apron dapur dan sedikit polesan tepung di pipinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Luhan yang terlihat berantakan

Luhan juga terkejut melihat sosok sahabatnya kini tengah dirangkul mesra oleh Chanyeol bagaimana tangan Chanyeol tengah merangkul pinggang kecil Baekhyun "pemandangan macam apa ini?!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum simpul dan ikut memeluk pinggang Chanyeol agar terlihat lebih mesra di depan Luhan, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya

"tunggu. Apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini? kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam selama di Seoul, bukan?"

"aish, biarkan kami masuk dulu. Nanti akan kami jelaskan" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki apartemen sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Luhan masih merasa tidak percaya oleh kenyataan terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, Luhan mendengus remeh "apakah mereka melakukan itu?" gumam Luhan dan segera menutup pintu apartemen dan menyusul masuk ke dalam

Kini Chanyeol tengah duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun tengah berada di kamar tidurnya untuk menaruh koper. Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol tengah di ruang tamu langsung ikut duduk di _sofa_ "ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Luhan yang kebingungan langsung terkekeh "tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol. Luhan mengernyit heran, segera ia menuju kamar tidur Baekhyun. Kemunculan Luhan secara tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena Baekhyun tengah mengganti pakaian "ya! kau harus mengetuk pintunya dulu!" seru Baekhyun, Luhan tidak menghiraukannya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Melihat wajah protes dari Luhan, Baekhyun langsung nyengir lebar "aku tahu kau ingin meminta penjelasan" ucap Baekhyun

"katakan padaku, ada apa dengan kalian selama di Seoul"

"kami baru saja berpacaran"

"apa?"

"kami berpacaran"

Luhan terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Secara perlahan terukir senyuman penuh arti di bibir Luhan "kalian tidur bersama?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya "tentu saja tidak! Dia menyatakan perasaannya, bodoh!" tolak Baekhyun. Sontak Luhan berteriak kegirangan dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena teriakan Luhan dari arah kamar tidur Baekhyun

"BENARKAH? _SERIOUSLY?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk "kami benar-benar berpacaran, Lu" ucap Baekhyun memastikan sambil tersenyum. Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sambil berteriak kegirangan

"kau harus menceritakannya padaku!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun pun terkekeh dan mengangguk

"nanti saja ceritanya, sebaiknya kita layani dulu kekasihku"

"aish, sekarang kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kekasihku', padahal dulu kau menyebutnya si tiang listrik" ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun tertawa "jangan bilang-bilang padanya tentang sebutan itu, nanti aku dilecehkan lagi"

"hah? Dilecehkan?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan "dia suka sekali menciumku, Lu. Dasar mesum"

Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak "kau berhati-hatilah, Baekkie~" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan penampilan baru karena telah mengganti pakaiannya. Melihat Luhan baru saja memberikan suguhan teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di _sofa_ "kau mandi sana, Lu. Kau masih tampak berantakan oleh tepung di pipimu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan langsung menghapus tepung di pipinya dengan tergesa-gesa "setelah aku sedang membuat kue untuk Sehun"

"oh iya, kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam selama kami tinggal kalian disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan langsung mengangguk mantap "iya, kami tidak macam-macam. Hanya saja…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penasaran untuk lanjutan penuturan dari Luhan "—ah tidak, tidak. Kami memang tidak berbuat macam-macam, hehe" lanjut Luhan untuk mengakhiri katanya. Baekhyun mendegus kesal

"aku tidak percaya. Kalian pasti berbuat sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan sinis. Luhan pun mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum simpul

"Sehun sudah menceritakannya padaku, Lu" ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dan kini gadis itu diam seribu bahasa, maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu "sebaiknya aku ke dapur, hehe"

"memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun antusias

"yah, yang biasa pasangan perbuat. Mereka hanya sedikit berbuat _sex_"

"APA?"

"kenapa?"

"m-mereka baru saja berbuat 'itu' ?"

"sedikit melakukan hal 'itu', Baekhyunnie~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Sikap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali mencebik

"kau jangan mencebik seperti itu, itu menggodaku. Atau kau mau seperti Luhan dan Sehun lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menyeringai mesum

"TIDAK AKAN" Chanyeol langsung terkekeh dan mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan kilat

Baiklah biarkan mereka berdua bermesraan disana

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya hingga hari ini dimana acara kelulusan KAIST berlangsung di aula gedung KAIST. Di dalam aula sedang berlangsung acara pembukaan oleh penampilan klub orkestra KAIST di panggung, dihadapannya terdapat banyak kursi yang diduduki oleh petinggi KAIST, para mahasiswa-mahasiswi kelulusan KAIST dan beberapa tamu dan rekan dari para lulusan KAIST. Di kursi belakang terdapat Jaehee, Naehyun, Rioka, Tao, Kris, dan Suho, sedangkan Chen dan Jeohwa berhalangan untuk hadir karena tugas akhir mereka di kuliah masing-masing.

Acara pun terus berlangsung hingga penobatan kelulusan dengan memanggil satu per satu para lulusan untuk datang ke panggung. Tiba nama Chanyeol dipanggil untuk ke atas panggung, ia menerima sebuah gulungan dan sang petinggi KAIST memindahkan sebuah tali dari topi wisuda berwarna biru safir yang ia kenakan sebagai penobatan. Selesai sesi untuk fakultas arsitektur, kini sesi pemanggilan nama untuk fakultas yang Baekhyun tempati. Nama Baekhyun lebih cepat dipanggil dan ia naik ke atas panggung dan melakukan seperti mahasiswa lainnya.

Acara pun berakhir dengan memberikan penghargaan kepada kelompok terbaik dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir, yaitu kelompok kerjasama antarfakultas dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkerjasama. Jaehee dan teman-teman lainnya saling bersahutan dan bertepuk tangan karena merasa bangga melihat dua temannya tengah berada di atas panggung sebagai anggota kelompok tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri bersebelahan dan berfoto bersama anggota lainnya

Baekhyun merasa sangat senang sekali untuk hari ini, ia berhasil membanggakan orang-orang terdekatnya, terlebih ia juga membanggakan kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"kau senang, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "aku merasa bahagia sekali" ucap Baekhyun

Tampak Chanyeol tengah mendekati telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik "ini belum seberapa, sayang. Karena aku akan membahagiakanmu lebih dari ini" bisik Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam, perlahan semburat merah hinggap di pipi Baekhyun. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh

Acara kelulusan pun diakhiri dengan sebuah pesta jamuan. Saat itu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang datang dari Seoul. Sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan mereka. Tak lama, Sehun datang menghampiri Luhan dan Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun yang ukurannya lebih tinggi darinya. Jaehee langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat bertemu dan beberapa teman lainnya memberi selamat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"selamat untuk kelulusan kalian! Dan selamat untuk hubungan kalian!" seru Rioka pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul satu sama lain. Baekhyun pun berterima kasih

"aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini, kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih! Aku sudah sadar sejak kalian SMA bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kalian" ucap Kris

"aku senang sekali eomma benar-benar menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Kau tahu Chan? dia selalu merasa galau karenamu saat SMA dulu" adu Tao dan itu membuat Baekhyun malu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terkekeh "benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Tao dan Tao mengangguk memastikan

"sudahlah, jangan terus membuatku malu" ucap Baekhyun, Tao member _sign peace_ oleh tangannya pada Baekhyun

Melihat Luhan yang menghampiri kerumunan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, segera Baekhyun memperkenalkan Luhan kepada teman-teman SMA-nya. Beberapa teman-temannya terkejut bahwa Sehun ternyata kekasih dari sahabat Baekhyun

Mereka pun berbincang banyak dan diantara mereka ada yang mengambil jamuan makanan. Tak lama Baekhyun izin untuk ke toilet sebentar, maka ia meninggalkan kerumunan. Setelah pergi ke toilet, Baekhyun hendak menuju kerumuan teman-temannya, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok pria yang membuatnya terkejut

"J-Junshi…" gumam Baekhyun pada sosok Junshi yang ada di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun "kita berjumpa lagi, Baekhyun"

"kau… kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan sinis

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu disini, dan selamat atas kelulusanmu, Baekhyun" ucap Junshi dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun masih merasa kesal oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, terlebih sikap lancangnya saat acara kelulusan Sehun

"terima kasih. Bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin kembali bertemu kekasihku"

"kekasihmu? Jadi kau benar-benar mempunyai kekasih? Aku tahu itu hanya siasatmu agar menghindar dariku" ucap Junshi sambil mendekati tubuh Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi Junshi

"itu benar. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, bodoh" ucap Baekhyun.

"aku tidak percaya" balas Junshi. Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun ditarik oleh seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Junshi "itu benar, brengsek. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Chanyeol setelah menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun merasa lega ketika Chanyeol datang untuknya

"jadi kau kekasih Baekhyun?"

"ya. kau tidak suka?"

"bagaimana, ya? kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun pernah hampir aku sentuh, bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi berharga untukmu"

"dia selalu berharga untukku. Dan jangan pernah kau kembali untuknya hanya karena memuaskan nafsu keparatmu itu"

"cih, omong kosong" ucap Junshi sambil menyeringai "kau harus pastikan dirinya, sayang sekali kau bukan orang yang pertama untuk menyentuhnya. Biarkan saja dia bersamaku, karena ia sungguh menikmati sentuhanku dulu—"

BUAGH

"astaga Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol langsung meninju pipi Junshi. Junshi langsung terjatuh ke belakang dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, pria itu pun menyeringai dan mendengus "boleh juga pukulanmu"

"sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu. Dan jaga ucapanmu, kau tidak tahu Baekhyun dan aku. Aku bahkan lebih dulu mengenalnya dan mencintainya sebelum kau menyentuhnya karena nafsumu saja! Lebih baik kau cari jalang di luar sana, brengsek" ancam Chanyeol pada Junshi yang tengah kesakitan. Baekhyun merasa khawatir karena orang-orang mulai menonton akibat pertunjukan kekerasan dari Chanyeol tadi

"sudahlah, Chan. kita pergi saja" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol

"aku ingin lihat sampai mana kalian bertahan. Jika kau tak bisa menjaganya lebih lama pada Baekhyun, kau bisa memberikannya padaku" ucap Junshi dengan sedikit menyeringai dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali emosi

"aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu dan lihat saja, aku akan menjaganya hingga akhir hidupku"

Junshi terkekeh pelan "aku pastikan ucapanmu nanti. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun. Aku masih mencintaimu" ucap Junshi pada Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan

"dasar brengsek—"

"sudahlah Chan, biarkan saja dia pergi" elak Baekhyun dengan menahan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun yang masih ketakutan, pemuda itu menghela nafas "maafkan aku" ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya memberiku selamat atas kelulusanku, semua baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke teman-teman kita, mereka pasti khawatir" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol mengajak kembali ke kerumunan

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan ke area taman. Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya dan pamit pada Luhan untuk berkencan. Baekhyun juga tidak mau menganggu kemesraan Luhan dengan Sehun karena pemuda itu masih belum ke Seoul sejak kemarin dan kini tengah berduaan di apartemen. Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di halte bus umum karena Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin membawa mobil. Lagipula, berjalan-jalan bersama terasa lebih nyaman dan mesra

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak begitu ramai oleh pengunjung. Mereka turun dari bus umum dan memasuki area taman yang penuh dengan tanaman bunga. Chanyeol membeli sebuah _ice cream_ _cone_ untuk mereka dari _stand_ penjual es krim di taman itu.

"terima kasih, kau tahu benar kesukaanku, _strawberry_" ucap Baekhyun lalu memakan es krim miliknya.

"tentu saja, apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu, hm?"

"benarkah? kau mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk lugu

"kau menyeramkan juga, kau pasti menjadi_ stalker _sejati" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali menjilat es krim-nya

"tidak juga. Aku hanya mendengar banyak informasi tentangmu" ucap Chanyeol

"tetap saja, itu seperti _stalker_" jawab Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

Mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan danau buatan di depannya berada di bawah rindangnya pohon. Mereka satu sama lain menghabiskan es krim sambil memandang danau di depan

"Chanyeol"

"apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya "apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran "yang mana?"

"saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjagaku hingga akhir hidupmu. Dengan kata lain, kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama. Apakah… kau serius?"

Chanyeol mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun "aku serius, Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol "sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bekerja di suatu perusahaan disini. Jabatannya lumayan tinggi, lalu aku akan ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku untuk meminta izin apakah aku boleh menikahimu. Setelah itu, aku akan bertemu orang tuamu untuk minta izin. Aku sudah siap untuk semuanya, Baek. Aku akan menikahimu apapun syaratnya nanti" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol merasa terharu, namun juga sedikit ragu "benarkah? kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk "akan aku pastikan bahwa kita bersama sekarang hinggs akhir hayat kita. Aku sudah mulai menabung untuk pernikahan kita dan juga membangun segala keperluan rumah tangga kita. Lalu kita akan mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu, mereka tumbuh dewasa dan mereka harus bangga bahwa mereka punya ibu yang cantik sepertimu" lanjut Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap mata Chanyeol, ia masih sedikit ragu atas keinginan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang tengah diterpa angin "aku tunggu kepastiannya, Chan. Aku mau kau memastikan itu nanti"

"aku akan pastikan itu, Baekhyun. Aku akan melindungimu, selalu melindungimu"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol "terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Chan" Chanyeol kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membelai kepala kekasihnya "terima kasih sudah menerimaku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya balasan yang baik untuknya setelah kesabarannya selama ini. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu. Baekhyun juga merasa bersyukur dia bisa bersama Chanyeol dan memeluknya seperti ini, menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya dalam kehidupan nyata, bukan lagi angan-angannya

'jadi kita bisa bersama sekarang' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SERIUS INI BENERAN ENDING DAN INI ADALAH HAPPY ENDING

Hai para pendukung cerita ini maafkan aku telat banget updatenya dan sekalian update langsung ending bhakakkakaka :V

Siapa yang berduka cita atas ending cerita ini? aku nano-nano sebenernya netepin ini cerita happy ending antara sedih atau senang :'v

Btw hunhan udah berani ya melakukan hal begituan wahahahah. Jaehee ternyata cuman mengangumi Chanyeol? YAPS biar lega ceritanya :v

Maafkan aku selalu bawa banyak kesalahan dalam isi cerita berupa typo yang merajalela dan keanehan cerita serta alurnya yang kurang memuaskan :( maaf yah *bow*

Ada suatu alasan ku harus ending cerita ini, awalnya pingin dilanjut lebih lama hingga chap 20 (mungkin?). spoilernya sih pingin ada rival-rivalan lagi sama Kim Junshi nya buat ngerebut Baekhyun di dunia kerja gitu :v tapi akhirnya kayak gini, yaudah deh :v

Mau publish epilog tapi butuh dukungan kalian juga, biar lega juga akhirin ini cerita hehehehe

DAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENDUKUNG CERITA INI APALAGI YANG UDAH RIVIEW JUGA DARI AWAL CHAPTER

Especially thanks untuk reader tercintah ku (yang ku tahu lewat review) selalu mengikuti cerita ini

**Parkbaekyoda92**

**Chenma**

**SFA30**

**Neli Amelia**

**Sayakanoicinoe**

**Baby Kim**

**Yeollie (guest)**

**1004baekie**

**Yulyul**

**JonginDO**

**Ssnowish**

**ChanHunBaek**

**Para guest (banyak banget soalnya)**

**Dan para readers lainnyaaaa saranghae! ***sign love*

Terima kasih semuanya!

Salam author yang dicintai semua /gak

**Keun Yoon**


	17. EPILOGUE

**DON'T**

**AUTHOR : Keun Yoon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Author, S.M. ENT, God**

**Rate : Teen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: GS-ChanBaek EXO**

**This story is mine, hopefully enjoy the plot, may any risk on the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**EPILOGUE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasa gugup sekarang. Sedari tadi ia selalu melirik ruang tamu dimana kekasihnya tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya. Melihat sikap Baekhyun seperti itu sambil memasak di dapur untuk membantu ibunya, ibunya pun tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh anaknya

"kenapa, Baekhyun? Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari aktivitasnya dan menatap ibunya, kemudian ia menghela nafas "tidak apa-apa, bu"

"jangan sepert itu di depan ibumu, aku yakin ada yang kau khawatirkan"

"bu, apakah Chanyeol benar-benar bisa meyakinkan ayah?"

Mendengar keraguan anaknya, ibu Baekhyun langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, merapikan helaian rambut anaknya ke belakang telinganya dan memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun "yakinlah, Baekhyun. Ibu sudah berbicara pada ayahmu tentang anak itu. terlebih, ayahmu tahu dirinya sejak kau SMA. Karena sekarang situasinya berbeda dimana Chanyeol sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan putri dari ayahnya, maka dari itu kau juga harus berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri. Berlatih menjadi lebih baik agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik, calon ibu yang baik pula" ucap ibunya. Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu memeluk ibunya erat "terima kasih atas semuanya, bu. Maafkan aku selama ini selalu mengecewakanmu sejak aku kecil. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya berlalu cepat dan akhirnya… aku akan menikah"

Ibu Baekhyun melepas pelukan dari Baekhyun dan menatap anak perempuannya dengan senyuman lembut, semakin lama raut wajahnya seperti menahan tangis bagaimana bibirnya tampak bergetar "ibu.. ibu hanya bisa mendoakanmu sekarang, Baekhyun. Jadilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya, jangan selalu bersedih, ibu mau kau berbahagia" ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan menahan tangisnya. Melihat raut wajah ibunya, Baekhyun merasa khawatir "ah, ibu…. Jangan menangis"

Ibu Baekhyun menyeka cepat air matanya yang berjatuhan, ia merasa terharu bahwa ia akan melepas tanggung jawabnya dalam waktu secepat ini. bahkan, anak pertamanya sendiri yang belum juga menikah, kini sudah dilangkahi oleh adiknya "iya, maafkan ibu. Ibu hanya merasa sedih dan bahagia sekarang. Padahal ibu baru saja menggendongmu dan memberimu bubur bayi" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar cerita ibunya. Hidup ini memang begitu cepat untuk dijalani

"sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan memasaknya" ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Melihat senyum ibunya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengaduk masakan yang ia buat bersama ibunya

Baekhyun dan ibunya kini tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang bersama. Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan peralatan makan sedangkan ibunya tengah menaruh beberapa lauk-pauk untuk dimakan nanti. Melihat kedatangan dua lelaki dari arah ruang tamu, ibu Baekhyun langsung mempersilahkannya agar duduk di meja makan "makanan sudah siap, duduklah" ucapnya. Chanyeol berterima kasih pada ibu Baekhyun sambil membungkuk badannya sopan, lalu ikut duduk di meja makan di samping Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun tengah mengambilkan nasi untuk orang-orang di meja itu dan menyerahkannya. Chanyeol sedari tadi tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sedikit kerepotan untuk menyiapkan makanan, membayangkan bahwa ia akan mempunyai istri yang begitu peduli seperti ini

Mereka memulai doa sebelum makan bersama dan akhirnya mereka memulai acara makan siang. Atmosfer udara terasa menenangkan dan sepi, hanya dipenuhi oleh suara dentingan piring dengan sendok dan garpu

"Chanyeol, kau ingin mulai menyiapkan semuanya kapan?" tanya ayah Baekhyun yang memecah keheningan. Chanyeol yang ditanya hanya terdiam, lalu berpikir sejenak

"lusa aku bisa langsung menyiapkannya. Tetapi, aku juga butuh orang-orang lain untuk ikut menyiapkannya" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak terheran apa maksud dari perbincangan sesama lelaki itu

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk "itu akan kami pastikan bahwa kami membantu menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai menyebarkan undangannya?" ucap ayah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum terhadap istrinya yang terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya. Baekhyun langsung tertegun mendengarnya dan menatap ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum penuh arti "b-berarti…"

"ya, Baekhyun. Persiapkan dirimu dalam satu bulan ke depan untuk bertemu diriku di altar" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa untuk menjelaskan rasa bahagianya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar pada kekasihnya dan juga pada orang tuanya "bersiaplah, Baekhyun" ucap ibunya

"terima kasih, ayah, ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian" ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol "terima kasih atas perjuanganmu tadi. Aku tahu rasanya diintimidasi oleh ayahku sendiri" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terkekeh "nanti saja bicara seperti itu, tidak enak di dengar ayahmu" bisik Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan

"hey, habiskan dulu makanan kalian" ucap ayah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk makanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belum habis

"iya, appa" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dan terkekeh pelan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah mencari sebuah cincin pernikahan. Chanyeol yang mengetahui toko perhiasan dari kerabatnya langsung mengunjunginya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka disambut sopan oleh pelayan toko perhiasan, segera Chanyeol meminta pelayanan untuk membuat cincin pernikahan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditunjukkan banyak etalase berisi cincin _couple_ yang biasa digunakan untuk pernikahan. Butuh sedikit waktu yang lama untuk memilih cincin itu, terlebih Baekhyun seringkali tidak menyukai pilihan Chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Akhirnya Chanyeol meminta model cincin emas putih dengan permata putih diatasnya "yang ini saja, terlihat sederhana" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengambil cincin pilihan Chanyeol dan memakainya di jari manisnya "ini boleh juga" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang dihiasi cincin pilihan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol meminta pelayan toko untuk membuat cincin pilihannya tadi menjadi cincin yang akan disematkan untuk kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun menuliskan nama dirinya dan Chanyeol yang akan diukir dibalik luar cincin. Kemudian pelayan toko mengukur jari manis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan ukuran pada cincin yang akan disematkan nanti

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengambil pulpen. Segera Baekhyun memberi tanda _checklist_ pada catatannya "cincin pernikahan, _clear_" Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun langsung mengelus kepala Baekhyun "kau rajin sekali"

"harus dibuat daftarnya, kalau tidak nanti kita bisa saja lupa dengan keperluannya" balas Baekhyun lalu memasukkan _notes_ dan pulpen kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya

"setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya karena dirinya tengah dirangkul oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum "kita jemput ibuku karena ia mau ikut memilih gaun pernikahan. Kau tahu, ibuku suka sekali tentang _fashion_" ucap Chanyeol

"ah, aku merasa gugup sekarang" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun terkekeh "ibuku baik, kok. Hanya saja sedikit cerewet"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Maka mereka pergi ke sebuah parkir mobil dan bergegas untuk menjemput ibu Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Kini ibu Chanyeol cukup membuat pelayan toko kerepotan karena sifat cerewet yang ingin tampilan Baekhyun sempurna. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima permintaan calon mertuanya untuk menghiasi dirinya dengan balutan gaun putih untuk pernikahannya nanti

Akhirnya ibu Chanyeol bisa menutup mulutnya sekarang. Tubuh Baekhyun kini dihiasi oleh balutan gaun tanpa lengan dan bagian belakangnya tampak transparan sehingga menampilkan punggungnya yang mulus. Bagian bawah gaun yang jatuh mengembang hingga mata kaki membuat penampilan Baekhyun semakin anggun dan cantik. Melihat calon menantu dihadapannya membuat dirinya tersenyum sendiri "kau begitu cantik, sangat cantik!" seru ibu Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup untuk mengucapkan terima kasih

"baiklah, kita harus tampilkan pada calon suamimu" ucap ibu Chanyeol. Para pelayan toko membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan dengan gaunnya menuju ruang tunggu. Ibu Chanyeol pun menghampiri anaknya dan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan balutan gaun yang begitu cantik. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam karena terpana oleh tampilan Baekhyun di depannya. Melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol karena terpana oleh tampilannya, Baekhyun merasa semakin gugup

"bagaimana? Bagus pilihan gaun dari ibu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol yang mulai menyadarkan Chanyeol

"apapun gaunnya, dia selalu terlihat beribu kali lipat cantik di mataku, bu" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merutuk rayuan jitu Chanyeol pada ibunya sendiri. Mendengar tanggapan dari anaknya, ibu Chanyeol tertawa "baiklah, baiklah. Baekhyun, apa kau suka pilihan ibu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik pantulan dirinya pada sebuah kaca yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya "emm… apa ini tidak terlalu terbuka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memamerkan bagian punggungnya

"tidak juga, pakaian seperti itu bahkan sangat cocok untuk dirimu, Baekhyun" ucap ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk "baiklah, aku setuju dengan pilihan ibu" jawaban Baekhyun membuat ibu Chanyeol kegirangan dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu masih saja bertingkah seperti anak muda

Baekhyun pun diantar oleh pelayan toko untuk kembali mengganti pakaiannya. Ibu Chanyeol menatap wajah anaknya dan sedikit merapikan rambut anaknya yang disisir ke belakang sehingga terlihat tampan dan berkharisma "ibu bangga mempunyai calon menantu seperti Baekhyun, dia begitu cantik. Tidak salah pilihanmu, Chan. ibu tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau menyukai gadis itu sejak SMA, menyebalkan kau tidak mengenalkannya pada ibu sebelumnya. Pulang-pulang ke rumah kau langsung meminta untuk melamar seseorang, kau sama saja dengan ayahmu waktu ingin melamar ibu" ucap ibunya yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh "maafkan aku, bu. Dulu sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan cintanya" ucap Chanyeol dan itu membuat ibu Chanyeol terkekeh "ada-ada saja anakku ini"

"oh ya, Chan. seminggu lagi kalian akan menikah. Kalian sudah menyebarkan undangan dan tinggal persiapan diri kalian sekarang. Mulai hari esok, kau tidak boleh bertemu Baekhyun, ya?" ucapan ibunya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk pelan "harus mulai besok, bu?"

"tentu saja" balas ibu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol merasa sedikit sedih sekarang. Melihat kemurungan anaknya, ibu Chanyeol mengelus lengan anaknya pelan "memang harus seperti ini, Chan. jangan sedih seperti itu, lagipula kalian akan bertemu di hari pernikahan nanti" ucap ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi "baiklah, bu"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengantar ibu Chanyeol pulang, awalnya ibu Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk bertamu sebentar ke rumah namun Baekhyun harus ke kantor dimana ia bekerja sebagai desainer dalam sebuah perusahaan _furniture_ untuk ruangan. Beberapa bulan lalu Chanyeol meminta untuk pindah lokasi pekerjaan ke Seoul dan beruntungnya atasannya menyetujui.

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan, sayang" ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam mobil. Setelah pamit, kini Baekhyun tengah memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir. Tak lama Baekhyun melirik arah jalanan, gadis itu langsung tersadar sesuatu "Chan, kita mau kemana lagi? Aku harus pulang untuk mengganti pakaian di rumah" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miring. Melihat tanggapan calon suaminya, Baekhyun mencebik

"aku harus bergegas untuk bekerja, Chan~" rajuk Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, diciumnya punggung tangan Baekhyun itu "ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran pada Chanyeol yang sesekali menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum "tidak bisakah kau meminta bos mu untuk bolos hari ini? aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu hari ini, hari iniii saja" Chanyeol mencoba merajuk pada Baekhyun. Melihat tingkah Chanyeol seperti ini, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "kau ini kenapa, hm? Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah bos ku memperbolehkannya. Lagipula aku harus beralasan apa nanti?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun ketika lampu menyala berwarna merah di depan sebagai tanda berhenti bagi pengguna jalan "bilang saja kau sedang sakit atau apapun, atau… perlu aku yang meminta ijin?" tawar Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya "tidak tidak tidak. Lebih baik aku berbicara pada bosku sekarang" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalakan ponselnya untuk menelepon atasan di kantornya. Chanyeol pun membiarkan Baekhyun tengah mengobrol dengan atasannya sedangkan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun entah kemana, masih dirahasiakan.

"iya, eonnie. Aku tidak bisa untuk hari ini. izinkan aku, ya? tolonglaaah.."

"_kau ini, hari ini klien lumayan banyak yang berdatangan. Kasian temanmu itu tengah menanganinya sendirian"_

"ayolah eonnie~ hari iniiii saja! Aku—" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik ponselnya

"halo? Apakah ini atasan dari Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lewat ponsel Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan atasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin merebutnya namun dihalangi oleh Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Baekhyun pun menyerah dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"_ya ampun~ inikah calon suami Baekhyun? Iya Baekhyun boleh ijin hari ini, hari iniiii saja hehe. Kabari aku ya Chanyeol-ah untuk hari pernikahanmu"_

"baiklah, noona. Tak masalah"

Baekhyun yang bisa mendengar suara atasannya tengah berbicara pada Chanyeol yang terdengar merajuk hanya bisa menganga, melihat keterkejutan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun

"baiklah. terima kasih noona!" seru Chanyeol lalu memutus hubungan dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, segera Baekhyun menerimanya "sudah kuduga, atasanku memang menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya dan Chanyeol hanya nyengir lebar "setidaknya kau bisa izin untuk bersamaku hari ini" ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh dengusan Baekhyun

"cha, bawa aku kemana engkau mau" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat jalanan saja pun tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mencoba membiasakan matanya oleh cahaya dari luar mobil, Baekhyun langsung terdiam melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. Ia cukup terkesiap melihat dirinya tengah dibawa ke suatu jalanan yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota dan berada di sebuah dataran cukup tinggi, sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihat kota dari atas dimana ia berada

"kau sudah bangun, hm?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadarkannya

"kita dimana?"

"Honghedong. Kita jalan-jalan ke Inwangsan!" seru Chanyeol lalu mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut

Tak lama mereka tiba di tempat wisata yang dituju. Chanyeol berhasil memarkir mobil dan kini mereka menuju sebuah loket pintu masuk. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka pun mulai menaiki anak tangga karena tujuan ke puncak gunung Inwangsan lumayan jauh, mereka harus naik-turun dengan tangga dan jalan setapak yang telah disediakan. Hari ini cukup terik dan cerah sehingga terasa lebih panas untuk berada di atas dataran itu. Baekhyun mulai kelelahan untuk berjalan, melihat kekasihnya mulai berhenti berjalan maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut berhenti "kita sampai sini saja?" Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol "tidak. Aku penasaran dengan puncak gunungnya" ucap Baekhyun

"mau ku gendong?" tanya Chanyeol sambil senyum menggoda

"tidak. Aku masih kuat" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan hingga meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh

Benar sesuai dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan dan kini gadis itu tengah duduk pada sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Chanyeol mengambil sebotol air mineral dari tas punggung yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun "minumlah. Kita berhenti disini saja" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menerima pemberian Chanyeol dan meminumnya. Setelah meminum air mineral hingga menyisakan setengah botol, Baekhyun kembali berdiri namun ia kembali terduduk karena Chanyeol sedikit mendorongnya "jangan memaksa. Kita disini saja"

"tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun

"kau sudah kelelahan begitu, jangan keras kepala" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Baekhyun cemberut dan terdiam sambil melihat pengunjung lain yang tengah berlalu lalang "aku mau melihat disana" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah balkon diujung perjalanan yang tersedia di atas dataran yang lebih tinggi

"tidak boleh"

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun mencoba merajuk. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas "baiklah, tapi kau akan ku gendong kesana"

"memangnya kau kuat?"

"hm? Tentu saja. Selama SMA aku suka mengikuti ayahku menaiki beberapa gunung, tahu" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Melihat sikap Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum "dasar tak mau kalah, ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk punggung Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri dan menopang bokong Baekhyun dengan tangannya ke belakang agar tidak jatuh, sesekali Chanyeol sedikit melompatkan dirinya agar Baekhyun tidak merosot jatuh dari punggungnya "kau tambah berat, ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mulai berjalan. Baekhyun terkekeh dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Chanyeol "soalnya kau selalu membawaku ke tempat makan kesukaanku, makanya berat badanku bertambah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol

Chanyeol terus menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat yang semakin sulit untuk ditapaki. Menyadari langkah Chanyeol yang melambat, Baekhyun langsung meminta turun dari gendongannya "turunkan aku. Aku sudah tidak kelelahan lagi, jadi aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng "tanggung. Aku akan membawamu ke ujung sana"

"dasar keras kepala" ejek Baekhyun

"kau juga" balas Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dan itu membuat langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ke samping dan tersenyum "tumben sekali, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol "sudahlah. Jalan saja, itu hanya sebagai penyemangat untukmu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun membenarkan gendongannya dan kembali membawa Baekhyun dengan semangat

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah balkon yang menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Banyak pengunjung yang berfoto bersama dengan pemandangan di belakangnya. Baekhyun langsung meminta turun dari gendongannya karena malu dilihat banyak pengunjung yang berada di tempat, maka Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya

Baekhyun langsung menuju bibir balkon dan melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan antusias. Chanyeol yang ikut di sampingnya juga melihat pemandangan yang cukup indah dibawah langit yang cerah. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang "kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk "suka sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak kesini" ucap Baekhyun

"ayo foto bersama!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyetujui. Chanyeol menggunakan ponselnya untuk melakukan selca bersama, mereka juga meminta salah satu pengunjung untuk memotret mereka bersama. Terlihat Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berpose memberi _sign peace_. Si pengunjung meminta mereka berganti pose untuk foto kedua, Baekhyun pun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, foto ketiga mirip dengan pose foto kedua namun ketika pengunjung memotret, dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung memukul dada Chanyeol "Chan!" seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menyengir lebar

Chanyeol berterima kasih pada pengunjung yang telah membantu untuk memotret dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Melihat kekasihnya yang masih cemberut padanya, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun lembut "sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula pengunjung tadi tampak senang melihat foto terakhir kita" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun "tapi aku tak suka kau melakukannya tiba-tiba, aku kaget tahu" ucap Baekhyun

"maafkan aku, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan terkekeh. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengambil foto pemandangan yang ada di depannya, terdapat lembah yang menghijau dan terlihat gedung-gedung di pusat kota Seoul yang tampak kecil.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali karena ia merasa lapar. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menggendong Baekhyun lagi, tetapi Baekhyun menolak. Lagipula perjalanan yang ditapaki lebih mudah karena jalanan yang menurun.

Mereka dapat kembali lebih cepat diluar dugaan. Segera mereka meninggalkan lokasi dan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir. Mereka keluar dari kawasan gunung Inwangsan dan mencari tempat makan di sekitar tempat

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat makan khas Korea yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeli menu makanan yang sama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbincang sambil menunggu makanan datang, Baekhyun tengah menceritakan pekerjaannya bagaimana seorang atasannya selalu memberatkannya. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa atasannya itu menyukai kekasihnya juga. Mendengar kecemburuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul

"dia menyebalkan sekali, Chan. aku ingin keluar dari pekerjaan itu" ucap Baekhyun

"sabar saja. Nanti kucoba tanya dengan rekan kerjaku apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan yang pas untukmu. Kalau kau bekerja lebih baik, aku yakin atasanmu akan lebih menghargaimu" ucap Chanyeol dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil meminum minumannya yang baru saja datang, ia juga menerima nasihat Chanyeol yang terdengar bijak

Seorang pelayan wanita pun mengantar pesanan menu mereka, yaitu nasi kimbab. Mereka makan dalam keheningan, sesekali Chanyeol sambil membuka ponselnya tengah menghubungi asisten pekerjaannya

"Baek"

"hm?"

"mau jalan-jalan lagi, tidak?"

Baekhyun tampak menimang-nimang "ini sudah sore. Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana lagi? Ada tempat wisata lagi disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya, itu membuat Chanyeol kesulitan untuk mendengar penuturan Baekhyun

"tentu saja ada. Tapi tidak disini. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini"

"hm. Baiklah. aku ikut saja"

Setelah acara makan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju tempat yang Chanyeol bicarakan sebelumnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih belum tahu persis tempat wisata yang Chanyeol maksud. Selama perjalanan ia mencoba menebak tempat wisata yang Chanyeol maksudkan namun selalu salah. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali merasa jengkel pada Chanyeol

"nah kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghentikan mobilnya. Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan ponsel langsung melihat ke sekitar luar mobil. Baekhyun mengernyit heran "kita dimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil.

Benar dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan menatap Chanyeol heran "kita dimana?"

"ikuti aku saja, nanti kau akan tahu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun

Bagaimana tidak heran? Baekhyun dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian jalan. Kini mereka dijalan yang cukup sepi diantara pohon-pohon, Baekhyun pikir pohon-pohon itu menuju ke sebuah hutan atau apapun itu. Chanyeol membawanya mengikuti jalanan, kemudian mereka berbelok masuk kedalam belantara pohon-pohon itu

"kita mau kemana, sih?!" protes Baekhyun sambil mengikuti jejak Chanyeol yang tengah menapaki tanah yang dipenuhi oleh semak-semak belukar. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkannya dari area lebatnya pohon-pohon itu dan kini Baekhyun terkejut oleh suatu pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sempat berhenti karena terpana oleh sebuah danau alami yang tersembunyi dibalik rimbunan pohon-pohon tadi dan rupanya ia berada di suatu lembah gunung yang kecil . Ia dapat melihat gunung Inwangsan di depannya, tampak kecil dan meninggi kokoh di belakang danau yang luas menambah citra pemandangan yang semakin indah, ditambah langit sore dengan bias cahaya matahari oranye diantara awan yang menggumpal. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya

"_surprise_!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol karena saking senangnya "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tempat seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun "tentu saja, dulu danau ini aku temukan saat aku kecil. Waktu itu aku kebelet buang air kecil, orangtuaku membiarkan aku untuk menumpang buang air di sekitar pepohonan tadi, karena penasaran aku masuk ke dalam. Tak tahunya, ada danau disini" ucap Chanyeol

"lalu waktu itu kau bermain-main disini? Pasti orangtuamu khawatir"

"mereka khawatir karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku muncul dari arah dalam pepohonan itu dan ingin menunjukkannya pada ayah dan ibuku. Tapi mereka justru memarahiku dan langsung menolak karena waktu itu keluargaku harus pulang. Untung aku ingat tempat ini, jadi aku bawa kau kemari"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil menikmati pemandangan "bagus sekali, Chan. terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun tersenyum

Chanyeol mulai mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol hanya pasrah untuk menikmatinya. Semakin lama ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam, Chanyeol mulai berani untuk melakukan _french kiss_ dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar oleh pagutan mereka yang semakin dalam melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menarik nafas banyak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah terengah-engah akibat ciuman itu. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol cepat dan tersenyum lembut

"cukup segitu saja. Jangan berlebihan dulu, Channie" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum menggoda. Chanyeol dalam hati merutuk kekasihnya itu yang nyatanya sudah berani menggoda, mau tak mau ia harus menahan hawa nafsunya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun lebih jauh. Melihat wajah frustasi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sambil memandang pemandangan indah disana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana mereka berkencan ke Honghedong, Baekhyun jadi semakin giat untuk bekerja untuk mengusir kerinduan pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Tiap hari Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan menyelesaikan _project_ pekerjaannya. Baekhyun selalu pulang malam, itu membuat ibunya khawatir oleh Baekhyun. Dibalik itu, terdapat Chanyeol yang selalu merindukan kekasih cantiknya. Pekan ini pekerjaannya tidak begitu menyibukkan, terkadang ia memang harus menghadiri sebuah rapat dengan klien atau dengan atasannya. Chanyeol juga merasa kebosanan, ia hanya bisa memandang layar ponselnya dengan _wallpaper_ foto dirinya dengan Baekhyun sewaktu di Inwangsan dimana pose dirinya yang mencium pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol seringkali malas pulang ke rumah, pernah ia menginap dirumah Sehun ketika temannya itu libur bekerja untuk bermain _game online_ seperti masa SMA dulu dan besoknya ia kembali bekerja. Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja menghubungi kekasihnya, tetapi itu dilarang oleh ibunya. Setiap pasangan yang ingin menikah, harus memiliki waktu jeda tanpa berhubungan sama sekali dan itu adalah tradisinya. Chanyeol kadang-kadang datang ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun, tetapi berakhir berbincang dengan ibu Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya untuk melakukan apapun. Padahal Baekhyun sangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Tapi ia sadar, ia harus bersabar dan ingat bahwa ini untuk kebaikannya juga.

Baekhyun diizinkan oleh atasannya untuk cuti selama persiapan pernikahannya, lagipula kerja keras Baekhyun yang selama ini giat menyelesaikan _project_ sudah membuat atasannya puas. Hari ini Baekhyun diajak oleh Luhan yang tengah berkunjung ke Seoul. Untuk kabar Luhan, ia mendapat sebuah pekerjaan di Cina, ia bekerja di bidang majalah ternama sebagai fotografer dan _editor_. Hubungannya dengan Sehun, baru saja ia dilamar oleh Sehun dan hingga kini mereka telah bertunangan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Bertemu dengan Luhan, seringkali wanita itu bercerita betapa dirinya rindu dengan Sehun yang tengah melakukan tugasnya sebagai pilot, ia jadi jarang bertemu karena Luhan sering bekerja untuk pemotretan para selebriti. Untuk menghapus segala kerinduan dari diri masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri dengan melakukan _spa_. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seringkali merawat tubuhnya ke sebuah salon dari ajakan ibunya, tubuhnya semakin terlihat mulus dan terawat. Wajahnya juga dirawat dengan baik, hingga Baekhyun tampak semakin cantik saja.

Lusa adalah hari pernikahannya, tetapi ia masih merasa biasa saja. Ia ingin membantu orangtuanya yang sibuk mengurusi segala persiapan pesta pernikahan, tetapi ia justru mendapat penolakan dari ibunya bahwa Baekhyun sebaiknya memanjakan dirinya saja dirumah. Rencananya, mereka akan mengadakannya di sebuah taman milik kerabat ayah Chanyeol, tamannya begitu luas. Mereka memilih _secret garden_ untuk dijadikan tema dari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak kebosanan, dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengemil makanan kesukaannya, maka dari itu ibunya selalu membuatkannya salad buah sebagai camilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menerimanya saja, sebenarnya ia tak menyukai salad. Baekhyun juga berolahraga dengan melakukan _jogging_ di sekitar komplek rumah di pagi-pagi buta. Setidaknya, Baekhyun merasa lebih bugar setelah memanjakan dirinya

Tak terasa bagi Baekhyun tibalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Mengingat hari ini, jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat, membayangkan dirinya nanti akan bertemu kekasihnya di altar. Baekhyun merasa gugup

Acara pernikahannya akan dimulai nanti sore. Di siang hari, Baekhyun sudah disembunyikan oleh ibu Chanyeol dan ibu Baekhyun ke dalam ruang tata rias. Ibu Baekhyun membantu merias Baekhyun dengan _make-up_. Sang penata rias itu merias Baekhyun dengan polesan _make-up_ natural. _Eyeliner _dan _mascara _mempercantik matanya dan bibirnya dihiasi _lipstick _berwarna merah muda. Setelah merias wajah, kini bagi ibu Chanyeol ikut membantu Baekhyun untuk memakai gaun pengantin yang sudah dipesan seminggu yang lalu. Ibu Baekhyun takjub oleh penampilan anaknya bak malaikat yang turun dari surga. Ia tak menyangka anaknya sangatlah cantik dimatanya, tak lupa ibu Baekhyun berterima kasih atas jasa untuk membantu merias Baekhyun pada ibu Chanyeol

Kini waktunya penata rias bermain untuk memperindah penampilan rambut Baekhyun. Rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan itu disanggul keatas sederhana. Baekhyun tampak lebih cantik ketika sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga dengan tangkai tipis beruas-ruas terbuat dari tembaga putih dan dihiasi manic-manik seperti berlian menempel disisi kanan kepalanya. Penampilan Baekhyun bisa dikategorikan sederhana namun anggun. Satu jam lagi Baekhyun bisa meninggalkan ruangan rias ini menuju altar. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya duduk menatap dirinya di kaca rias, ia begitu gugup. Sesekali Baekhyun meniup-tiup jempolnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa gugup itu.

"kau gugup, sayang?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun pada putrinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dan ibunya dibelakang. Ibu Baekhyun mulai merendahkan dirinya dan menghadap Baekhyun yang terduduk, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun lalu merapikan sisi rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan "katakan pada ibu, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"aku tiba-tiba tidak yakin semua ini, bu. Aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku takut bila semua ini akan sirna dengan cepat, aku merasa bahagia sekali, bu. Bahagia sekali. Aku mau semuanya tidak berlalu begitu cepat" ucap Baekhyun dan perlahan dirinya menitikan air mata. Ibu Baekhyun juga ikut menitikkan air mata dan menyekanya cepat, lalu tersenyum pada putrinya "yakinlah, Baek. Percaya pada ibu. Memang kebahagiaan seperti ini bisa saja sirna dengan sebuah kesedihan. Kau harus tegar, nak. Ibu sudah merasakan semuanya. Yakinlah, semua kesulitan nanti akan ada kemudahan, itu pun juga melatihmu menjadi lebih baik" ucap ibu Baekhyun bijak. Baekhyun yang memikirkan kata-kata ibunya tersenyum "iya, bu. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba munculah tuan Byun dari luar ruangan. Baekhyun langsung menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum melihat ayahnya

"Baekhyun? Putri kesayangan ayah? Benarkah?" tanya ayah Baekhyun sambil melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun terkekeh oleh respon ayahnya "iya, ayah. Ini aku, anak perempuanmu" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun ikut merengkuh anaknya, seketika ayah Baekhyun menatap wajah istrinya yang tersenyum padanya "benar. Itu anakmu yang dulu suka merengek minta dibelikan es krim stroberi darimu" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan ibunya langsung merajuk

"benar. Ini anak ayah. Tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil" ucap ayah Baekhyun sambil mencium dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh oleh tingkah ayahnya, yaitu laki-laki yang selalu menjaganya sejak kecil. Sekarang, Baekhyun akan dijaga oleh laki-laki lain, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun adik kecilku" sahut kakak lelaki Baekhyun dari belakang ayahnya. Baekhyun ikut memeluk tubuh kakaknya "oppa, maafkan aku sudah mendahuluimu. Kau segeralah menikah" ucap Baekhyun yang disambut oleh tawa kakaknya "kau ini masih kecil sudah menikah saja" Baekhyun cemberut mendengar ejekan kakaknya "kakak saja yang terlalu tua menjadi bujang" kakak lelaki Baekhyun tertawa lagi mendengar ejekan untuknya begitu tepat sasaran

"baiklah, Baekhyun bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kau harus keluar" ucap rekan ibunya yang membantu terselenggaranya acara pernikahan Baekhyun. Maka ayah, ibu, dan kakak Baekhyun diminta untuk keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap-siap. Ayah Baekhyun sebenarnya menunggu Baekhyun karena dirinya yang akan mengantar putrinya ke altar, sedangkan ibu dan kakak Baekhyun pergi untuk ikut hadir di taman.

Baekhyun memakai sepatu _wedges_ putih mengkilat yang menutupi kakinya. Penata rias merias wajah Baekhyun untuk menyempurnakan polesan bedak di pipinya. Selesai merias Baekhyun, kini Baekhyun keluar dari kamar rias dan disambut oleh ayahnya yang tampak tampan dan gagah dengan _tuxedo_ hitam, tak lupa sebuah bunga tulip putih bertengger di saku jas ayahnya menandakan sebagai kerabat dari pernikahan dalam tema pernikahan ini, _secret garden_

Kerabat ibu Baekhyun yang ikut andil dalam penyelenggaraan pernikahan mengantar Baekhyun dan ayahnya yang tengah menggandeng putrinya. Tibalah Baekhyun dan ayahnya dari sebuah gapura buatan yang dihiasi oleh banyak bunga dan dedaunan. Musik mulai mengalun untuk mengiringi Baekhyun dan ayahnya yang berjalan mengikuti sebuah karpet putih diatas rerumputan dan dihiasi oleh taburan bunga mawar putih seperti petunjuk menuju altar. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya, hampir mencengkeram lengan ayahnya kuat-kuat karena kegugupannya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak setelah melihat para tamu yang hadir tengah memperhatikannya. Ayah Baekhyun ikut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tengah berpegangan di lengannya untuk menguatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap lurus pada sebuah altar yang kini jaraknya sudah berdekatan. Baekhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya yang selama ini ia rindukan, ingin rasanya ia segera mencopot _wedges _yang ia kenakan dan berlari memeluk pemuda itu. Chanyeol tampak tampan sekali dengan balutan _tuxedo _putih, rambutnya disisir ke belakang dan rupanya ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna coklat gelap membuat daya tariknya begitu menguat dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan mengingat jantungnya berpacu bergitu kencang, tetapi sorotan mata Chanyeol yang selalu menatap Baekhyun di matanya menyiratkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini ia tahan cukup menenangkannya. Dalam Chanyeol, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Penampilan Baekhyun cukup menggoda, terlebih bagian punggungnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hanya Baekhyun yang cantik di dunia Chanyeol saat ini

Ayah Baekhyun berhasil membawa Baekhyun dengan baik dan Baekhyun naik ke atas altar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum di depannya. Ia teringat dirinya saat berkenalan dengan pemuda di depannya ini. saat mereka masih menjadi orang asing dan mulai bersahabat. Saat dirinya mulai menyukai pemuda ini namun ia merasa tidak pantas untuk pemuda ini. Saat ia berpikir untuk melupakan pemuda ini karena mengira bahwa pemuda ini menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Saat Baekhyun menangis karena pemuda ini. Saat Baekhyun menjauhi pemuda ini dan kembali bertemu di waktu masa kuliah mereka. Secara cepat pikiran Baekhyun memutar sebuah ingatan saat dirinya mulai kembali berhubungan baik dengan Chanyeol. Dan berakhir seperti ini. ya, berakhir di altar bersama.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengan seorang penghulu. Chanyeol mengadahkan tangannya agar tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Sang penghulu menyebutkan persyaratan sebagaimana menobatkan sepasang kekasih yang ingin menikah

"apakah kau, Park Chanyeol. Bersedia menjadi suami bagi Byun Baekhyun?"

"ya, saya bersedia"

"apakah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Bersedia menjadi istri bagi Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Baekhyun pun tersenyum, seperti telah mendapat keyakinan yang besar untuk hidupnya. Menjadi istri bagi Chanyeol seorang

"ya, saya bersedia"

"kini dihadapan Tuhan mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Semoga mereka menjadi pasangan yang selalu diberkati Tuhan seluruh alam"

"amin" bisik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Sang penghulu mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menyematkan cincin pernikahan. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin yang sesuai ukuran jari manis Baekhyun dengan perlahan, sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tampak tersipu dengan sikap Chanyeol. Kini giliran Baekhyun menyematkan cincin untuk Chanyeol yang ukurannya lebih besar, setelah itu tibalah adegan pasangan yang ditunggu-tunggu, terlebih hal ini membuat para lelaki dari teman-teman masa SMA seperti Kris, Jongdae, Suho dan Jeohwa. Para lelaki itu sedikit berbuat kebisingan karena mereka terus bersahutan, hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Karena kegaduhan yang dibuat, para gadis mulai membentak mereka seperti Naehyun yang mulai mencubit Jeohwa agar tidak berisik

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang di depannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang lembut menciumnya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin berbuat lebih dalam ciuman ingin bagaimana ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia harus sedikit bersabar mengingat mereka tengah berciuman di depan orang banyak yang tengah bersorak ria dan terharu melihat pagutan bibir oleh sepasang suami-istri baru itu. Baekhyun ingin meminta lebih ciuman ini, sadar ketika Chanyeol mulai melepas pagutan itu, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba malu melandanya ketika menyadari banyak orang tengah menontonnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun ikut mengulum senyum lembut "aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

"kita lanjutkan nanti, sayang" bisik Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun memerah di pipinya. Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat istrinya, segera ia memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan menutup hasratnya agar tidak menciumnya lagi

Hari menjelang malam, lampu taman dan beberapa lampu hias mulai menyala untuk menerangi pesta. Alunan musik klasik masih mengalun dan beberapa tamu bisa berdansa bersama dengan pasangannya. Kini Baekhyun tengah mengobrol dengan teman-teman masa SMA-nya. Baekhyun dan Jaehee tengah berbincang kabar selama mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan

"kalian benar-benar menikah, astaga! aku sangat tidak menyangka ini!" seru Jaehee lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang terkekeh "iya. Kau sekali muncul untuk memberikan kabar langsung memberi undangan pernikahan, ya! aku sebenarnya belum merelakan Baekhyun-ku untuk laki-laki seperti Chanyeol" gerutu Naehyun dan langsung disikut oleh Jaehee "ya, seharusnya kau mendukungnya. Bagaimana kau ini…" omel Jaehee

"sudahlah, sudah. Seharusnya aku mengabari kalian lebih awal dan lebih sering untuk memberi kabar. Lagipula, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memiliku seutuhnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik suaminya yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-teman semasa SMA, Chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan beberapa teman wanitanya yang tidak begitu ia kenal saat SMA dulu. Ia ingat bahwa Chanyeol begitu terkenal dulu, mungkin diantara wanita-wanita yang diajak mengobrol itu pernah menyukai sosok Chanyeol saat SMA

Jaehee dan Naehyun meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar untuk mengambil jamuan makanan yang tersedia bagi tamu. Tibalah Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun telah mengambil minuman _cocktail_ yang tersedia "makanan disini enak juga" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun "tentu saja, ibuku yang mengurusi bagian makanannya" balas Baekhyun

Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berbincang tentang hubungan mereka. Baekhyun bertanya kapan kelanjutan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan hingga jenjang pernikahan

"tenang saja. Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan tugas proyek di pekerjaannya, aku akan mengunjungi orangtuanya di Yongsan, benar begitu?" tanya Sehun memastikan pada Luhan yang tengah ia rangkul. Luhan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menghiraukan kekasihnya dengan kembali meminum segelas _cocktail_ miliknya

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat pinggangnya dipeluk oleh suaminya "sudah mengobrolnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mengangguk "kebanyakan dari mereka yang ku temui selalu tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu. Padahal dulu sewaktu SMA mereka mengira kita bermusuhan setelah kau menjauhiku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada suaminya "tetapi akhirnya aku menjadi istrimu" ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol dan itu membuat suaminya terkejut

"woah, Baek. Kau mulai berani juga" ucap Sehun karena juga terkejut melihat tingkah Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun terkekeh dan tersenyum, lalu menatap wajah suaminya yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "akan kubalas nanti, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"awas saja kalau kau berbuat kasar" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggumam sambil tersenyum mesum "aku jadi tidak sabar"

"ya!" seru Baekhyun sambil menepuk dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang masih saja malu di depannya

"ehm" dehaman seseorang dari arah belakang Sehun dan Luhan mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Luhan menggeser tubuhnya seperti mempersilahkan orang yang kini melewatinya untuk tampil di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"kau—"

"lama tak jumpa, Baekhyun" ucap pemuda yang muncul tersebut

"siapa yang mengundangmu kemari, hah?" tanya Chanyeol menatap tajam pria di depannya

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau memang berhasil menjaga kecintaanku seperti yang kau bilang padaku saat kelulusanmu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar membuktikannya" ucap pria itu, Kim Junshi sambil menatap Baekhyun yang memandang sinis dirinya

"kau bisa lihat sekarang, bahwa Baekhyun milikku seutuhnya sekarang. Pergilah! Aku muak melihat wajahmu disini" ancam Chanyeol pada Junshi yang terkekeh remeh. Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, takut kejadian kekerasan yang pernah dialami sebelumnya kembali terjadi. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol melukai siapapun, termasuk Junshi

"tidak. Sebelum aku memberi selamat pada kecintaanku, dan jika kau mengizinkan aku untuk sedikit berbincang dengannya"

"tidak akan aku—"

"sudah, Chan. tidak apa" potong Baekhyun dan menatap suaminya untuk meyakinkannya

"tapi Baek, aku tidak mau kau—" Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya "tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol merasa kecewa untuk merelakan istrinya bersama pria yang pernah membuat Baekhyun tersakiti. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun tengah mencari tempat untuk berbicara dan dibelakangnya terdapat Junshi mengekor. Chanyeol langsung merutuk sadar oleh balutan gaun Baekhyun yang memamerkan punggungnya dimana Junshi pasti menikmati pemandangan itu. Pikiran Chanyeol memikirkan hal buruk, segera ia mengikuti Baekhyun dan Junshi tanpa diketahui oleh mereka yang kini berada di dekat pohon _maple_

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih takut untuk bertemu pemuda di hadapannya sekarang "bicaralah, sebelum suamiku benar-benar datang dan mengusirmu dengan paksa" ucap Baekhyun memulai perbincangan

Tampak Junshi menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Baekhyun "kau benar-benar mencintainya, Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Junshi membuat Baekhyun terperangah "tentu saja. jujur saja aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami sekelas di kelas 10. Dan… maafkan aku, Junshi. Saat itu aku menerimamu sebagai pelampiasanku karena Chanyeol. Aku sudah membuatmu sakit hati seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun. Junshi tersenyum tipis, memang sebelumnya ia pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun memang hanya menerimanya untuk pelampiasan saja. ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun memang masih menyukai Chanyeol, buktinya mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri

"aku sudah menduganya sejak dulu. Aku… aku masih mencintaimu, Baek. Maafkan sikap lancangku yang selalu memaksamu. Aku begitu menyukaimu sejak dulu, bahkan aku hanya menuruti egoku karena perasaanku padamu. Melihat ketulusan dirimu yang mencintai Chanyeol, aku.." Baekhyun melihat Junshi yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan membenarkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya "aku… aku hanya saja belum bisa melupakanmu, Baek. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap Junshi dengan suara yang memberat, Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar perubahan suara Junshi seperti menahan tangis "aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" lanjut Junshi lagi, Baekhyun merasa terhenyak melihat Junshi yang seperti tulus menyatakan cintanya hingga sekarang. Dibalik itu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya diam-diam hanya merutuk Junshi 'paling-paling ia berakting' batin Chanyeol

Junshi mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyeka air matanya "maaf, kau pasti kaget melihatku rapuh seperti ini" ucap Junshi lagi. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap Junshi, ia sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Melihat senyum yang dipaksakan dari bibir Junshi, membuat Baekhyun tidak enak hati "maafkan aku, Junshi. Maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun lembut, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan pada mantan kekasihnya itu

"kau… berbahagialah. Aku mau kau bahagia. Jika Chanyeol memang membuatmu bahagia, yakinlah Baekhyun. Yakinlah padanya. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap Junshi sambil mencoba tersenyum. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung

"iya, terima kasih Junshi" balas Baekhyun

"bolehkah aku memelukmu? Kau tahu… aku berniat untuk melupakanmu jadi aku tidak ingin menemuimu. Bolehkah untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya Junshi dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan kebingungan. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, ia pun mengangguk dan mulai memeluk Junshi dengan perasaan canggung. Chanyeol yang tengah berdiam-diam melihat istrinya memeluk Junshi langsung naik darah, segera ia mengunjungi dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dan meleraikannya secara paksa

"oke, Chanyeol. Aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, Baekhyun" ucap Junshi sambil menjauhi Chanyeol dihadapannya yang ingin memukulnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Junshi pergi "sudahlah, Chan. biarkan dia pergi"

"tapi aku tidak mau dia menyentuhmu sedikit pun!" seru Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut "sudahlah. Aku yang menyetujui permintaannya untuk memelukku. Lagipula itu adalah tanda perpisahannya padaku, bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya merasa tidak terima, tetapi Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menatapnya "aku akan mencintaimu, Chan. Aku istrimu. Aku milikmu, akan selalu menjadi milikmu" ucap Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Emosi Chanyeol perlahan mereda, ia memeluk tubuh istrinya "kau milikku. Selamanya jadi milikku"

"iya, Chan. iya…"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke kerumunan dimana para tamu menghadiri pesta. Ibu Baekhyun sedari tadi mencari-cari karena banyak tamu yang ingin bertemu.

Pesta pun berakhir, banyak tamu mulai meninggalkan pesta pernikahan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Setelah menyelesaikan pesta dan berganti baju, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi berbulan madu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit pada orang tuanya dan teman-temannya seperti Jaehee, Naehyun dan Rioka.

"hati-hati di jalan! Bersenang-senanglah!" seru ibu Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya.

Mobil pun melaju membelah jalanan. Mereka akan diantar ke bandara Incheon.

"kita bulan madu kemana, Chan?"

"entahlah. Aku belum melihat tiket pesawat yang ibu pesan" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari amplop putih. Dibacanya isi dari amplop itu dengan ponselnya yang menyala terang akibat gelapnya malam

"wah, ibu benar-benar terbaik"

"kenapa, Chan?"

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali isi dari amplop itu ke dalam tas dan merangkul pundak istrinya "kita akan bersenang-senang ke Amsterdam, istriku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap istrinya. Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya "benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "dan siapkan dirimu malam ini" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun malu untuk membayangkan dirinya nanti saat melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan bagi pengantin baru

"aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Chanyeol pada istrinya

Mobil hitam yang dihiasi oleh buket bunga sintesis dan pita yang melambai diterpa angin malam menyusuri jalanan yang akan membawa pengantin baru itu menuju tujuannya

baiklah kita biarkan mereka dan tutup cerita ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY ENDING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HI EVERYONE. KU PUBLISH JUGA EPILOGUENYA WAHAHHA

Sesuai dugaan kalian, aku publish tentang mereka wedding :v

Gimana? Greget gak? Hehehe

Pada minta sequeeeel. Ku yakin pada minta bagian NC nya ya :v

Gimana ya, nanti ku pikir-pikir dulu deh buat sequelnya hehe

DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN HEHE

INI EPILOGUENYA DAN AKU HARAP KALIAN SUKA

Dan jangan lupa ikuti cerita yang lain karya Keun Yoon ! *promosi*

BYE

Author : **Keun Yoon**


End file.
